Re:Zero-Spartan III
by SSJ Red graffiti
Summary: (Author distracted financially) B-312 awakens a month before the Re: Zero story took place. Noble Six has made connections with the wrong people and was soon hired as a Personal Grim Reaper to either kill Emilia or steal her insignia. But because the Spartan was a very Xenophobic super-soldier, he'd much rather murder the Silver-Haired Half-Devil than spare the mongrel's life!
1. Mission Start

**Read the chapter summary just in case you wish to avoid the expedition.**

 **[-]**

 **I'm not happy with this chapter.**

I think **chapter 1** had good intentions but was poorly written.

 **Chapter 2** is when the story became interesting.

* * *

 **Chapter Summary** (Spoilers)

Noble six awakened in another setting different to Planet Reach where his corpse should have remained.

A Ghost with the appearance of a _**Silver-Haired Half-Elf**_ helped the Spartan exit the _**frostbitten forest of Gusteko**_ into finding civilization.

For a short period time the Spartan believed he was in hell until he met with civilians.

Soon he was attacked by a group of mercenaries, accidentally killing a few of them in the process.

This event caused **Elsa the Bowel hunter** to gain interest in the Spartan.

Elsa then introduced Noble Six to **Meili Portoute** and her **Client** that originally hired the Bowel Hunter to kill the mercenaries accidentally killed by Noble Six.

 **The Client** gains interest in Noble Six thus hiring him to either Kill the _**Silver-Haired Half-Elf**_ or Steal her insignia.

Will the Spartan Remain as a lone wolf or will he become the **_Personal Grim Reaper_** he used to be?

 **[-]**

 ** _Re:Zero Canon will be tampered with in this chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Noble Six wasn't given a name yet._**

Press ( **Y)** to skip

Satella, the Witch of Envy watched as Noble six was at the mercy of a squad of elites.

Six didn't ever see Jun die because the lucky spartan was allowed to leave Reach with Halsey. 'At least Jun escaped Reach... The lucky bastard...' He thought. The Spartan knew he would soon meet again with his spartan comrades. Instead of his life flashing before his eyes, the last words of his squad members echoed in his thoughts as he fought endless waves of Elites.

 _"Tell them to make it count."_

.

.

.

The Spartan dropped his helmet onto the ground and picked up an assault rifle just as he received plasma shots from an Ultra class Elite. Six concentrated fire onto it and finished it off.

.

.

.

 _"Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority one-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Six pushed back an Elite General from behind then finished it off with his pistol.

.

.

.

"You're one your own, Noble. Carter out."

.

.

.

Six killed off two elites then was tackled onto the ground by an Ultra. Even though he wasn't on his feet he still put up a fight and pushed back the elites that tried stabbing him.

.

.

.

"I'm ready! How bout you?!"

.

.

.

A Zealot now towered over the collapsed spartan. The thought of killing a demon with it's blade made the Zealot's blood boil. The prophets would surely reward the warrior for his accomplishments. Noticing that Noble Six didn't have his helmet. The Zealot stared into the Spartan's eyes trying to find a trace of cowardice. The Sangheili warrior became accustomed seeing horrified human expressions before slaying them, but the human before him didn't show fear at all. Instead of fear, Six's facial expression screamed "Do it already!"

The Zealot felt a hint of respect for the human because he was ready to die for his sins like a real man. 'Demon, Know that your death had served a purpose in helping me come closer to enlightenment.' Thought the Zealot.

Moments before six could be killed in action by a super heated energy sword, he heard a woman's voice whisper into his ear then time froze in place, causing the Zealot and the rest of the Elites to stand frozen in place.

The injured spartan staggered onto his feet and studied the frozen covenant warriors. Then Six briefly scanned all directions, but only saw waves of dead covenant bodies flooding the vicinity and the squad of frozen Elites surrounding him. The mysterious woman's voice was difficult to hear but six managed understand what she said. "This will not be your grave."

'Am I dead?' he asked himself, while picking up his helmet and putting it back on. 'What on Reach are they doing?' He asked himself.

The Zealot's eyes were following Six as he moved around the frozen covenant warriors, proving that time wasn't frozen. Even the remaining Elites stared into the eyes of the spartan.

For once, Noble six felt scared and confused. And to make things even more frightening. The hearts of every covenant soldier exploded inside out. The masses of covenant collapsed Dead instantly.

Noble Six looked left and right as every Elite collapsed with holes in their chests. The methane pods of the grunts had exploded, causing the poor Unggoy warriors to suffocate and collapse. Every Jackal had their necks twisted.

Covenant Air Craft lost altitude and crash landed onto Reach's surface one by one. Banshees and Phantom's fell from the sky like flaming stars. Shortly after this incident, a Covenant Super Carrier was burning in half and descending into the atmosphere of Planet Reach.

Noble six watched the nostalgic sight in awe. The burning super carrier lit up the dark sky. This sight reminded Six of his final moments with Jorge just before his comrade sacrificed himself above planet Reach.

"Died for naught." Six thought. "Rest in peace, I may not meet you in heaven, but... I'll meet Emile in hell."

The Super Carrier was descending onto a mountain not too far from Six's location. The shock wave would be just enough to send Six into the after life.

The temperature in the environment continued rising to dangerous levels just as the burning super carrier crash landed into the wasteland. The Shock wave lifted debris and sent it flying toward Six like a Tsunami of earth and Bedrock.

"Is this the end?"...

* * *

 _ **Loading new**_ ** _Cut scene_**

* * *

 **One Month before Re:Zero Canon takes place...**

*Breathes heavily*

*Vision slowly returns*

*Sees white landscape*

Deep in an unfamiliar forest, Noble Six was buried deep below mountains of snow, only the helmet remained visible. The Spartan awoke and struggled to move for his armor had been locked, who knows for how long...

It took 10 minutes of being idle for his armor systems to power online once more. The Hud was blurred and his equipment displays were absent from sight.

Now that the Mjolnr systems were online and the shields were somehow up and running, the Spartan had to climb his way out of the snow like a zombie out of a grave. The Spartan's suit of armor was miraculously functioning the way it's suppose to. But what surprised B312 the most was his injuries were 100% healed, for he could move freely without the pain of severe plasma damage. In fact, his armor wasn't in bad shape at all. But several Cracks remained in the Visor as memory of his final battle.

How did his armor get repaired but his Visor remained cracked? Who's the one responsible for this?

Once Six gained a view of where he was, he found that there were was an absence of a crash-site. No. There was a complete absence of Covenant.

There were no fallen banshees or phantoms, no dead covenant or destroyed UNSC equipment. Just Snow and Trees. The terrain was foreign, frozen, unfamiliar, abandoned. The forest was covered in frostbite. Every inch of ground was covered in frostbite.

How could Noble Six have survived this? This could only mean his armor had protected and preserved the Spartan from Freezing to death.

A familiar soft female voice echoed in the distance. "Spar-tan..."

Six lifted the rest of his heavy armor out of the snow that continuously threatened to sink him under over and over again. B312 searched for the woman's voice, but what he found was dense white fog, frostbitten trees, cloudy skies. Nada.

"I didn't know hell was going to be cold." Thought the Spartan, still observing what, where, why, and how did he end up in this place?

"I-Found... you" The silky smooth voice echoed once more in the distance.

Six briefly glanced behind him, realizing he went the wrong way. In the foggy distance, he recognized a human shape sitting on a tree branch. His enhanced eye sight immediately identified Silver Hair, pointy ears. Petite Body. White dress. Perfect skin. Amethyst eyes glowing through the dense fog. Beautiful Face?

'A civilian?' Six thought. Upon further inspection he changed his mind. 'No... that isn't human.'

Six crawled through the snow once more, trying to not sink deep under. Upon arriving in front of the tree Six realized that the woman had vanished as if she didn't exist. Then he saw the familiar amethyst eyes glowing once more, far through the dense fog. It would seem she wants him to follow her.

"Don't play with me, woman!" He shouted. Upon taking one more step he sunk deep into the snow. This incident was more of a nuisance than an obstacle as Six easily jumped out of the snow like a volcanic eruption of white snow then he gently landed on solid ground.

The further he traveled the more he noticed the frostbitten land disappearing. For now Six would follow this mysterious entity for he needed instructions. For once he wasn't worried about the covenant sneaking up on him. His blurry motion sensor still made it clear that he was alone. Not even the entity he followed had a heat signature.

'A ghost perhaps?'

Every now and then, Six would catch up with the entity only for it to vanish then reappear and call out for the spartan to follow her.

Grass plains.

The grass became visible although still covered in snow. The Snow fog was now absent from view allowing Six to behold the New world. Far behind him remained the frostbitten Forest. The Frozen land he spawned in not long ago.

Noble Six waited for the entity to call for him again but her voice had ceased to sooth his ears. If Six was still on Planet Reach then he could try to contact the UNSC communication systems. Hopefully the Entity didn't drag him into another world.

Six was now alone. This wasn't of much of a problem, for Spartan B312 performed best as a lone wolf.

* * *

 **Re** : **Zero** − Starting Life in Another World as a Spartan

 _ **Difficulty**_ \- Legendary

 _ **Skulls**_ -

 _ **Blind Eye** \- Hud is semi-_ _functional/isn't very reliable_

 _ **Famine** \- No weapons at all_

 _ **Iron** \- Restart mission upon death_

 _ **Malfunction** \- Upon respawning a random element of the Hud is Disabled_

 _ **Black eye** -_ Shields don't recharge until after 24 hours

 **Custom Skulls-**

 **Red Skull-** Spartans have the Knowledge of how to create standard weapons and medical equipment (etc) (needs to find the materials)

 **Blue Skull-** Spartans are as lucky as the Master Chief

 **Yellow Skull-** Civilians will be afraid of Spartans at all times

 **Jealous Skull-** Noble Six arrived into Re:Zero long before any of the canon story takes place

* * *

 _ **Mission Start...**_

 **X **Start a new life...

* * *

The Spartan's enhanced eyesight allowed Six to spot an under-developed nation covered in snow. The buildings were very unfamiliar to the spartan. Six was accustomed to seeing skyscrapers and shining lights in Civilian sectors so this could only mean he found himself on the poor parts of Reach, hopefully B312 is still on Reach.

'Is this even Planet Reach to begin with?' Thought six as he staggered across frozen grass plains toward what could hopefully be a fully functioning civilization far in the distance. Six doubted there would be any survivors on Reach but maybe the Covenant weren't as cunning as the briefings say they were.

Was this even planet Reach to begin with? The buildings weren't glassed, neither destroyed. The land seems to be inhabited at least.

Upon closer inspection, Six assumed what appeared to be slaves or workers doing manual labor in deep freezing temperatures. The workers were in line entering a mining shaft. Of course these civilians were dressed in protection against the cold and yet dead workers were pulled out of the frozen Mines to be tossed into a Massive Bonfire that was used for heating up the cold workers.

"Damn..." Six cursed under his breath.

These humans seem to be living lives comparable to the 1100's recorded in human history. Either Six was sent into the past or he was sent into the future. Nothing was making any sense right now.

Noble 6 approached the civilians to ask for directions, but his tall frightening appearance wasn't a pleasant sight to behold. The workers cowered and fell onto the freezing ground groveling at the boots of the black imposing figure who stood 6,9 feet tall compared to their average heights of 5 feet.

"Don't punish us!" Pleaded a bearded man.

"We w-were just going back to work." Muttered another man, his hands were clapped together as if he were saying his prayers.

The Spartan didn't want to start a panic. He attempted to calm them down. "Be at ease. I'm not your superior." Replied Six, kneeling down to help the two men back onto their feet.

The bearded man looked into the eyes of Six "What exactly are you then?" He asked.

Six paused. These civilians don't know what a spartan is.

Like a machine the Spartan repeated a list of memorized words. "I am Spartan-B312 of Noble team, serving under the United Nations Space Command."

The civilians blankly stared at the Spartan.

"What?" Asked the bearded man.

Six scratched his own helmet. "Is this an outer colony? Does Oni operate in these parts?" Asked Six.

They blankly stared at the Spartan as if he were crazy. "Sir, I don't understand a single thing you've said just now. Are you a foreigner by any chance?" One of the workers asked.

The Spartan was certainly out of place in this new world. This could only mean Noble Six isn't on Planet Reach. What happened?

Almost forgetting Six just said a bunch of nonsense in front of civilians, he apologized and proceeded to leave, but not without a disturbance hindering the Spartan.

"Stop! You've trespassed onto private property!" Shouted a guard that shortly arrived. 4 more guards arrived and were shocked by the tall black armored person before them.

They had better protection from the cold than the workers them selves. How unfair.

The guards wondered what they were exactly looking at.

"Is that a knight?" They wondered.

"Perhaps, but he doesn't carry a sword."

Six turned to them and blankly stared into their souls for what seemed like an eternity until the Spartan broke the silence. "Pardon my trespass. For I am lost." Explained Six.

The guards aimed their swords at the super soldier. "That's no excuse! You'll have to pay a tax." Explained a guard.

Six shrugged "I have no currency."

A chuckle was heard from the guards "I call dibs on his armor!" Exclaimed one of the guards.

"First come, first served!" Shouted another guard, charging at Six to stab the exposed part of the Spartan armor. The rest of the guards charged with their own attacks as well. These events took place in slow motion in Spartan reaction time.

The Spartan disarmed the first attacker then pushed him toward his allies. The next attacker was within range so Six snatched the sword from the enemy and whacked the opponent's face with the hilt of the blade causing some teeth to fly out of the guard's mouth.

The guards shoved aside their teammate and as soon met the same fate as their other comrade and lost several teeth just when Noble Six whacked their faces with their own weapons.

Noble Six dropped the primitive weapons as soon as he finished and then calmly walked away.

"Mer merth!" ONe guard covered his mouth in pain.

"Srn rf ar!.." this guard searched for his teeth under the thick snow.

One guard managed to speak even with pain in the mouth "There will be a bounty on your head! YOU BASTARD!" Shouted the final guard glaring madly as Noble Six as the Spartan walked away from the incident as if nothing had happened.

B213 didn't spend most of his life making entire rebellions and insurrectionists disappear just to waste his time fighting weaklings. But the Spartan lll will soon be shocked once he realizes he isn't invincible in this world. One day he'll learn it the hard way. Re:Zero has no mercy.

* * *

Now was the time to figure out where he is and what to do.

The Spartan traversed the Snow filled Civilian towns of **Gusteko** , gaining shocked expressions from peasants to and fro. During brief investigation B312 had recently learned the names of the Four Nations from anyone not too frightened to speak.

Eventually the Spartan used stealth to steal two Broad Swords from drunken Knights who ignorantly stood with their backs facing Noble Six.

Disappointing. Being alert at all times would surely have prevented such a thing from happening.

The new weapons had Black insignia's resembling a hawk or an eagle. It made sense for Noble Six to keep them. The Insignia's resembled the UNSC Eagle logo on his armor.

Things would have been even better if he managed to find UNSC Weapons. Even simple firearms used by Civilians for self defense would have served him greatly.

Though he doubted he'll ever find a firearm in a fantasy setting.

"So... There's Lugnica, Vollakia, Kararagi, and Gusteko." He thought out loud, walking past a beggar that tried to grab onto the Spartan's boots.

'I'm currently in Gusteko. Are these Nations really what remains of Planet Reach? Surely there are forms of technology the humans have not forgotten...' He thought as he watched a Dragon-Drawn carriage pass by.

'Or not. This truly isn't Reach.' Thought six, staring at the Ground Dragon pulling a carriage full of dead workers.

'Dammit!' He cursed under his breath. 'Even if this isn't Planet Reach, There has to be a way to communicate with Space Command!' He thought, eagerly speculating ways to contact Earth or outer Colonies.

Laughter was heard inside of what appeared to be a wooden inn or a cafe. But the way people roughhoused inside the building made it obvious to the Spartan that this was most likely a Bar or some 1 star Restaurant. The structure was 2 stories tall and was half a yard in size. Descent structure for being in the slums.

The Spartan was surely hungry after his long nap. He needed some rations to keep on going for another few days without food. The Spartan's metabolism would allow for him to continue having energy even with small amounts of nutrition. (Correct me if I'm wrong)

'Here goes.' he set one foot on the wooden staircase. The 1000 pounds entering caused the wooden floor to crack with each foot step the Spartan took. Now standing within the boundaries of the building, all eyes were on the tall frightening dark figure that was Noble 6.

A woman dressed in a dark cloak sitting in a far corner of the Bar licked her lips as she stared into the Spartan's visor. She could feel the Spartan's battle hardened aura.

Enhanced Spartan hearing allowed Six to hear what the cloaked woman whispered to Nobody in particular "He looks like fun..." There was a small girl seated next to the woman, she was eating a ham sandwich.

Some faces seemed to have recognized the weapons Six had stolen but they remained Silent. Shortly all eyes stopped looking into the Spartan's visor and the customers continued with their habits.

Eating, talking, arguing, fighting, collapsing of drunkenness.

'Filth.' Was only thing six could describe these people to be.

The Spartan cracked the floor with each footstep, gaining shocked expressions including glares from a group of roughhousing drunks wearing expensive armor. The Drunks had recognized the weapons Noble Six had stolen and were offended to new heights. Those are the weapons from their own faction! The group of armored men quickly stood up glaring at Noble six.

They all stepped forth and blocked the Spartan's path toward the Bartender.

Six stopped and stared into the eyes of the armored men. The cracked visor did not allow for them to know who Six was looking at, causing a sense of uneasiness around them.

"How may I be of service-" Six was interrupted, being kicked out of the entrance of the Building. Six had landed outside of the Mead Hall on his two feet, causing the residents outside of the building to evacuate the vicinity.

[shields down to 20% / internal organs were mildly shaken although no injuries sustained]

Six was lost for words. Not long ago the Spartan had faced weaklings, but now he had come across Humans that can send Spartan's flying out of buildings?

The Spartan would now proceed with caution. The mercenary Knights before him don't seem to have augmentations and yet they had performed a feat only another Spartan was capable of doing. But they were surely mistaken if they thought they could fight against a _**hyper lethal Spartan.**_

But one thing bothered the Spartan. His shields wouldn't recharge. The annoying beeping sound continued [beep, beep, beep, beep, beep] because his shields were low.

'This isn't good.' He thought.

The Group of Knights had exited the Restaurant glaring daggers at Noble Six. (5 Knights)

"Fuck, that armor was way too heavy!" Complained the Knight that kicked Six.

"Still, if he can walk in it with ease then he must be strong." Added another Knight.

Six stood on guard in a foreign fighting stance 'Hm, if they thought my armor was heavy, then I'll have no problem winning.' Thought Noble six. 'They're strong but I'm stronger.' He thought.

The Knight's unsheathed their swords. Their weapons resembled the highly decorated long swords Six had stolen.

"Where did you find those weapons?!" Asked the angry Knights.

"Only Black Hawk mercenaries carry those swords!" Continued another knight.

Noble Six wasn't informed of the customs and culture of this new world so this had caught him by surprise.

The Spartan wasn't afraid to admit the truth. "I stole them." This gained angered reactions from the mercenaries of Black Hawk.

"That's what I thought." Scoffed the mercenary that kicked Six a while ago.

"Kill him!" Shouted the leader.

The mercenaries were fast at charging toward Six, with speed comparable to tired spartan lll's without armor enhancements. This was surely an impressive display of speed for non augmented humans, but nonetheless, these knights were slower than the Spartan lll.

As the first attacker approached, Spartan reaction time was what saved Noble Six from a sword thrust that would have damaged Six's shields down to 0% power and pierce right through his stomach.

Noble Six side stepped appearing as a blur to the human eye, disarmed the attacker then with a single punch to the Knight's face, the opponent's brains were splattered onto the ground.

 **-SPLAT-**

The beheaded opponent staggered backwards and collapsed onto the ground creating a pool of blood on the bleach white snow. The other attacking mercenaries immediately stepped back in horror. The fight had already stopped with just one punch.

"Reol!" Shouted the leader of the mercenaries.

"He's a monster!" Cried the knight who kicked Six earlier.

"Reol's dead..." Continued the leader, tightening the grip on his sword. He glared into the Spartan's cracked Visor. "YOU DEVIL!" He shouted.

Noble Six didn't intend to kill the man, but was pushed to do so. The threat was real and the Spartan would not ignore it.

Six Didn't loose his fighting stance and spoke calmly. "It was his fault for picking a fight with a Spartan." Explained Six, as if nothing had happened. "He killed himself." Finished Six.

"Spartan?" Asked one of the mercenaries.

The angry leader raised his hand facing Noble Six and shouted "El HUMA!" Ice crystals shot out of the man's hand toward the Spartan. Judging by the speed of the projectiles it could damage Six's shields down to 0% and severely injure the Spartan if he were to be hit two times.

The Spartan moved as a blur, unhindered even when stepping on slippery snow, dodging every ice projectile as he charged toward the Leader.

The distanced between the two was closed too quickly. The black hawk's allies weren't fast enough to save him from the Spartan's wrath. Noble Six punched the Knight's chest armor, causing the opponent to crash through the wall of the Restaurant and land in front of the cloaked woman's table.

The customers in the Mead Hall were shocked at the intensity of the fight that took place outside. They stared at the knight's dented armor that was rumored to survive a dragons's deadly bite.

The Leader tried to breathe but couldn't. His armor was tightly pressed against his chest. He couldn't even take off the chest piece. His allies even rushed to the leader's side to help remove the armor but it wouldn't budge.

The mercenaries were in full panic mode trying desperately to remove the chest armor but ultimately the leader suffocated and died. His body became limp and he laid still, eyes wide open in panic.

"He's gone." Whispered a knight.

The spectators were shocked at how easily the Black armored knight put down two members of black hawk.

Elsa watched the scene unfold and felt impressed with the Spartan. "That black knight easily killed two members of black hawk... How fun..." Elsa licked her lips once more, enjoying the fight.

"Big sis Elsa." A little girl with blue hair seated next to the woman gained her attention.

The woman looked into the eyes of the little girl. "Yes, Meili?"

"That black knight is having a lot of fun!" Exclaimed Meili, the little girl seated next to Elsa.

"Indeed he is." Replied Elsa with an eager grin.

* * *

 **Character descriptions:**

 ** _Elsa Granhiert_** is called the Bowel Hunter and is the first antagonist of the beginning episodes of Re:Zero.

 _ **Meili-**_ ls the little girl from Irlam Village (Inside of Roswaal's territory) holding the puppy that cursed Subaru who was the original protagonist of Re:Zero.

* * *

The mercenary knights became more ANGRY than afraid of the Spartan's lack of mercy. They didn't have mercy on Six either so it was only fair that the Spartan responds in kind.

The three remaining mercenary knights gathered together to form a plan. They whispered to each other believing that Six couldn't hear a word but they were surely mistaken if they thought the Spartan can't hear under his helmet.

Noble Six stood on guard as the three remaining knights slowly and cautiously circled around the spartan, hoping they could catch him off guard.

The Spartan could hear the footsteps of the opponent that stood behind him. One thing Six noticed was that the knights had trouble standing on slippery ice. This fight truly wasn't fair to them.

Six warned "If you leave now, you can bury your dead friends. Or you can join them in the grave." Six gestured toward the dead knight.

"Bull shit You just killed Reich!" Shouted a knight. He must have been talking about the leader of the group.

"And Reol's death would have been for nothing if we just leave you be!" Complained the third knight, tightening the grip on his long sword.

"Hit him now!" They shouted.

The three knights charged at Six at the same time. One from behind. One from the front. The last one from Six's right.

Six decided to show off just how powerful a spartan is.

 **-!THOMP!-**

Six stomped onto the ground causing the thick Snow in the vicinity to burst into the air, creating a big splash that blinded the attackers. Even the spectators in the neighborhood were blinded by the snow.

The mercenary knights would have crashed into each other instead but Six had another idea. Six personally beat sense into the three knights while the snow still had not yet touched the ground. Noble Six lightly punched one knight in the stomach immediately destroying the ribs. The other mercenary had has left arm twisted backwards by Noble Six. The final knight had the worst treatment. The poor soul had his spin broken in half when the Spartan kicked his spine.

As the snow finally hit the ground, the few spectators brave enough to stay and watch the fight saw that the three knights were badly hurt and Noble Six was standing tall.

The Spartan blankly stared at the two knights that were not paralyzed causing them to fear for their lives.

"You've brought this upon yourselves." He said, as if nothing had happened.

The two black hawk members took their injured ally and unconscious leader fled the area. From afar you could hear them swearing revenge on the Spartan.

Noble Six exhaled in relief then decided it would be best to leave and not gather anymore attention. And to make sure he doesn't gather anymore unwanted attention, he tossed away the weapons he stole. He didn't know if the Black Insignia's had any other meanings he didn't understand. The best course of action would be to learn the ways of this planet.

Before the Spartan could wonder off, the Cloaked woman called him out, gaining the attention of Six. She removed her hoodie allowing Six to see her face. She looked into the Spartan's cracked visor allowing her to gaze into her own reflection. (Or she doesn't have a reflection because she's a vampire?)

The Spartan could now identify her facial features. She seemed to be in her early twenties and was fairly attractive. Elsa has long black hair tied into one tail on the left side along with eyes that droop, giving her a gentle aura. She wears a black dress and wields bent black swords from the northern lands. At the moment she wore a black magic Cloak that masks the identity of a person. The hoodie has 2 long ears that resembled fox ears. (Fashion sense?)

Her height was 5,6. She looked short compared to the Spartan standing in 6,9 height.

"That was quite the show." Exclaimed Elsa, eyeing Noble Six from head to toe. She observed the Foreign armor Six wore. Upon closer inspection she noticed the UNSC insignia on his torso armor. She was intrigued by the foreign words on the Spartan's armor.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" She asked.

Six Nodded in agreement "You presumed correctly. I am a foreigner." Six explained.

"But still, you're very good at killing." She said with a grin.

Six was taken aback by her choice of words. "And what's it to you?" He asked.

Elsa licked her lips and eyed Six one more time before breaking the silence. "We could use someone like you. How would you like a job?" She asked.

"I presume it involves killing?" Asked Six, not liking where this was going.

"Yes, and you seem to be very good at it." She pointed at the dead knight's body sinking into it's own pool of blood covering the thick snow. "I've been hired to kill this man, but you stole my prey." She Explained.

"I didn't intend on stealing your prey." He calmly replied.

The Spartan crossed his arms, giving him an aura of seriousness. "I killed the man by accident." Six explained in irritation. "He shouldn't have attacked me, for I acted on instinct." Finished Six.

Elsa crouched beside the corpse and proceeded to slice off one if the knight's hands and placed it in a bag as evidence of a job well done. The target's head was destroyed so a severed hand was good enough. She smiled when observing the gores that poured out of the corpse.

Elsa stood up and stared into Six's cracked visor again. "Once it becomes common knowledge that a Black Hawk member was murdered in cold blood, you'll be hunted down like prey." She Explained.

Noble Six didn't give a response.

Elsa also crossed her arms in irritation to the Spartan's silent treatment. "You'll be killing more people whether you like it or not. It's what you're meant to do. Isn't it?" Asked Elsa.

How could this woman know this much from simply looking at the Spartan? Who exactly was she?

Six's cracked visor stared into Elsa's eyes causing the Bowel Hunter to blush madly. "How would you even know that?" Asked Six.

Elsa covered her blushing cheeks and avoided eye contact with the Spartan. "I can smell your killer instinct. This isn't the first time you've killed a man." Explained Elsa, still blushing madly.

Elsa's assumption was true. Noble Six has made entire militia groups disappear. He killed more men than he could count. Wait, did Elsa say she could smell the Spartan's killer instinct?

'The women of this land... aren't normal...' Six thought, remembering the silver-haired female that led Six away from his temporary grave. He assumed the silver-haired beauty was an Elf, a creature of fiction, a creature that shouldn't exist.

Noble Six's tension dropped but he still remained uncomfortable speaking to a killer psychopath. "I have many questions, but I'll save them for later." Explained Six. "But now, I'll need a guide. Someone who can show me the ways of this land." He finished.

Elsa showed pure ecstasy to the Spartan's reply. She leaned onto the Spartan's shoulder and led him into the building where Meili still remained in the dark corner of the restaurant eating her sandwich. The local Customers in the restaurant slowly exited the building one by one, feeling unsafe because of the Spartan's presence. Even the bartender went into hiding.

'So much for wanting to eat food.' Thought six.

Meili had finished her ham sandwich and looked up to Noble 6 and Elsa. The little girl smiled and asked "Did he say yes?"

Before Elsa could reply, Noble 6 interrupted "Don't misunderstand, little one. I only require a guide." Replied Six.

Meili frowned in disappointment, however Elsa still kept her smile. "I'll take that as a maybe." Said Elsa.

"So, he's a shy boy?" Asked Meili, teasing the spartan.

"Indeed he is." Said Elsa blushing wildly. "Although, he's quite the man." Finished Elsa.

Meili grinned "When you say " _Man_ " you mean " _killer"_ right?" Asked Meili.

The Spartan became convinced the females of this land truly aren't normal "Why would you be interested in my ability to kill?" Asked Six.

Elsa released her grip on the Spartan's arm and played with the Spartan's cracked visor with her fingers. Noble Six then grabbed her arm with a grip of absolute strength and gently removed the woman's hand from his field of view.

Elsa giggled at Six's response. "You'll know soon enough." Explained Elsa. This wasn't the response Six hoped for.

His intentions wasn't to be hanging around criminals, but if what the woman said was true then Six will be hunted down like prey. He's unsure of the dangers this world has so it would be best to learn from someone who has experience.

Elsa could smell the uncertainty Six was feeling and it made her chuckle. Meili stood up from her seat now ready to leave the restaurant with Elsa.

"Let us leave." Said Elsa.

The group of three now exited the restaurant.

* * *

Elsa and Meili brought Noble Six to the wealthier parts of the frozen lands of Gusteko. There was prosperity in these parts, but there still remained poor souls without homes. Peasants doomed to freeze to death and orphans doomed to suffer the same fate.

The Financially stable citizens ignored the problems of the poor. They could never sure when they would loose all their wealth in the blink of an eye. It's every man for themselves.

Elsa glanced at Noble Six. "I can smell your pity toward these low lives." She stated, unimpressed.

"How is it that you can smell my emotions?" Asked the Spartan.

"It's because I am a vampire." She replied proudly, unafraid to admit her true nature.

Noble Six's guard went up. He became more convinced that she's crazy. But if she could smell his emotions then she must be a vampire.

Elsa glanced at an alleyway full of beggars digging in trash or hustling against each other to be close enough to a heat source emanating from a window.

"Death is mercy for the weak and poor. That's why we ignore them." Explained Elsa. "Isn't that right, Meili." Asked Elsa, looking down on the little girl with a smile.

"That's right!" Replied Meili, believing anything Elsa says to be the undeniable truth.

Noble Six didn't agree with them but he wasn't the type to start a disagreement. "I'll keep that in mind." Replied Six. "Now, may I ask, where are you taking me?" Asked Noble Six.

Elsa glanced at the Spartan "You're awfully impatient. We've arrived." Replied Elsa.

The trio stood at the front gate of a highly decorated Mansion. There were mercenaries guarding the entrance. There was expensive pottery lined up decoratively along the path to the entrance and there was a beautiful garden with a big fancy water fountain.

The Spartan's enhanced eye sight allowed Six to see that there was a fancy party full of wealthy Guests inside of the warm protected boundaries of the mansion.

"What business do we have here?" Asked Six.

Elsa began her explanation. "My client is the Head Master of the Mansion. He'll want to know exactly what happened with my target. It'll be interesting to see how he reacts to you stealing my prey." Explained Elsa.

The guards at the front gate recognized Elsa then proceeded to allow her to enter along with Meili, but Noble Six was stopped.

"Is he affiliated with you?" Asked the first guard.

Elsa glanced at the two guards. "Why, of course. He's accompanying me." She explained.

The Second guard glared into the Spartan's cracked visor then felt uneasy when Noble Six glared right back at him.

"...!... You may enter." The guards allowed Noble Six through the entrance.

The Guards glared at the Spartan as he followed Elsa and Meili into the Mansion.

* * *

Upon entering the highly decorated mansion overflowing with wealth, the well dressed party guests were frightened by the presence of the Spartan. The Musical Band stopped playing music. The invited guests stopped eating food. The patrolling guards stopped their duties to stare at the Spartan.

With each footstep, the Spartan damaged the well decorated Quarts floor. 'I'm not paying for this damage.' Thought Noble Six. He gained glares from the Guards but when Noble Six looked at them they quickly looked the other direction.

Just as Noble Six followed Elsa and Meili to the Head Master's office, the invited guests all staggered away from the Spartan's path allowing for an easy passage way to upstairs where the office was said to be.

Women went into hiding behind their husbands and fathers. The children were only scared because the adults became silent. Was the tall black knight responsible for their fears?

Elsa could smell everyone's fear. For her, the strong scent of fear felt as satisfying as inhaling the aroma of a flower. With how easily Noble Six managed to silence everyone without saying a single word, Elsa became impressed and hoped to see what else the Spartan is capable of.

With a clear passage to Head Master Guldo's office, Elsa proceeded to walk up the stairs with Noble Six calmly following after. Meanwhile Meili saw a cake and couldn't resist taking a small piece.

 _Guldo is a Non Canon Character and Could have been one of Elsa's many wealthy clients in the world of Re:Zero._

The wealthy Head Master of the mansion is an obese middle-aged Glutton who gets what he wants either the easy way or the hard way. His name is Guldo. He's dressed formally like a politician. He's 4,5 feet. Has a big bald spot on his blonde hair, wrinkly facial features and an impressively well trimmed mustache.

Guldo was seated in his office with two fairly attractive teenage girls dressed in seductive clothing. The two girls were paid to give Guldo a good time. If they want their families to have wealth and protection from the freezing cold then they will do as he says, or else...

The two attractive teens were seated on the man's lap and were touching him seductively just as Guldo commanded.

"Hehe! Keep going like your life depends on it." Exclaimed the glutton in a deep perverted voice.

The Two girls were beyond disgusted and uncomfortable but they followed orders without a second thought.

The Glutton's good time came to a halt when vigorous knocking was heard on the door. Guldo ignored the knocking because he was too busy with his slaves. Then the door suddenly opened without the permission of the headmaster.

Guldo shoved aside his two sex slaves and glared at whoever dared to enter his office without permission then became horrified to see what appeared to be a tall black knight following Elsa into the Office. Meili shortly arrived eating cake from the party.

The two sex slaves panicked and fled toward a closet to hide from the scary black knight that cracked the floor with each footstep. Meanwhile the wealthy Head Master stared into the spartan's cracked visor. This almost gave Guldo a heart attack.

Guldo then glared at Elsa with murderous rage. "Have you finally decided to kill me?! Have I not paid enough for your services?!" Asked Guldo, unsheathing an unimpressive short sword. It was laughable.

"Your disgusting bowels are safe for today. You'll live while you're still useful to me." Replied Elsa with a sinister smile that almost gave Guldo a heart attack.

"For now!?" Asked Guldo, stepping back in horror. "What do you want? Just tell me!" Shouted Guldo, he lost balance and fell onto his office chair and dropped his short sword by accident.

Elsa's smile vanished when she saw just how clumsy the Glutton was. If she wanted to, she could kill Guldo right now. But there was too much security in the Mansion and she knew her own limits despite enjoying the thrill of battle.

Noble six's motion tracker suddenly powered on allowing him to see many heat signatures surrounding the outside of the room. 'Are these signatures from the party guests or is there an ambush waiting?' The Spartan now had his guard up just in case anything happens. He could feel that somehow Elsa was aware of her surroundings as well. 'No wonder why she's not killing the fat bastard. She knows there's guards outside.' He thought.

Elsa placed a severed hand onto the desk "I've only come to receive my reward for the death of Reol, the most dangerous member of the Black Hawk mercenaries."

Guldo stood up from his seat. "You killed him already?" He stared at the disgusting limb that stained his desk papers with blood.

"It wasn't me though." She said, gaining a shocked expression from Guldo.

Guldo slammed his fists onto the desk. "Then why should I pay you if you didn't kill him? Is this even Reol's severed hand to begin with? Why didn't you bring his head instead? How do I know you didn't cheat? WHERE IS REOL'S HEAD!?" Shouted Guldo, slamming his fists onto the desk again and again.

Elsa glanced at Noble Six. Guldo then looked at Noble Six then understood what Elsa meant.

"You mean... he killed Reol?" Asked Guldo pointing at Six.

The Spartan nodded in agreement. "I killed him."

Guldo's jaw dropped. "Reol is skilled in close quarters combat! Only someone such as the Bowel Hunter could go toe to toe against him!" Said Guldo pulling on his own hairs in disbelief.

"He killed my target with one punch. How unfair." Explained Elsa.

Meili reenacted how it all happened by punching an imaginary person. "Poof! Just like that! The target's head EXPLODED!" Explained Meili with enthusiasm.

Six continued after Meili finished her reenactment. "Although, it wasn't my intention to kill him, but Reol and his comrades attacked me first."

Guldo leaned back onto his seat again and exhaled in relief. "I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Asked Six.

Guldo gestured at Elsa "She brought you here for a reason, right? You need a job, don't you? There's a list of people I want dead. If you can get the Job done, then I can pay you anything." Explained Guldo, now smoking from a pipe.

The Spartan didn't have trouble killing people, but he didn't like Guldo's attitude. "I refuse."

Guldo's eyes widened in disbelief "What? Then why are you here?" Asked Guldo in shock.

"I just follow her wherever she take me. I am lost." Replied Six.

"What exactly happened to you? Are you a foreigner?" Asked Guldo.

"I wont go into detail of who I am. But you presumed correctly. I am a foreigner." Explained Six.

Guldo stood up from his seat and exhaled the smoke from his pipe. "The Fact that you're a foreigner and how easily you've killed a member of Black Hawk will raise mass attention. You'll be hunted down if you aren't part of a faction." Explained Guldo. "So, why don't you work for me?" Asked Guldo giving Six a sinister grin. "I can pay you anything."

The Spartan didn't respond, the only thing he currently cares about is protecting Humanity. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' Thought Noble Six.

Guldo continued. "If you don't want to kill anybody, then I have a different job for you. One that doesn't involve killing. What do you think?"

Six nodded. "I'm listening."

"There's this person I don't like. Some of my other buddies were thinking about it first, but I think I'll cut to the chase and do it before they get the chance."

"What do you mean?" Asked Noble Six.

Guldo became irritated "Just hear me out will ya? Anyways, as I was saying. My buddies have recently learned about every candidate to Lugnica's Royal selection. But there's one candidate that shouldn't be allowed any power. After my sources find out where she'll be, I want you to steal something very Important."

Guldo pulled a sketch of a woman's face out of his desk drawers and showed it to the Spartan. Noble Six observed closely and recognized Something familiar.

...

Silver Hair.

White dress.

Amethyst eyes.

Pointy ears.

Petite body.

Beautiful face.

Perfect skin.

...

Was this the same entity that led Noble Six out of the frostbitten forest?

Guldo noticed the Spartan spent too much time staring at the picture. "heh! Don't be fooled by her beauty. She's trouble. If you kill her. I'll pay you extra. What do you say to that, huh?" Guldo grinned, hoping for a good response from the Spartan.

It's now up to Noble Six to decide whether this Elf lives or dies...

* * *

 _ **Was did you all think?**_

 ** _X_**

 **Will Noble Six be hired to kill Emilia?**

 **X**

 **Will Noble Six steal Emilia's insignia?**

 **X**

 **Will Six be ready for Re:Zero's lack of mercy on it's characters?**

 **X**

 **What else will the Spartan encounter one month Before the canon story begins?**


	2. Questions Without Answers

I changed few words said by Guldo and other minor changes that will NOT affect the story. Nothing to worry about.

 **Replies:**

ptl: Noble Six wont be likely to attack Emilia, he would want his questions answered. He's confusing the Entity he saw in the frostbite forest for Emilia.

GoldLion777: Looks like I have a reputation to uphold. I'll have to make sure everything is on point meaning I wont upload recklessly like I did with chapter 1. I could have done better and realized some things far too late.

Deadpoolx1284: I need a good reason to kick player.

erexharper: I'll keep Subaru if that's what everybody wants.

Dxhologram: I'll keep that in mind. I'll have to power scale characters in my mind and see if Noble six stands a chance or not.

 **I happened to underestimate the Spartan lll's armor in the previous chapter. Mjolnir armor is stronger than I gave it credit.**

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

The Spartan carefully observed the sketched image of the female silver-haired half-elf. She seemed very similar to the girl Noble Six considered an 'entity.' Why did the Head Master want her dead? And why did Guldo say there were others planning things against her even before Guldo had brought up the topic of the Elf?

Who was this Elf and was she dangerous?

Elsa poked the Spartan's cracked Visor to get his attention. "Are you done staring at that half-devil?" She asked.

The Spartan lightly smacked away Elsa's hand to avoid hurting her. "Is there any Intel on this Elf?" Asked Six.

The short Glutton showed an expression of bewilderment at hearing this new word. "I-Intel? What is that?" Asked Guldo. Even Meili and Elsa were curious of this new word.

"When I ask for Intel, I'm asking for information regarding the person in question. Things like why is she called a Half-Devil? Why is she being targeted in the first place? What has she done to gain everyone's attention? Is she dangerous? And why are-"

"Silence!" Guldo tossed a book at the Spartan's helmet but Six easily caught the book then gently placed it onto the desk.

Guldo briefly slammed his fists onto the desk and shouted "I preferred when you were silent!"

The Head Master returned the sketch into the drawer it was pulled from then he leaned onto his chair due to being exhausted. (He's out of shape)

Noble Six crossed his arms in response. A moment of silence froze the room giving the bowel hunter an aura of discomfort. She hated the cold more than anything.

Noble Six finally decided to brake the silence. "Listen, sir."

"What now?" Scoffed Guldo while smoking from the pipe.

"I may have seen this Elf before." Claimed Noble Six, gaining bewildered expressions from everyone.

*Cough, cough* Guldo spits out the smoke pipe.

"A-are you sure?!" Guldo was on the edge of his seat. "The half-devil isn't far from here?" Guldo spun around in his chair a few times with glee. "he-heh! You just made my day!"

Noble Six raised his arm motioning the Glutton to stop his celebration. "Although, I could be wrong." Six corrected himself.

Guldo stopped spinning in his chair and glanced at the Spartan with disappointment then lowered his gaze onto his desk. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Just get out of here." He reached under the table to pick up the smoke pipe and placed it in his mouth again.

Guldo's attitude returned once he inhaled the smoke."And stay out when there's a party ongoing! You'll frighten my guests!"

Elsa responded by stabbing a kukri onto the office desk causing Guldo to panic in his chair. Then Elsa leaned on the table and returned the glare to Guldo. "I wont leave without my payment." Urged Elsa with killer intent clearly obvious.

The Glutton raised his arms in surrender "Persistent woman! I heard ya already!" Exclaimed Guldo.

Elsa smiled in response. "Good boy." She pulled the kukri from the desk and sheathed the blade back where it belonged.

The Spartan felt it was time for him to leave Elsa to whatever business she had with the Glutton but Six was called out before he could leave the office.

"Oy! I gotta question for yah!" Shouted Guldo.

Six turned around and saw Guldo walking toward him at a tired pace. Six could see that Guldo was indeed very short compared to everyone in the room. The man was only slightly taller than Meili.

Meili stepped away from Guldo to hide behind Elsa because she didn't like the shrewd man.

Six saw Meili's worried face while Elsa had an aura of confidence.

The Spartan returned his attention to the Short man standing before him. "What is your question?" Asked Six.

The Glutton's facial expression changed for a brief moment then reverted to his curious expression. "Are you aware of the **Margrave Mathers**?" Asked Guldo.

Six stood silent then shook his head in disagreement. "I'm unaware of the Margrave Mathers."

"Oh." Guldo looked away then returned his attention to the Spartan. "Alright then, carry on..."

The Head Master returned to his seat then gestured Six to leave as if he were a pest. Something like 'Shoo, shoo.'

* * *

The Spartan's super hearing caught many whispers directed at him as he walked to the front porch of the mansion while Meili followed after.

"Is that another one of Guldo's mercenaries?"

"Maybe, but that looks more like a knight to me."

"Oh really? Since when did Knights wear foreign designs?"

"Most importantly, where's his weapon?"

.

.

.

Six now stood idle with his arms crossed outside at the front Porch patiently waiting for Elsa to come out meanwhile Meili was seated in the garden counting the plentiful flowers.

Was the Glutton a lover of nature or was he trying to impress someone? Perhaps he once had a lover or the mansion doesn't even belong to him at all!

Now for some odd reason Elsa took her time in Guldo's office causing the Spartan to become impatient. "Just what's that crazy woman up to?" He scoffed loud enough for Meili to hear.

Meili frowned at the Spartan's rough words. "Big sis wont keep us waiting!" She Shouted back catching Six off guard. Did Elsa influence Meili's attitude?

The Party guests inside the Mansion would briefly stare at the Spartan's futuristic armor from a safe distance in order to avoid disturbing the 'Black knight.' They remained a far distance away from Six due to rumors of what happens to people unfortunate enough to disturb mercenaries hired by Guldo. Despite the Head Master's toxic personality he still managed to contact people with strength and power or Nobles with influence in politics.

Indeed Guldo is a shrewd man.

The Spartan was now lost in thought. The events of his final battle against the covenant replayed in his mind.

 _The Elite's hearts exploded inside out then all Elites collapsed left and right. Phantoms and banshees fell from the sky to crash land onto the waste land, causing many aircraft to explode on impact. The Super carrier above Reach had descended into the planet's atmosphere in violet flames. Was this the doing of the one considered a Half-Devil?_

A child's voice briefly freed Six from his imagination. "Hey mister."

Six's visor glanced at Meili staring at him. "What is it?"

"Do you ever remove your armor? Or your spooky helmet?" Asked Meili while plucking pedals from a Daisy.

Six returned his gaze to the cloudy skies causing Meili to frown in response.

Six would rather be concerned over the Entity he saw in the forest instead of the curiosity of a child.

"Hellooo?! Do you even have a name?" Meili shouted in frustration.

He looked at her again. "My name?"

"Yes! Do you have one?" She asked with disdain clear in her voice. Damn the kid already disliked him.

He didn't know how ti respond and simply stood there staring at the curious child. It's been too long since the Spartan used his real name that he reached the point where he couldn't even remember it. It troubled him everyday but he was more troubled with the decision of who to trust.

Should he believe Guldo's words or should he trust the Entity that saved him from the wrath of a Zealot?

Guldo had a strange attitude and the way he mentioned _**Margrave Mathers**_ and expected the Spartan to know what it meant greatly bothered Six. What did Margrave Mathers have to do with anything? Was the Headmaster testing the Spartan's knowledge of this world to perhaps take advantage of his ignorance someday?

Then there's the mysterious entity with the same appearance as the Elf on the Sketched image. Did the Entity repair the Spartan's armor and heal his injuries? Then the least she could have done was to repair his cracked visor.

Meili picked a rock from the ground then threw it as hard as she could at the Spartan's helmet in **frustration** but obviously gained silence as a response, although some party guests in the background laughed out loud. Seeing that Noble Six didn't even flinch caused Meili to pout in frustration.

"I asked you a question you dumb brick!" :(

The Spartan's barely visible motion tracker suddenly caught a presence approaching behind him. His instincts kicked in and he turned around already in a fighting stance. His movement's were so precise and had such killer intent that it frightened the guests in the background.

The Spartan lowered his guard once he realized there was no threat to begin with.

It was simply a panicked party guest with his arms raised in surrender. "I was just leaving!"

The Panicked guest sprinted away from the vicinity as people now laughed even louder from a safe distance. The guards lost all reason to be afraid of the Spartan after watching that silly incident.

Six also heard childish giggling coming from the garden. He turned around to see Meili pointing a finger at him and laughing while holding her stomach.

"Hahaha!" *cough, cough* She could barely breathe because of how funny she thought it was.

The Spartan stood silent while Meili continued laughing at him.

"Why so serious?" She asked innocently.

"..." The Spartan's silent stare would delete anyone's sense of humor in an instant.

"Hehe..." Her laughter died down due to awkward silence. Eventually the guests lost all interest in the Super Soldier and returned their attention to the fancy party.

* * *

Shortly after this event, Elsa happily exited the boundaries of the mansion with her payment in hand.

Meili worriedly ran to Elsa for taking too long. "Big sis! What happened?"

Noble Six glanced at Elsa approaching Meili. He then returned his gaze to the misty sky. "Hm!"

Elsa noticed the Spartan's salty attitude but thought nothing of it. She smiled innocently to Meili while caressing her hair.

"Nothing to worry about. Our client gave us a new hit list, for our new job we'll need your abilities." Replied Elsa.

"Really? I'm so excited!" Meili also smiled at the thought of going on more assassination jobs with her favorite big sis despite not being blood related.

The Spartan overheard their conversation and wondered. 'What abilities does the brat have? Could it be magic?' He was curious to see what the kid could do.

Six was surprised with the fact he didn't give much of a reaction when he saw magic for the first time. A mercenary knight was shooting icicles at him and Six thought nothing of it. The Spartan's instincts was what caused him to **Fight now, ask questions later.**

'Hm, My armor could have easily deflected the ice magic but one must assume the worst case-' His thoughts were cut short when Elsa approached him.

"Would you like to see how a real hunter traps their prey?" The Bowel hunter asked the Spartan with glee.

Six glanced at Elsa and blankly stared at her for 5 seconds. Elsa's smile changed into an irritated frown as she expected a disappointing answer from Six.

"Sure."

Elsa's frown changed into a genuine smile at hearing the good news.

"Good boy."

* * *

A dragon-drawn carriage arrived to the front Gate of Guldo's Mansion exactly where Elsa stood waiting.

(The Chauffeur of the carriage happened to be a relative of Otto Suwen and is dressed relatively the same because why not?)

Noble Six was seated crisscrossed on the front Porch and Meili remained in the garden while tossing rocks at the Spartan's helmet.

Meili would constantly ask questions like "Why so quiet? Is that armor comfortable? Are you a knight?" And many more questions that served to irritate the Super Soldier.

Noble Six caught the last rock with one hand then crushed it into dust with ease surprising Meili in the process.

"Don't you have something better to do?" The Spartan asked with irritation in his voice.

"Not really-"

"Our ride is here!" Elsa happily shouted thus gaining the attention of both her companions. Meili stopped poking fun at the Spartan and happily hopped away while picking two flowers from the garden so she could perhaps offer one to Elsa.

As six followed after them he watched as Elsa allowed Meili to place a Black Rose onto her hair while Meili kept a blue daisy for herself. Both girls then entered the warmth of the passenger cabin allowing them to temporarily remove their winter coats.

Six assumed some type of magic allowed the passengers of the carriage to remain warm despite the cold winter climate outside.

Both Girls waited for the Spartan to join them but Noble Six remained where he stood at the front gate of Guldo's Mansion.

Elsa noticed Six remained still. "What's wrong? Get in." She motioned him to enter but he didn't comply.

"I can't." He blankly stared at them.

"Why not? Your height wont be a problem." Elsa retorted.

"That's not it. My armor's too heavy." He calmly replied but Elsa wasn't believing his protest.

"I saw you walking just fine!" She scoffed back while showing an irritated expression.

Was the Spartan cowering away at the last moment? She'd slice open his bowels if he didn't wear thick armor.

"I'm not lying. The carriage would collapse due to my weight." He already knew the primitive vehicle would collapse just by looking at it.

Still, Elsa didn't believe a word. "Did you regret coming with us?"

Six remained calm despite being showered with daggers. "That is not true."

"...Then remove your armor!"

"...I cannot do that for you." Six responded softly.

"Why not?! Are you a cowered without armor?" She asked Irritated.

Six bowed his head. "It's impossible to remove my armor. Only specialized equipment can do so."

Meili's posture shot upwards then she glanced humorously at the Spartan "Really? Then how do you shower?" Meili teased the Spartan gaining an expression of disgust from Elsa.

"This-" Six desperately thought for an appropriate reason to never remove his armor. "This armor is part of my body therefore I cannot function without it." **He lied.**

Explaining the truth would be very complicated. Trying to understand 26th century technology would cause a simple brain to explode!

Elsa harrumphed at Six.. "Oh really? Thanks for wasting my time. I'll personally slice out your bowels if I ever see you again." She looked away from Six meaning this was goodbye.

Elsa's threat didn't faze the Spartan as he simply shrugged at her response. Why does the Spartan keep pissing them off?

Meili showed her tongue to Noble Six. "Why don't you chase us on foot?." Teased Meili.

"Good idea."

Elsa and Meili stared at the Spartan with amused expressions "huh?"

"I'll do just that." Six responded while stretching his arms and legs. He's seriously going to do it!

The Chauffeur of the carriage glanced at Noble six as if the Spartan were insane. "... You aren't serious... are you?" The Chauffeur asked the Spartan. "Ground Dragons tend to be... **insanely fast!** " He shouted the last two words.

"... I am serious."

Elsa also looked at the Spartan as if he were insane. "You would chase a Dragon-Drawn Carriage... in heavy armor?"

"Yes."

The Spartan wasn't making any sense but either way, Elsa showed an amused expression. "Well then, try to keep up."

The Chauffeur motioned the Ground Dragon to start moving at high speeds causing the Carriage to speed towards the commonly used road thus leaving the Spartan behind. The Carriage was already many yards away and seemed as if the Spartan would never catch up to them.

"Sigh... what a waste of time." Mused Elsa while Meili silently giggled.

"Honestly, we never needed him." Replied Meili with an innocent laugh but that laughter was cut short when the sound of metal crashing against the ground echoed behind the passenger cabin.

Both Meili and Elsa looked out of their windows to be met with a shocking sight. A Black blur quickly approached the carriage while lifting up snow and debris with each vigorous footstep making the sound of an explosion.

The Spartan's armor was flashing insane amounts of electricity while the cracked visor emitted a golden aura. The emergency lights on the Mjolnir armor were flickering from red to white at a frequent pace making the future soldier seem like one of those Unknown Foreign objects.

Anyone would be frightened if they were being followed by this monster in black armor that screamed **death is coming your way** in the most intimidating fashion.

Other carriages had no need to avoid being hit by snow and debris being lifted by the Spartan's heavy footsteps because of the wind protection the carriages all had. Any snow or debris that could potentially hurt the Chauffeurs of other carriages simply darted the other direction for some odd reason.

Although the Ground Dragons that act as the Carriage's beast of burden panicked causing the passengers to believe their ride would tip over. The passengers of neighboring carriages soon looked out their windows to become startled at the Spartan's incredible feat of speed.

But most importantly the electricity and flickering lights on his black armor.

Noble Six would casually hear things like "What the?!" when easily passing carriages with ease.

The Spartan was genuinely keeping up with the Speed of a Dragon-Drawn Carriage but for how long?

Normally the Mjolnir armor of Spartan's should allow them to move quickly and be unhindered by human limitations in order to avoid combat fatigue, but Noble Six's armor remained in partial lock-down meaning he didn't have full access to all of his Spartan abilities. So he had to divert energy from his shields, motion tracker and life support to give his Sprint armor ability inexhaustible energy.

The Sprint power up would add extra speed to movement without causing the spartan to become exhausted overtime. (Probably)

"How is he keeping up with us?" Asked Meili.

"Who knows, but for how long?" Elsa wondered. She couldn't resist letting a grin escape her lips. 'what else can he do?' she wondered.

Throughout the entire trip Meili was asleep on Elsa's lap. Every few moments Elsa peeked out the window to check on Noble Six and wasn't disappointed to see him still following them diligently.

The Spartan didn't seem tired, not in the slightest.

Elsa watched carefully hoping to see the Spartan's posture weaken or perhaps notice a decrease in speed but her patience was never rewarded.

"Where does he get that much stamina?" She asked nobody in particular.

At first Elsa thought the Black Knight was crazy to chase their carriage on foot while in heavy armor and expected him to eventually fall behind and fail miserably but his stamina never gave out.

Was he even human? What is he?

Elsa had seen men flaunt their abilities and show off their strength to try and gain her interest, but only served to make utter fools of themselves and eventually end up having their bowels cut out of their bellies by yours truly.

Men tend to be predictable and amusing to watch make fools of themselves, but this man in black armor was something else. Elsa licked her lips at the thought of perhaps battling against the Spartan for the sake of sport.

* * *

 **Gusteko** _(Unnamed Port City in Re:Zero canon) 2 hours later_

The speeding carriage came to a halt in front of a dark alleyway. The Chauffeur yawned as Elsa quickly hopped out of the passenger cabin while putting on the winter coat.

She looked left and right and noticed something.

Noble Six was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha!" She laughed. "I knew he couldn't do it!" Scoffed Elsa with amusement. Suddenly her smug attitude came to a halt when she noticed the cracked cement floor with familiar footsteps. The Black Knight caught up with them.

A black figure stood behind the Bowel Hunter. "Couldn't do what?"

Elsa turned around to see Noble Six was standing beside the dark alleyway alert and ready for anything.

She walked toward the Spartan expecting to hear exhausted breaths but Six remained relatively quiet. The lights on his armor still flashed while electricity flickered constantly.

Standing too close to the armor made Elsa feel warmer in the cold weather. Due to the constant heat emanating from the armor, perhaps having the Spartan accompany them was a good idea. Six's armor was an artificial heat source for cold weather!

Then there was this annoying beeping sound inside of the helmet. It was quite scary to the Bowel Hunter but also interesting at the same time.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"No."

"You owe me an explanation. Just who are you and where did you come from?" She asked.

"..."

"Take off your helmet. I want to see your face." Her voice seemed somewhat excited in the last two words.

Ignoring Elsa's request Noble Six glanced at the Carriage and noticed Meili was still asleep. He approached the passenger cabin then rocked the carriage to wake her up. The Chauffeur panicked and almost fell off his seat and his green hat fell off his head.

"What are you doing!?" The Chauffeur yelled in panic.

Meili awoke from her sleep. "What was that?" She panicked.

Six stopped rocking the carriage. "Good, you're awake."

Meili shot a glare at the Spartan for waking her in such a barbaric way. "You bipedal brick! Why'd you do that?!" Meili scoffed in disdain. Now the Spartan crossed the line. She now hated him.

Elsa felt somewhat insulted because it's not everyday a man would ignore the request of a beautiful lady such as herself.

Noble Six briefly returned his gaze to Elsa. "What business do we have here?"

"Huh?"

"You said you would show me the way a hunter traps their prey."

"Y-yes. Of course I did."

"Show me."

The Spartan wasn't one to waste time as he already wanted to see why Elsa brought him to this unknown part of Gusteko.

"S-sure but-"

"What is it?" He interrupted.

"What's wrong with your armor?" She asked.

Due to partial lock-down in the Mjolnir armor, the shields wouldn't recharge meaning the flickering lights and electricity were persistent.

The Chauffeur also seemed curious. "Yeah, why's your armor doing that?" He asked. "It makes you seem creepy."

Six glanced at the Chauffeur in response then the panicked driver raised his arms in surrender.

"No offense! No offense!"

Six then looked at his own hand and noticed the constant electricity flickering. "I'd rather not speak of this to anyone."

Elsa frowned in disappointment. Why did Six always avoid talking about himself?

Noble Six's next response caught them by surprise. "What is your name?" He asked.

Meili tossed a rock at the Spartan's helmet catching his attention in the process.

"Tell us your name first!" Meili demanded as if she even deserved a proper response with that attitude of hers.

"My name..." He froze. What should he call himself?

Elsa noticed his silence. "Do you... have a name?" She asked with concern.

"Just call me Six, for now."

"Six? What kind of name is that?" She asked with most suspicion.

"A temporary one." Six Replied. "Can you tell me your names please?" He asked with all seriousness.

Elsa stood proud and placed a hand over her heart. "My name is Elsa Granhiert." She then glanced at Meili. "And this little angel is Meili Portroute."

Noble Six glanced at Meili disbelieving the _little angel_ part. Meili frowned at him as if she heard his negative thoughts of her.

"Ahem." Elsa got the full attention of Meili and Six. "Our client kept in mind you would accompany us." She said this to the Spartan.

"Yes, and your point?" Six asked.

"We must protect Meili as she gathers Demon Beasts to do her bidding."

"De-what?" The Chauffeur asked in panic. The Ground Dragon pouted uncomfortably due to it's master's panicked state.

Noble Six was curious. "What are Demon Beasts?" He asked without hesitation gaining odd reactions from everyone. They stared at him as if he were a caveman who had just discovered civilization.

"Were you living under a rock your entire life?" Asked Elsa with amusement.

"..." Six crossed his arms in response.

"Fine. Guess we'll have to show you." Said Elsa not loosing her smirk.

In the background Meili was giggling innocently and it served to irritate the Spartan.

* * *

 **Unnamed Port City** _(Abandoned trading route in the outskirts)_

The roads were unused as nature had reclaimed it's rights. Although one wouldn't notice because of thick snow covering most of the depressing landscapes and covered the unused structures in the vicinity.

This trading route was abandoned due to Demon Beast activity. According to Elsa's explanation to Noble Six, Demon Beasts or MaBeasts are creatures created by the _Witch of Envy_ to wipe out humanity. The _Half-Devil_ could perhaps be partially responsible for the following events as well.

"Half-devil?" Six thought out loud. "Why do they call her that?" He asked Elsa, her surprised expression reflected in the Spartan's cracked Visor.

Elsa's hands laid on her hips and her posture stood irritated at the Spartan's ignorance. "It should be quite obvious. How dense can you be?"

"..." Six crossed his arms in response. He seems to be doing that a lot.

Elsa harrumphed in response. "Listen carefully because I shall only explain once." Elsa said to Noble Six.

The Spartan stood attentively to hear Elsa's explanation while Meili was petting a black puppy that crawled out of an unused Inn via broken doors. The little dog seemed to have a bald spot on it's head.

"Come here buddy." Meili was hunched over and gently caressed the puppy's ears.

At first the black puppy enjoyed her affection then suddenly the creature showed it's canines and growled violently at her. Meili quickly retracted her hands to avoid being bitten as she knew the potential consequences.

The dog fled back into it's hiding place inside the abandoned Inn about the size of a Catholic Church. Meili then followed the dog to it's hiding place.

All of this took place while Elsa was explaining things to Noble Six.

They didn't even pay attention to Meili.

"Now do you understand?" Elsa asked the Spartan.

"Yes. Thank you for being patient with me." The Spartan's response caused Elsa to smirk with pride.

"Good boy. Now, explain to me what you remember." The Bowel Hunter crossed her arms to imitate the Spartan's posture.

Six then relaxed his arms causing Elsa to imitate him, adding to the Spartan's disdain toward this world's women.

"... Supposedly the Silver-Haired Elf is bad news." Six responded. "Is that what you meant?" He asked causing the pretty lady to frown.

"No!" Elsa pouted. "There was more to-" She froze.

"..." Six Noticed Elsa was staring at a huge building of some sort. An Inn was it?

"Where's Meili?" She asked worriedly.

Six walked over to where Meili was suppose to be just a second ago. "She was right here. That's as much as I know."

Elsa lightly shoved the Spartan aside then kicked down the broken doors to the Inn. She then proceeded to enter without thinking twice.

"Ladies first." She said while traversing into the darkness of the structure.

"Sure... I'll cover your Six." He replied.

Elsa turned around to look at the Spartan in awkwardness. "Aren't you Six?" She asked.

"... Forget I said that. It was a figure of speech." He replied, adding to the lady's confusion.

Elsa then continued to sink deeper into the darkness of the structure to the point where Noble Six lost sight of her. He could no longer see nor hear the woman's foot steps.

Six had difficulty activating his Night vision so this meant he wouldn't be able to see much, although the still flickering lights and electricity allowed the Spartan to briefly see dusty floors, the shadows of old furniture and cracked walls with peeled paint.

This place had seen better days.

As Six took three more steps toward a hallway with many doors on the sides, the front entrance Six used was suddenly sealed shut without warning.

Noble Six quickly turned around be met with an odd sight.

The doors Elsa kicked down were put back in place thus trapping them inside. This didn't make sense to the Spartan.

Noble six was tempted to kick down the doors again but his motion tracker shot into life and showed multiple hostile entities surrounding him in all directions.

The Spartan's years of training kicked in and he turned around with such killer intent and precise movement. What he saw next baffled him to new heights.

* * *

"W-what the...?"

The Darkness shrouding the abandoned structure had vanished. The Super Soldier found his Mjolnir armor had been replaced with simple clothing a commoner would wear in Gusteko's freezing temperatures.

The abandoned Inn was suddenly full of life and filled with regular people one would normally see in a fantasy setting. Dressed so humbly and simple.

The lively Inn had a front desk where an employee would give the keys to a bedroom at a price.

Next to it stood a bar where several drunks wasted their lives failing at their attempts to flirt with young girls.

One drunk sat alone and flirted with his fruit salad as he spilled some of the beverage onto the meal. According to the drunk It was a sexy fruit salad.

Tasty!

"What on Reach is going on!?" Six visibly panicked catching the attention of most the individuals in the lively Inn.

Six watched a female employee approach him from his left. He knew she worked here due to the way she was professionally dressed.

She was so young and full of life. Her facial features demonstrated the innocence a child although her body displayed the maturity of an adult woman. She almost looked like the Spartan's biological mother at the age of 17. The Spartan stood 1 foot taller than her causing the girl to visibly blush at the man's handsome features.

"H-how may I help you?" She asked. "A-are you alright?" Her voice showed concern.

"Wh?" Six was beyond confused. Wasn't the building abandoned a few seconds ago?

But most importantly he's suppose to be fighting covenant! Not meddling in the affairs of a fantasy world.

Now what?

The Inn looked exactly the same as the abandoned structure he stood in a while ago but without the depressing atmosphere. This could only mean these events were an illusion and the Spartan **needed to brake free!**

The presence of Magic in this world should warrant caution and yet... look at him now.

Trapped in an illusion. Perhaps his body is being attacked while he's unconscious? He cant do anything about it now. Is Elsa okay? What about the brat Meili? Where were they while he's in this mess?

The Spartan was visibly sweating intensely causing the employee to show an unforgettable expression of worry. The gaze a mother would give a child when they've badly hurt themselves.

"Are you ill?" She asked. The girl quickly ran to the front desk startling a co-worker in the process then grabbed a small towel.

Six watched as she retained that expression of worry in her eyes as she calmly walked over to him. It made her seem beautiful in a cute way. Although the Spartan was unable to understand the meaning of cute. All he understood was the difference between Civilians and the Covenant. Nothing more, nothing less.

The girl gestured the Spartan to grab the towel but his indecisiveness provoked her to rub the towel onto Six's face without asking for permission.

Six grabbed her hand to stop her from obscuring his field of view then he became shocked at what he saw next.

Noble Six found himself with UNSC personnel inside some strange futuristic alien setting.

Captain keys, a Black Sergeant and several more marines were shooting hundreds of parasitic spores ambushing from all directions.

"Aaaaghh! It's tearing into me!"

"Hold still!"

A spore had tore it's way into a marine's chest spilling gores in the process while a fellow Marine tried his damn hardest to remove the parasite from his ally.

Again Noble Six wasn't wearing his Mjolnir armor and instead found himself wearing standard Marine armor from Planet Reach. If the other marine suffered a cruel fate then that could only means he's just as vulnerable.

A Spartan feels naked without their trusty armor.

Six's body was now covered in flood spores until the last thing he could see was one of the Marines cowering away while Captain Keys and the Sergeant called out to the Soldier to return!

"Reclaimer!"

"Huh?"

"Please, Grab the index." Explained Guilty Spark. "Protocol dictates swift action. Quick! We must hurry!"

Noble Six felt a familiar sensation. He was dressed in Mjolnir armor again! But as soon he looked at his Assault Rifle he noticed green on his armor instead of black.

"... Am I the Mother Fucking Master Chief?!" Six panicked out loud.

Guilty Spark tilted side ways to demonstrate concern. "Reclaimer? Are you in need of medical assistance?"

What type of pipe dream was this? The Spartan was beyond confused and it seemed like this was only the beginning.

* * *

"Big Sis, is he dead?" She asked with little to no pity at all.

"I'm not sure. It be such a waste if he died on us now." Replied Elsa.

Noble Six's eyes shot wide open. He found himself staring at the misty skies, laying motionless in the Snow outside the abandoned structure.

Elsa and Meili stood beside the collapsed Spartan looking down on his motionless armor that stopped flickering lights and electricity due to being inactive for too long.

While Six was recovering from sleep he briefly heard an unfamiliar voice mention "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." What did this mean? Who was this message meant for?

Elsa then hunched over the Spartan to attempt removing the Helmet but it was tightly sealed shut.

Elsa sighed in defeat then retreated next to her little sis. "We're not leaving him here." She said while looking away from the motionless armor. "We'll need heavy-lift gear."

"Yeah, you're not." Noble Six grabbed Elsa's arm scaring both girls in the process. Meili squealed backwards and fell onto a pile of snow while Elsa's arm stiffened in response.

Noble Six stood tall once more seeming as if nothing had happened to him.

Elsa pouted and pulled her arm away from the Spartan's grasp. "Don't scare a lady like that!" She complained. "Not many could manage that much, not without loosing their Bowels in the process!"

Six looked down to Meili who was dusting off the snow from her outfit and could hear her muttering insults toward a tall black brick.

"What happened to me?" Asked Six.

"You were paralyzed by a **Shaman**." Elsa quickly explained causing Noble Six to mentally question how that was even possible. But most importantly what the hell is a Shaman?

She continued "During paralysis, the victim would imagine themselves in a relaxed environment, all while Demon Beasts devour your unconscious body."

"Damn, all of that to prevent the victim from struggling?" Six asked?

Elsa nodded in agreement.

This world is proving to be just as cruel as the one Noble Six was born into.

Meili giggled at the memory of seeing Six collapsed on the ground. "A pack of MaBeasts were biting onto your armor, but shattered their jaws in the process." She explained. "IT WAS SO FUNNY!"

"Gnaw! Chomp, Chomp!" Meili imitated the biting noises and the claws of the Demon beasts.

"..."

Something gave Elsa the feeling that Six didn't see pleasant things in his sleep.

Six turned to the older woman. "Elsa."

"Y-yes?"

"Where is the Shaman now?" He asked.

The same black puppy crawled out of the darkness of the structure and licked around Meili's boots. The kid then picked up the puppy and allowed it to lick her nose causing the kid to laugh innocently.

Elsa pointed a finger at the puppy in Meili's arms. "That's the Shaman."

Noble Six walked closer to Meili then bent on one knee to stare into the puppy's eyes with an angered expression nobody could notice.

The Shaman stared right back at Six and imitated a disturbed human smile.

THOSE TEETH!

Is this some kind of Demon Beast with the ability to shape-shift into anything?

Suddenly hundreds of creatures surrounded the vicinity causing the Spartan to stand guard.

The creatures were similar to hell-hounds ripped straight out of a horror story. Their ribs and flesh were exposed and they all had horns on top their noses.

Instead of growling like a pack of rabid dogs they playfully wiggled their tails while sniffing Meili and Elsa but retained their distance from the Spartan.

Meili laughed at Six in response. "Silly brick, these Wolgarms wont harm anyone." She then gave a sinister smile. "Not unless I give them the order."

So this is what Elsa meant when she talked about Meili's abilities.

Noble Six felt he was becoming affiliated with the wrong people. If only he found himself in a different place so he could perhaps have better connections. With all the time he spent with these two he might as well call himself one of them. Elsa didn't seem to mind Six being with them but Meili was still adjusting to the Spartan's presence.

'Next thing you know, I end up joining a Crazy Cult..." He thought. 'Let's hope to God that never happens.' Six thought to himself.

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

* * *

 **I was trying to find a way to kill Noble Six but I figured this was better than having a bullshit death scene. A pack a wolgarms CANNOT kill Noble Six due to his advanced armor. Even with the shields down he still has protection from the under-suit.**

 **I do plan on having a justified Reset for noble Six. One that doesn't suck.**


	3. Unwashable Sin

_**I should probably upload very short chapters so I that this story could remain fresh and updated constantly.**_

 _I just realized this chapter wasn't written in an exciting way. I might have to fix it for newcomers._

 _ **Reply:**_

MendicantBias032 **: Let's start off with him being 20 since I think that's his real age.**

GoldLion777: I think I want Noble Six to have guns already so I'll either have him salvage weapons from lost UNSC pelicans or frigates. We'll see!

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

Despite the complex situations of Six's war-torn world, he would never comprehend how it was possible for a snot-nosed brat to easily tame a large number of beasts in a short amount of time. The Spartan quickly numbered the Wolgarms to be in the hundreds. In their numbers, they greatly resembled squadrons of grunts and jackals bunched in one place, ready to be taken out via headshots.

The Spartan began to speculate to what exactly these two girls were planning. In fact, what did the headmaster ask of them?

Seeing that the spartan came back to his senses, Elsa began to walk to their final destination. "Now that you're awake, we should be on our way." Urged Elsa. "Come, don't be shy." She gestured for him to follow her in a kinky tone.

In response, the Spartan nodded and followed after Meili and her new Wolgarm companions caught up with Elsa.

As the spartan accompanied the two girls, he pondered onto what their plans could be. The two girls seemed eager and excited to do this _Job_ of theirs. Whatever sick game they had, Six would definitely stop them in their tracks, even if they had befriended him at the moment, why should he place his trust in them?

"Elsa." Mumbled the Spartan.

Elsa glanced at the spartan following her and replied: "Yes?"

"Can you explain the details?"

"For?"

"What did the headmaster want of you? And why did you bring me with you?"

"Impatient, you are." She mocked.

"..." The Spartan didn't respond which earned a stare from Meili and her new pets.

"Fine. I'll flatter you." She said with a smile. "We've been given the task of disrupting an Insurrectionist group."

Six's posture straightened as he became interested. "Insurrection?" He asked.

The Spartan remembers eliminating insurrectionists and defamatory groups in human colonies so this would be a walk in the park for him.

"They could either be hired mercenaries or an unpleasant group of peasants. I'm unsure what to think of them," Elsa admitted. "Still, I won't discriminate between targets."

The Spartan expected the murder-crazed woman to give a similar reply to this which disappointed him slightly.

"In other words, you don't care whether someone is innocent or not?" Six asked again.

She tilted her head side-ways and placed a finger under her chin. "Learning fast, aren't you?" She complimented.

So this woman is a proud serial killer? What about the child with mysterious powers over demon beasts? Is she following in this woman's footsteps?

"Then can I assume you're loyal to nobody but yourself?" Finished Six.

"That's true... to an extent." Admitted Elsa which caused noble six to retreat into his own thoughts before responding again.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked like a detective.

Suddenly Elsa stopped walking causing everyone else to stop as well. Meili simply stood aside while Elsa then spoke to Noble Six: "I'm flattered that you're interested in learning about me, but now's not the time." She said with a stern expression.

Noble six took 2 seconds before responding. "I understand." And remained silent.

Elsa then smiled and continued walking.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Unnamed Port City** _in Re:ZERO Canon Map_ (Trading docks)

A group of robed individuals remained stagnant at the trading docks as if expecting something to happen. They were dressed in brown leather robes befitting the setting of a cold, freezing weather.

In the background, the Port City wasn't very active due to the weather. This was the perfect opportunity to avoid attention.

The influential member of the group was a male Demi-Human of the leopard race who covered his animal appendages under robes to avoid unwanted attention from regular humans. Everyone else was just underlings or hired mercenaries, a few of them also being demi-humans.

"Remember, we must deny being affiliated to Miss Hoshin." Explained Ryan, the leopard demi-human. "Even if it costs us our very lives, we must avoid giving the Iron Fang a bad image."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Everyone remembers their role?" Asked an underling.

"Yes." Several other underlings responded in sync.

Rian nodded. "Good. The Merchants are to arrive soon. This won't take much longer." Explained Ryan.

From afar, the Spartan and the two girls accompanying him were high up in a mountain looking down on the unknown extremist group. There appeared to be a few of them but surely there were more of their kind nearby. Whoever these extremists were, didn't realize they were being watched by their soon to be predators.

"Which one is the target?" Asked Six as he observed the hooded individuals in the trading docks.

"I'd prefer to eliminate them all," Elsa explained before licking her lips in delight of another fight.

Six began to feel a deep sense of Deja vu. The familiar feeling he would get before fighting insurrectionists. A sniper rifle would be useful right about now. With such an easy view of their targets, the spartan could have been able to eliminate the threat without ever being seen.

"So, this is why we brought wolgarms?" Asked Six, receiving a nod from both girls.

The woman smiled then proceeded to explain. "They're waiting for a boat full of valuable cargo. We must prevent them from stealing anything."

Six nodded.

"This is where we use Meili's abilities." Explained Elsa while glancing at the Pack of wolgarms behind them. "She'll send her pets to attack the insurrectionists."

"Is there a reason to steal the cargo?" Six asked.

"Not that I know a reason." Said Elsa with a thoughtful expression. The Spartan disliked this similar response she kept giving him. Unless there was something about the cargo that she didn't want him to know about.

Either way, it's not the Spartan's job to ask questions.

Suddenly a huge wooden ship about the size of 4 school buses stacked on top of each other was nearing the docks at a hurried pace.

Seeing this, Elsa's allowed a sinister smile to decorate her face.

"Big sis, I thought we arrived early?" Asked Meili with disappointment.

"No worries. I'd say we arrived just in time." Replied Elsa with a wicked smile.

The Spartan stood aside silently watching the behavior of these two girls.

 **[X][X][X]**

As the large wooden ship quickly stopped in the docks, a platform descended to the docks allowing several merchants to set foot on land once again.

Noticing the large group of robed individuals, the merchants seemed troubled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A Merchant scoffed.

Ignoring the man, Ryan stepped forth and shoved a short sword deep into the gut of a merchant then pushed the dying man into the freezing waters causing the other merchants to panic and raise the platform but all was pointless because the supposed _insurrectionists_ jumped high enough to land on the deck.

There was nothing the merchants could do against the robed individuals as more than half of the crew was murdered in cold blood.

"Find every man on this ship." Ordered Ryan. "Spare the life of the man in charge."

Hiding in the closet of an office, the supposed man in charge cowered for his life in silence but was frightened to see that he had been found easily by a Demi-human with a strong sense of smell. The leader of the merchants was found then brought to the deck with the rest of the tied up survivors then dropped to his knees to be questioned.

He glanced left and right with a panicked expression, observing how his crewmen were slaughtered mercilessly. Ryan then stepped forth and observed the panicked expressions of the merchants.

"I'll keep things simple," he explained. "Where is the cargo?"

"Why do you need it?" The Leader quickly asked before being kicked on the spine. "Gah!" The merchant fell over for a few seconds before having his hair pulled to straighten his posture again.

"One last time. Where is the cargo?" Asked Ryan with more threat in his tone of voice than before.

Before the merchant could give an answer, a pack of wolgarms climbed onto the boat and swarmed everyone and began biting anyone and everyone in sight. Miraculously, the leader of the merchants wasn't attacked by any of the beasts but his tied up crewmen were being devoured by the wolgarms.

The _insurrectionists_ desperately tried defending themselves but were being overwhelmed by the demon beasts.

There seemed to be hundreds of them!

However, Ryan and a select few of his robed allies managed to defend themselves valiantly as expected of mercenaries.

Suddenly a tall black figure swiftly moved faster than the eye can track and killed each competent warrior with a single punch to each of their skulls causing brain guts to decorate the deck.

"What's happen-" The Mercenary's speech was cut short as his stomach was cut open by a swiftly moving female figure.

The sole surviving merchant watched as his own men and the attackers get mercilessly eaten by the wolgarms and watched mysterious shadows swiftly murdering the mercenaries one by one. The tall shadowy figure stopped his slaughtering of the mercenaries then stared at the Merchant sending goosebumps down his spine. It was a tall individual with a black foreign set of armor.

Suddenly a fire blast engulfed the Spartan who stood still for too long however it caused no damage to Six whatsoever since the melting rate for Mjolnir armor is much higher. Although he did feel the heat within his undersuit.

Turning to his left, Noble Six laid eyes on Ryan who held both his hands forward, generating more fire blasts to shoot at the Spartan.

The Spartan took two steps and already closed the gap between the two and delivered a strong punch to the Demihuman's chest completely shattering the man's bones and puncturing his lungs and heart, sending the person flying off the deck into the water creating a huge splash.

The Demihuman was now dead.

Seeing that all targets were eliminated, the wolgarms, Elsa and the Spartan turned their attention to the sole surviving merchant.

The panicked merchant stared at the two killers in front of him and the beasts that surrounded him with a panicked expression. "Wh-what do you want?!" He cried.

The Bowel hunter smiled then came closer to the merchant to whisper into his ear; "The headmaster sent us to help." And with she backed away.

The Spartan gave no comment whatsoever.

"Wait! S-so my client didn't forget about me!" The merchant cried out. "Haha! That beautiful bastard! He read my message! ha, ha!" The merchant was happy beyond relief.

The Spartan easily freed the man form his bindings then proceeded to ask him a question. "Do you understand why you were attacked?"

The Merchant looked at the Super Soldier with a confused expression before smiling and admitting something disturbing. "Well... I'm a slave merchant."

Under his visor, Six grit his teeth and frowned in disappointment.

"It could be that the families of these demis came here to rescue them. If it were not for your interference I would be dead and lost my chance to strike a deal with my client" The merchant admitted with a wicked smirk. "I made sure to arrive at right before the extreme weather arrives to avoid encountering people yet I couldn't avoid trouble

As if sensing the anger emanating from the spartan, the merchant quickly added extra information. "I-I would sell Demi-human slaves to the black market since slavery isn't legal in most Nations."

This response didn't cheer up the Spartan at all. It only made it worse!

"D-don't worry. I'd never traffic a normal human being! Just the abnormals. Don't worry." Explained the now confessed slave merchant.

Noble six retreated away from the slave merchant then marched through a wooden door that leads to other parts of the boat. The merchant felt something would possibly go wrong so he followed the spartan into the deeper parts of the large ship.

"Wait!" He cried. "Where are you going?!" he followed the spartan as Elsa watched with amusing interest.

The Spartan didn't reply as he continued his search for the slaves that were being hidden. Fortunately, Six's patience had been rewarded because he found a huge cage full of people.

But they were not normal.

These were Demihumans.

The Spartan at first thought about freeing them, but... he lost his interest as soon as it came.

These creatures were not humans... they were far from human. They were abominations with animal appendages.

The caged demi's were frightened by the Spartan's presence as they expected the foreign armored individual to do something but all he did was stare.

Perhaps fighting aliens for a long time brings soldiers to hate anything that isn't human. Six felt he was being selfish right now but he just didn't care for Demihumans at all.

The Spartan turned around and vacated the scene. He did nothing to free them. Nothing to save them. He didn't care.

 _ **His selfishness may cost him in the future.**_

The Merchant caught up with the Spartan and was thanking the stars that he didn't free any of his cargo. "What's the matter? Couldn't find the key?" Asked the merchant in a mocking tone.

The Spartan glanced back to the merchant and replied: "You can keep those abominations locked away for all I care." And with that, the Spartan fled the scene and met up with Elsa and Meili to get ready to leave.

* * *

 ** _Kept it short to be able to upload faster from now on._**

 ** _Don't get your hopes up though._**


	4. The new Normal

_**Wrote this while I was sleepy**_

 **Reply GoldLion777:** I'm glad you agree with what happened so far. I was also thinking about having noble six stumble upon some characters of the Halo Universe that were stuck in Re:Zero before Six even arrived. That might add for some extra stuff to write about.

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

 **Unnamed Port city** in Re:Zero canon map

As their job was now complete, Elsa allowed Meili to bid her farewells to the pack of wolgarms that obediently followed her every command. As every wolgarm returned to the wilderness, one of them stayed by her side. The small puppy with the bald spot remained seated and stared at her while she kept saying: "Shoo, shoo. It's time for you to go!" But the small animal didn't leave.

Seeing that the dog wouldn't leave, the Spartan then stepped forth and threatened to crush it with his armored boots. "If it won't leave, then I'll kill it." And he raised his boot at the last part.

As if the dog understood what the Spartan said, it growled aggressively but the super soldier thought nothing of the possible threat the small beast could raise.

Not wanting the cute animal to die, Meili picked up the puppy then ran to Elsa's side. "I'll keep it! I'll keep it!" Then she showed her tongue to the Spartan.

Elsa found the moment to be amusing and laughed softly. Meanwhile, the Spartan stared disappointed at the small creature that mocked him using human teeth to form a smile.

Oh, he's definitely going to kill that dog when he gets the chance!

As The Spartan followed Elsa and Meili in their silent walk to the carriage, Elsa decided to break the silence by asking the Spartan some questions.

"What did you find in the merchant's ship?"

The Spartan glanced at the woman before giving a reply; "There was nothing of importance."

"You don't like demihumans do you?" She asked with an amused expression.

"There's nothing to like about those mongrels!" Six retorted with disgust which caught the two girls by surprise.

Elsa enjoyed seeing this part of the Spartan. "Mind me asking why? Or will you say it's _classified_ like almost every question I ask of you?"

"That's... a long story." He admitted.

Interested, she continued with the questions. "Long story? Then please, do tell me more."

"I was in a war about-"

"Demihuman war?" She interrupted.

The Spartan glanced at the female assassin in confusion. He should have remembered that the people of this world have a completely different history to his own.

The Spartan decided to say nothing, which earned an anger tik from the woman.

"The Demihuman war 20 years ago. That would mean you're possibly over 40 years old by now." Said Elsa.

"I-I'm not that old."

"Really? When were you born?" She asked.

"First, tell me. What year is it?" Asked Six.

She looked at him like he was stalling for time or something weird. "Year? Well, if I base our timeline from the beginning of the great calamity, I'd say we are about 600 years into the future."

Great. Even she doesn't know what year it is.

"That's going to be a problem."

Meili and Elsa were confused. "Huh?"

"I'm 20 years old, but I wasn't born before the Demihuman war." Explained Six.

Meili pouted in disbelief and chimed in before Elsa could say anything; "You aren't making any sense! Are you saying that you were asleep up until today?" Shouted Meili while holding the puppy in her arms.

Noble Six nodded in agreement to confirm what she said was true.

The two girls stared at the Spartan in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Asked Elsa.

The Spartan nodded. "I don't remember anything like the _Great calamity_ or the _demihuman war._ "

No wonder why the Spartan didn't know about the Witch of Envy. How else could he not know about the great calamity which was caused by the witch herself!

Elsa was first to notice they were nearing the driver of the carriage so she decided to drop the subject. "We can speak of this some other time."

Six nodded and decided to drop the subject too.

The chauffeur noticed his clients were returning so he went to greet them. He looked at the two girls and noticed the Spartan was still with them. "Is your tall armored friend still going to remain on foot?" He asked Elsa.

She then glanced at the Spartan to await his response. But he only nodded in agreement.

Elsa returned her attention to the Chauffeur; "There's your answer."

The chauffeur glanced at the Spartan again with uncertainty. "Right..."

 **[X][X][X]**

 _Meanwhile in other parts of **Gusteko**_

An injured Demihuman mercenary tiresomely traversed the snow until he reached one of the many private properties of Anastasia Hoshin. In his mind, he remembers how easily the tall individual in foreign black armor had slain his comrades with one punch. He also remembers being left for dead after being almost devoured by hundreds of wolgarms, but he survived.

After all, he couldn't allow his lover to be alone.

At the front of the Mansion gates, a young Butler was getting rid of the snow that piled up at one of the gates of the Mansion and soon noticed an injured mercenary recruit of the Iron Fang dragging himself against the cold cement.

The injured recruit stopped before muttering one word. "H-help."

 **[X][X][X]**

Eyes opening wide, the demihuman found himself in a wrapped in blankets, resting in a bed. He stared at the nicely decorated ceiling and noticed his master.

Anastasia Hoshin. She's a regular human albeit with a lot of political/economic power and she's the owner of the contracted mercenaries. _The Iron Fang._

"My, you've seen better days, no?" She asked.

The injured recruit sat up straight in surprise. "M-miss Hoshin!"

She smiled softly. "Yes. That's me."

Feeling disappointed in himself, he looked away. "Do you know what happened?" He asked.

She frowned and nodded. "Yes. Ryan rallied up a few o' my contracted mercenaries to... unchain their demihuman families."

"Did anyone else survive?" He asked with low optimism.

"No." She sternly replied reeling at the loss of her men. "I was aware of Ryan's actions beforehand."

"I see."

"Might you have any memory of what went south?" She asked in a hurry.

"Well..."

Suddenly the bedroom door opened allowing a demihuman child to enter with haste. It was none other than Mimi. Despite being such a young child, she's the vice-captain of the Iron Fang.

Mimi ran up to the bed but could barely see the hospitalized mercenary because she was too short. "Where's brother Ryan?"

While she isn't related to Ryan by any means, Mimi still refers to her comrades as family.

Hoshin placed her hand on the child's hair. "Mimi, please wait outside or play with your brothers." Said Hoshin.

Not liking the treatment, Mimi's cheeks puffed in disappointment. "But I want to know what happened to brother Ryan!" She cried while waving her small hands.

The recruit decided to simply continue speaking over their voices. "I remember seeing a tall warrior dressed in a black set of armor I've never seen my entire life. It was like nothing the Lugican Empire or the Vollakians ever crafted." Explained the hospitalized Iron Fang recruit.

This caught Hoshin's attention. "What about him?" She asked.

"While a pack of wolgarms attacked us, the man in black armor picked us off one by one. He wasn't even armed for he used his own fists to kill each of my friends."

"Unarmed?" Asked Hoshin receiving a nod from him.

"Did the bad guy hurt brother Ryan?" Asked Mimi in worry.

The recruit hesitated before giving a reply: "He killed Ryan."

Hoshin expected this response, but Mimi dreaded it. The child slowly walked out of the bedroom in sadness without bothering to shut the door.

"You might have broken her heart." Explained Hoshin.

"I'm more broken than I'm showing." Replied the recruit.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Guldo's Mansion**

"Aha! Very good!" Praised the gluttonous short man who spun around in his office chair.

Elsa finished reporting to her client and explained that the slave merchant will be on his way to strike a deal very soon.

Meanwhile, the Spartan remained outside of the Mansion with Meili in the Garden because the Super soldier received a complaint that every time he stepped on the floor, the expensive floor tiles would shatter under his feet. If the floor tiles were so damn expensive, why did they shatter so damn easily? On Planet Reach, the Spartan's footsteps barely cracked the floor when he walked on floor tiles so what the hell is going on with Guldo's furniture?

Who is the Glutton trying to impress dammit!?

Outside of the Mansion, Noble Six watched Meili in the garden play with her new pet dog, yet every few moments the Spartan would remember the expressions of the demihumans who were locked in cages. They somewhat reminded him of what he's seen in history books that explained Earth's barbaric past.

Yet, he found himself growing bias against these demihumans. Everything about them just wasn't human enough for him to care at all. That's all it took for him to ignore freeing them from their cages.

Slavery truly is an offensive topic and the UNSC would denounce the act in the highest form of disdain possible. Yet the Spartan did nothing about it.

Truly, he wished to think rationally but he knew he would have opened fire on those unarmed abominations if he carried an assault rifle with him.

Or even better.

Just slide a grenade in the cage then walk outside like nothing ever happened.

Wait. No! Why would he do that to an unarmed group of people?!

But they aren't people. They aren't human.

While he continued having xenophobic thoughts, Elsa made her way out of the front porch and greeted Meili who was currently playing with her new pet in the garden. Noticing the woman didn't say anything to the Spartan, Six decided to say some final words.

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

"We should disband for today."

"... Oh, it's fine. I was going to ask if you'd be willing to come back tomorrow. We could meet up at the front gate."

Did she just open up to him and speak like they were already friends?

The Spartan nodded. "Sure. Tomorrow." And with that, Noble six left the two girls behind.

"Wait!" Cried, Meili.

The Spartan turned back to see the kid running to him so she can hand him something. It was a leather pouch of coins.

The Spartan stared at the pouch before accepting it. It felt very odd to be carrying money of all things. But in a civilian world... or fantasy world, he might need to carry some form of currency. He poured the coins into his own tactical utility integrated into his armor. The utility was big enough to store away rations and small trinkets of sorts...

As a matter of fact, the Spartan noticed he had stored away a pistol with 2 full magazines without ever noticing it.

 **"Well, shit!"** He complained out loud, accidentally startling the little girl.

If the Spartan's HUD wasn't damaged he would have already known he carried a damn magnum! One of the most important things he was taught was to never rely on his gadgets all of the time but to instead use common sense.

"W-what's wrong?" Asked Meili in fear. The dog, in response to seeing her master in a worried state, the shaman attempted to bite the Spartan's legs but ended up hurting its own teeth in its attempt to penetrate the armor.

The dog whimpered away and retreated behind Meili seeing that it couldn't damage the Spartan.

Noble Six noticed Elsa was alert and ready to step in if necessary so he tried to remain neutral. "It's nothing. I just remembered something." And with that, the Spartan vacated from the scene.

Little did he know that he's gathered some unwanted attention from his earlier actions upon waking up in this world.

* * *

 _ **Kept this short to be able to upload faster.**_

 _ **Wink wink**_


	5. Too many eyes

**_I don't know what most of Gusteko looks like so why don't we make some places look like bloodborne but with lots o_ _f_ _snow?_**

 ** _Replies:_**

 **MendicantBias032:** I thought about it for a bit. Not only would it be good to see him change with time but see him just DESTROY any enemies he unconsciously associates with the covenant.

 **Guest:** I'm just waiting for the feels to come back to me before updating the story. I know I'm taking too long but I'm afraid I'll write somethinng boring with no idea what to do.

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

 **Gusteko** _Dusk and heavy snowing_

It was getting late and another fight had broken out. Noble Six had accidentally murdered his attackers again but least one of them managed to put up a fight by using magic. Apparently, their special abilities were called _divine protections_. Funny, because nothing about those powers were divine and neither could they protect from the Spartan's wrath.

Walking the streets, people would try to avoid crossing paths with the Spartan. Some were whispering behind his back, others were pointing fingers as if they recognized the black armor the Spartan was wearing.

Perhaps Noble Six was becoming infamous around these parts. The word of mouth spreads news while not as fast as the internet, it was just as effective if you give it enough time.

For some reason, shops would close as soon as Six would set foot 50 feet away from them. It's not like he ever wanted to buy anything in the first place. People were still moving out of the way too.

A young teen blindly walked out of a building then bumped into the Spartan and fell into the snow as a result of clumsiness. Looking up and seeing the nearly seven-foot super soldier stare down at him, he crawled away before making a run for it, adding to the Spartan's tarnished reputation already.

Perhaps the best thing to do would be to return to the forest where he had awoken. No longer does he have to fight the covenant so the Spartan can now have an early retirement and return to being a personal grim reaper for old time sake.

Upon arriving at the frozen forest where he had first awoken, he stared at the exact spot where he found himself buried in. Surely there would be extra equipment lying around somewhere.

In the snow, he searched for hours and only managed to find a single grenade upon nightfall. It was currently frozen like a ball of ice, but after melting the ice by using the heat of his misfunctioning energy shielding, he checked the quality of the equipment and found it to be in good condition.

Now equipped with a magnum with two magazines and a grenade added to his arsenal, the Spartan was more lethal than before. He took the time to ensure his pistol was in good condition and count the bullets in it. Conveniently there were 8 rounds.

Good.

Now all he's missing is that damn assault rifle.

Deciding he's searched enough, he found a spot under a tree and got comfortable before going to sleep.

 **[X][X][X]**

Eyes opening wide, the Spartan's slumber was interrupted by the flocking of birds fleeing from the trees. In response, the Spartan equipped his pistol and aimed his weapon into the darkness of the night. With the help of his augmentations and the moonlight, he was able to spot hooded individuals in the distance keeping their eyes on the Spartan.

For a full three minutes, Six had a staring contest with the shadows staring back at him without moving from their positions.

Deciding the Spartan had enough, he fired one round at someone's head causing the skull to explode and stain the other shadows with brain guts. The gunshot created a lightning effect, illuminating the forest for a split second allowing the Spartan to see the shadows were indeed people dressed in cult-like black robes. The Spartan also noticed he was surrounded by an alarming number of 50 people dressed exactly the same.

All in black _kkk-like_ robes with their faces covered in pointy black masks.

The loud noise created enough vibrations to cause the snow in the trees to collapse. Also, in the distant mountains were small avalanches forming but were too far away to be of any concern to anyone.

Yet, the display of power was enough to send the shadows running for the hills.

Correction, they disappeared by sinking into the ground as if they were standing on quicksand. Even the corpse with a shattered skull vanished! Magic was becoming increasingly annoying to the Spartan lll and at this rate, he's going to need as much firepower as possible.

Trying to dismiss his disbelief, Noble Six scanned the vicinity for several minutes but to no avail. The only proof to show that the Spartan had murdered someone was the spilled brains covering the thick snow.

In his vain attempt to locate the robed individuals, he stepped on a hard surface quickly learning there was DMR with a shattered scope and empty magazine. The numbers on the rifle's mini-display were absent and without any ammunition, the weapon might as well be useless. But wait, upon further inspection, he found a single bullet in the chamber!

With some common sense, he could craft more ammunition or he could perhaps get a hold of someone who can replicate the ammunition.

Goodness. Perhaps there were weapons buried around the vicinity this entire time!

Now, an old thought once again resurfaced in the Spartan's mind: 'Could this still be planet Reach?'

Perhaps Humanity had lost the war and he was left for dead? That could probably explain why the UNSC had yet to recolonize this world.

That's if the UNSC even exist here in the first place.

Deciding he'd rather not remain exposed to the wilderness, he quickly moved elsewhere. And with the small avalanches in the distance posing a possible threat, he had to forget about ever finding his assault rifle every again.

He needed to leave now.

 **[X][X][X]**

Upon sunrise, the Spartan was found seated, staring at the ground at the front gates of Guldo's mansion waiting for Elsa's arrival. The two patrolling guards decided to remain 20 feet away from the Spartan due to some rumors circling around so this made things more convenient for the Spartan.

The Bowel hunter quickly approached the Spartan and looked down on him with an amused expression. "~My~, you sure know how to arrive early, ~and avoid making a lady wait.~" She cooed at the Spartan.

Noble Six glanced upwards from the ground and noticed Elsa and Meili were dressed in black robes befitting of the cold weather. The Spartan shrugged, adding to the woman's amusement. Six then glanced at Meili holding the annoying dog of hers like it was her own child. Meili also glanced at the Spartan with disdain and didn't bother saying hello.

Noted.

The Spartan then stood up straight but before speaking his mind, Elsa noticed the DMR and Magnum magnetically attached to the Spartan's armor.

Pointing at the strange items the Spartan carried, she asked: "What are you carrying?"

Deciding to keep it simple, he pulled out the Magnum and replied: "It's a weapon." And showed how one would normally hold it.

Elsa, confused and for some reason, offended, she began: "Weapon? If it cannot cut with precision then please do explain what that thing does." She explained while showing off one of her finest blades. It was a kukri quite similar to what Emile had attached to his shoulder.

Unfazed, the Spartan replied: "The M6G Magnum fires a small projectile with enough velocity to shatter flesh and bone."

Seeing her confused expression, the Spartan took aim at a stray dog jumping out of a pile of trash only to be-

 ***BANG***

6 bullets remaining.

The dog's stomach exploded everywhere creating a bloody mess and covered the sidewalk and nearby structures with blood and gore. The innocent animal was now lying dead on the road for no reason. The guards chatting away were jump-scared by the noise and then were shell-shocked by the violent display of power from the Spartan's tiny weapon.

Should they say something to scold the Spartan? It wasn't noticeable but the guards were more worried about some rumors regarding the individual in black armor instead of the dangerous weapons he carried.

At first, both girls and the small animal in Meili's arms were frightened by the loud noise and were shocked to feel the vibrations inside of their bodies.

All of that from the firing of one bullet.

But then came two different reactions to the animal lying dead on the road.

Meili was saddened by the display of animal cruelty while Elsa Granhiert was visibly impressed and satisfied by how easily the Magnum can cut open prey with the press of a button.

Meili began to throw a fit. "Why did you kill it!? You're worse than the Headmaster who at least tortures his victim before killing them!"

"..." _That doesn't make any sense_ thought the spartan.

Elsa returned her attention to the Spartan with newfound interest. "Was that magic?" She asked, staring at the Magnum with interest.

Shrugging, "Not even close." Replied the Spartan.

Eyes opening wide, "It wasn't?" Asked Elsa in bewilderment. That wasn't magic at all.

"As I explained, it fires a small projectile with enough velocity to shatter flesh and bone." He then showed her the magazine and the bullet in the chamber. "I can fire these rounds for a total of 8 times meaning I can kill 8 targets with a quick glance. Currently, only 6 rounds remain but I can refill the weapon again."

Elsa seemed interested in the new murder toy while Meili was scared of touching the firearm.

Good. Kids shouldn't be touching guns.

After finally understanding the Spartan's explanation, Elsa glanced at the bigger firearm attached to his back with just as much interest. Pointing her finger at the DMR she asked with glee: "And is that thing any different?"

Not wanting to waste the final bullet inside of the DMR he kept the bullet stored in his utility.

"It's similar but with a few differences." Replied the Spartan.

The woman slightly leaned closer to him for some reason. "~Oh? Please do tell~"

Unfazed, he continued, "This is the M394 Designated Marksman Rifle."

"?" Both girls stared confused at the Spartan's visor.

"It fires 15 rounds at a Semi-automatic rate. That's as much as I'll tell you."

"So there's more?" Asked the Bowel hunter in slight disappointment.

Ignoring the pointless question, he asked something else: "Will you be meeting with your client today?" He politely asked the woman in front of him, while also staring at Meili who was pulling her tongue out to him.

Elsa hummed in thought before giving a response. "Yes, but we'll be meeting with another client today."

"Another client?" He asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "Knowing you, a normal carriage wouldn't be enough to keep you as a passenger."

"And that means..." The Spartan raised an eyebrow upon seeing a bigger carriage parked nearby.

Wait a minute.

After making a quick observation, he surmised that the wooden vehicle was a stronger type of carriage meant for trafficking massive beasts and in some scenarios, a large number of demihuman slaves. To make up for the excess weight, two ground dragons are needed to move the bigger vehicle.

The Spartan took two steps forward and stared at it. "Is this a joke?" He asked in a baffled tone.

The two girls found the Spartan's response to be hilarious.

Elsa then proceeds to explain: "You complained about how heavy your armor is, so we thought ahead of time." She finished off with an amused expression.

Was she fat-shaming the Spartan?!

Meili laughed and snorted before giving her own comment as well: "Now you can stay in the back of the carriage like the animal you are."

Ouch.

Only because Meili's big sis was present to protect her, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind in front of the nearly seven-foot super soldier. But hurting kids was never in the soldier's to do list, so he'll let it slide.

"We should be on our way now." Explained Elsa. "Our new chauffeur isn't a pushover like the previous one."

Noble Six, taking a good look at the driver, was a young woman who noble six could tell was the nearly the same age as Elsa Granhiert. Possibly 22 years old. The driver was dressed in robes befitting the cold weather too.

Only because of the self-emanating heat of the Mjolnir armor he never noticed just how cold the weather truly was.

The young lady had long golden hair and green eyes. Something about this woman seemed demihuman but she currently didn't have any animal appendages. She was indeed beautiful in her own right, but that's not what the Spartan cared about. He could tell she was demihuman just by looking at her. Her eyes had a primal feel to them too.

Why did this matter?

Elsa snapped her fingers at the Spartan's visor to wake him from his daydream.

Amused, she asked: "Never seen a beautiful woman before?" Said Elsa in a mocking tone. "I'm offended you've yet to stare at me the way you were staring at her."

"It's nothing. Let's go."

The woman seemed to also be staring at the Spartan as if she recognized the black armor.

No, that wouldn't make sense...

* * *

 _ **I'm cooking up some good cookies in the oven. So you'll just have to wait until it's finished!**_

 _ **Keeping things short to update like a fast boi**_


	6. Price for a head

**Fanmade Re:Zero Map:** Posted by _u/Aetherdraw_ on Reddit

 _I'm not allowed to post the link but I'm sure you have common sense and can search for it on your own._

 **Replies:**

KiritoAbridged22: Noble Six will sooner or later learn that he's stranded on a flat world.

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

The carriage carried the spartan in the cargo pit while both Elsa and Meili were seated comfortably in the passenger cabin, both of them staring at the Spartan sitting crisscrossed with his arms folded. He also stared back at them adding to their amusement.

What the two girls didn't realize was that the Spartan was actually staring at his HUD's shields slowly recharging back to 96% power.

How annoying for it to take 24 hours to recharge. The power supply was surely fried and he has no possible way of repairing it.

The carriage cut through the thick snow and moved quickly. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Port city again but what business did they have there?

The Spartan noticed how the carriage simply stopped on the road. The driver didn't even bother parking somewhere appropriate.

Something was wrong.

The Spartan took it upon himself to jump out of the cargo pit and see what was happening. Taking a few steps forward he quickly learned what the problem was.

A small company of heavily armored knights who were possibly this world's version of the authorities blocked the road that allows the entry of the port city.

There were possibly 80 knights acting as the police of this world. Accompanying them was an extra group of knights that seemed quite familiar... The Black Hawk mercenaries. And they were numbered 40 men strong, adding to the already existing threat facing the SuperSoldier.

Then there was another faction accompanying them.

The Iron Fang.

They were allies of the demihuman mercenaries the Spartan had murdered on the slave merchant's boat. The mercenaries were 30 men strong and they all wore white robes and covered their heads in hoods with Neko ears for some reason. To their shoulders were kanji symbols he recognized as _Kararagi._

With so many warriors in one place, most inhabitants of the Port City were curious as some of them stood at a safe distance to watch what was happening.

Good. Now there's an audience to witness the power of a 26th-century Supersoldier. And because the road was blocked, more carriages arrived but came to a halt as the drivers were now spectating the event. Their wealthy passengers were now disappointed in the sudden stop of motion.

It's not every day that the road gets blocked by a bunch of knights and mercenaries teaming up together.

There were whispers from civilians close and afar saying:

"What do you think's going on?" Asked the voice of a grumpy male.

"I don't know, but are you seeing that?" Asked a younger male voice.

"Check it out!" Cried another civilian. "The knights are finally about to capture that foreigner!"

"Oh yeah. Put the bastard behind bars!" Cried an energetic female voice.

The knights blocking the road smirked as they had moral support from the people of their own world. It's about time they show this foreigner who's in charge.

With 150 men strong against one Spartan, this was bound to be a fair fight. With only 22 magnum bullets remaining and a single grenade, Six had to make the most of his equipment.

But one question came to mind.

'How did they know I would be arriving here twice?'

Wait a minute.

Did the Bowel hunter just sell him out?

How else could the driver of the carriage be making such a familiar face? As if Elsa had given her specific instructions to follow.

Glancing at the passenger cabin, he found that both Elsa and Meili remained seated, staring back at him with amused expressions.

Were they plotting behind his back?

He quickly approached the Cabin and glared at them under his cracked visor. "Was this your doing?" He asked with hostility.

Smirking, she replied: "You wouldn't assault a lady, would you?" Cooed Elsa. "Don't feel hurt, I've been doing these things for a ~long~, long time already. The price on your head was simply too much for me to resist!" She finished while giving herself a much-deserved hug of satisfaction.

So that's why she said, _"we're visiting a new client."_ earlier today.

It all makes sense now.

This also explains why people in the streets seemed to recognize the Spartan's armor because.

He was wanted either dead or alive and this shouldn't have come as a surprise to him as he was constantly killing things by the time he arrived in this world.

Elsa continued: "Nothing personal. You were interesting for a while but ~new toys~ do become boring with time." She ended the sentence with a smile of _good riddance._

Did she forget that Noble Six could simply end her life with just one bullet to the head?

He hardened his fist before refusing to look her in the eyes. "I'll save you for last." Explained the Spartan before walking away.

As he approached the authorities blocking the snowy path, Elsa laughed with such a smug tone, adding to the Spartan's disdain of the women in this world.

With his shields in 98% power and still recharging, he was ready to rip and tear. With the added adrenaline pumping in the Spartan's veins, his cracked visor wouldn't even be a hindrance in this upcoming conflict.

The warriors who blocked the road observed the Spartan's every move, trying to figure out if he was dumb enough to fight or turn himself in for judgment. But the Spartan was studying them first and learning how each of them would react in a fight.

While the Black Hawk knights tended to focus on melee ranged combat, most of them were magic casters as well. All of them had one thing in common, each of them wore an expensive set of knightly armor and had well-decorated melee weapons promoting insignias that showed a bird taking a stance that resembled the UNSC eagle.

And as for the Demihuman mercenaries, all of them were less armored and easier to kill. They also had their own form of magic casters to worry about but so long as they didn't get creative, the Spartan would come out on top.

Walking past the two ground dragons responsible for pulling the carriage, the Spartan glanced at the driver of the wooden vehicle only to see her smirk at him in response. Her expression was that of "I'm going to enjoy this."

He'll focus on her later.

Suddenly a demihuman spokesperson _(who had wolf ears on top his head)_ from the Iron Fang held a letter in hand and stepped forth. The Demihuman wasted no time and began to read what was written on the paper: "By rule of law, you've been sentenced to death for acts of murder against-"

 ***Bang***

The Demihuman's head was blasted off his shoulders as all it took was a press of a button to end the innocent man's life. The expressions from the inhabitants of this world were of shock, yet not a second had passed as ice and fire magic began to rain upon the Spartan lll.

Time slowed down for the Supersoldier as he cautiously dodged the projectiles with precise movements, trying not to waste stamina without a good reason. It didn't take long for the armored mercenaries to quickly surround the Supersoldier with such a tremendous amount of speed, managing to catch the Spartan by surprise. It almost cost him half of his shields as he dodged a fast swing from a mace and a blow from behind coming from another attacker.

The Spartan used their slower reaction time against them and grabbed the warrior's arm, pull him inwards and ending the man's life with a swift punch to the helmet, quickly decapitating the entire head in one swing. The Spartan then confiscated the dead man's weapon and used it against the other attacker behind him ending the person's life with the smashing of the skull under the helmet.

On one hand, Six held his magnum and on the other hand, he held the mace and quickly murdered anyone brave enough to come within range of his attacks. For every action the spartan performed, he repeated a pattern of words in his head as if he were controlling a character in a videogame.

Or much better explained, the Spartan was remembering his old fighting simulations and how he managed to successfully pass the training.

Snap neck...

Sidestep incoming projectile magic...

Swing mace, punch ribs, crush legs, use human as a shield, dodge arrow to the knee, leg sweep, punch to the stomach, jump away from explosion magic, backflip, stomp, dodge incoming fireball, kick, grab and squeeze neck, ***BANG*** sidestep, swing, punch.

As one knight fell in battle, two more took the former's place only to be killed, then to be replaced by four more knights only for them to meet the same fate as other had just before them.

The cycle was of rinse and repeat.

Expecting the foreigner to eventually tire himself out, Noble Six instead, responded with extra lethal movements depending on how many attackers surrounded him.

This battle began to remind the Spartan of **Assassination Tower Slayer.**

 **[X]**

 _Sixteen Spartans would battle in a free for all match._ _There were only two rules in the game._ _Don't show your back to anyone, and only attack your opponent's spine, lest you be disqualified._

 **[X]**

As of now, not a single knight managed to attack the Spartan from behind. In fact, their chances of survival were decreased once they stood facing the Spartan's back.

Several times, knights would be ragdolled and punched out of their body armor as the Spartan's fists were like speeding ground dragons trampling children in the park.

With numbers on the side of the attackers, they unconsciously marched to their deaths as all it took was one hit from the Spartan to shatter their supposedly invincible armor and kill them on the spot.

Suddenly the Spartan felt heat wash over his shields as he was hit by four speeding fireballs lowering the shields to 40% power.

The bystanders cheered, believing the Supersoldier may have been fatally burned but their joys were shattered as they witnessed a shiny golden energy field protecting the Spartan's armor.

The Soldier, instead of panicking due to the lowered shields, this served to sharpen the Spartan's mind and encouraged a more lethal approach.

Thanks to the extra breathing time he was given, Six quickly glanced at the magic casters of the Iron Fang and opened fire on several of them.

 ***BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG***

 _The magazine was now empty_

Not even two seconds had passed and several magic casters of the Iron Fang had dropped dead. Luckily, the Spartan managed to hit more than four targets as three individuals were lined up perfectly and had shattered their skulls all at the same time. This meant the Spartan had killed seven members of the Iron Fang with just four rounds.

Their comrades who stood beside them quickly separated as they soon learned that if the mysterious seven-foot warrior sets his sights on you, it's game over.

The authorities simply stood aside and watched as the Black Hawks were having their fill of battle all while the Iron Fang would lend their support from the sidelines but...

But they knew something was wrong.

The mercenaries were quickly losing against the seven-foot supersoldier.

"Under the heavens... the foreigner is almost as powerful as a sword saint!" Explained the captain of the company of knights serving as police.

After hearing these words from the captain, the knightly authorities began to doubt their efforts would matter in capturing the foreigner. If the foreigner was comparable to a sword saint, what chances did they have of capturing him?

There were some worrying whispers among the knights and mercenaries that served to irritate the Captain of the Port City's defense group.

Fifteen out of the previous forty Black Hawk mercenaries remained alive and soon learned they were unable to hurt the lone warrior in foreign armor. The Iron fang also suffered losses as they now had twenty-three men remaining. Suddenly, a small hint of fear began to grow in their hearts as the supersoldier stared menacingly at them. The cracked visor sealed the deal.

"Just, what the hell are you, monster?" Screamed one of the mercenaries quickly observing the dead comrades littering the snowy battlefield.

Noble Six didn't give a reply, adding to the mystery of the Spartan lll.

The driver of the cargo-carriage was dumbstruck and remained frozen in fear because she didn't think things would turn out this way. Meanwhile, Elsa was... enjoying the show? Perhaps selling out the Spartan wasn't a good idea and keeping him as an ally would have been both interesting and serve to give her a trump card when she's in trouble.

Meili, on the other hand, was worried over her big sis and her choice of words when speaking to the Spartan. Her pet dog was seated on her lap simply growled at the Supersoldier.

The Spartan glanced at the passenger cabin meeting eyes with the Bowel Hunter who seemed surprised with the outcome of the battle.

The battle took nearly 15 minutes to make it to this point, yet the Spartan had not expressed any form of fatigue. He remained still, relaxed and focused on his enemies.

Was there even a human inside of that black armor, to begin with? Only someone with divine protections or a good affinity with magic could allow someone to be this strong and skillful.

When the attackers looked into the Spartan's cracked visor, it felt like they were staring at a grim reaper whos only purpose for showing himself was to claim the lives of the innocent.

With the short time of peace, Six began to reload his Magnum which caught the attention of his attackers. They seemed to quickly learn how the Magnum functions and were already putting together a plan to stop the Spartan lll.

Then they stared at the DMR magnetically attached to his back, as if it were an even bigger threat. Luckily for them, it wasn't loaded with ammo.

Seeing their sudden change of behavior, Six checked for his grenade to make sure he didn't lose it. Simply tossing it at them would be too obvious. He'll need to get creative.

The Spartan holstered his pistol and pulled out the DMR and aimed the weapon against the attackers causing them to slightly retreat a few steps backward.

This might work.

"I'm sure you know what will happen if you continue fighting me." Explained the Spartan.

"W-what are your demands?" Asked a knight.

"I simply wish to be forgiven and I won't hurt anyone ever again."

"!" They looked at the Spartan as if he just said the most bizarre thing ever. "We cannot do that."

"Then there's no point negotiating." Six then aimed his weapon at his driver, only to hear someone behind him shout _JIWALD_ and have a red dot appear in his motion tracker move in high speeds toward his back.

If the bystanders had learned anything at all, it's that their chances of survival will decrease once they stand behind the Spartan.

In a burst of speed, the Spartan turned around and threw a punch to the golden blur approaching him, only to see it duck downwards and throw an uppercut to the Spartan's helmet with such overwhelming speed that Six's _Spartan time_ barely managed to help him dodge the fist.

That was close.

Because the mysterious attacker was too close to him, Six had dropped his DMR so he could attempt bearhugging the mysterious person covered in golden flame energy, yet the attacker was too fast for him to catch and they moved away, bringing Six to hug nothing but the air.

Because of the Spartan's momentary confusion, the golden blur placed their hands on the Spartan's arm and shouted: _KITO JIWALD_

With these words, golden energy beams shot into the Spartan's armor in hopes of burning through it, but something unexpected happened.

The Spartan's shields were now recharged to over 400%.

"!" The Spartan came to realize that he had over-shields! Because of the extra power in the Mjolnir armor, he could use it to further his own _Spartan time_ to be able to catch up with his attacker's insane speed!

The motion tracker was functioning properly, the radio systems were functioning too and his HUD was now fully functional as it displayed all of his current equipment and the current objective.

Objective? It said: _[Imminent Reset incoming]_

What?

* * *

 _ **I was sleepy as heck so I'm leaving it here. I thought I could write more than 3,000 words but NOPE.**_

 _ **I'm going to bed.**_


	7. Unfair defeat

**_I was sleepy at the time of writing this chapter._**

 ** _I'm always sleepy for some reason._**

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartam lll**

The Spartan's armor was now shrouded in a bright transparent energy field because of the power of the over-shields. Ignoring the threat message his hud, he focused on the golden blur standing in front of him and quickly grabbed onto their arm which caught their surprise.

The mysterious attacker tried to pull away but to no avail, the Spartan's grip was as powerful as the jaws of a predator, once it grabs you they never release the prey.

Noble Six searched for his magnum to finish off the attacker only for them to shout _GREATER JIWALD_

"No, you don't'!" Shouted the Spartan, already tired of the same trick, so he swept the person's legs to knock them to the ground. With the pistol in hand, he attempted to open fire onto the attacker's face but his magnum was smacked out of hand by his would-be victim.

The magnum fell into the hands of a knight who remained close their fight and soon opened fire onto the Spartan emptying the entire magazine in the process. Noble Six's shields lowered to 310%. The over-shields shrugged all bullets bouncing off his armor as a gold energy field protected him.

The foreigner just would not die! Just how powerful is that black armor of his?

Now pissed, the Spartan threw punch after punch onto the downed opponent but to the soldier's surprise, his punches were being blocked punch after punch.

This was the first time a human had managed to stop the supersoldier's fists!

Seeing that the Spartan didn't have his projectile weapons anymore, all magic casters in the area took aim at the soldier and opened fire onto him.

The Spartan's attention suddenly turned to magic casters which gave the mysterious attacker the chance to grab onto the super soldier to pin him down allowing the projectiles to hit the Spartan but in consequence, potentially bringing himself to receive the damage from friendlies.

"!" All sorts of projectile magic began to wash over the Spartan's armor as his shields slowly began to lose power. The Spartan tried to escape but his captor in gold flames held tightly onto the armor to prevent the super soldier from escaping his doom.

The Spartan punched the person's stomach but it didn't affect them much.

Whatever magic the person was using, it helped him compete against the Spartan lll's strength.

If only the Spartan kept the armor lock ability with him.

With no more options of escaping, Six removed the pin from his grenade and tucked it into the attacker's clothes. Just when the Spartan's shields went below 200% the grenade detonated hitting both noble six and his captor in the explosive radius.

The snow was lifted from the ground and smoke filled the air, preventing anyone from seeing the result of the explosion.

All magic casters ceased firing to wait for the smoke to clear.

Inside of the passenger cabin, Elsa and Meili watched the finale and waited to see some dead bodies.

The Mercenaries stared at the smoke believing they had caused that mysterious explosion.

"Did we do that?!" Asked one of the magic casters of the Iron Fang.

"No, there wasn't any mana interference from that explosion." Explained another.

The Smoke cleared away, showing the Spartan lll was shrouded in golden energy protecting him from the shrapnel of the grenade. He remained standing in place, while his captor was now an unrecognizable pile of gores left to rot in the snow.

The Spartan had possibly prevented his own fate at the objective in his HUD change back to _[Survive]_

The yang magic user was now dead.

The Spartan walked over to his DMR and picked it up and proceeded to aim the weapon at the knight who took his magnum.

The knight in question dropped the pistol then fell to the ground and crawled away while panting like a frightened dog.

The Spartan went to pick up his stolen equipment and holstered the pistol in place. His shields had decreased to 5% but the Spartan kept the golden shield bubble visible to create the illusion that he's still protected under the Mjolnir armor.

"Will you listen to my demands now?" Asked the Spartan while walking past the many corpses littering the battlefield. The knights blocking the road would have all backed away, but they weren't about to let themselves be bullied into submission by a foreigner.

"Stop!" Commanded the captain. "Don't move!"

"You aren't in any position to tell me what to do." Explained the Spartan who fearlessly stood two feet away from the authorities.

Was this man insane or does he know he can defeat everyone all on his own?

In truth, the Spartan was trying to maintain the illusion of power: _I'm not trapped with you, you're trapped with me._

Elsa was truly amazed by this display. That was a REAL man she had tossed into a pit of lions, only for him to rip and tear each of them.

And she's next.

The Spartan then noticed a red dot closing in from behind.

Have they learned nothing?

Slowly turning around, he heard a familiar voice. "You're so brave with that set of armor protecting you."

"!" That voice came from the person covered in golden flames. How did he survive?

The Objective of his HUD quickly changed to:

 _[Iminent reset incoming]_

Quickly turning around, the soldier learned the person's facial features. It was a young man had red hair and wore a white coat over a black shirt. He carried a nicely decorated sword sheathed next to his hip yet the young man never bothered to use it.

As if the Spartan wasn't worthy of tasting the bite of his sword.

The red-haired man suddenly raised his right hand at the Spartan lll which brought the soldier to expect more projectile magic, so he pulled pull out his magnum and took aim.

'So this was the man shouting ' _Jiwald'._.. How did he recover from the explosion?' Thought the Spartan.

 _"Disarm."_ said the young man and suddenly, the Mjolnir armor dismantled itself, falling to into the snow, exposing the Spartan's black undersuit. The only piece of armor that remained on his body was the Mark V [B] helmet. Even the recently added magazine in his pistol had fallen into the snow however a single bullet remained in the chamber.

The illusion of power was now broken.

In response, Noble Six fired the last bullet at the man but...

He missed the shot.

Even though the Spartan's target was standing 4 feet away from him, the bullet took a 70-degree turn and hit the snow instead of the intended target.

How the hell did that happen? Wait, a minute!

 _Divine Protections_

Not one second had passed as the Spartan was suddenly surrounded again from all directions. Without the help of the Mjolnir armor, Noble Six was moving slightly slower and began to feel the coldness of the snow against his undersuit.

The Spartan had nothing but his fists. His punches were lethal to anyone who didn't wear armor, but his fists were only good enough to dent armor.

Every few moments he could feel his metal-like bones being pushed to the limit as he tried to keep up with the entirety of the company of 80 knights and added mercenaries.

Thanks to the protection of the undersuit, he survived several cuts that he failed to parry but he was still being overwhelmed.

Then he went into Spartan time.

Noble Six would take advantage of the fact his bones were metal-like and use his arms as shields to block attacks and grab weapons out of people's hands.

The Knights expected the foreigner's arms to be cut off when he tried blocking with his hands, but their swords would clash against them like metal against metal. Of course, the Spartan was bleeding but it was better than nothing.

Despite these overwhelming odds against the Spartan, he would kill 12 attackers before receiving 1 fatal wound to the body. This meant by the time the Spartan dropped to his knees, he had killed 68 attackers and received a total of 8 fatal injuries.

Only 8 of the police-knights remained but all of the Spartan's hard work was for naught as 200 more knights from another city had arrived as reinforcements.

Due to the constant blood loss, Six's movements became slower and slower to the point where he didn't care if he received damage anymore. Every time someone managed to injure the Spartan, they would die less than a second later.

He was going to take as many people with him as possible.

The newly arrived reinforcements saw the battlefield and were amazed at how many warriors the foreigner had killed before finally allowing himself to be defeated.

The Spartan was on his knees and faced the ground. A knight removed the Spartan's helmet and was surprised to see a young face underneath.

His face was lifeless, still breathing but lifeless.

"Be careful!" Shouted another knight. "He may appear that way, but when anyone attacks him, he quickly kills them with much brutality!"

The Spartan wasn't conscious, but his mind was still fighting.

"It's a shame." Explained the young red-haired knight. "He would have made a good Imperial knight for Lugunica." He explained.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the newly arrived knights.

"Call me Reinhard. I happened to be passing by to finish some errands." He explained with a smile.

The knights were shocked "Wait, the new sword saint?" They asked.

"I'll take it from here." Said Reinhard before picking up a sword from a fallen knight. He then raised the weapon above the Spartan's head but he had a few words to say before executing the supersoldier: "You were worthy of my blade, but it would have been an insult to everyone you mercilessly killed today..."

The Spartan didn't respond nor move, yet his lifeless eyes looked upwards and saw his executioner looking down on him.

Six could briefly remember Elsa's laughter in his head. How it pissed him off!

Reinhard continued: "So I've decided, what better way to end your life than to use the sword of a knight you recently killed?"

The Spartan slightly whispered: "J-jus, fuck'n do... it."

Reinhard frowned before finishing: "It would be, poetic justice!" Then he threw a powerful swing to the Spartan's head, but Six caught the Sword with his bare hands stopping the attack, not without receiving severe cuts to his hands though.

Reinhard sighed before raising a hand and saying: _"Sleep."_

Suddenly the Spartan's vision blacked out.

 **[X][X][X]**

Eyes opening wide, the Spartan found himself buried in snow again. Somehow, all of the pain and injuries were gone and he was wearing his Mjolnir armor again!

Hasn't he experienced this before? He then came to the realization that this was were he first arrived in this world.

This was the frostbite forest again!

How the hell did he end up here again?!

He tried moving but his armor was locked.

Expecting to wait a few minutes for systems to restart, suddenly, his armor quickly booted up and the HUD reappeared.

His current objective was to _[Survive]_

Not wanting to remain buried in snow, he dug himself out and got back onto his feet.

Then a familiar sight stood before him. A transperant Silver-haired enity with pointy ears stood under a tree and seemed to be... crying tears?

Remembering he had a weapon stored inside of his utility, he pulled out the Magnum and fired one bullet at the entity's head but the round phased through her like she were a ghost. This was to be expected but he had to make sure. No longer did he need directions from the mysterious entity because he remembered how the forest looked like.

If Six was seriously experiencing a _reset_ like his HUD had warned him, this would mean his weapons were still scattered in the snow!

Deciding not to waste any time, he checked the same places he found the DMR and Grenade and to make things better, he finally found his missing assault rifle!

It was a different model that stored 60 rounds in the magazine in order for soldiers to properly gun down elites without the need to reload twice. But these type of magazines weren't provided to him on planet Reach, these magazines were only found inside The Pillar Of Autumn.

What now?

Meeting with Elsa would only lead to the same fate. Killing her in a public place would only tarnish his reputation. Deciding he should make a different aproach, he'll just have to forget about Elsa and follow a different path in this new life.


	8. Rampant Spartan

**Popping short chapters to stay fresh!**

 **Replies:**

 **KiritoAbridged22:** If you all want the world to be Flat just like in Re:Zero, then I suppose the Spartan will begin to feel depressed that he's far away from EUG borders or something. Or he'll question how ONI has never discovered a flat world before.

 **Defalt172004:** I allowed Noble Six to kill Reinhard at first, but because Reinhard has a divine protection that brings him back to life, ( and that he's a **_walking-nuke_** ) and the fact I don't know the full extent a sword saints power, I allowed Reinhard to win by using magic to remove what makes a Spartan lll dangerous in the first place. Noble six still kicked a lot of ass without his armor and still had plenty of protection from his undersuit. (Somebody told me there was titanium alloys or something) So I _probably_ did him justice. I also wanted him to reset. It was only a matter of time before enough projectile magic damaged the undersuit allowing melee weapons to have a greater effect on the Spartan.

 **The Teletrap:** I don't know much about guns, so I'll research them so I don't ruin the emersion.

 **GoldLion777:** I'm glad for the long review.

 **Teleri Sina Atari:** Not sure how I would make Reinhard grovel since he's probably overpowered in the light novel. But I could have them spar if they ever cross paths as allies.

 **VGBlackwing:** You seem to be having fun.

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

 **Gusteko, barren snow plains**

As the Spartan walked the barren snow plains, the memory of being defeated by primitive weaponry and magic brought him resentment and shame. He was certain that he killed Reinhard with a grenade, yet the man resurrected himself through the use of magic!

The look on Reinhard's face, the way he looked down on the Spartan after finally being defeated only made him wish to start a mass shooting now that he's equipped with 60 rounds in his assault rifle. But that would be a waste of ammunition.

Six couldn't help but hate Reinhard for not staying dead like a normal person. Well, Six should have died on Planet Reach and he should have remained dead after being killed by Reinhard. Thus, the super soldier wasn't normal either.

Clearly frustrated, he shouted: "Magic is fucking bullshit!" His voice echoed across the barren snow plains only for the birds in the distant trees to flock away and silence to remain.

He sighed.

Getting frustrated wasn't a characteristic of his, so he'll get his act together now.

After having been told constantly during his Spartan training, that conspiracies like magic and luck do not exist, suddenly seeing the paranormal occur only served to confuse the Spartan. Still, there isn't a reason for him to throw away what he's learned after serving in the UNSC.

It's what remains of his sanity.

With magic being a pain in the ass, what else should he worry about? Drakes and Dragons? Goblins, Orcs and other mythical races? Swamp ogres and talking donkeys? What about supreme entities meddling in the affairs of mortals as if the world were their own game of chess?

The possibility of Gods meddling in the affairs of men seemed nonsensical but it was a possibility. Still, if anyone dared speak to the Spartan about religion or bullshit prophecies, he would respond by shoving his armored fist down their throats. The sole reason for his mindset was due to constantly witnessing genocidal aliens glassing world after world for religious reasons. This tends to turn soldiers serving under the UNSC into raging atheists and it didn't matter how many times their family or friends at home talked about religion.

They weren't buying it.

Now, without a war to fight, he could settle down and retire. Returning to the old days of being a _Personal Grim Reaper_ could wait until he figures out how to defend against magic. As much as he hated to admit it, magic was something to worry about.

Suddenly the Spartan came to a halt. Far beyond the distant fog resided a primitive town where he first met Elsa. Not wanting to see her face again, Six took a 90-degree turn, choosing another path because that's one less place he'll be visiting ever again.

First things first, he'll move to Kararagi or Lugunica because that's where he can find better weather conditions. If he could find a secluded place in a forest, he could live as a hermit and avoid contact with the rest of the world because he'd rather not get involved with magic ever again!

Yes, he'll live in a humble wooden house alone in a forest. Live off the land, shoot demihumans on sight, kill demon beasts for sport. Maybe figure out how to patiently remove his armor and live as a civilian.

It's settled then, he'll run off to Kararagi. He could have gone to Lugunica instead due to it being much closer to his position but ever since he met Reinhard, the idea of traveling to Lugunica was immediately ignored.

Thus, off to Kararagi he went. If the Iron Fang ever posed a threat, he could easily dispose of them due to his experience fighting their kind. Traveling to Kararagi on foot could take the Spartan months to arrive, but he could arrive faster if he hitched a ride.

Hitch a ride...

A quick ride...

A ride...

Suddenly he remembered an important detail!

 _A merchant ship arrived at the port city hours before he met with Elsa and her client_. If the Spartan could protect the merchants on the boat and prevent the Iron Fang from hurting them, he could demand they give him transport whenever he needs it.

But that would mean he has to cross paths with Elsa, the brat Meili, and her little dog too.

Once they see him, their reactions to him won't change much. If Elsa asks for him to tag along, he'll just have to exercise his middle finger and tell them to fuck off.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **After several hours of travel...**

The Port City could be seen one mountain away from the Spartan's current location. Now, all that stood between him and his goal was a slight disturbance.

He arrived at the location where he fought endless waves of knights, but because, due to the reset in time, the battle never took place so this meant he never lost the battle, to begin with. But if Reinhard had never shown his face, the Spartan could have easily defeated the attackers without a problem.

Magic could be the reason why the Spartan is still alive, but magic is also the reason for his death. Who knows if this is the Spartan's last chance of life!

Fucking Sword Saint.

Moving past the snowy road, he traveled up the nearby mountain which took him 15 minutes to reach the top. Normally with such heavy armor, he would slip and fall but because the Mjolnir armor was well capable of stepping on slippery terrain there wasn't much difficulty in climbing or stepping on snow.

The Spartan kept track of time, so he knew he arrived slightly earlier than the demihuman mercenaries posing as insurrectionists. Now, all he had to do now was wait for them to arrive and allow several merchants to die before making an appearance. That way Six would appear as a hero in their eyes. But of course, he'll need to make sure all demihumans are properly disposed of, in order to prevent witnesses from giving away his armored appearance.

The Spartan hid in the same area of the mountain as before, waiting for the demihumans to arrive at the docks. Ten minutes have passed then 20 more minutes have passed, yet not a single person has made an appearance.

Something was wrong.

He remembered seeing the people dressed in robes waiting in the docks at this time of day. The positioning of the sun and clouds were exactly the same as when Elsa and Meili brought him here. So what went wrong?

Wait a minute!

Did Elsa and Meili already dispose of the demihumans? It was a possibility due to this being a different timeline. Maybe the Bowel hunter and her little sis could have already tracked down the mercenaries and killed them before they could arrive at the docks.

If so, how did they catch up with them much faster than before? Did this mean Noble Six was slowing Elsa down? No, that would be a lie! He remembers walking much faster than Elsa but having to stop in order to allow Meili and her dog to catch up with them. So, if anything, the two girls were slowing him down!

What did this mean for the Spartan?

He'll just have to resort to _Plan B_ and threaten the Merchants with violence if he wants to hitch a ride. Noble Six magnetically attached the assault rifle onto his back before sliding down the snowy mountain and coming to a halt by purposely hitting against a tree, creating an explosion of splinters.

Glancing left and right to make sure nobody heard the loud noise, he proceeded to the docks, where he saw the merchant ship quickly arriving as he predicted it would.

Bad weather was soon to arrive, therefore the Port city wasn't very active as there were few civilians minding their own business in the distance.

The demihumans were still nowhere to be seen and Elsa was still nowhere to be seen.

As soon as the huge wooden ship came to a halt next to the docks, a platform dropped allowing several merchants to step out of the primitive boat but then came to a halt upon witnessing a seven-foot individual covered in foreign armor waiting for them. The tallest of the merchants were 5,11 compared to the Spartan towering in 6,9.

Nervous, one of them asked: "Um, can we help you?"

"Take me to Kararagi." Said the Spartan without skipping a beat.

"..." They looked at him like he were insane.

"What?" They asked.

"Do you know who we are?" Another asked in frustration.

"We can't do that for you." Said one more merchant.

Suddenly the highest ranking of the merchants stepped out of the ship with a cheeky grin on his face and approached the Spartan without a worry in the world. "Hold on, I'ma have to stop ya right there, big guy."

"..." Noble six simply glanced at him, remembering the expression of horror on his face when his entire crew was killed. "I'm not asking for approval." Replied the Spartan.

The Merchant's eyes opened wide. "Eh? No need to be unreasonable. Why don't we strike a deal, big man?"

"No."

"Easy there. At least allow me to explain."

"..." He listened on...

"We could give you a ride in exchange for some services."

"?" The Spartan didn't think it would be this easy to convince them to let him on the ship. "Explain."

The merchant leader nodded. "My kind aren't well received in these parts. Judging by your choice of armor, I suppose you're a capable warrior?"

"..." The Spartan nodded in confirmation.

"Good, so have you heard of Headmaster Guldo?" Asked the merchant.

"..." Six nodded but frowned under his visor, he didn't wish to return to that part of Gusteko!

"I'm expecting angry demis to attack us for no damn reason." The merchant scoffed in disgust "But if you're capable of escorting us safely, we'll give you a ride free of charge."

The problem is, Elsa probably killed the demihumans as of now so this was bound to be a waste of his time.

"No."

Eyes opening wide, "What? You're being unreasonable!" Complained the merchant. "You've gotta do something for us if you want a ride! So make up your damn mind!"

Killing the merchants would be faster and more convenient. Without a chain of command to stop the Spartan, he was a danger to the world and anyone who crosses paths with him.

There was a moment of silence until the Spartan sighed. "I have a better idea." Explained Noble Six while pulling out his assault rifle.

"What are-"

The Spartan opened fire upon the merchants before they even knew what hit them, their lifeless bodies now falling into the waters.

Voices on the ship panicked due to the loud noises.

"Flugel's beard!"

"What's happening down there?!"

"Raise the platform! Raise the platform!"

The platform retreated to prevent the Spartan from entering but it was in vain because the armored individual jumped as if gravity wasn't an issue.

The Spartan landed on the deck, startling the entire crew of slave merchants. Noble Six, now staring at his new set of victims, took aim and opened fire upon all of them, cutting down bodies and exploding skulls. These were indeed humans the Spartan was murdering in cold blood and his higher-ups would be disappointed. They would order for his execution if anyone at ONI found out that he was shooting civilians!

But these were slave merchants he was killing. Thus, he dismissed the thought of these aggressive acts being understood as crimes. If anyone was committing a greater crime, it was these humans treating the demihumans as property.

But don't misunderstand, he was going to kill them next...

The Merchants on the boat desperately hid in the darkest parts of the ship, so getting rid of them was going to take longer than expected. Now, with zero rounds in his assault rifle, he reattached the weapon onto his back and proceeded to use his bare hands to crack some skulls.

Like a horror film, the crewmen hid as best as they could, only to be found and brutally executed without mercy.

One by one.

"NO! Please! AAAHH-"

 ***SPLAT***

 ***Corpse is tossed out of the closet, onto the wooden floor***

 ***Heavy Footsteps approaching another closet***

 ***Slams open closet***

"GO AWAY! Don't touch me!"

 ***SPLAT***

 ***Corpse falls out of the closet.***

A crew member didn't want to end up like the others so he busted out of another closet and made a mad dash toward the exit only his head to suddenly fly off of his body and crash against a cabinet and bleed on the floor.

The tall black foreigner stood over the corpse before hearing someone hyperventilating under the floorboards.

"Shh! He'll hear us!" Someone silently screamed under the floorboards.

The Spartan cracked his knuckles before prying open the wooden floor as if it were paper and saw the rest of the crew hidden in the storage room where all of their _slaves for sale_ were tied and chained to restrict movement.

All of them, the demis and the regular humans had horror expressions similar to the 26th-century humans being witness to the covenant's mass genocide of human worlds and everything that walked on two legs.

Ignoring the slight PTSD he gained from remembering the covenant on Reach, he proceeded with his demands, "Take me to Kararagi."

They remained silent and were too afraid to move a muscle. They simply stared at the monster in black armor with absolute fear.

Annoyed that nobody was moving he shouted, "Get moving!" Which caused one of them to wet themselves.

"R-right."

"Let's get out of here!"

They all moved in unison and began all procedures before any reasonable boat takes its departure across the _Tigracy River._

The Spartan stood on deck and watched as the remainder of the crew got everything prepared.

Now the Spartan can relax and-

Suddenly his radar sparked to life, which wasn't normal due to the cracked visor. Red dots were quickly approaching the boat for some reason.

Noble six glanced at the Port city and witnessed an army of wolgarms heading to his direction.

'So, she's going to make an appearance after all.' Thought Noble Six.

Noble Six faced the crew before saying: "Wolgarms are heading in our direction!"

This earned shocked expressions from everyone.

"What?"

"In this cold weather?"

"Why would demon beasts show-"

The Spartan stomped on the floor which created shrapnel and caused the entire ship to tremble. "Hide your sorry asses or defend yourselves! I still need someone who can maneuver this damn boat!" Shouted the Spartan.

The crew didn't wish to be murdered like their other companions, so they went into hiding again. With all of the confusion happening, someone tried to jump out of the boat only to be caught then tossed back into the ship.

"Not on my watch." Said the Spartan with enough threat in his voice to send shivers down people's spines. The armor and cracked visor already added to the fear factor without the need to speak.

Many wolgarms climbed onto the ship only for some of them to be swatted away by the Spartan, albeit many more took their place and began to overwhelm the ship like ants attacking a larger creature.

The crew hid inside the deepest parts of the ship, yet the wolgarms were more focused on attacking the Spartan. The demon beasts bit and clawed at the Spartan's armor only for them to slowly chip away 0.05% of the Spartan's shields at a time. Six was in no immediate danger whatsoever due to the protection of the Mjolnir armor, but this was starting to get annoying!

Tightening his fists, he punched and kicked at anything within range of his attacks as all it took was one strike from the Spartan lll for these creatures to explode like confetti, decorating the already bloodied deck with deformed corpses.

If he remembered correctly, Elsa would have made her appearance right about-

The Spartan lifted up a wolgarm to use as a meat shield and blocked what would have damaged 10% of his shields, splitting the creature in half and dyeing the Spartan's armor in red.

"My, what a skilled fighter you are." Complemented a disembodied female voice.

"Give it up, Elsa. How do you pretend to hurt me when I'm all covered in thick armor?" Taunted the Spartan.

"~Oh?~ Have we met before?" The female voice cooed.

While wolgarms numbered in the hundreds covered the Spartan's entire body from head to toe, the creatures were unable to hurt him which was annoying to the demon beasts.

Using a grenade would only damage the boat, and he didn't want to go on foot. He's not about to have his plan interrupted!

Using the enhanced strength of the suit, he tossed away all of the wolgarms only to be met with a kick to the head, sending the Spartan flying out of the boat and splashing into the water.

Elsa looked down to the water expecting the man in the heavy armor to drown, but what she didn't take into account that this was a Spartan lll and not a regular bandit causing trouble for her clients.

As soon as the Spartan sunk to the bottom of the lake, he readied himself for a powerful jump that would send him flying out of the water. The water created a splash as the Spartan flew out of the water as if gravity wasn't an issue allowing him to land on the deck as if nothing had happened.

There she was. Elsa Granhiert staring dumbfounded at the Spartan lll.

"How the hell did you... are you perhaps a knight from Lugunica or Vollakia?" She asked.

"I hail from neither of those nations." He replied coldly.

Staring into the Spartan's cracked visor, she could feel the killer intent radiating from him. This only served to excite her.

The Wolgarms backed away, allowing Elsa to put on a fighting stance. "Today is becoming more interesting. I didn't think I'd find such an interesting dance partner."

The Spartan pulled out his Magnum and took aim at the woman. She stared confused at the strange object before seeing it fire small projectiles at her.

Her fast reaction time allowed her to watch the puny projectile move closer and closer like someone tossing a little rock at her.

It looked kinda cute.

Confusing it for magic, she covered herself with her magic negating cloak, expecting the funny looking projectile to bounce off, but it pierced right through the magic cloth and penetrated her flesh and shattered the bones of her shoulder.

She couldn't comprehend how a little projectile could cause her so much pain, but she was in for a shock because seven more bullets penetrated her flesh and shattered her knee caps, her skull, her elbows, and her rib cages.

Elsa dropped on the deck appearing dead. The wolgarms on the boat either scattered or found the courage to jump into the water to avoid being shot to death too.

The Spartan then walked over to the woman who was somehow still alive and breathing. Her wounds were also healing too.

"Hm... So it's true that you're a vampire." Said the Spartan coldly.

Her shattered skull turned to face the Spartan's cracked visor with such anger and resentment in her eyes. In her mind, she repeated: 'I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you!'

"Now, let's have some fun." Said the Spartan. He stomped on the woman's knee caps, breaking them to pieces again.

Elsa screeched in pain, unable to defend herself. Then the Spartan stomped on her shoulders several times watching them break in satisfaction. Her expression resembled an injured marine suffering intense plasma burns, which bothered the Spartan.

He was going to hurt her some more and allow her to live with a burning sense of revenge, but he decided he's had enough and put her on his shoulder then tossed her into the freezing waters creating a satisfying splash.

She'll survive that.

The Spartan was certain Meili had witnessed how he nearly murdered her big sis. Staring intently at the port city, he found Meili and her pet dog watching in the distance. The kid noticed she was easily spotted so she hid behind a tree on a sidewalk.

The Spartan smirked before returning to the crew who were hiding in random places.

He found most of them in the same hiding places as before. "Hurry your asses and move this boat to Kararagi!" Shouted the Spartan.

All of the noise from his firearms were definitely heard across the Port city. It's only a matter of time before the authorities begin to investigate!

* * *

 **Popping short chapters to stay fresh!**


	9. Voyage of peril

**My comment:** I'm being kicked off the PC several times due to my roommates wanting a turn using it.

Reply: ( _forgot to reply)_

* * *

Re:Zero-Spartan lll

The merchant ship quickly set sail across the Tigracy waters. The Spartan kept watch of everyone to ensure nobody planned anything behind his back. The remainder of the crew tossed the dead Wolgarms into the deep waters creating blood trails.

As soon as the ship arrives at Kararagi, he'll have to dispose of the survivors before they can inform the authorities of his crimes. But what to do with their captured slaves?

The crewmen were resentful of their dead comrades but the Spartan didn't give a shit. Noble Six approached one of the crewmen staring into the vast waters only to accidentally frighten the man.

"D-don't hurt me."

"Stand straight." Demanded the Spartan.

"Huh?"

"Stand straight!" Six repeated.

The merchant stood up straight facing the Spartan albeit with a worried expression.

"How long will it take to reach Kararagi?" Asked Noble Six.

Taking two seconds to remember, "In top speed, our ship can arrive in two days and if we're lucky, a day and a half."

The Spartan was satisfied with the response. Traveling to Kararagi on foot could have taken him months due to the terrain. He turned around to return to his corner of the deck but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but..."

"What?" The Spartan slowly turned around, frightening the person.

"Well, the ship is low on rations and the demihuman slaves have not eaten in two full days." Explained a shorter merchant. "Whatever's left of the food is solely for the crew members."

"And your point?" Scoffed the Spartan.

Frowning, he replied, "They'll starve to death before we can reach the mainland in time!"

"..." The Spartan didn't respond.

"We may need to stop at another Port City to restock supplies, so can we make an early stop?" Asked the merchant.

"I have a better idea." Scoffed noble six with a cold voice.

The crewmen were instantly frightened. The last time he said _'I have a better idea'_ he slaughtered half the crewmen using what they believed to be a magic staff made of metal.

"W-what does that mean?" A shorter person asked. "You aren't going to attack us are-"

"Shut up!" Shouted Noble Six, scaring the crew.

Noble Six walked past the frightened crewmen and found his way to the storage room where the slaves were being held captive. He looked at their pathetic condition and almost felt bad for them. Few of the demihumans were 10% beast-like in appearance with 90% human-like features, but the same couldn't be said for the others because of their 60% to 90% beast-like appearance.

He could almost relate to the demihumans with overwhelming human characteristics but he didn't have any sympathy toward the demihumans with overwhelming beast traits. He just couldn't relate to a lizard man or a sloth person and he especially cannot relate to a brute-like ogre-man.

They only reminded him of those stinky brute chieftains!

'Just drown the bastards!' He thought, then noticing some of the demihumans viewed the Spartan without any fear.

Why?

The Spartan noticed a chained demihuman child staring at him with hopeful eyes. Curious, he approached the thing, noticing it was a raccoon-girl, her human-like features being more dominant than her beast-like DNA. She had gold-brown hair and pink eyes with messy long hair. She would have been cute if not for her abused appearance and being dressed in bloody rags.

The Spartan stared at the thing, not knowing what her problem was but then the damn thing decided to speak.

"A-are-y-you..." She stuttered in hunger.

"..." The Spartan had no idea what she was saying so he leaned closer to her.

She lightly smiled and continued: "A-are you... here to... send us home?" She asked almost in tears.

"..." The Spartan's cracked visor stared into the child's eyes for far longer than he should have.

She continued: "Y-you beat up th-those bad guys... right?"

Do these creatures think he's trying to save them? His original plan was to kick them out of the ship, but viewing their human expressions stopped him in his tracks.

Noble Six wanted to feel bad for them but his bias against their kind was too strong. Whether he liked it or not, their minds were just about as human as his own so he needed to gain the courage to see them as normal people. Despite some of them looking like they could have served under the covenant's ranks, he could probably try to see them differently.

'No, just forget about them.' He thought. 'Besides, what am I supposed to do with them?'

These demihumans would simply be caught and thrown back into slavery. He wasn't going to play favorites with anyone so they were on their own as soon as the boat reaches land.

The Spartan took his leave and decided to take a nap in the former captain's sleeping quarters.

 **[X][X][X]**

Eyes opening wide, the Spartan awoke from his power nap only to see pitch black clouds as soon as he went outside to look at the sky! It's been 12 hours since the ship has departed from the port city and now a new problem arises while the sky darkens.

It was raining heavily and the winds managed to push someone off the ship into the water.

The _bad weather_ people tried so desperately to avoid harassed the ship with the constant threat of rising waters and heavy rain. The ship rocked left and right as the waters threatened to flip the ship and sink it underwater.

Yet the Spartan had no regrets as he watched the crew toss unnecessary things into the raging waters. They were uncoordinated and had no idea what to do without their captain.

The Spartan sighed as soon as he saw the same message in his hud _[Iminent reset incoming]_

Seeing the death threat didn't worry him anymore, despite knowing that he could literally drown any moment. He would simply embrace death just like he did on Reach.

He watched the crew as they shared their final words.

"We're all gonna fucking drown!"

"Calm down Edgar, now's not the time to-"

"No! It's all the foreigner's fault!" He complained pointing at the Spartan. "If he wasn't so damn infatuated with Kararagi then we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"

"He was going to kill us! What were we supposed to do?"

"Aaaah! I don't care! We were dead anyway! I should have stayed home today but that extra paycheck just had to be fucking today!"

"Edgar..."

"The fortune teller was speaking the fucking truth!"

"Fortune teller? What truth, Edgar?"

"I am going to fucking die a virgin!"

"What?!"

"Sargon was right too! I shouldn't have listened to the fortune teller in the first place!"

"Who's Sargon? Wait a minute, so this is all essentially your fault!"

"What?"

"Damn it, Edgar! You cursed all of us by taking advice from a gypsy!"

"N-no, I haven't!" Scoffed Edgar.

"The only way for the storm to go away is if we toss you out of this boat!"

Other merchants heard their conversation and were instantly convinced that this had to be done.

"Yeah! Toss Edgar into the water!"

"Make him walk the plank!"

"Kick him out!"

While the crewmen tried to toss Edgar out of the boat, the Spartan sprinted past them and went towards the storage rooms to try and free as many demihumans as possible. The least he can do is give them a sense of freedom before they die.

The Spartan approached the demis and destroyed the chains that bound them one by one until freeing them all. The demis were confused but were excited as well.

"What's going on? Are we going home?" Asked a lizard man.

The Spartan shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there's a strong chance that the ship will sink under."

The demis were shocked to hear the news but were also relieved for some reason, the Spartan didn't understand why they were relaxed but perhaps it was due to being free to move around or they simply accepted death as better than slavery.

Suddenly the boat trembled as if a giant creature attacked out of annoyance.

The Spartan quickly went to the deck only to see massive dark-purple squid tentacles wrapping around the edges of the ship.

Well shit. Now's there's some sort of Kraken creature in a _fucking river_? The river was big enough to be considered its own ocean but what didn't make sense was that the crewmen were about to sacrifice Edgar to the squid monster as if it were some angry god or something.

"Put me down, you fucking idiots!" Complained Edgar.

"With pleasure." Said another crewman.

A squid tentacle accepted the offering and dragged Edgar away.

"You all fucking suck and you're all fucking bigots!" Shouted Edgar before being pulled under water.

The crewmen broke into short cheering before another squid tentacle slapped them around, some crewmen falling into the water.

"Aaahh!"

"Shit!"

"Don't let me slip- don't let-" He slipped and fell into the water.

Another tentacle targetted the Spartan but it missed, then it tried again only to miss and miss and miss.

This target wasn't easy prey and it pissed off the squid!

The creatures head revealed itself on the sides of the ship only to receive an armored fist to one of its huge eyeballs making the beast's head retreat under water again.

"Try me, bitch." Taunted the Spartan.

And as if the creature understood what was said to piss it off, it began to punch holes into the ship, sinking it faster.

The demis were down there!

Two massive squid tentacles rained down on the Spartan only for it to hit nothing as the Spartan dashed away but not without slicing some chunks off the squid with his combat knife.

The damn thing was only getting more pissed off as it decided to swat the ship in half with its injured appendage. Both ends of the ship separated as Noble Six saw what appeared to be some of the surviving demis unwillingly sinking into the depths of the Tigracy River.

The Spartan remained on the highest part of the boat but for what? He was going to sink too!

Now, how the hell is he getting out of this shit?

Suddenly, bright red lights appeared in the clouds and it grew larger and larger until a powerful red laserbeam descended from the cloudy skies as if it were a lance and pierced through the damn monster's head, exploding it into a million pieces but also hitting what remained of the boat by accident.

"Was that a Spartan laser?!" Shouted the Spartan out loud.

He could briefly see what he thought was a UNSC Pelican attempting to come into contact with him but the sinking boat posed a problem and the raging waters threatened to smack the metal bird out of the sky.

It looked like a pelican! It sounded like a pelican and was most definitely a pelican!

The Spartan waved his arms at the flying vehicle, also activating the flashing lights on his armor to get its attention then the metal bird flashed a bright light onto the Spartan's location proving that the pelican was indeed real.

Suddenly the pelican's loudspeakers sounded off, **"Echo 4-19 here. We found a stray, need a lift?"**

 _Need a lift? Just fucking get me out of here!_ He thought. "Affirmative." His response was calm and collected despite his thoughts going on a frenzy.

 **"Alright wolfy, we'll get ya back to HQ."**

 _'HQ? Are soldiers stationed nearby?'_ He thought.

"Understood." Replied Noble six, excited to get the hell out of here!

So, he's not the only one stranded in another world.

Suddenly the Pelican couldn't descend close enough and instead, for some reason, decided to retreat.

The damn bastard is leaving him behind now?!

Suddenly, extraction wires shot out of the pelican toward Noble Six, wrapping around his armor tightly to safely pull him upward. He was lifted off the sinking ship and was brought up to the sky.

 **"Yeah! Now remain still while echo 4-19 brings ya home sweet home, baby."**

Fuck yeah!

Then, as if the world suddenly said **' _Fuck you'_** squid tentacles swatted the cable, cutting it in half and dropping the Spartan into the depths of the River...

He plummeted into the waters unable to swim upwards again...

 **[X][X][X]**

Awakening to the sounds of the beach, he could taste sand in his mouth. He tried to stand up but most of his armor was buried underneath the sand. Every few moments the tides would wash over the Spartan's helmet threatening to drown him again and again.

With willpower alone, he forced himself out of the sand creating a crater that was soon filled with water when the tides reached the shore again.

He quickly stood up and checked his surroundings. It seems he had washed ashore to some noble's backyard. The noble structure was of a Japanese architectural style known as _Wafuu_ and was about 50 meters away behind a maintained tropical forest.

So he arrived at Kararagi.

Good.

Feeling sick to the stomach, he collapsed onto his knees, removing his helmet to vomit all swallowed water out of his system. He refused to put on his helmet again for it stunk of fish! So he attached the helmet to his waist instead.

Coming back to his senses, he began to wonder, have the UNSC really found him or was he just seeing things?

Well, the extraction wire used to pull him wasn't fake by any means. Maybe if he stayed put, they could track him again? Checking for his equipment, he was relieved that his weapons remained magnetically attached to his armor, but for what? He had no ammunition for his assault rifle and kept only one DMR bullet. He could only rely on his magnum until it too expires of ammunition.

He glanced to his left and noticed half of the merchant ship washed ashore 20 meters away from his location.

He sprinted toward the broken parts of the ship to see if anyone else had washed ashore too but there seemed to be nobody inside the ship. So he walked to the other side of the destroyed ship and noticed what appeared to be a kid standing alone, staring at the Tigracy River.

Taking a closer look, it was the same female demihuman, type raccoon and she seemed all alone. She surely wasn't the only child inside of the merchant ship, but she seemed to be the only survivor as of now.

Noble Six slowly approached the kid who remained oblivious to the Spartan's presence until her raccoon ears darted up and down meaning she heard the Spartan's footsteps which by normal methods couldn't be tracked.

The demi-child turned around, shocked to see someone managed to sneak behind her. She seemed to be experiencing trauma because she didn't recognize the Spartan's armor and instead thought he was one of her 'kidnappers' so she fell backward onto the shores and proceeded to crawl away as the water lightly pushed her around.

Wait, was she crawling or swimming? The water only covered two inches of her feet, yet she looked like a confused puppy trying to swim in a small puddle.

Noble Six momentarily lost all disgust toward the demi and instead, viewed her as a panicked human instead of an alien.

Sighing, the Spartan approached the panicked kid and picked her up, much to her dismay.

"Let me go!" She tried to squirm her way to freedom but that was never going to happen.

"..." Six simply glanced at the tall Japanese-style architecture and noticed how someone dressed as a maid watched him from a balcony.

The maid was a dog-eared demihuman with 90% human appearance.

It seems that these creatures were just about as common as normal humans.

With his enhanced vision, he noticed the maid glared at him as if believing the Spartan was some sort of predator. Seeing how he picked up the child without its consent could be used as evidence against him. Hopefully, he could fix his first impression and find someone who can take care of this kid so he won't have to.

For crying out loud, there's a damaged ship behind him, surely the maid has noticed that both he and the demi were the only survivors!

He calmly approached the Japanese-like structure while not losing the staring contest he had with the dog-maid.

Seeing the Spartan approach private property, she retreated into the structure to possibly warn her superiors.

Now, the only thing that stood between him and the noble's home was the forest. Upon approaching the forest, he instinctively stopped. He had a feeling some jackass nearby was about to use magic!

He couldn't see nor hear anyone but he knew for a fact that some bullshit magic trick was about to make his day worse!

"So help me, if I see ninjas popping into exist-"

 ***Poof***

Suddenly four individuals which could only be described as shinobi warriors dressed in black surrounded the Spartan from all directions.

One of them were female while the rest were male of different builds. Their tallest shinobi was 6,1 in hight compared to the much taller spartan at 6,9.

Six quickly took a defensive stance out of habit. "Shit."

They drew their katanas at the Spartan. Odd, katanas aren't known for cutting thick armor, but these shinobi insisted on using these weapons if necessary. These warriors aren't fools. Perhaps their weapons were magically infused meaning it didn't matter if they used a dagger or a butter knife.

Or, noble six forgot to put on his helmet and they were probably thinking about cutting off his head.

How annoying.

"Drop the child!" One of them demanded, under their mask.

Noble Six complied. As soon as he released the demi kid, she ran to one of the shinobi for safety.

She immediately cried to them, "I was so scared! I thought I was going to be taken again!"

Her cries seem to have resonated with the four shinobi and lit a fire in their eyes.

As soon as this happened, gravity seemed to distort itself and caused the Spartan to collapse onto his knees. He felt his body trying to kneel in front of the shinobi.

Noble six didn't expect this type of magic to weigh him down but his shields weren't being affected at all. This magic wasn't affecting his armor at all, meaning he can force his armor to disobey and allow him to move freely. Perhaps they were using a form of magic that caused his own body to be used against him and nothing more.

Noble six tested his theory and was able to stand up albeit with a few issues being he could not walk but remain frozen in place. Despite being forced to kneel in front of these strangers, he stood up straight with his fists hardening and glared at them.

Their expressions remained the same as before, showing that they were unimpressed.

"You are strong, but you are a fool." Said one of the shinobi.

As they said this, the Spartan felt the gravity around him increase causing him to wince, but the super soldier wasn't about to submit to their bullshit magic trick.

Just as before, his armor allowed him to stand up straight but his bones and muscles weren't allowed to relax. His body began to feel heavier and heavier until there seemed to be a limit to how much the gravity around him could be distorted.

The Spartan expressed exhaustion, bringing satisfaction to the shinobi, yet the Spartan never kneeled which caught them by surprise.

"You still defy us?" Asked the female shinobi aiming her katana at the Spartan's throat.

His fist quickly moved and grabbed hold of the katana in the blink of an eye, shocking the four shinobi. The other three decided to join in and aim their swords at noble six, giving him few options of escape.

The demi child watched with horror the events that could transpire, then she suddenly remembered who the Spartan was.

She ran to one of the shinobi and pulled on their clothes. "W-wait! Stop!" She cried.

"Step away, little one." The female shinobi demanded. "We shall restore your honor with this man's blood."

"Stop! He's the good guy!" The demi continued.

The four shinobi glanced at the kid then returned their gaze on the struggling spartan. They lowered their weapons as they backed away.

The gravity around the spartan was now at ease, allowing Six to move freely and breathe properly. He had no idea he was suffocating.

"You have explaining to do." Said the shinobi.

Great. Who's gonna believe he shoots aliens for a living?

* * *

 ** _After this will be the final arc before Noble Six is given the task of killing Emili again by another nobleman._**

 ** _Find out why so many nobles want Emilia dead despite not living within Lugunica's borders._**


	10. Nekopara

**My comment:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I created another noncanon Nobleman for this chapter. I hated Guldo for some reason because his name was unoriginal and his personality was just awful and not interesting. He's one of the reasons why I stopped writing for this story. I should have just deleted him entirely.

Replies:

 **UN PeaceKeeper:** Glad you're enjoying.

 **BLINIX:** Finally a man of culture. I was wondering if I should just call her _Raphtalia_ but that would be too obvious so I changed the name to _Naphtali._ Naphtali was an Israeli tribe but it sounds just like Raphtalia so I like it. _[Also, I didn't want spelling errors to appear on all of the different computers I write stories on. Raphtalia creates red lines in the document._

 **ImperialWrath:** Thanks.

 **Josh Kennedy:** This ain't about the Chief but we'll see what happens.

 **Guest:** How much damage do you think I've done to Reinhard's power?

 **Down The Under:** Oof, I'm not sure how that would play out.

 **Guest:** I probably could have done more with the scene with Six stomping Elsa but the ship has sailed. I probably should have waited a little longer before releasing that chapter.

 **Teleri Sina Atari** : Killing her off too early? That wouldn't be fun at all. I think Noble six's mentality was, "Now live with the burning sense of revenge, only to never exact it the way you want!"

 **DaanRoa:** The Spartan will stop being xenophobic after a while. I want there to be a reason for him to adapt and become comfortable in this world.

* * *

Re:Zero-Spartan lll

"Explain yourself!" Demanded the female shinobi. "Who are you?"

Before Noble Six could attempt to explain to the best of his ability, a nobleman, escorted by two armored guards, could be seen approaching the four shinobi.

The nobleman stood 6,1 in hight and was a fairly attractive man with pitch black hair and his facial expression was of a noncaring high-class citizen. The nobleman's attire resembled that of a 1940s German General serving under the Fuhrer. His choice of clothing contradicted the _Tokugawa period_ of Kararagi and made him seem out of place in what was supposed to be a Japanese-style mansion behind him.

Great, this nobleman is a _fucking Nazi_. The Spartan wondered if he should shoot the bastard or not. The look on the Nobleman's face was no different than that of Guldo's greedy facial expression which made Six want to punch him square on the nose. Just by looking at either of them, Six already wanted them dead.

"The Four of you may stand down." The nobleman ordered in the most noncaring tone possible. The four shinobi backed away without skipping a beat, allowing the nobleman to stare into the eyes of the foreigner. The demihuman child wanted to say something but the female shinobi covered her mouth before any words could slip past her lips.

Suddenly, the nobleman took great interest in the Spartan. Almost as if he recognized what a Spartan of the UNSC was. The nobleman has the appearance of a citizen from planet earth so perhaps he might be someone with affiliation with the Unified Earth Government but happened to be lost in another world.

"How vexing..." The noble left the safety of his guards then circled the Spartan a few times, which brought discomfort to the Supersoldier. The nobleman began to stroke an imaginary beard before asking, "Are you perhaps of Vollakian descent?" He asked.

Vollakia? So it turns out that the nobleman doesn't know what a spartan is and he has no affiliation to the Unified Earth Government whatsoever.

Six shook his head, "No."

"No?" The nobleman asked. "I could have sworn you were of Vollakian descent." He suddenly lost interest for a few seconds, then a new thought came to mind and his interest was quickly revived. "I see... Perhaps your ancestors were of Vollakian descent, yet you've never learned of it?"

"I can assure you, I'm not of Vollakian descent." Explained Noble Six.

The nobleman was disappointed, "Hm... Well, you do seem honest about it." He stopped circling the spartan and stared into his soul for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Noble six raised an eyebrow.

The nobleman realized he stared for too long. "Ah, Pardon my behavior." The nobleman apologized then retreated to his guards. "Why don't we learn more about you and your demihuman companion inside of my home?" He asked the Spartan with a raised eyebrow. This was less of a question and more of a demand.

"And if I refuse?" Asked Noble Six in a hostile tone.

The nobleman frowned at that response, "I doubt you're a legal citizen of Kararagi." He crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze. "And your existence isn't protected by Banan law, which means once you trespass into my territory you will inevitably become my property." He finished with a mischevious grin.

Noble Six glared back at the nobleman in disgust and wanted to punch him in the face, but having to deal with four shinobi would be unpreferable. Meanwhile, the demi kid was frightened upon hearing that she suddenly became someone else's property!

The Spartan recognized the look on her face. The face someone makes when their home planet is glassed yet they wish to return to it. But for her, she wished to return to her family.

Noticing the foreigner's hostile gaze toward the Nobleman, the four shinobi drew their swords again but their master motioned for them to stand down.

"Don't be threatened for I am not like the others." The noble winked at the end of his statement.

 _Not like the others?_

The nobleman spread both arms and weighed option one with his right hand, and option two with his left hand. "There are no wrong answers, my temporary friend." The Nobleman gave a friendly smile. "Take your pick."

"..." Noble six retained his hostile gaze.

"I cannot guarantee your safety elsewhere." Explained the nobleman in a sterner tone. "You may leave, but if you were to serve under my name, I could grant you legal status in Kararagi."

He'd do that for a stranger? Who is this man?

The Spartan didn't wish to serve another master due to believing the UNSC may be in the search of its _lost property._ A living breathing Spartan is far too valuable to be thrown away, thus, they'll be searching for him soon enough. But after some thought, he didn't wish to be captured into slavery simply because the laws of Kararagi will not protect him, so perhaps working for this nobleman could be a temporary chore until he's found by UNSC forces.

Six crossed his arms and begrudgingly accepted. "I'll do it."

"Hm?" The nobleman leaned his ear closer to the Spartan. "What was that?"

"I'll serve under your name if it means I will avoid unnecessary conflicts." The Spartan said in a professional tone of voice.

The nobleman became excited and almost jumped in place. "Excellent. Let's continue our conversation inside my home." Thus, Noble six followed the nobleman and his two maids to the mansion as the four shinobi and demihuman child closely followed them.

The two guards seemed to be confused with their master's decision to allow a stranger that recently washed ashore to their backyard. They didn't doubt their master's _divine protection of luck_ but it was absurd to be allowing a hostile foreigner onto a nobleman's property.

But perhaps their master saw something in the foreigner that they couldn't.

Noble Six, upon taking a single step on the Nobleman's property, he was told to stop. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to enter my home dressed in such filthy armor." Explained the Nobleman.

Not good.

They're gonna try to remove his armor and he doesn't want to do that. It's already too much that his face is revealed.

The Spartan saw two demihuman maids approaching the Nobleman and bowed their heads to acknowledge him when they faced the Spartan.

Did they seriously have to be demihuman? _These damn things are everywhere!_ One maid had vanilla-colored short pigtail hair with two real-life cat ears on her head. The second maid had chocolate-colored pigtail hair who also had real-life cat ears.

Both cat-maids stared at the Spartan with bewildered expressions. Although they weren't too afraid of the nearly seven-foot warrior in strange armor, everything about the armored man was foreign from the strange metal objects defying gravity while attached to his armor and the blinking lights on the armor pieces. The warrior's helmet was somehow attached to the waist of the armor without anything to strap onto. It didn't make sense to them how that was possible.

The nobleman grinned upon noticing the Spartan staring at his maids. "Ah, meet Chocola and Vanilla, my two most ~diligent~ maids. They'll be showing you to where you can be properly cleaned." The nobleman also glanced at the raccoon-demihuman with the same planned for her. "You must be cleaned as well."

The female shinobi released her grip on the demi's hand and gestured for her to follow the foreigner and the two cat-maids. The raccoon-girl seemed hesitant at first but the mood in the environment seemed safe so she stood behind the Spartan.

The Nobleman then faced the Spartan. "And before you leave, please remove those metal instruments attached to your armor." Demanded the nobleman.

"!" Give away his weapons and equipment? In the wrong hands, UNSC equipment is a danger to everyone. Simply handing a still-functioning grenade to a careless maid could spell disaster. However, refusing to comply would also spell disaster for the Spartan.

At least his rifles weren't loaded with ammo, but the magnum remained fully loaded.

The spartan reluctantly detached the Magnum from his waist.

"Do not fear." Explained the taller shinobi. "We shall treat your instruments with care." He reached to grab the Magnum incorrectly but the Spartan would not yet give it away.

"You don't understand." Replied Six. "This is far more dangerous in anyone else's hands." Noble Six then proceeded to unload the Magnum, also removing the round in the chamber.

Six began to explain, "This _instrument_ is useless without ammunition. When empty, it's about as useful as a melee weapon for bashing skulls."

This gained bewildered reactions from everyone. Those metal instruments attached to the foreigner's armor were supposed to be weapons? They've never seen anything like it!

How does it work? They thought.

"Dangerous, you say?" Asked the Nobleman. "Can you demonstrate how it works?"

Six shook his head. "No." He didn't wish to waste what little ammo remains.

The nobleman shrugged in dismay. "Very well, so long as your weapons are separated from your ammunition, we won't have a problem."

The Spartan was inevitably forced to give away his firearms and combat knife, yet they forgot to take away his grenade due to confusing it to being a small canteen.

Idiots.

 **[X][X][X]**

Noble six was almost frustrated.

After being told he would speak with the Nobleman, he was instead told to give away his guns and follow two demihumans maids to a washroom in the basement. It wasn't difficult to understand what they wanted him to do. Six's armor was dirty and no wealthy person was about to allow the sanctity of their home to be defiled by a stranger.

The washroom was too well-decorated to even be considered a basement to begin with. Of course, anything is possible for wealthy people.

He stood in front of a long mirror that stretched across the entire left side of the room finally getting the chance to see his own face again. He had 3-inch black hair and would have been a _prince charming_ if it weren't for the fact he looks like he's missed sleep and never seen the sunshine in years. He has unnatural green eyes and one battle scar adorning his left eye.

On second thought, he looks more like a hardened warrior in his mid-20s despite being just 20 years old.

The raccoon-girl remained very silent and was uncomfortable when surrounded by strangers, but she remembers the warrior in black armor attempting to save the captives inside the merchant ship. At least that's what she believed the Foreigner had failed to accomplish.

Vanilla decided to break the silence, "I doubt there's a reason for us to explain what we expect of you." She finished with sass in her tone of voice.

Noble six glanced at Vanilla uncaringly. "I am to remove my armor, aren't I?" He asked.

"Correct." Nodded Vanilla. "Please remain in this washroom until I return."

Chocola was confused, "Sis, where are you going?" She asked.

She pointed a finger at the Raccoon-girl, "To bring the girl somewhere much more appropriate." She then glanced disgustingly at the Spartan. "So please watch over him."

Chocola's cat ears reluctantly shot upwards. "Huh? And leave me with this barbarian?" She asked.

One of Six's eyebrows twitched but nobody noticed.

Both maids seemed to be having a staring contest or having a telepathic argument. After what felt like a full minute, it seemed that Chocola had lost the battle.

"Fine. Do what you must." She reluctantly complied. "I'll keep watch of the Foreigner."

 _'They're acting like I can't hear them.'_ Thought Six.

Vanilla gently grabbed the raccoon-girl's hand and proceeded to go upstairs. Before leaving, the demi kid looked back and stared at the spartan until she was out of sight.

The spartan was now left alone with Chocola as they both stared at each other.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Remove your armor." She demanded.

"You're seriously going to watch me?" He asked although he didn't care if someone saw him naked. Fellow soldiers showered together and didn't bat an eye. But civilians had a very different mentality.

She stomped her foot, "I'm not leaving this spot!" She almost hissed in sudden frustration. "So remove your armor!" She tried to assert authority but it was difficult to do so when she looks like a literal housepet. To anyone without PTSD, she would have looked cute.

The Spartan remembered explaining to Elsa Granhiert that it wasn't possible for him to remove his armor. That may have been a lie because he simply doesn't wish to remove his armor in the first place. But this was a different story because if he doesn't remove his armor, he'll be getting into problems with the Nobleman.

"Fine." He said, and proceed to remove the shoulder-guards first. While the maid stood idly by and watched, he became lost in thought.

 _'Echo 419...'_

Was the Pelican real or was it just a hallucination? The events of last night felt about as real as a plasma burn, yet without any lasting proof of the Pelican, how could he know the UNSC was searching for him? Surely by now, they would have found him again because tracking a rogue Spartan's Mjolnir suit was about as easy as pushing a button.

Then if that's the case, why the hell are they taking their time with their arrival? Air travel by pelicans, hornets, falcons, and any other hybrid air vehicle in the UNSC's arsenal are well capable of traveling far distances.

Either they want the Spartan to learn about this world or it was all just a hallucination!

He then removed his torso armor, making the skin-tight undersuit visible to the blushing cat-girl. He glanced at her then she looked away.

What a strange creature.

 **[X][X][X]**

The raccoon girl was escorted to another washroom which already had running water in a pool-sized inground bathtub. The girl stared at the bathtub, hoping she wouldn't drown if she fell inside by accident, she already had a terrible experience with a sinking ship and watching many innocent Demihumans swallowed by the depths of the Tigracy river.

"Please remove those filthy rags." Vanilla suddenly ordered.

The kid's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Huh? But I don't want to be seen naked." She protested.

"You cannot shower while wearing beaten rags for clothes." She pointed at the bloody rags the girl had for clothing. "Allow me to assist in your bathing process." She then caressed the girl's hair.

"B-but I can clean myself." The raccoon-girl insisted.

The maid crouched to the kid's level and gave a reassuring smile, "I insist. You'll need someone to wash your back and clean your hair."

After some thought, she embarrassingly complied. "W-well, alright."

"Good girl." Vanilla complemented.

The raccoon-girl unwillingly undressed and just as she was naked, she noticed the maid doing the same.

"W-what are you doing?" The girl asked, embarrassed.

Nonchalantly, the maid replied, "I will be assisting you in bathing, of course."

The kid's cheeks were red as roses, "B-but, but, but-"

The maid placed a finger on the girl's lips to silence her. "Please don't make Chocola check on us. She wants to shower as badly as I do, so she'll get grumpy if I'm caught. Okay?"

The kid nodded in confirmation. "Uh-huh."

Vanilla smiled in response. "Thank you."

The two demis entered the bathtub, one of them clearly uncomfortable with the ordeal while the other was relaxed.

As the maid assisted in washing the girl's hair with expensive shampoos, she proceeded to ask questions regarding the supersoldier who recently washed ashore behind the noble's backyard.

Vanilla remembered being strictly ordered by her master to learn if the foreigner was a threat to the household or not. If the child is unable to answer, they'll simply need to dispose of the stranger without a second thought. And while Vanilla does her part, Chocola is supposed to become intimate with the stranger to learn more about him. Chocola's divine protection will come in handy!

She was glad that Chocola was given task instead of her. Vanilla simply disliked regular humans. But she made an exception for Sargon Vollakia The 8th Lord of the Wehrmacht-Household.

She owed him her body, after all...

"What's your name?" Asked Vanilla.

"My name? It's Naphtali." She said nervously.

Vanilla smiled while washing off the shampoo from Naphtali's hair. "Naphtali? That's a wonderful name!"

Naphtali smiled. "Thank you. And your name was Vanilla?" She asked.

Vanilla's eyes widened. "Yes. How did you-"

"Your master mentioned your name a while ago." Naphtali giggled at Vanilla's ditziness.

"Oh, yes. That's true." Vanilla felt a bit silly.

Naphtali giggled some more and then both girls laughed together.

Coming back to their senses, Vanilla decided to cut to chase and ask the important questions, "Now, I have some questions for you. Please answer them to the best of your ability. Will you do that for me, Naphtali?"

Naphtali nodded, "Uh-huh."

Vanilla smiled, "Do you remember anything from last night?" Vanilla asked in a calm reassuring tone.

The raccoon-girl stuttered, not wishing to relive the experience. "I don't..."

"You don't remember?" Asked Vanilla.

Naphtali frowned, "I mean... I don't want to talk about it."

"Please!" You need to gain the courage to speak up." Urged Vanilla.

"NO!" Naphtali unconsciously scratched Vanilla's hands like a rabid dog.

"Ow!" Vanilla winced while backing away in the water.

Naphtali soon realized her mistake. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!"

Vanilla wasn't affected and remained calm. "Are you?"

Naphtali nodded, "Yes. I'm so sorry!"

Vanilla giggled triumphantly. "If you're truly sorry, you'll need to do something for me."

"I'll do it!" Naphtali nearly cried.

"Are you sure?" Asked Vanilla in an almost villainous tone.

"Yes! I'll do it!" Naphtali exclaimed in tears already.

"Okay, then tell me, what happened last night-"

Naphtali hissed and swam away like a confused dog creating unneeded splashes in the bathtub.

Vanilla sighed in defeat. She'll need to inform her master that the child won't speak no matter what. They'll simply need to kill the stranger since they had no way of knowing about the man.

It was now up to Chocola to learn if the stranger was hostile by getting intimate with him. Chocola's _Divine Protection Of Intimate Embrace_ allows her the ability to read people's minds while having sex.

 **[X][X][X]**

Noble Six had finally removed his armor but he kept his undersuit.

Chocola, being unsatisfied, demanded that he remove it too. "You need to remove everything!" She hissed like a cat.

Did she just hiss? Right, she's a cat-girl.

"It stays on."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you to remove it." She demanded.

"No."

Chocola frowned. How the hell is she supposed to get intimate with him if he won't get naked? Maybe she should ~encourage~ him?

 _'Maybe he's just nervous to be naked in front of such a pretty girl such as myself.'_ She thought. _'At least he's ~handsome~.'_

"The truth is..." He started.

Is he about to admit that he's nervous?~

"I can't remove the undersuit without proper equipment."

She stared at him like a confused cat. "What?!" She almost screamed.

"I'll shower while wearing my undersuit."

She suddenly became upset. "Don't lie to me! How do you use the toilet if you can't take off that undersuit?!"

"I don't ever need to use it."

She clenched her fists. "Lies!"

"I haven't eaten in possibly months, so I have no reason to use a restroom."

Her eyes widened. "Wait, how did you not starve to death?" She asked.

"Training."

"What?"

"I trained to be able to last a month without food."

"That's, that's impossible!" She retorted. "You're making this up because you don't want to be seen naked. That's why!"

 **-Static noise-**

"!" Chocola was frightened by the sudden noise coming from the Spartan's helmet placed in the far corner of the washroom.

"What was that?" She asked.

Noble Six glanced at his unequipped armor then quickly went to check on his helmet. A message was currently playing.

 **-** Calling all strays **-Static noise-** southeast **-Static noise-** I repeat, **-Static noise-** you must **-Static noise-** of the River! We've prepared a settlement **-Static noise-** UNSC personnel-

The static message repeated several times but with different variations, allowing the maid to hear everything. Must she report this to her master or ignore it?

Several times the message repeated yet was far more difficult to understand every time it replayed.

The message emphasized on heading southeast of the Tigracy River as quickly as possible. But in the Southeast, there was a border separating Vollakia from Lugunica. What's going on down there? If he wants to go there, he'll need to get his weapons back first.

He placed the helmet next to the pile of armor then turned to Chocola, "I am needed elsewhere."

"What, y-you can't leave yet!" She suddenly hugged the Spartan which confused him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, unfamiliar with what she had in mind. "I'm not leaving without my weapons."

Chocola smiled seductively and tried reaching for-

Noble Six lightly shoved her aside as to not hurt her by accident. "What were you trying to do?" His tone of voice was too naive and unaware of what she attempted.

She hissed like a cat because the foreigner was too dense to understand her motives. Should she just say what she wants to do?

Noble Six frowned at her silence. "Answer my question! What were you trying to do?!" He demanded with military authority which frightened the cat-girl.

"I-I..."

"You what!? Speak up, woman!"

"I'M TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!" She shouted almost loud enough for some unwilling bystanders outside of the basement to hear. But Vanilla and Naphtali were more likely to hear Chocola's shout.

"..." Noble six stared at her dumbfounded. "What?"

* * *

 ** _Chocola and Vanilla are not the same as in Nekopara but feel free to imagine them how you want_**


	11. Sargon Vollakia

**My Comment:** I didn't upload as fast as before because I was playing _**Left 4 Dead 2**_ on STEAM. Also, I graduated from 12th grade so that means I now have more time to write fanfictions. But of course, I'm going eventually stop uploading chapters upon entering the workforce.

 **Do you think this chapter should have kept the deleted scenes? I had writers block so I had no idea what the hell I was doing**

Replies: (Not today)

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

"I want to have sex with you!" She repeated loud enough for the Spartan to hear.

The way he looked at her with his serious expression caused her to lose confidence in her ability to seduce men, but she's mostly attracted to abstinent men. Maybe if she were to undress in front of him, he'll start begging to pounce on her~.

Noticing she was trying to undress, Noble six had to convince her to stop: "I'm disinterested!" He said while waving his hands.

"Really?" Chocola froze in place before she could remove her braw. "Are you serious?" She asked embarrassed.

"I'm certain." He crossed his arms. "I'm unsure of what your culture believes in, but I believe that Sexual relations aren't a throwaway item."

"Oh... I see." She finally came to her senses and gave up on trying to seduce him. "I'll just wait outside."

"Please do."

In a defeated posture, Chocola vacated the washroom leaving the Spartan without anyone watching him. Before she left, he could have sworn he heard her mumbled, _"I've failed you."_

Whatever that means...

Now that the nuisance is gone, he could respond to the source of the signal being broadcasted to all stray personnel. He quickly equipped the helmet then attempted to contact the source of the signal.

"This is Spartan B-312 of Noble team. Can anyone hear me, over?"

Constant static noise played in response yet not a single person responded to his message leaving him with no choice but to try again.

"This is Spartan Noble Six, please respond, over."

Suddenly the static noise stopped altogether. Perhaps someone on the other end managed to hear him? Either that, or he's unable to contact such a weak signal.

"..." Still, he listened intently to ensure he doesn't miss a reply.

 ** _-C/#y $hat 2o1d1er, t3l1 u2 w43r3 yu0 ar3-_**

Finally, someone responded to him, but despite his good hearing, he couldn't make out what the message was trying to say. Without nearby satellite communications, UNSC forces have to resort to broadcasting their messages through radio waves across long distances.

"Come again, over?"

"..."

"Please respond, over."

It was worth a try, yet there remained no response. All he could do now was wait for someone to respond again...

 **[X][X][X]**

Upon finishing their showers, Noble Six and Naphtali were escorted by Chocola and Vanilla past the hallways.

Naphtali wore a blue floral kimono and scandals. She closely followed behind Vanilla as Noble Six and Chocola avoided eye contact with each other as to avoid an awkward interaction.

The Spartan wore a black montsuki yet continued wearing the undersuit beneath his clothing. He wished to continue wearing his armor but it was yet to be washed. At least the undersuit was strong enough to withstand heavy blows in the event anyone attempts to attack him, but knowing that magic can easily penetrate through armor was deeply concerning.

Staff members of the household had offered to clean the Mjolnir suit but he refused to allow anyone other than himself to clean it. Although it would have been more convenient to allow a butler to clean the Mjolnir suit, protocol replayed in his mind, convincing him that he'd rather clean the suit in his own time.

As Chocola and Vanilla escorted the Spartan and Naphtali through the hallways of the Japanese-style mansion, Noble six noticed the floorboards were far more sturdy than Guldo's floor tiles. He didn't pay much attention to the detail, but it was too difficult to ignore how much better it felt to walk on these floors than Guldo's sad excuse of a mansion.

The group happened to pass by two inhabitants of the mansion _(possibly family members of the nobleman)_ who seemed to be scoffing upon laying eyes on Naphtali causing the girl to hide behind Vanilla. The two inhabitants were female and appeared to be nobles from the way they were dressed. They were eyeing the spartan with interest but would sneer whenever they laid eyes on Naphtali.

That's strange, Six thought everyone in the household respected Demihumans. Perhaps the nobles think differently than the staff members but Six didn't care. The sooner he can retrieve his weapons, the sooner he can get the hell out of this mansion!

As the Spartan walked past them without batting an eye, one of the noblewomen softly grazed his shoulder to get his attention, but he picked up the pace to escape from their grasp.

He could hear the two female nobles giggling to themselves as he walked away at a quicker pace, leaving the maids and Naphtali behind.

"Wait, Slow down! What's the rush?" Asked Vanilla.

"..." He stopped walking to allow them to catch up to him.

The maid had to look upwards to do eye contact with the tall super soldier. "What's wrong with you?" Vanilla asked without hiding her tone of sass.

How he'd like to just get the hell out of here.

 **[X][X][X]**

The nobleman was found on the third floor inside of his office facing the curtains of the outer balcony with his arms behind his back. Noble six was told to enter the office alone without Naphtali or the maids so this was probably important.

As he entered the office alone, the nobleman turned around and grinned upon seeing the stranger.

The nobleman amused to see noble six dressed like a citizen of Kararagi. "That's more like it. Anyone would confuse you for an everyday citizen of Kararagi."

"..."

"My name is Sargon Vollakia, I'm pleased you remained respectful to Chocola despite her... ~intimate urges~"

Noble six crossed his arms and stared at him, "..."

Sargon lost his smirk. "Right, I'll get to the point. The ship that washed ashore, were you inside of it before it sank?"

Six nodded. "Yes."

"That was a slave ship and it was sailing to Gusteko. What were you doing on that ship?"

 _How does he know that much?_

"I was given a free ride to Kararagi." Six lied.

Sargon wasn't easily fooled. "Is that so? Slave merchants don't make themselves known to regular people due to constantly operating under the radar. You must have had connections that allowed you to know who they were."

 **"!"** This nobleman knows more than what he's letting on, either if Six lied or told the truth, it wouldn't matter.

"I once did a job for a nobleman, allowing me access to information unavailable to most people." Explained Six.

Sargon was Intrigued. "Oh? Would you care to explain?"

"It's not much, but I was given a list of Royal candidates for Lugunica's elections far before their names became public information." He said a half truth. Six only learned of one candidate.

"!" Sargon's eyes widened. "That's already too much information!" He Suddenly paced back and forth while speaking to the Spartan. "Can you still remember who the candidates were?"

Six stared at Sargon for 4 seconds before responding, "Why would a Nobleman of Kararagi care about the elections of a foreign nation?" Asked Noble six trying to stall enough time to answer with another half-truth.

Sargon stopped in his tracks and made the expression of being caught redhanded. "I... You caught me off guard, I'll give you that."

"Don't stall, why are you interested in Lugunica's elections?" In truth, Six was stalling for time.

Again, Sargon began to pace left and right. "The choice of candidates might explain why Vollakia is at temporary peace with Lugunica. Also, there are other factors that come into play but I wish not to speak of them." Explained Sargon with the expression of someone hiding something.

"I see..."

"Now that I've answered your question, I want you to tell me about the candidates." Demanded Sargon.

"Fine, but to be fair, only one candidate stood out the most because of her heritage." Another half-truth.

"What do you mean?"

"The Nobleman who hired me was worried about a half-elf potentially gaining power. Although it may be difficult for her to be elected, it would still help him sleep at night if someone were to kill her or steal her proof of candidacy."

"One of the candidates happened to be a half-elf, with silver hair?" Asked Sargon.

Six nodded sagely.

"And I assume he ordered you to kill her?" Asked Sargon again.

"I wasn't the first, but no one else attempted to kill her as of yet."

Suddenly Sargon Vollakia lightly chuckled to himself and this didn't sit well with the spartan.

"What's so funny?" Asked Noble Six.

Sargon stopped pacing again and hid his hands behind his back. "Excuse my behavior, but I have underestimated how important you were. It would be irresponsible of me to hinder your mission. I assume you were completing the task that was asked of you before the slave ship suddenly washed ashore?" He asked with certainty as if he was reading the Spartan's mind.

"Negative, I was fleeing Gusteko."

Sargon was caught off guard again. "What? Why?"

"Cold weather. Nothing else." He lied.

"Cold weather? It's simply easier to travel to Lugunica and assassinate the candidate while you're at it."

"..."

Noticing his silence, Sargon came to a random conclusion. "You refused to kill Half-devil?"

"I never accepted the job. I considered it, but another country's elections are none of my business."

Sargon suddenly slammed his fists on a nearby desk and shouted: "You have no idea how much better our world would be if she were to die!"

As he shouted, the doors to the office were slammed wide open than two shinobi entered with swords drawn. Household staff members were seen outside staring into the office in worry.

"Master Vollakia! We heard shouting!"

Sargon raised his hand and gestured for them to leave. "I'm well. You may leave."

The two shinobi were confused but nonetheless bowed before leaving. Chocola tried to shut the door but the hinges were broken.

"I-it won't close-'

"Just leave!" His shout resembled an angered Hitler.

"Eek!" Chocola sprinted away from sight.

Sargon realized he just lost his cool. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before taking a seat at a nearby office chair while the Spartan stood still watching everything unfold.

"Sorry." Sighed the Nobleman. "You're the first to see me upset."

"Is it because people fear the witch?" Asked Six.

Sargon closed his eyes like he was trying to remember something. "Oh, it's far worse than that. Just promise me, you will kill that half-devil if you get the chance. I'll even pay you triple of what the former offered you in return."

To say Six was surprised was an understatement. "You'd go that far?" Asked Noble six.

"Not even close. I'll even grant you nobility status in any country if you were to bring me the elve's head."

"You're taking this too far. She's just **_one_** woman."

Sargon looked him in the eye as if he were living in a cave his entire life, "And all it took to erase half the world was **_one_** damn half-elf woman!" Shouted Sargon. "You'd be doing the world a favor by killing her!"

"..."

Sargon's face became increasingly red as he slammed his fists on the desk like an angry Fuhrer. "If you won't do it, I'll just order someone else to take your stead! I don't need you! But if you were originally given this task, then surely you are well capable of completing it in the first place! But do not be mistaken, I know many other warriors who are far more capable than you!"

This surely was an unexpected outburst but was to be expected when most of the population despises Elves.

Six lowered his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it."

Sargon's blood pressure returned to normal and his attitude became nonchalant as if he were never upset, to begin with. "Good. You'd be helping me with my goal of eradicating the elven race."

"You mean you wish to eradicate all elves?" Asked noble six.

Sargon smirked. "Precisely."

Eradicating an entire race? Sargon's behavior convinced the Spartan that the nobleman's bloodline originated from the 1940's Planet Earth. Someone from Germany's WW2 timeline was probably summoned into this world and then they had a child with the natives, thus creating Sargon Vollakia. His Family name wasn't German so that must be the case.

Six suddenly felt compelled to learn who Sargon's family tree originated from.

"I'd like to know something..." Asked Six.

Sargon nodded. "Ask away."

"Who's your grandfather?"

Sargon's expression went from nonchalant to stern very quickly. "Please leave, Vanilla will show you to the temporary guest room."

"..."

"Shoo, shoo."

Perhaps it would be best to drop the subject. There is no reason why Sargon Vollakia would tell him about his bloodline. Six walked to the exit but only to be stopped by a female noble he'd never seen before. She entered the office while fuming and the target of choice to let out some steam was Noble Six.

She had dark blue short hair and wore a red dress. Her hight was 5,2 making her appear child-like.

"Excuse me?" Noble Six wished to move past her yet she would not step away.

"What quarrels do you have with my father?" She nearly spat. Then she stood on her toes to appear taller but failed miserably. "I demand to know, Peasant!"

"!" Six wished to slap sense into this brat, but not in front of her parent.

Sargon's eyes widened in surprise. He almost never speaks to his daughter so he almost forgets what she looks like. "Lunes! I thought told you to stay out of my office whenever I'm in a meeting with someone!" Sargon jumped out of his seat then showed the kid out of the room.

"You never talk to me! Why should I listen!?" She complained.

"Because I'm your father and you shouldn't question that!"

Sargon showed his daughter out of the room then failed to shut the door when she placed her foot in the way of the door.

Family issues. Another reason for Noble Six to skip town.

* * *

 ** _[Favorite Deleted Scene]_**

 _ **-Noble Six, was it? Are you alone? Over-**_

"Affirmative, I am currently low on ammunition and have expired all of my rations, over."

 **-Understood, we have a reading of your location, but you should listen carefully. Search parties have halted all progress due to unknown disappearances with Pelicans flying too close to the skies. More than half of our birds had failed to return to the Pillar Of Autumn and have disappeared without a trace due to an anomaly in the clouds-**

"Pillar of Autumn?"

 **-Of course... Have you not... Excuse me, Captain keys will be speaking to you now-**

Captain keys... B-312's sacrifice wasn't in vain!

 **-Spartan, is that really you?-**

Hearing the voice of captain keys was very reassuring.

"Affirmative."

 **-How did you escape Reach?-**

That question alone proved he was no longer on Reach.

"I'm unsure, I believe someone brought me here."

Suddenly there was silence on the other side of the call.

"Keys?"

 **-The same could be said for us. One moment we're escaping the covenant, the next thing we see is a barren field of grass. But nevermind that, I must inform you that we cannot reach you until we understand the anomaly that continues to threaten our areal vehicles-**

* * *

 **[Deleted Scene 2]**

"And you don't appear to be any older than 15 years of age so that's why I declined your offer." He added.

This managed to upset the cat-girl. "What does that have to do with anything?!" She complained. "Do you actually like old saggy women, is that it?!"

"Wait, isn't there an age barrier in your culture?"

"Age barrier?"

"The age barrier is eighteen years of age."

"That's so stupid. Women's sexuality peaks at an earlier age than men. So why would we waste our time because of some pointless age barrier?"

"Someone your age should have been given an education."

"Education isn't free ya know."

"In my country, it was obligatory to be given free education or risk punishment."

Chocola could feel her pride being sliced in half with a butter knife. Who in their right mind would refuse her sexy cat-girl body? There's nothing wrong with Chocola's appearance so maybe there must be something wrong with him!

He then gestured for her to leave. "It would be best for both of us if you would leave me alone." Upon saying this, Chocola visibly took great offense to him easily refusing her body!

Chocola's tail shot upwards as she pointed a finger at Six, "You just don't like demihumans, is that it?!" She nearly shrieked at him.

Noble six crossed his arms and he narrowed his eyes at her, "What if I do hate demihumans?" He bluntly asked without backing off. "There's nothing good to like about you half-mongrels in the first place!" He shot back.

"!" This seemed to strike a chord in her. In a burst of speed that only demihumans are capable of, she pounced at the spartan with the intent of slicing his face with her sharpened fingernails, only for the soldier to instinctively grab her arms then drop her hard onto the ground.

She was momentarily dazed until she came back to her senses and tried to scream but noble six threw himself on top of her and covered her mouth to prevent her from calling for help. Then he began to strangle the life out of Chocola causing her to scratch at his arms but the undersuit protected against her sharpened claws.

She struggled in vain against the super soldier's grip on her throat even though her demihuman strength should have allowed her to escape his grip.

This man is a regular human, so why was he so damn strong? He doesn't have a magic affinity or a functioning mana gate so why was he so damn strong?!

It was like she was being crushed by a machine!

Without any more options of escape, she tried kicking at him but to no avail. No matter what she tried, he was seriously planning on killing her!

She gagged and choked for air but continued to lose consciousness as the stranger's grip tightened with never before seen hatred towards demihumans.

Why was her master allowing this to happen? Why did he order her to seduce a madman who hates demihumans? As far as she knew, her master was never wrong in his judgment of people. So why was her master allowing this to happen?

The thought of being abandoned by her master caused tears to flow down her cheeks and the spartan saw this.

If someone were to witness what he's done, what will happen to him? Equipping his armor again would take several minutes too long for him to defend himself. He realized his mistake and released his grip on her then backed away, allowing the maid to recover. As soon as she came back to her senses, she stared in horror at the spartan.

No words had to be spoken, he knew what she was thinking.

The Spartan crossed his arms, "Blame me if you will, but I spared your life and that's what really matters." He said with no intention of easing the mood.

 _ **"Rightfully, so."**_ A disembodied voice suddenly echoed in the basement.

The gravity distorted and pushed the Spartan to the ground 10x stronger than before causing Six' to collapse onto his knees.

"!" Six glanced left, right then behind but not a soul was present other than himself and the cat-maid. That disembodied voice belonged to the nobleman.

A door could be heard opening and footsteps echoing from upstairs causing the spartan to instinctively look to where the noise originated from.

Upstairs, he saw the nobleman smiling like a civilized tyrant about to give a speech.

Chocola, upon seeing her master, she crawled away from the...

"How long were you watching?" Asked Chocola

"Long enough to learn you're a threat to my household."

"Then you're a fool for allowing me entry."

The nobleman stared at six for a moment then chuckled softly.

"Perhaps I am a fool, but my sense never fails me. You didn't kill her and that's what really matters. If things went too far, I would have intervened. Congratulations, you saved your own life, but do not misunderstand... If you mishandle my property once more, extreme consequences will await you."

"..."

"Am I understood?"

 **[DELETED SCENE 3]**

"Don't misunderstand, my temporary friend." Said the nobleman with a glare. "I wasn't spying on you, albeit my divine protection allows me to not only hear every word echoed inside of my home but also allows me to see through the eyes of my affiliates."

"!" Does that mean the nobleman also listened to the message being broadcasted from his helmet? Suddenly the nobleman glanced at the pile of armor in the far corner of the washroom with interest.

"How much do you value that set of armor?" Asked the nobleman in a mocking tone.

"What are you getting at?" Asked Six with hostility.

 **"Answer my question!"** Something seemed to amplify the sound of the nobleman's voice as it was heard even outside of the mansion.

"..." Six blankly glared at the nobleman.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Asked the nobleman.

"..." Six wanted to reach for his magnum, but he remembered all of his firearms being confiscated.

"How I misjudged you. I had the intention of flattering you with the body of one of my maids, yet you nearly killed one of them. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Do not waste my time!"

"What did you say?!"

"The demihuman is at fault for assaulting me in the first place."

"You-"

"I don't care! You should discipline your maid for even daring to put a hand on me!"

"Thus, you belief you have the right to bring justice with your own hands-"

"Shut up! Is this how you treat strangers in your home? Bitch, I nearly drowned yesterday and now you have the audacity of treating me like a fucking criminal after I possibly saved the life of another demihuman

 **[DELETED SCENE 4]**

The Spartan stared at Chocola for an awkward amount of time causing her cheeks to turn red so she covered her face in embarrassment. "Please don't speak of this to anyone!" She pleaded while looking away.

All it took to embarrass her was an awkward interaction. If she's supposed to be some kind of seductress, then she's extremely terrible at her job.

"Just leave."

"O-of course! I'll wait outside for you to finish!" Without skipping a beat, she went upstairs and fled the basement leaving the spartan without anyone to watch him. This would have been a good thing if he wasn't inside a stranger's home. What if the nobleman misunderstands?

As Chocola exited the basement, she was met with Vanilla and Naphtali in towels, accompanied by two shinobi who were battle-ready in case the foreigner became hostile.

"Sis, I heard screaming! What happened to you?" Asked Vanilla with worry in her tone.

Chocola waved her hands in denial. "It was nothing, we had a misunderstanding."

Vanilla felt something was odd. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I thought it would have been best if I stay outside and wait for the stranger to finish bathing."

"..." Vanilla blankly stared at Chocola in disbelief.

"..." Chocola was becoming more nervous with too many eyes staring at her.

"Those weren't your orders..." Scoffed Vanilla.

Chocola's posture deflated. "I-I... I know."

One of the shinobi stepped forth, "Excuse me, ma'am. Mind me asking what happened down there for you to be screaming so suddenly?"

Chocola's cheeks turned red and she faced away.

* * *

 **Do you think this chapter should have kept the deleted scenes? I had writers block so I had no idea what the hell I was doing.**


	12. Jenkins Journal Part 1 (Filler)

My comment: This was some random idea I had. What if Noble Six happened to find a notebook in the world of Re:zero and it happened to have been written by someone from the UNSC slowly diving into madness as the pages continue?

 ** _I'm still currently writing the next chapter with Noble SIX and am trying to figure out what to do with it. I wrote most of it already but I keep on rewriting it to make sure it's not dogshitee_**

 ** _Nothing seemed to work except for making the Spartan punch or kill something to assert manly dominance. Dammit dammit dammit. So I came up with this when I saw just how much shit Jenkins went through._**

Replies: (Not today)

* * *

 **[Jenkins journal]**

 **[Page 01]**

"Thank you."

Those were the last words I've painfully spoken before thinking I would be blessed with a peaceful death. I served a purpose and I've helped my comrades in stopping the plans of the flood. We've prevented an undodgeable tragedy, that's at least what I would like to believe. Who knows what will happen to the Pillar of Autumn and the survivors. Will the master chief save everyone? Of course, he can't. He can't be everywhere at once and cannot save everyone, he couldn't save me.

I couldn't save myself.

My only regret is that I could never become an officer.

As I closed my eyes expecting the rest of eternity to wash over me, I gasped for air and opened my eyes to what I thought could have been the other side of a bright tunnel. My senses slowly returned and the bright light dimmed down enough for me to realize that I was wet and soggy and to my shock, I could feel my rifle in hand.

It was raining...

"Lieutenant?" I asked, lying down in the middle of unfamiliar grasslands. I could feel the puddles of water soaking up my uniform. I looked up into the sky, expecting to see the other side of the halo ring but to my surprise, there was a normal sky.

I try to stand up, expecting to feel the same pain as before but it was all gone as if I was cured of the flood infection.

"Is this suppose to be the afterlife?" I thought out loud. I expected to be received by angels or to have been thrown into a pit of fire and still, I didn't feel at peace nor did I feel guilty of my sins.

Perhaps the afterlife was nothing like how we described it.

All alone in this field of grass, the first thing I did was do a weapons inspection and found it to be full of ammunition. I do not recall holding this kind of weapon and I could not recognize it. This weapon seemed to be a newer variation of the Assault Rifle issued in the year 2589.

So humanity is alive and still kicking... good.

Why did I have this on my person? I could not hear the sounds of war and yet I've been provided this weapon. There must have been a reason for me being here.

I scanned the landscape and found that not too far from my position, there was a beautiful city I could only describe as belonging to the old 1100s. Did I happen to end up in a colony world that valued classic architecture?

Suddenly I hear what could be described as a wagon being pulled by some sort of beast. I turn left to see a green 6-foot dinosaur doing whats suppose to be a horses job. The dinosaur pulled a black carriage with a silk-made roof protecting the coach from the rain. He was an old man dressed in Butler's uniform. When he saw me, he motioned the dinosaur to slow down.

The beast of burden slowly stopped in front of me and simply sniffed at me.

The old man called out to me: "You're in the middle of the road."

I looked down and noticed I was indeed standing in harm's way. My only response to him was a confused gasp for air.

The old man became concerned with the look in his eyes and he called out to me again: "Are you in need of help?" Then he looked at my rifle in hand and became confused.

He seemed to not understand what a rifle was, but he slowly reached for a sword next to him.

"Wait!" I gently placed my rifle onto the wet grass and backed away. "I'm not some thug," I said with my arms raised. The dinosaur began to sniff my rifle but it was smart enough to not confuse it for food so it focused on me again, sensing the same danger the old man felt.

The old man stopped reaching for his sword and was at ease. "Do you need a ride?" He asked. For some reason, the dinosaur relaxed too.

I accepted the man's offer so I carefully picked up my rifle then casually entered the carriage, almost slipping due to my soggy shoes. As soon as I found my spot in the backseat, the man motioned for the 6-foot dinosaur to continue forward.

We remained quiet for several minutes until the senior attempted small talk. He called himself Wilhelm. Just Wilhelm. He simply didn't wish to give his surname to a total stranger who possibly had a hangover on the side of the road. That's understandable.

Then he said to have recognized my eyes. I was confused to why he made such an odd statement, but then he explained that I must have stared the face of death many, many times.

The statement was partly true, but I believe to have already become one with death...

I try to shake away that haunting parasitic memory and try to move on to something else. Wilhelm seemed to understand and he didn't press on the subject.

As things became quiet I gave him my name and then asked: "Where am I?"

The man Wilhelm didn't call me insane for not knowing the land and simply said: "Sir, you're in the center of Lugunica. The holy land of the dragon."

 _"?"_ That's not the weirdest thing I've heard but it's bizarre enough for me to question it. "Is that suppose to be a god?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. But not entirely. The dragon is what protects our land from outside forces and bring prosperity to our nation." He explained, sounding as if I should have already known this.

Either Wilhelm was insane or I'm the nutjob. But after waking up on the side of the road, I've decided that I'm insane, not him.

"And where is this dragon now?" I asked, skeptical of such a powerful mythical creature roaming the world.

Wilhelm shrugged while watching the road. "Not even the council knows. With the current absence of the king, the dragon is no longer in a covenant with our nation. We may need to elect the 42nd candidate soon to reignite the bond of flame."

I remained silent when he told me this. I didn't know what to make of it. Wilhelm noticed my silence and asked: "Where do you live, so that I may take you there?"

I didn't know if I wanted to answer that. So I sarcastically replied: "Unless you're able to bring me back to Reach or Harvest, just drop me anywhere. I don't have a home."

Wilhelm remained silent until he responded: "Reach or Harvest? I've never heard of those places. Are you illegal?"

I softly chuckled and this was enough to alarm the man. "Of course you've never heard of em. Those planets have been glassed a while back."

The man's posture showed he was indeed confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

I laughed some more before saying: "That makes two of us." Then I continued laughing until the carriage forcefully stopped at the front of a forest.

"!" For a moment I thought I might have offended Wilhelm but then I noticed a malicious group of men blocking the road, much like how I've accidentally done last time.

There were eight men with short swords in hand. One of them was covered in tattoos much like a macho man stereotype and the rest seemed to be goons following orders.

"Get out." Said the macho man, sword in hand.

Wilhelm seemed relaxed as if he's dealt with this behavior before. "You're in the way." He calmly replied.

Then the Macho man raised his voice: "I said get out!" then he raised his shortsword in a threatening way.

"We want your ride." Added one of the goons.

"What about his shoes?" Asked another one. "I like his shoes."

While the goons were bickering with each other on what to do, Wilhelm kept his eyes on the four of them while reaching for his sword. Then he asked me: "Are they your friends?" with a hint of hostility in his tone of voice.

If I didn't choose my words correctly, I would have suffered an unwanted stab wound before having enough time to shoot him.

I raised my arms nonthreateningly and tried to make an honest defense: "I don't know those guys and I don't like their attitudes."

He seemed to believe my words as if he were an expert at deciphering the mood in people's voices. As he still focused on the eight men blocking the road, he unsheathed a sharpened sword then hopped off the carriage.

I could see the green dinosaur was also hostile towards the eight men but was restrained onto the carriage and could do nothing but stand aside.

The eight men snickered and laughed at the old man who intended to fight them all on his own.

I thought if I did nothing, Wilhelm would die, so I readied my rifle and took aim at the first bastard that charged towards the old man and I fired a burst of bullets onto his legs, permanently crippling the man for the rest of his life.

As expected of people who don't know what a gun is, they panicked and looked for the source of the noise and saw me taking aim at one of their downed men.

The man I shot down was cursing as he withered in pain. His buddies didn't get the message and attempted to flank me, so I sprayed more bullets onto the closest bastard and killed him on the spot.

Finally, they understood not to mess with me because they began to cower away. Then I felt a sudden sense of power surge through my veins!

Then I shouted at them: "Yeah! Who else wants some?!" I hopped out of the carriage then took aim at the remaining bunch who weren't shot yet. "I got some more! What's wrong? What happened to all that show you had one moment ago?!"

The look on their faces was priceless. I laughed like a murderous psychopath hunting for men as I approached them and this served to make them back away more and more to the point one of them slipped on a puddle of rain and had to be caught by one of their buddies.

Then the fools tripped over each other and were all soaked in the puddles of rain. They quickly and clumsily tried to get back on their feet again but slipped onto each other again creating a hilarious display of cowardice.

Wilhelm and the scared thugs looked at me as if I have just performed a never seen before magic and it only served to make me feel like an absolute badass.

"Ya see this here?" I motioned to my Assault rifle and held it over my head. "This... this... is... my boomstick!" Then I irresponsibly fired a few shots into the sky to mess with them and as expected, most of them fell to the ground in fear again.

I could hear them apologizing and begging for their lives and it was liberating to me. I don't know what got into me, but all of this felt refreshing. After I was recently in pain and afraid while half-infected by a damn flood spore, I felt I deserved some way to cope with my stress.

So I took aim and began to fire onto another man and killed him on the spot. This shocked Wilhelm and had the goons crying for their lives.

 _If someone is reading my journal, you must be thinking that I'm insane for shooting at a defenseless man and I completely agree with you._

 _I regret this incident very much but I had a very different mentality that day. I could only describe the feeling as 'Powerful.'_

As the man died in the arms of another man, I fired a burst of bullets at the one man who attempted to comfort the already dead soul. And before I could fire another burst of bullets at who I thought was their boss, I felt a blade slide into my stomach from behind, then I slowly turned my head to see that it was Wilhelm who stabbed me.

He looked into my eyes as if I were a savage animal that had to be put down for good. And he was right.

I began to feel weak again as the blade was pulled out of my stomach. I found myself collapsing onto a pool of my own blood mixing with the rain.

My last words before everything went black was: "Why you..."

How was I alive to write the first page of this Journal? Simply turn to the second, and I'll explain everything to you, the reader.

* * *

 ** _I didn't forget about Noble Six. I just had writer's block. So how do I solve it? By writing some more of course!_**


	13. Born a Spartan, die a Spartan

**My comment:** _(I'm **not** an expert so I don't want to state anything **silly** as fact)_

Anyways... While I was writing this chapter, I was trying to figure out how much a Spartan can lift compared to the record-holding weight lifter **Paul Anderson** _(1932-1994)_ who was able to lift up **6,270 lbs** in a back lift. _(I had to check twice)_ And in my uninformed google searches, I found _"Spartans can lift around 3x times their normal weight without Mjolnir equipped, for Master Chief, since he weighs around 300 lbs, he could, in essence, lift about 1200 lbs without any assistance from the Mjolnir suit."_ So, how much can the Chief manage with a backlift?

 _(I almost thought someone could become as strong as the chief but oh boy I was very_ **WRONG!** _)_

Strongmen tend to be unable to run fast or move acrobatically so in a sense, Master Chief was obviously stronger than Paul Anderson and so, I wonder, could the chief lift as much and/or more than Paul Anderson? _(Without Mjolnir)_

In this Fanfiction, Noble Six weighs about 280 lbs without Mjolnir, so his arms could lift about 840 lbs without Mjolnir. I wonder how much can he manage with a backlift?

How much can Rem and Ram lift? How much can the Knights of Lugunica lift?

In previous chapters, I placed a few knights to be almost as strong as an average Spartan lll without the Mjolnir suit, allowing Noble six the advantage. But the knights of the Royal Guard are much stronger than the opponents Six had faced in this story. I think the only way for B312 to keep up with powerful Re: Zero characters would be to repair the damaged Mjolnir suit or simply _(suck his dick)_ *Ahem* make him stronger than canon would advise.

I have yet to find out how strong and skilled the Shinobi of Kararagi are supposed to be, so I'll just assume they are tough to beat.

So what if, for some really good reason, Noble six's strength increases from being able to lift 840 lbs to 2250 lbs without Mjolnir? So long as it's a good reason. _(Without too much dick sucking)_

 **[Stuff about deleted scenes]**

 **(A)** I don't think bringing the Pillar of Autumn is a good idea. We need the master chief to save humanity. I'm thinking _Halo 3_ Master Chief drifting in space after finishing the fight might be a better idea. We **don't** need the Chief, but he's still an option. Plus he won't accidentally trigger the halo 4 sequence.

 _*Cries in Sangheili*_

So what about the character of Echo 419? Was she real? I was thinking of adding UNSC who were **KIA** but that might be too overpowered. I'm not going to rewrite anything. Maybe if I touch nothing, everything will be fine. I think stray UNSC who've been killed in action could spawn. But not too many of them. Just enough to be interesting.

This story is my forge sandbox and I'm admin of the server.

(B) I rewrote a lot of things in this chapter. I even forgot to record some deleted scenes too. No turning back now.

 **[Useless fact]**

Whenever I want to think of a new female character, I just browse my hentai collection and then, "Oh she looks nice!" and then add her.

Replies: (Not Today)

* * *

 **Re:Zero-Spartan lll**

Sargon Vollakia managed to convince his daughter to remain outside of his office. After a long parental conversation, the rebellious daughter eventually gave up on trying to break in.

Six remained quiet as the Lord of the manor sighed then faced the Spartan. "Ignore the girl. She can be a brat at times." Said the Nobleman, readjusting his tie. "Now, if you would kindly permit me to brief you on something of importance..."

"Of course." Six nodded as the nobleman approached his office chair.

Upon being seated the nobleman explained: "I want you to kill an old friend of mine. But do not be mistaken. You aren't in any special position compared to my shinobi. I simply wish to learn if you're competent enough to kill the half-devil. Only then, will I provide you the means of killing her."

The more Sargon obsessed over the half-elf, the more Six became disinterested, but he spared another moment of attention to him: "How can I be of purpose?"

The Nobleman grinned. "North from here, my political rival owns a weapons company." Then he glanced at a portrait of a typical Noble family on the wall. "Behold the Jerexius family..."

Six observed the family portrait of nobles and took notice of the man that seemed to be the patriarchal figure, meaning he was in charge of everything in the household.

Sargon pointed at the man in the portrait. "I care not for what he does with his property but more so his influence and competitive nature to always be on top. While he's nothing compared to the Hoshins, the Jerexius family is a stepping stone for me to overcome. I'm aware that killing my Rival is not enough for he will simply be replaced by someone else in his massive family. This will only serve as a test to see if you're capable of assassinating the half-devil. Since a candidate for the throne is likely to be heavily protected as well."

Six crossed his arms. "You make this sound as if you are a politician." Said the Spartan, trying to hide his disgust for political figures.

Sargon only grinned in response: "Hn? Clever aren't you?" He asked. "But, let us not retreat from our topic. As I said, I need proof of your competence. You must kill my rival, but you must do it as a civilian of Kararagi. No matter what happens, you've never met me and you've never set foot on my property. But most importantly, you'll remain without your bulky armor as a way of avoiding unwanted attention. My rival is well protected by capable warriors in their own right, thus, I highly advise you to avoid keeping weapons of any kind if you manage to meet him in person. Stealth and deception are your keys to victory."

To an **idiot** , this would have sounded a lot like a Spartan's playground. But the way Sargon described the rules made things seem like the Spartan was meant to die. Sargon Vollakia must be a fool if he thought Noble Six was going to accept the job without using his trusty equipment. Even the Master Chief would go out of his way to request a weapon whenever possible because he understood his limits.

Putting the ignorant request aside, perhaps Sargon Vollakia wanted Six to kill a higher ranking family member of his, allowing Sargon to inherit more power from a deceased family member. There are many things a politician could want and the most obvious thing they coveted was power.

But the Surnames were completely different. _(Vollakia/Jerexious)_ They definitely weren't related. There were many plausible scenarios here. To make things better, Noble Six would probably have died attempting to complete the task, meaning Sargon had gotten rid of him without having to get his own hands dirty...

"Do not misunderstand." Continued the Nobleman, noticing the stern expression of Noble Six. "I'm not sentencing you to a weaponless death. I simply wish to learn the reason you've been destined to assassinate the half-devil. To normal men, this would be a suicide mission. If you're a fraud, it would be in your best interest to refuse before it's too late. Only a hardened warrior would be capable of doing what I've asked of you."

The only reason for him wanting to accept this task was his nostalgia of being a personal grim reaper. It's what he felt he's meant to do. But he wasn't about to blindly march to his death without bringing his equipment.

"I accept..."

Sargon's eyes widened as if he had just witnessed a daredevil signing a death waiver before performing a life-threatening stunt.

"It is settled!" Exclaimed the Nobleman as if he had sealed the fate of the Spartan.

Suddenly, Six raised his hand and pointed to the ceiling: "Under one condition!"

"!" Sargon seemed confused there.

"I'm taking my weapons and armor with me."

This served to make Sargon slam his fists onto the desk: "Have you not heard what I've told you? Do you not trust my judgment?"

Noble Six remained calm where he stood, compared to the frustrated nobleman seated at his office chair. "No. And I've heard you the first time, but I honestly don't care."

"..." Sargon rubbed his temples before deciding to explain to the best of his ability: "In four days time, on a Sunday morning, an escort will take you to a northern city and drop you at a checkpoint while giving you more details of your task. You'll know what to do once you're there. You have seven days to return to the checkpoint alive, albeit if you arrive as a wanted criminal, my shinobi would attempt to eliminate you, ignoring my orders to keep you alive. It is because I have a legal reputation to uphold and cannot allow my image to be tainted by the likes of your failure, even if no one would come to know."

Things began to make sense to Six. "So, you are a politician..." Said Noble Six, like it was a revelation.

Suddenly the Nobleman became stern: "Nevermind that! Listen here, you! If I come to learn that you've wasted your time and allowed your task to remain unfinished, I would personally order for your swift death by the hands of my contracted shinobi. Escaping would only delay the inevitable!"

Noble Six almost chuckled. "I see."

"Keep in mind, you're just a stranger and you've never met me. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Sargon Vollakia, stern gaze and piercing eyes.

Six nodded. "I understand. But, may I ask... Will your contracted shinobi follow your every command or are they bound by law, limiting what they can do for you? In other words, will they turn against you if they deem it necessary?"

"!" This question managed to put a dent in Sargon's serious demeanor. "You ask too many questions, but I'll answer this for you. In a traditional sense, they've sworn absolute loyalty to me within their contract, meaning they must follow my every order, including illegal orders. Yet, my shinobi are bound to their honor, meaning there are times they would prefer to ignore my commands, instead, choosing to revere the law of Kararagi."

Six came to understand the Nobleman more and more.

"Is this why you're asking me to kill your political rival? All because your shinobi would refuse to kill a politician, as it isn't within the law of Kararagi to permit such atrocities against political figures?"

"..." Sargon Vollakia remained silently cursing something in his mind.

Six continued: "I've come to the conclusion that I AM in a special position compared to your shinobi. The people who follow your orders act within legal boundaries meaning you have absolutely nobody to help you in this illegal endeavor. And you didn't go out of your way to form illegal contracts with anyone because you HAVE a legal image to uphold as a politician. That is why you happily asked me, a foreigner, to help you kill your political rival because I am likely to ignore the law, like the ignorant foreigner I am..."

He just figured him out. Sargon Vollakia's right hand shook in place but he held it steady with his left hand.

Noble Six smirked. "What if I refused to accept this task, what would you do?"

Sargon hardened his fists. "Then, I would order my men to kill you..."

"And you would admit that in front of me?" Asked Noble Six, pointing to himself.

Sargon hardened his gaze at the Spartan. "Are you threatening me?"

Six allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips: "I'll allow you to figure that out, but don't worry, I used to kill politicians for a living, so you're in luck that I happen to be in the mood to help you..."

Sargon seemed to relax in his chair and rested his head on his shoulder. He seemed to be thinking of something. Whatever it was, Noble Six thought he might be able to predict his movements. "Before I send you to possibly your death..." Said the Nobleman, admitting what he should have kept secret. "I would like to know your name, stranger."

 _'He even admits he's trying to kill me.'_ After a split second, Six thought of a temporary one. "Call me Adam."

"Adam? No surname?"

"No."

"Well then... Good luck, Adam." The Nobleman reached to shake his hand. "You'll need it, but knowing you used to kill politicians for a living, you might not need it in the end."

Six accepted the handshake and the two struck a deal, both men smirking like madmen. If Noble Six can kill the political rival, Sargon Vollakia will provide him the means of killing the silver-haired half-devil.

 **[X][X][X]**

Upon exiting the office, the Spartan under the temporary name of Adam noticed Naphtali and the maids were nowhere to be seen but that was none of his concern.

Then he was met with two shinobi waiting for him outside of the nobleman's office. They were unmasked and dressed in scarlet martial arts gowns, sporting a golden Hindu insignia.

One shinobi was blond and he stood at the height of 6,1 compared to his colleague standing at 5,11 in height.

"You!" Just from observing the blond's posture, Six could feel the man was offended by Adam's presence. "You were the first to speak with Master Sargon without having been officially contracted by him... What makes you special?" Asked the blond, envious.

Noble Six knew how to respond to a person with a holier-than-thou attitude and quickly came up with: "I'm unsure of your master's cunning thoughts, but it was an honor to speak to him in private."

The blond didn't expect the foreigner who knew nothing of Kararagi to respond that way, but he could respect the language being used. Just like in the 26th century, people had to demonstrate respect towards someone of a higher rank so remembering where one stood compared to others was important.

"Hn! Of course, it was an honor." Said the blond, proudly. "I'm surprised a foreigner as you could understand."

Adam nodded. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What is it that you want with me?" Asked Adam, with no time to waste.

The blond's stern gaze returned. "What?"

"Your master's controversial decision to speak with me in private most likely raised alarm. Well, I'm here." Explained Adam but the blond's initial attitude suddenly returned despite him carefully wording his sentence.

"What was spoken in private..." The blond pointed toward the office before continuing, "will remain private." Then he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and tightened his grip with the intention to inflict pain but the undersuit hidden under the classic Japanese clothes prevented damage to his arm, much to the blond's surprise.

Finally, the other shinobi decided to say his first words: "We have other reasons for wanting to see you. Would you please, follow us?"

"..." Adam hardened his gaze at both of them...

 **[X][X][X]**

The Spartan found himself escorted by both shinobi to a sparring dojo full of students adorned in their traditional scarlet martial arts gowns, sporting golden insignias of a Hindu symbol meaning: _good luck, wellbeing,_ and _health,_ _(now recognized as a hateful symbol used during WW2 according to several UNSC records.)_

There are two plausible ways this confusing symbol found its way into this world. Either through outside Japanese influence or because of Sargon Vollakia's previous bloodline. It's possible they've adopted the symbol and given it a newer meaning to fit within the culture of Kararagi.

The students remained seated crisscrossed in an orderly fashion expecting the two shinobi to arrive with the foreigner accompanying them. Everything began to make sense... These fighters wanted a piece of him and wouldn't leave him alone until he gave them what they were looking for.

 _'Fine. I'll give you a fight.'_

The majority of the students were adult males above or within their early 20s or 30s. Only four students were under the age of 20 while three were female and seemed to be exiting the dojo just now. They most likely didn't care enough to watch what would happen...

Standing behind the Spartan, the blond asked: "You wouldn't mind taking part in a friendly spar, would you?" Then he lightly patted Adam's shoulder as a fellow sportsman would.

From the looks of things, they weren't about to let him refuse. All of them could pounce at him from many possible directions if he'd given them the wrong answer.

Adam suddenly smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

They expected a similar response, but not with such confidence. They soon showed him to the arena where he would first spar against the _"weakest fighter"_ and then on to the " _second weakest_ " and continue up the ranks to see where he stands in combat.

Adam's first opponent was a male at the naive age of sixteen but showed potential in his fighting stance. The young man was only 5,9 in hight compared to the super-soldier standing at 6,5 without Mjolnir...

Adam observed the young man, wondering: _'What the fuck were they thinking making me fight a kid?!'_

Perhaps the boy was tougher than he looked. Nonetheless, Adam would take the opponent seriously but to ensure he didn't accidentally cripple the boy, he would try to hold back.

When Adam went into his own fighting stance passed down to him by his trainer, many eyes began to judge whether he knew what he was doing. The foreigner's stance wasn't fancy but focused on efficiency and they took quick notice of it.

The student acting as the referee stood aside and spoke: "Both fighters must demonstrate respect before they begin."

The nervous teenager bowed then Adam imitated the gesture.

The referee continued: "There are only two rules for this fight. The use of magic is forbidden, meaning you must knock your opponent off their feet using physical skill alone. Finally, divine protections are not allowed." Then the referee backed away, gesturing for them to begin. "Hajime!"

The nervous student was first to move at the fragile speed of a human athlete but then picked up the pace at the last second expecting to knock Adam off his feet with one fell swoop but Adam's enhanced eyes caught wind of every single detail allowing him to _(at the last second,)_ step aside and use one arm to push the teenager onto the ground with enough force to smack the air out of the boy's lungs. The sound of the opponent falling flat against the floorboards resembled a thick bamboo branch crashing onto something hard.

Watching the kid moan in pain, Adam thought: _'He's not even a threat!'_

The bystanders remained relaxed and weren't impressed in the slightest... Seeing a giant topple a teenager was nothing special. So it came as no surprise that the foreigner won with minimal effort.

 _'At least he has common sense'_ they thought in unison. The foreigner was indeed efficient, just as his fighting stance had hinted, but how will he do against someone of his same stature?

"Ow, ow, ow..." The student rolled on the ground, trying slowly to get back up but couldn't.

"Here." Adam reached to the student to help him off the ground and the naive teenager was surprised albeit accepted the gesture. Judging by the disapproving looks from a select few members in the dojo, most of them were likely to refuse the gesture of kindness.

As the teenage student slowly retreated toward his colleagues, another opponent stood up from the audience, only to be stopped by the blond man whispering to his ear: _"Break him."_

Little did they know, Adam's enhanced hearing picked up on their little secret yet he did the impression of being clueless to what they've planned.

Most of the students smirked, knowing that they've sent their second strongest man to be the next fighter, despite agreeing the next opponent should have been second weakest. The next opponent was a berserker known to end fights before they could begin. Things were about to get interesting.

And thus the second opponent stood before Adam and was in far stronger physical shape than the previous opponent who'd lost to Adam. The newer fighter's powerful build resembled that of Spartan ll Jorge but the man stood at the height of 6,5 so both fighters were even in height. But the berserker appeared to be tougher than Adam despite not being a Spartan so the audience was feeling confident about the outcome of the spar.

As before, both fighters had to demonstrate respect but instead of bowing, the opponent offered a handshake, much to Adam's surprise.

"..." Adam briefly glanced at the man's gesture before accepting the handshake. This allowed the opponent the opportunity to squeeze Adam's hand as hard as he could in order to get a response out of him.

The man allowed a malicious grin to decorate his lips as he tightened his grip, expecting the foreigner to wince in pain but the foreigner remained in a relaxed state of mind. As the seconds went on, the berserker had become doubtful due to Adam remaining relaxed in his posture. So the berserker strengthened his grip to see what would happen...

Adam began to feel the pressure and was impressed that a normal human could become this strong but he knew he outclassed the man.

 _'I see...'_ Thought the Spartan, smirking _. 'I'll play your little game.'_

The Spartan's metal-like bone structure and augmentations allowed him to nearly crush his opponent's hand as he strengthened his grip by 3x causing the other man to wince in pain at the sudden increase in strength.

 _'Holy shit! Who is this guy?!'_ Thought the berserker, his face pretending he wasn't in pain.

Their handshake lasted longer than anticipated because both men were asserting dominance to see who had a stronger grip and it seemed Adam was winning that battle.

Some bystanders were clueless about what had occurred in front of them and appeared to be confused as to why the two fighters were stuck holding hands for too long, due to the berserker trying to hide his pain but had trouble containing it in the end. Most students remained clueless but a select few of them knew what was happening in front of their eyes. Soon, everyone noticed their second-toughest member was in visible pain from the handshake.

They were all visibly shocked at the development.

 _'How strong's his grip?!'_ Thought the blond. The others seemed to be having similar thoughts.

The referee caught wind of this and forced both fighters to stop holding hands. "Step away! Both of you!"

As the two men backed away from each other, the berserker visibly checked his hand to ensure it wasn't broken and much to his relief, he was fine but remained visibly angered. Because of this, Adam's opponent didn't wait for the fight to officially begin, preventing the referee from saying 'Hajime.'

"You're gonna pay for that!" He shouted, rushing toward Adam but the Super Soldier did a minimal dodge against a powerful leg sweep that could have knocked him onto the ground. This served to upset the opponent even more.

"GET OVER HERE!" Shouted the resentful man who viciously assaulted the foreigner, yet attack after attack the man remained unable to land a single blow onto the foreigner as if all of his attacks were memorized before the fight began.

This astounded the bystanders in the dojo because their berserker student was known for ending fights before it could begin, yet the foreigner made him look like a fool.

Adam would occasionally hit his opponent with soft kicks and jabs on any openings causing the berserker to stumble on occasion only this seemed to fuel the berserker, making him faster and more endurant. Was he using divine protections?

Suddenly, the berserker had dishonored the fight and sent blades of wind from his hands toward the Spartan who only had half a second to dodge. The blades of wind managed to slice a ceremonial statue of some sort of Buda in two halves.

"!" Adam glanced at the referee and yet there was no protest demanding that the cheater be stopped. It would appear that these rules only applied to the foreigner and not to the berserker.

He hardened his gaze toward his opponent who still intended on cheating. 'Rules _for thee, but not for me, I see...'_

"FURA!" More blades of wind were sent toward its intended target, sometimes the wind would be invisible and appear at the last second, sometimes leaving small gnashing on Adam's Montsuki. The Supersoldier was left with only one option and it was to dodge to the best of his ability.

The fight continued with constant blades of wind shooting towards Adam but as this became repetitive, the blades of wind slowly became easier for the Spartan to dodge because the berserker was hitting the limit of mana his body could use.

Adam was too far from getting tired yet for he only needed ten more minutes without the Mjolnir to come close to feeling tired.

The berserker became slower and noticed the foreigner wouldn't slow down one bit. Not even an enhanced demihuman could easily dodge multiple blades of wind. So he decided to turn things up a notch even if he managed to hurt himself.

"El Fura!" The final blast was 5x bigger and took too much of the dojo's space for Adam to dodge managing to hit him. His bodysuit taking the full force of the hit and he crashed against a wall, where the Buda statue used to be.

Now the Berserker could rest on his knees and try to regain some stamina.

"!" The members of the dojo all stood up to what was supposed to be a stronger magic attack that should have ripped the foreigner in half, but he was only getting back up after hitting the wall. So the berserker forced himself to stand up again, returning to his fighting stance despite being tired.

"He got lucky." One of them stated. "His opponent was weakened after using too much mana." the other members nodded in agreement.

Adam thought he was gonna die, but his bodysuit managed to save him. It was a good thing the berserker was tired, otherwise, the wind blades may have sliced through the gel layer and cut him in half. Only his outfit was damaged, so he ripped the shirt area off and tossed it aside, allowing the torso area of his undersuit to be visible. Adam now looked at the weakened opponent. The man in front of him dishonoring the 'no magic' rule served to offend the Spartan greatly!

"Enough!" Shouted Adam before going full force toward his opponent, unrelenting. Because the berserker was tired and had trouble standing straight, this allowed Adam to quickly close the gap and knock his opponent off his legs, Adam's feet cracking the floorboards in the process. Then he slammed the man into the ground with the full force of a bull, sending wood-shrapnel in all directions.

"Gaaahhhhh!" Eyes opened wide, the berserker felt shards of wood piercing through his back.

The audience had to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the shrapnel that could have potentially blinded someone in the dojo. When they felt the coast was clear, they saw their berserker had the air punched out of his lungs and he struggled to breathe for a short time, now beginning to bleed.

"Woah!" Most of them gasped in unison.

The foreigner's skill and strength alarmed the students in the dojo. The foreigner wasn't joking around and managed to win without cheating. The fighter who Adam thought to be the next froze in place just when he casually glanced at him. If this wasn't a martial arts gathering, people would be randomly commenting on the display of power they laid witness to. Was the black tight suit the foreigner wore suppose to be flexible armor? Where can they get their own?

Adam observed the shocked expressions on their faces and came to the conclusion that they weren't being honest with him. "Judging by the look on your faces, I'm guessing you weren't being honest with me." Then he glanced at the downed fighter who struggled to get out of the manhole, then back to the audience. "He was your strongest member, wasn't he?"

The blond stood forward to deny it: "You're wrong. He's not the strongest member."

Adam tilted his head. "Really? I think you're lying to me."

"There was no lie. For he was the second strongest here."

"Ah, now I believe you." Said Adam, returning to his normal posture. "Yet, you were dishonest with me. I was brought to believe this man right here..." Adam pointed at the defeated fighter. "... was the second weakest, but knowing that he's next to first place, you've left me with great disappointment."

The downed fighter heard this and was greatly offended. If only he wasn't so badly hurt! He would tear the foreigner a new one.

As Adam backed away, two men approached the downed fighter and helped him up. The man had trouble standing up and had to be healed, but he swatted them aside and he stepped toward the foreigner ignoring his state of weakness. "I will not allow this dishonor to remain unpaid!"

"..." Adam narrowed his eyes at the raging man that threw himself towards certain doom. Adam was ready to teach him a lesson...

Most of the members protested against their colleague's anger issue: "Don't do it!"

The berserker threw his entire weight forward and Adam took full advantage of this waiting for him to get close enough only for the berserker's arm to be firmly grasped then his entire body to be shoved aside, almost falling into the gathering of students, only a group of four caught him.

"Goodness!"

"Careful, you!"

"Are you alright?"

Adam decided to comment: "Right now would be a good time for you to accept defeat and allow the next fighter a chance..."

The berserker refused to submit then screamed: "To hell with that! I'll break your-" suddenly, the man collapsed onto the ground and was knocked out. His colleagues backed away the moment this happened.

"?" Adam didn't do anything. The berserker simply collapsed under his own weight and seemed to be affected by some sort of gravity manipulating magic- Wait!

That same magic was used against him the moment he arrived at Kararagi! Adam looked left and right only to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Their strongest member was among them somewhere.

"She's back!"

"Seriously?"

"What the hell did we do to her?"

Wait... they're talking about a woman?

Suddenly a feminine voice began to speak: "You ruffians sure know how to make a mess."

The men in the dojo tensed upon hearing that female voice. Everyone glanced at the wooden shrapnel the drops of blood littering the dojo floor. Then they stared at Adam as if to blame him for causing the mess. Well... he essentially broke the floorboards by slamming the berserker into the ground.

These men were seriously spooked. Was the mysterious female supposed to be their strongest member? Adam could not make out where the voice had originated. The voice was disembodied as if magic had been used in the vicinity to mask her presence.

What a complete waste of magic.

Adam suddenly sensed a delicate figure standing two meters behind him. He didn't sense her come near him, he simply felt her presence all of the sudden. She must have been incredibly skilled to be able to sneak behind the Spartan and remain unnoticed...

Adam turned around to see a familiar face that had exited the dojo due to expressing disinterest in the event. Now that he had a good view of her, he noticed this female was the same person that had cast the gravity manipulation magic onto him when he first set foot here with Naphtali by his side. At the time, the female shinobi was dressed in black uniform, her face masked, yet Adam figured out her identity, without needing to remember her voice.

She appeared short compared to the young spartan towering at 6,5 without Mjolnir. For some reason, he remembered the female being taller, yet here she was, standing at the height of 5,5 and appeared to be several years older than Naphtali. If Naphtali was 10, then this female was at the fruitful age of 17 giving her the delicate appearance of _(what an ODST described to be)_ a potential anime waifu.

She was dressed in the traditional scarlet martial arts gown of the dojo, her long black hair reached her waist, her small bust remained a decent size and her strong legs were a mirror image of Spartan Kat's fine legs, capable of knocking down a stone wall with one kick without help from the Mjolnir. So strong, yet delicately feminine-

 **NO**

Adam's young mind was like a hardened shell that would occasionally crack the more he looked into the eyes of the attractive females native to this unfamiliar world. Something about them felt more " _Kawai_ " than his former world's women. But forget this! Adam wasn't into underage girls even if they were one year under the legal age so he dismissed the new thoughts that he refused to delve into.

As the female teenager noticed how Adam stared at her, she teased: "Can I have this dance?"

"!" What's that supposed to mean? Does she want to fight him too?

"Are they gonna fight?"

"They are?"

"I've got to see this."

The bystanders appeared interested in the ordeal, including the grumpy blond man.

"What's wrong?" She asked, leaning closer to him. "Saw something you like?"

He shook his head in dismay. "I've had enough for today." Replied Adam, not wanting to stay any longer. Thus he backed away from her, disappointing the girl and the audience in the process...

Before Adam could exit the dojo he suddenly froze in place due to sudden gravity distortion only affecting his body and not the surrounding environment. He found himself falling onto his knees since he didn't have the help of the Mjolnir to help him like last time.

 _'Of course, this would happen.'_ He thought.

She casually walked toward the downed Spartan with her arms behind her back. "Odd, I thought you'd be stronger once freed from that heavy suit of armor." She said in a sing-song voice, staring into his eyes.

Nevermind her cute face. She was becoming a nuisance already!

"You wanted to fight me?" He asked, irritated. "Then release me from this trap! The rules state that magic is not allowed..."

"Oh?" She placed a finger under her lips as she circled the Spartan lll, deprived of Mjolnir. "Honestly, I've changed my mind. But... if you could perhaps move out of that position without help, I might reconsider."

Adam felt the pressure of 1200 lbs pushing him downwards. Currently, he could only manage 840 lbs without Mjolnir so he was at the mercy of a teenager. If she intended to kill him, he would be unable to do anything in his defense. In a real battle, his best chance of winning against cheat-like powers would have been to rely on his firearms and the Mjolnir. Her gravitational magic tended to only function against an organic body. So, if Adam wore his Mjolnir, he could move freely if he got used to the stress.

Does her ability have a limit? How long can she use it? Could she potentially kill someone with that? When she first used that magic against him, he almost suffocated because his own lungs were too heavy.

As he tried thinking of a way to escape from this trap, the magic was lifted and Adam could move freely again. Then he looked at her confused, wondering what she had to say, but she walked away, remaining disinterested in fighting him, just as he once remained disinterested in fighting her.

For some reason, he felt like he got dumped even though he wasn't in a relationship with the underage teenager. The blond suddenly approached Adam and patted him on the shoulder as if everyone else could feel what Adam was feeling.

"We're done with the fighting. You can leave now." Said the blond. "My name's Okami, in case you needed to know."

Adam stood up and brushed Okami's hand off his shoulder. "Thanks. I'll remember your name."

 **[X][X][X]**

Adam walked in the hallways, searching for the storage room he had placed his armor so could clean it properly. Having it ready for when he'll need it is important. Perhaps tomorrow, he could try to find someone to recreate his ammunition.

As he planned on what to do next, he could have sworn he heard Naphtali's voice along with the demihuman maids inside of a changing room.

 _'There you are.'_ He thought.

So he stood aside and leaned his back on the wall opposite to the door so nobody would suspect he's listening to anyone. Then he closed his eyes and listened. It's not like they had enhanced hearing to know he was hearing them. Did they?

Under all of the muffled voices inside the changing room, Adam could hear that Naphtali was indeed happy and being taken care of.

[Play: NieR:Automata Piano Collections - 6. Peaceful Sleep]

The demihuman child was accompanied by Chocola and Vanilla in the maiden's changing room where the female workers of Sargon's mansion would dress accordingly. Naphtali remained seated in front of a mirror as several females debated on how to make her hair more "Cute" to woo the boys her age. This indeed served to make the young girl shy as the other maids played with her hair. Occasionally Vanilla would have to warn the others to "back off" and "give her some breathing room" and the maids would comply, seeing that Naphtali was becoming claustrophobic.

Vanilla smiled at Naphtali who was brushing her own hair without help.

"How do you feel about being a maid?" Asked Vanilla.

Naphtali nearly jumped off her seat in excitement. "I can't wait! When can I help you in the mansion?"

"Very soon." Said Vanilla, smiling.

Chocola happened to bring an extra pair of clothes for Naphtali to wear as a maid. Naphtali could barely contain her excitement once she laid eyes on a maids uniform that happened to be her perfect size.

"Can I wear it now?" Asked Naphtali. "Please?"

Both maids gave motherly smiles to the young girl.

"First, I'd like to pick up on a conversation we've left unfinished..." Said Vanilla.

"..." Naphtali had a feeling she would have to speak sooner or later. Her once happy demeanor became that of a defeatist. "Fine." As she said this, the other maids in the room came closer to hear what Naphtali had to say.

She attempted to speak of her time inside the merchant ship. Most of her story was heartbreaking but the mood changed once Naphtali began to speak of when the armored man had used a strange weapon to hunt down her captors inside of their own ship. The weapon he used would make deafening noises that resembled frequent thunderclaps. The slave merchants would drop dead after hearing the sounds. They were ever so frightened that they went into hiding with the captive slaves to escape the attacker's wrath but were inevitably found. Once everyone had a good look at the armored individual, they believed they were about to be set free.

Naphtali's story gave the impression that the foreigner was trying to help them, but then a sudden storm had sunken the ship with everyone drowning except for her and the armored individual.

A moment of silence ensued before Chocola murmured: "I see... He was only trying to help."

Vanilla shook her head in disapproval. "I disagree. I think he had other reasons for being there..."

Chocola looked at Vanilla as if she grew a second head. "Why would you think that?" Asked Chocola.

"Think about it. He could have simply killed the entire crew of slave merchants and then set the captives free. Someone among them could have been able to control the ship and command a crew to sail home."

"!" That explanation made more sense and Chocola found herself agreeing with Vanilla.

Then Vanilla sternly looked at Naphtali before saying: "I don't want you near that man ever again. We don't know what his motives are. So promise me you'll stay away from him."

Naphtali didn't know why, but it's not like she was close to him in the first place, so she nodded in obedience. "Okay."

"Not good enough." Said Vanilla, sternly. "Promise you'll never go near him. Even if he's walking in a hallway. Don't go near him."

Chocola added: "Say it. Please say you promise."

Naphtali decided to obey: "Okay, I promise!"

They both smiled in response. "Thank you." both maids said in unison.

[End the song or whatever, dammit]

 **[X][X][X]**

Adam heard everything but it wasn't like he cared in the first place. _'Glad I won't be taking care of that kid any time soon.'_

Adam opened his eyes, his first thoughts being that he would clean his armor, but he saw a girl in a red dress with dark blue short hair walking alone in the hallway. She was the daughter of Sargon Vollakia.

 _'It's the brat...'_

Lunes stopped walking once she saw Adam leaning his back on a wall as if he had nothing better to do. She narrowed her eyes at him before quickly approaching him as if he owed her something. She was possibly 14 years old. She stood at 5,3 forcing her neck to turn 70 degrees just to take a good look at his face.

"..." Adam tried to ignore her. He looked the other way but his eyes acknowledged her presence. Lunes only seemed relieved that Adam was alone in the hallway.

The Spartan could only wonder what nonsense she would spit out of her childish mouth...

"At last! Not a soul can interrupt us. Bid me, what quarrels hadst thee with my own father?" Asked Lunes.

'What _the fuck?'_ He thought, widening his eyes at her.

Of course... Lunes would use smart words when speaking. It's crazy what rich people would teach their kids just to appear cultured.

Seeing that he wouldn't reply, Lunes scoffed: "Fie! Pray pardon to me, wherefore hast thee a private audience with my own father?"

Adam glanced away from the kid. "If you're upset that a zero status nobody had spoken to your high ranking daddy for no good reason, go away because I have nothing good to tell you."

This only served to upset the intellectual child: "Thou art delusional if it be true thou believeth I'm insulted."

Adam smirked and felt the urge to laugh but held back. "Well then, giddy on your jolly day, girlie. I have somewhere to be." He backed away from Lunes then marched his way to the storage room where he thought his armor to be stored.

"Hinder your pace, Peasant!" She cried as she followed him as fast as her small body could take her.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as she followed him. "I have important things to attend to, so I would advise you to leave me be."

Lunes, now growing tired of his insolence, protested: "Under this sky, not one reason exists for me to obey a complete peasant under the comforts of my home." Then she raised her voice. "As I bid thee questions, I hest thee to respond accordingly!"

Adam, also being tired of her fancy language, he decided to mock her: "You could have shortened your sentence to something simple or even better, you could have said nothing and left me alone!"

Then he tried walking away at a faster pace but Lunes pulled on Adam's hand, yet he wouldn't slow down.

"Couldst thee, at least, allow me an audience with thee?!" Pleaded Lunes.

Adam stopped in his tracks, allowing the kid to catch up to him. "Make it simple."

She nodded. "Confess to me, if 't be true Father did express ill desires 'gainst the elven species?"

"!" She's aware of Sargon Vollakia's insanity? Maybe she isn't a brat...

Adam decided he would speak to her for now: "Even if I were to tell you what he said, a kid like you wouldn't be able to stop him... He's already made up his mind."

She released his hand then checked both ends of the hallway before continuing: "I knoweth of someone who could."

Why did she look both ways? Is she hiding from someone in her own home? A nanny perhaps?

Did Adam really want to keep listening to this kid? She might be onto something... Or she's just a spoiled brat who needs to spend more time with her daddy.

Adam shook his head, disapproving of her: "Leave the difficult thinking to the adults. You're just a kid." Then he walked away. He didn't look back but sensed she stopped following him.

 _'Good, she's minding her own business.'_

Adam had finally managed to get away from the intellectual child and found his way to the storage room. It was open, just as the maids had promised. He lightly pushed the door aside to see his trusty armor piled into two different boxes and beside the boxes were the rags, fragrances, and tools for polishing/cleaning armor, only, there was one problem. These tools were outdated compared to what he would normally use.

No matter, he'll have to make do with what he can use.

He turned around to face the exit and saw Lunes standing there, staring at the armor he carried with him. From the look on her face, she seemed to recognize the armor. Her expression was like that of a civilian when beholding a Spartan after hearing what they're capable of.

No, that's not possible. She's just admiring how advanced the Mark V (b) looks compared to the primitive armor the warriors of this world are used to. Yeah, that's probably the case. Why would she know about the armor but not her father and the rest of the people here?

She wouldn't move out of the way so he asked: "What do you want, kid?"

"Art thou a Spartan?" She asked.

"..." At first, he let the words go through his head but then he realized what she said. "What did you say?" He asked, eyes opening wide.

She frowned, but repeated herself: "Art thou a Spartan?"

Instead of answering her, he placed down his armor in the corner of the storage room then approached her. His towering height making her nervous.

"How did you know?" He asked, looking down to her.

Lunes would respond, but she could hear her nanny calling her name.

An older woman, stomping in the halls, shouted: "Lunes! Lunes! Hast thee forsook thy studies?"

Adam, not wasting time took hold of the girl's hand hearing her "eep!" before pulling her into the storage room and quickly shutting the door.

"!" In the dark space, Lunes had become nervous as the Spartan leaned his ear on the door, waiting to hear the footsteps fade away.

The muffled voice of the nanny was clearly upset and stomped her way past the storage room, the footsteps now faded away after several shouts.

Adam now faced the frightened child who intended to hide her fears from him.

"You ruffian! Hast thee the mind of a brute?" She asked, bothered.

"Relax." Whispered Adam, still leaning on the door. "Your assumption was correct. I am a Spartan. But tell me, how did you know about me?"

She crossed her arms. "Thy armor fully resembled the description of my teacher's traumatic tale."

"The angry nanny?" He asked.

"She's not my nanny!" She nearly screamed.

He covered her mouth. "Shh! Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Fie!" She harrumphed, swatting away Adam's hand.

Muffled voices outside suddenly spoke: "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "... Nothing. It's nothing." "Your mind is full of nothing." "Well, your mind is full of shit!" "Hah! Says the reader of romantic novels." "Hn! I wouldn't expect your inferior intellect to understand." "Whatever..."

The voices now faded away.

Adam sighed in relief then faced the kid again. "Sometime later, if you can tell me more about your _"teacher's"_ traumatic tale, I'll consider taking you seriously from now on..."

Lunes smirked. "I can agree to this."

Adam approached the door and slowly opened it, taking a peek outside and found the coast was clear... Then he looked back. "You can leave now..."

But he saw Lunes moving a floor tile out of place then crawled into a hidden passageway.

"What are you doing?" Adam whispered.

She stopped and looked at him before disappearing: "I shall not exit the same door as thee. Anon, thou may giddy on thy jolly day." Then she disappeared into the hidden passageway and covered her escape tunnel with the tile.

"..." That was smart of her...

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Two nights into the future...**

The night sky presented a glorious display of stars, unadulterated beauty for all to behold. To Noble Six, the lights in the sky could be interpreted as planets yet remained unrecognizable. There were absent signs of pollution and fresh air for all to breathe. The sound of the water and the waves allowed for all lucky enough to hear its music to be enriched with a good nights rest.

It was in this beach the sunken merchant ship had remained for the last 48-54 hours. Noble Six, now by the temporary name of Adam, stood here watching the water and the waves mildly splash onto his feet.

Too much was on his mind. He asked himself about the current state of the UNSC. Will they survive without his presence? Will he be able to communicate with the UNSC again? Does he have the ability to return from death? And why hasn't the Pelican found him yet? The Spartan found himself feeling confused yet he knew exactly what to do. He would not ignore reality, even if this new world drove him insane.

And the reality was, he needed to return to the UNSC. But knowing he recently pledged allegiance to a new master had held him down from acting on his instinct. If he chose to flee, he could possibly be killed or sold as a slave before he gets a chance to reach UNSC territory. So he had to play his cards correctly.

Returning to the UNSC remained a possibility, but it felt like a long term goal. Unfortunately, Six had unintentionally extended his confused wandering of the world for possibly a few more weeks or perhaps months!. If the UNSC found him, he would without a doubt never hesitate to return to them. All he could do was wait to be discovered. But until that day arrived, he will remain unable to return to them or risk being killed by magic he has no way of defending himself against.

He knew he wasn't crazy when he heard the static message playing loud enough for both him and the maid to listen to. So far, the Nobleman hadn't asked about the helmet and the message, so the maid was possibly too afraid to speak out on what she thought was paranormal.

He remembered two nights ago, he had properly cleaned his armor and been provided his own bedroom. He occasionally sparred in the dojo and learned a few tricks on how to defend against magic and wouldn't have it any other way. Within those two days, he couldn't meet Naphtali and neither could he meet Lunes because they were nowhere to be seen.

Neither could he find Okami and a select few shinobi including their strongest female because they remained absent within those days. He never caught the name of the girl with gravity magic so he didn't know what to call her.

He was eager to know what Lunes' had to say about the traumatic tale regarding the Spartan they saw and why nobody else knew about it... Are UNSC personnel who were once thought to be KIA appearing here at random? What kind of sick game is this supposed to be?

He would have to reserve his questions and bullets for the half-elf once he finds her. The thought of another Spartan somewhere in Kararagi excited him and had him worried. What if the unknown Spartan went rampant and fired upon civilians like he once did to the slave merchants?

 _"I have two days remaining before I go hunting politicians..."_ Thought Adam. ' _Within the seven days of hunting the Head of Jerexious, I must do some recon before anything else...'_

During his mental tribulation, Adam's ears caught movement several meters behind him. Those were the footsteps of a child. He turned around to see the Demi-human child, still dressed in her Kimono, approaching him with a smile. Her tail moving back and forth like a happy dog...

Why was she here? Adam remembered hearing the maids tell her to stay away from him and she promised she would obey. Her promise seemed genuine.

The kid held a doll in her left hand and a daisy flower decorated her nicely-combed hair. Turns out she's being treated nicely by the two maids. He recalled hearing them refer to her as Naphtali.

For some reason, Naphtali appeared to be two years younger and he couldn't feel her presence despite seeing her in front of him but maybe he just needs to sleep.

Noble Six asked: "What's the reason for you being outside in the dark?"

She already had a pre-prepared response for him. "The Nobles are inviting you to dinner." Said Naphtali. "They want to see you."

"Why?" He asked with dead-cold eyes.

Naphtali lowered her gaze. "Because..." She didn't have a response to that.

"Tell them to leave me alone. I've already eaten once today. I'll be fine."

She lifted her gaze. "Really?" She asked innocently. "Chocola tells me to always eat three times a day."

"Is that so?" He replied, pretending to care.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

Adam faced away Naphtali and continued to observe the waves washing onto his feet. "Go back inside."

She frowned. "I can't. They want me to bring you first."

"Is that so?" He asked. "And if I don't come with you? Will they force you to stay outside?"

"Yes. Please follow me." She pleaded.

 _'Who would bother a kid just to see me?' He thought._ "... Fine." He retreated from the reach of the waves and followed the girl into the Manor.

As he followed her, he could feel a pair of extra eyes watching him from the shadows. He couldn't pinpoint where it came from, but he felt as if he were being watched. Perhaps the shinobi were ensuring the safety of the household. This seemed like the most realistic scenario, so he uncaringly felt at ease.

Upon entering the manor, he was greeted by two different maids he didn't care to remember. They advised him and Naphtali to clean their feet before entering so they took their advice to heart. Then the maids escorted the two of them to a huge dining room big enough to house 400 people chatting in their social bubbles. There was relaxing ambient music too, on a far corner there were a group of musicians...

There were indeed 400 people and yet there remained enough space in the room to prevent a claustrophobic experience. The scene was very lively due to Japanese decors like lanterns and candles hanging from the ceiling and in the center of the dining room stood a bright golden statue of a dragon taking up an impressive 1/4 of the space in the massive dining room. The statue of the dragon held the ceiling with one powerful arm as if the architects intended the statue to function as a pillar to support the weight of the structure.

The art didn't stop just there. Artistic decals from the Tokugawa period were everywhere to be seen yet Adam didn't care enough to observe them because his focused eyes observed a group of female nobles watching him as he entered the dining room with Naphtali close behind him.

The Nobles were dressed in ceremonial garments sporting the Hindu symbol, making Adam seem out of place and like a peasant in the crowd.

When the group of females noticed the Spartan fixed his gaze onto them, one of the ladies blushed and averted her eyes behind a handheld silk fan while the women smirked at him.

A primal part of his young mind had become nervous when the group of young attractive females stared at him with lustful eyes, but he had enough mental control to return to his senses and the masculine feeling was gone. He could now see them simply as a group of civilians. Nothing more, nothing less.

He recognized two of them to be the same women he walked past in the hallway on his first day here. One of them looked like an older/taller version of Lunes but with a darker shade of blue hair. She was possibly the older sister of Lunes.

The other female was the same person that grazed his shoulder when he walked past her in the hallway. She had blood-red eyes and long orange hair. She seemed like an outsider, most likely a friend of the older sister.

They seemed to be inviting him to join their group but this was a complete waste of time for he did not wish to speak with random civilians.

"I'm leaving." He said for Naphtali to hear but he could no longer feel her presence.

"!" She was just here a second ago! Where did she-

"Leaving so soon?" Asked a familiar female voice.

Adam turned around just in time to stop a young lady from wrapping her arms around his hips. His sudden fast reaction was enough to amuse her.

"Never do that again." He said, before looking into her eyes then calming down. "Oh, it's just Gravity girl."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Have I yet to give you my name?"

He shook his head. "You haven't."

"Well..." She pointed to him. "You first."

He glanced left and right, still scanning for Naphtali: "Hn... Call me Adam."

She smirked. "Oh? Then call me Eve." She said with sarcasm.

Adam stopped scanning and looked at her as if she were joking. She indeed sounded like she was joking! Does she know he's using a fake name too?

Seeing his troubled look, she giggled. "I'm kidding. Call me Hana. Just Hana." She said with the cutest smile ever.

Adam observed her pretty smile, almost spacing out. Then he came back to his senses and forbid himself from doing that ever again.

"Where's the kid?" He asked, deciding to focus on one thing only.

"Oh?" She covered her lips then smirked. "Are you interested in younger girls, perhaps?" She teased.

She's not taking him seriously! He hardened his gaze at her: "Don't waste my time." Scoffed the Spartan then backed away from her to try and find the missing child in the large gathering of nobles.

He checked left and right but no sign of Naphtali. Where could she have gone to? Was she taken by someone behind his back? Some Nobles gave criticizing looks at the Spartan who quite possibly searched for something that didn't exist.

He could hear Hana giggling as he searched in vain. Why is she laughing at him? Does she not care about a lost child?

He'll scold her later, now to retrace his steps... Both him and Naphtali entered the mansion at the same time... she was right behind him when he entered the massive dining room. That's how he must have lost her, but he didn't recall feeling her presence despite him seeing her and hearing her voice.

It was like looking at a ghost! At first, he dismissed the idea because he thought he needed sleep but then everything began to make sense! Damn, he's been fooled. Naphtali was safe in her bedroom all along!

Of course! Naphtali seemed two years younger than usual. Her appearance was a failed imitation and he decided that he was simply too sleepy to think straight!

Fuck! He's been bamboozled with magic again!

The Spartan stopped his search of Naphtali and looked back to the group of females that were watching him. They seemed to be laughing at him too.

Noble Six calmly approached them with the fakest smile he could muster and chuckled along with them, despite possibly being pissed off!

He now stood in front of them, their smiles still present: "So, the kid was an illusion. Wasn't she?" Asked Adam, his right hand hiding in his pockets, balling into a fist.

The young ladies were fascinated that he actually figured out their prank.

"That's pretty impressive for a man with a damaged gate." Explained the young lady with the blood-red eyes.

He didn't know what a 'gate' was, but he assumed it had to do with magic. _It was damaged, they said?_

Adam hid his other hand into his pockets, balling into a fist before replying: "I don't want to know who pulled off the trick, but please don't do that again."

"Why not?" Asked an older/taller, well-developed version of Lunes. "The look on your face was priceless." The females giggled in unison as Adam rolled his eyes.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Hana say: "Seeing your concerned eyes made you look kind of handsome too."

"..." Adam ignored that last statement and continued to view them as civilians. "Thank you for the funny joke, but I'll be leaving now."

And just like that, Adam backed away from the female Nobles and proceeded to walk away.

"Aww." Most of them moaned in disappointment. "Don't leave yet. The guest speaker has to yet to arrive."

Guest speaker? Was all of this supposed to be a political event? If this was a political event, Adam wanted nothing to do with it! Are the people here suppose to be politicians? After taking a second glance, it began to make sense. Most of the people here were either affiliates or they were political opponents.

The Spartan began to feel sick to his stomach just thinking about what jacked up politics a world governed by magic would look like. He wanted to leave right now!

So he picked up the pace when walking away: "I'm not interested!" As he said this, the lights suddenly dimmed down and the ambient music stopped, surprising some nobles but most of them expected this to happen.

It was now that Adam stopped in his tracks and focused on the only light source shining onto a stage where the guest speaker was thought to be, yet the stage remained absent of people.

 _'There's nobody there._ ' He thought, annoyed and wanting to leave.

The gathered Nobles were also confused to why the guest speaker was absent, wondering if they should leave.

Just when Adam continued walking away, the exit only five meters away from him, he suddenly felt goosebumps in his spine, something similar to when a group of Spartans was plotting to gang up on him before the Assassination Slayer Matches would start.

It was now that a bald man dressed in a dark business suit appeared on stage. He seemed to be in his early 40s and looked into the crowd of nobles, politicians, etc.

The gathered people were confused and didn't expect this man to be on stage... Something was wrong.

The man seemed to be scanning for someone in the crowd but couldn't find them: "Strange, who would have thought that the Master of this household would remain absent under his own political gathering?"

Then he looked into the crowd and did a hand gesture which could only mean "Begin."

Suddenly, Adam heard screams in all directions and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. People pushed and shoved only to be cut down by something within the crowd of people. All of this seemed too familiar to him and he hated the panicking of civilians.

Why is this happening? Is Sargon's political rival trying to attack first?

The Spartan's enhanced eyes scanned for the threat and found what appeared to be white-robed Shinobi of a different faction cutting down people one by one in the gathering. Should he do something? As of now, he's basically a civilian without his Mjolnir equipped. His bodysuit could only handle so much magic before failing him... His first thought would have been to escape, but everyone else was flooding the exits only to be met with attackers outside who'll cut them down. Where are the Shinobi that protected this household?

Suddenly, an enemy shinobi went dashing toward Adam, flame-infused katana in hand.

The Super-Soldier's reaction time, being much faster managed to grab the enemy shinobi's hand, forcing the sword out of their hand and then decapitating the warrior with their own weapon. The surrounding enemies only seemed to learn of the Spartan's potential threat so most of them prioritized attacking him instead of the intended targets.

Adrenaline filled his veins, before accepting that he might die again...

His mind drowned out the screams of civilians and he only focused on what was trying to kill him. Now everything was virtually quiet, his focus remained on five enemies that approached him.

He sensed one coming from behind, Adam's footsteps now cracking the floor before doing a spinning roundhouse kick that completely destroyed the jaw of his attacker once they got too close. The injured attacker released their blade, only for Adam to kick it towards their throat, killing the enemy shinobi in the process. Adam gracefully landed, facing the other attackers.

In a split second, he had to dodge a fire-projectile only for it to make a comeback as if it were a boomerang. Just when Adam defended against four attackers at the same time, the flame projectile flew close enough for him to use the stolen flame-infused sword like a baseball bat, sending the projectile flying at the four enemy shinobi but they expertly dodged it, allowing the projectile to hit a group of civilians, burning them alive as they screamed in confusion.

The four opponents now circled him, now aware of the threat this man posed. One enemy stood behind Adam slowly inching towards his blind spot, only for Adam to move at a blinding speed and decapitating the enemy before they registered a single movement.

Seeing the headless comrade collapse onto the floor, sparked a flame in the rest of the surrounding enemies. They chanted in unison "Shamak!" Then everything became black and Adam could not sense his surroundings.

Spartan-time filled his vision yet he couldn't see his surroundings nor hear anything but could still feel the ground. He began to feel sick to his stomach before he felt vibrations on the ground. Is that... is that suppose to be his opponents? He can see them through vibrations? Thank Halsey for these augmentations because he just adapted to their bullshit trick!

His attackers became confident, believing they can dispose of him. One man stepped forth to get the job done, only for Adam to stare at his opponent's face like a blind zombie who'd found its prey.

The next thing happened too fast. The shinobi found their own head flying off their own shoulders then being kicked away like a soccer ball toward the others before him.

The headless body collapsed before them. They now viewed the Spartan with everlasting hatred.

"He can see?" One of them asked, shocked.

"No. He'll sense your presence if you're within his proximity." The other seemed confident in their statement.

"Ah, I understand. Let's eliminate him before he could regain his senses."

They agreed and both chanted: "Goa!" Casting flame onto Adam. He remained unable to dodge and took the full force of both attacks onto his torso, sending him crashing onto the ground, his clothes burning into a crisp and his undersuit saving his life again.

Adam remained on the ground and confused until a tremor shook the ground. The added vibrations allowed him to see everyone and everything. He saw the Nobleman's shinobi had arrived late and pushed back on the unknown faction albeit with difficulty. Then he saw the dragon pillar that held the ceiling in place began to suffer many cracks due to much of the magic activity and death battles happening all at once.

The building was about to go down.

He had to see it for himself so he did the only thing he could think of. He repeatedly punched himself in the ribs with enough force to shatter a normal skeleton, but he remained stuck in whatever magic trick they trapped him in, so he continuously punched himself until the blinding/deafening effect had vanished, but it wasn't his own doing.

The two culprits that blinded him were killed by Okami and the berserker _(now by the name of Don). They_ stood beside Adam's body, their hardened gaze focused on someone or something. Just when Adam quickly stood up and brushed off the burnt cloth he could now see what they've feared. The majority of their comrades were slain in combat, the massive dragon pillar that held the ceiling in place was crumbling at a faster rate. The entire building was on fire and 80% of the people here were killed and still counting...

Okami looked at Adam then shouted: "We must leave!"

"How?" Asked Adam. "The exits are clogged with corpses."

Don snickered before raising his hands toward a wall and chanted: "El Fura!" an earth-shattering wind destroyed the closest wall leading to outside the mansion, the cold night allowing them the perfect escape.

"Quickly!" Shouted Don, before a massive ice glacier flew at their direction intending to block the exit but Don noticed this and destroyed it with another wind blast. The ice-shrapnel flying in all directions.

So they ran as fast as they could all while being chased by the remaining attackers. They now jumped out of the shattered wall, below them was a lake leading to the sunken merchant ship resting 50 meters away from their position. Each man fell into the lake one by one and swam underwater with no intention of returning to the surface just to be killed...

So much was on Adam's mind. Was Naphtali in danger? What happened to Hana? Are Lunes and her sister with their father? Then he remembered he should have worn his Mjolnir. His armor was safely tucked into the hidden passageway Lunes had shown him. Damn! Should he swim back and find it?

The three escapees quickly staggered out of the water one by one, ending up in a forest of bamboo. They could hear footsteps but remained unable to sense the general direction their enemies came from.

Okami suddenly crouched and whispered: "Remain silent. Be swift."

The water soaking their clothes caused frequent water drops which would serve to give away their position, so Don used wind magic on himself and on Okami, both now dry enough to sneak.

When Adam expected Don to do the same for him, the man glared daggers at him before saying: "Dry yourself!" Then he blasted the Spartan away with enough force to push him back into the lake creating a powerful splash that would no doubt alert everyone.

 _'Fuck you too.'_ He thought, sinking deeper underwater. The bastard had no doubt sacrificed him so he can escape with his friend. Who can blame Don? Adam would have done the same to him! That fucking bitch of a man!

Adam suddenly felt chains wrap around his legs and forcefully pulled him out the water. The first thing he saw was the night sky and then the Mansion collapsing in flames before he was face to face with the unknown enemies.

He instinctively tried reaching for his Magnum but he didn't have any weapons on him. Yet he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

The shinobi that pulled the chains dragged him in close enough then one of them unsheathed sword in an attempt to stab him, only Adam caught the blade with both hands then shattered it with a twist then sliced their throat. As the chains loosened, the other surrounding enemies tried freezing Adam's body with ice, the frostbite slowly crawling up his legs but he would constantly shatter the ice with powerful strikes.

Then he had to defend from all directions, on his left he swatted away a fireball, his undersuit easily dispersing the flame. On his right side, he pulled on someone's arm then pushed them in the way of another flame-projectile, burning the shinobi alive. Behind him, someone went in for a stab only for their sword to be swatted away then received a skull shattering fist to the face, sending the attacker flying like a homing missile. Then in front of him, he saw Hana?

She raised one hand and suddenly Adam collapsed face-first onto the ground due to gravity distortion. He remained unable to move his body allowing everyone to come and stab him without a way to defend himself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

She only smirked: "Just following orders..."

Soon the enemy Shinobi quickly gathered around him and one by one attempting to sink their blades into his body but the titanium alloys in the undersuit defended against their assault. But then one magic-infused blade managed to cut through the protection managing to destroy his organs with intense burns. It felt like a plasma blade cooking him from the inside out. He wanted to shout with rage because of the pain but many more magic-infused blades continued stabbing him over and over again. These constant stabbings continued for several minutes allowing him to bleed out.

He soon remembered he had one grenade magnetically attached to his undersuit, his hand was very close. Jus before he would go into that sweet goodnight, he pulled the pin and waited for the grenade's count down to finish.

"Alright. That's enough for now." Said Hana. The Shinobi stopped stabbing him allowing Hana to stand next to the bleeding out Spartan. "Goodnight, Adam."

His final words to her were: "You too..." She looked at him funny and chuckled before then the grenade detonated taking out everyone including Adam himself.

 **[X][X][X]**

Adam opened his eyes to see it was daytime and he smelled this awful stench of fish! Noble Six was currently wearing his Mjolnir and he had this awful taste of salt water in his mouth.

"Of course..." He groaned in annoyance. He was partially buried under the sand and he could see the destroyed merchant ship broken in two washed onto the shores.

That means Naphtali is there. He wanted to get up and spit the salt out of his mouth but simply felt like sleeping. Yeah... He just needed more sleep...

After a dreamless sleep, Noble Six slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of a soft bed and saw a familiar ceiling. It was the guest bedroom. He felt very clean and realized he wasn't wearing his Mjolnir...

Wait, who removed his armor?!

He pushed off the white blankets that covered him and sat up straight to see two familiar demihuman maids standing in front of him. Chocola and Vanilla. Both of them were hugging each other, staring at the now awoken Spartan with fearful eyes.

"..." He simply stared at them, wondering if he should take this seriously...

He looked at his hands and saw he still wore his undersuit. Turns out they don't know how to remove it so they let him keep it.

"You're awake!" Said the voice of who he thought was Naphtali. The kid was seated next to the bed on a high chair so she could have a better look at him as he slept. She was clean and wore a kimono that perfectly matched her size. And her hair was nicely combed.

He glanced at her only to stare at the far corner of the room. He saw his armor was clean and his weapons were polished. His equipment was in a closet, easily accessible. Suddenly, many sinister thoughts began to surface in the Spartan's mind...

* * *

 **Not important:** I was playing Minecraft instead of making chapters. It's suddenly fun again and it has some new stuff in it too. The last I played that game was two years ago! Thanks, Papa Pewds for reigniting the flame that is Minecraft.

To make up for my faggotry, I made today's chapter bigger.

 **[Deleted Scene]**

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as she followed him. "I would advise you to leave me alone. I'm serious about needing to be somewhere."

She now grew tired of his insolence. "Under this sky, not one reason exists for me to obey a complete peasant under the comforts of my home."

Adam, also being tired of her fancy language, decided to make fun of her: "You could have shortened your sentence to, 'why should I listen to a peasant?' or simply say Fuck you!"

Her jaw dropped when Adam suddenly used foul language in front of her.

And he didn't stop there: "Ah, even better. Use your middle finger." Then he showed her his middle finger then continued to walk away as normal, putting his hand back into his pocket. "Seriously. You looked very stupid. I thought you looked stupid, your dad says you look stupid, even God knows you look stupid."

"!" Lunes suddenly stopped following him.

 _'Good, now she'll leave me alone.'_


	14. Halo X Re:Zero on STEROIDS (Filler)

**[!Warning!]**

[There has been a recent increase in mass shootings occurring within American borders. Real people _(your potential neighbors)_ have been killed and I'm aware that absolutely nothing will repair the damaged souls of their families. If you were damaged by these events then please do **NOT** read this chapter because it contains at least one detailed scene of a **_fictional_** mass shooting occurring within _**Re: Zero**_ ]

But seeing that you're here, that probably means you're fine.

* * *

 **Halo Reach X Re:Zero _[_** _ **O**_ **N** _ **FUKCIN S**_ **T** _ **E**_ **R** _ **O**_ **I** _ **D**_ **S]**

Part 1 - 20,000 words

 _(because when you have authors block, you write a fucking book to make up for it)_

 _This is how I expect people to be playing the **Master Chief Collection** with **Re:Zero** mods:_

It is present-day in the 21st century. The Master Chief Collection was finally released with all Halo games featuring the Master Chief available on Steam and as an added bonus, the developers managed to add ODST/Reach into the mix! Jake could barely contain his excitement and played Halo to the point that his own family now hated it as much as fucking Fortnite. Jake had already reached an impressively high rank in Halo Reach while his friends were still using ODST armor. Jake had also tried out many custom setting and mods from steam's workshop and it was all fucking legendary.

One day, he felt like searching for some dank Halo Memes on a Discord server and found a download link posted by a furry account. The name of the furry account was too grotesque for Jake to comprehend but he saw two things in the download link he liked very much and it was "Re: Zero" and "Halo Reach mods."

Jake shook his head and reread the link and found that it was a mod that revamps the Halo Reach experience and adds a little Kawai anime effect to the in-game Ai.

Jake looked at his nonexistent audience and did a thumbs up before downloading and installing the mod for him to use on Steam...

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Halo Reach Modded - Re : Zero Campaign**

Jake launched the Master Chief collection and saw the nostalgic steam overlay pop up. The sight of it would put a smile on his face every single time. He soon visited the Halo Collection menu, ignoring the prompt asking him to please download the Missing Halo 4 matchmaking content.

"Cancel!" And just like that, the Halo 4 prompt was removed.

Then he came face to face with the love of his life, Halo Reach. But first, he had to test if the mod actually worked and wasn't a waste of his time.

So Jake launched a modded Forge-Campaign mode created by GameCheat13 with closed settings so absolutely nobody will join and interrupt his game.

 **4...3...2...beep...** **Loading screen animation**

 **[X][X][X]**

Jake's Green Custom Spartan III with Mark VI armor variant immediately spawned in front of a massive water fountain in a Medieval plaza full of Humans, Demihumans, Merchants, dwarves, lizardmen, catgirls, you name it. There was no narrator introduction whatsoever and Jake was already provided his default assault rifle, Magnum, 99 of each grenade, and his armor lock ability because he's a troll who hates playing fair.

His running speed and jump height were set to 300%. His melee damage was set to a modded 2,000%. Depending on how much pressure he put on the gaming controller, that's how fast and powerful his Player would be. Jake's armor was set to 2,000% resistance and he had four extra shields. In other words, he had 80,000% worth of over shields.

The modded server settings allowed him to swap for any armor ability he desired. If he chose to, he can spawn in Scorpion tanks and covenant aircraft controlled by Ai and he could even spawn in the entire Pillar Of Autumn if he chose to. His PC had the power of a nuclear power plant so he could fuck shit up if he chose to.

Jake stared at his computer monitor in amazement! "What the founding frick!? What is this dank kush?!" He said into the mic and was heard in-game. His 19-year-old voice was audible to the residents of this fantasy setting.

The Player stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of people. Some stared, while others nervously walked past him trying to avoid staring too much at the modded 8-foot tall armored individual standing frozen next to the water fountain.

Children who would sometimes avoid holding their mother's hand now quickly hugged their parents closely due to fear of the menacing armor standing still in the open. Nobody knew who the armored individual was looking at through that visor, and it frightened them greatly. The once crowded Plaza now had one large open space that nobody dared to step close to.

Jake took in the scenery of the world of Re: Zero and felt completely immersed. He could see peoples facial expressions and their reactions to the in-game player's tough appearance. He could see their amazement and fear and so many other things.

 _'Just who in their right mind programmed all of this?'_ He thought. Unless it wasn't programmed and it was just, somehow siphoned into existence. Whoever managed to recreate all of this deserved a gold medal or a million dollars because of the effort!

Suddenly, Jake's in-game voice chuckled sinisterly. "I shouldn't be given this much power." As he said this, Jake's radar picked up movement from red dots. Covenant? Is he defending civilians from the covenant? That might have been fun for some people, but he thought it was too generic and boring and was done to death. Jake was sick and tired of defending civilians!

But the red dots weren't the covenant. Four knights in silver armor approached the Player, their hands close to the hilts of their swords in case they encountered hostility.

"You, sir! State your business here!"

"This is a peaceful area! Your presence is demeaning to everyone passing by!"

"Remove your helmet!"

"You're coming with us to the Guard station!"

Jake only smirked at the computer monitor before taking his first in-game steps with his rifle in hand and proceeded to shoot the armored knights dead before they knew what hit them. Their bodies erupted in a bloody show of gore despite wearing protective knight armor and none of them had enough time to register what had happened because they were already dead. Then Jake turned to the frightened civilians and fired upon them with bottomless clip enabled.

Jake thought shooting the Ai would trigger something similar to the behavior of the Marines in the campaign just to see their response but the effects were hauntingly different.

Screams erupted everywhere as the sounds of thunder took the lives of the fictional background characters left and right. The first thing that came to everyone's mind was confusion, their legs somehow failing them when they most need to run away. Then the civilians all instinctively looked for the source of the danger and found that it was the 8-foot armored man firing a metal staff at random while laughing in the young voice of a 19-year-old man.

The Player marched forward when most civilians remained frozen in place only to meet their end in a bloody show of exploding organs decorating the pavement below them. Their blood bathing the bystanders that accompanied them, all of them soon joining the victims in a similar fate.

Jake could hear the conversations in-game. People were screaming names and shouting for others to hide from sight.

"What was that?"

"It was over there!" Someone pointed at the Player approaching quickly them.

"Where are the knights!?"

 ***Player shoots indiscriminately***

"Aaaahg!"

"UAaahg!"

"Aaaah!"

The majority of NPCs were killed on sight and didn't express pain whatsoever. Their bodies simply flogged onto the pavement, now unrecognizable and mangled into a bloody paste. Then, in the corner of his eye, a demihuman catgirl remained frozen in fear and was hyperventilating as the player quickly approached her with inhuman speed. He took aim only to stop as soon as he saw a group of ugly demihumans evacuating into a bar, now absent of heavy drinkers who would waste away getting drunk.

Jake had an idea and quickly decided to spare the catgirl's life for no good reason other than because she was attractive. He backed away from the panicking Demihuman and approached the entrance of the bar as the nearby NPCs ran away. As the final civilian evacuated into the structure, Jake tossed 4 consecutive frag grenades through the windows and waited to hear the nostalgic explosions only for extra disturbing audio play into his headphones. The sounds of gore exploding in all directions played in sync with the explosions all while the entire structure collapsed onto the ground and shook the vicinity.

Dust filled the streets as the structure collapsed. After seeing the amount of power behind those explosions, the catgirl had gained the courage to run away but not without tripping over the mangled bodies of other victims as she fled the scene.

The player had to take a few steps back to avoid taking damage, but he was clearly invincible so no action was needed. Then he turned around to scan for more targets and found that the streets were quickly being emptied of people. Only the bodies he had massacred remained with their horror-filled expressions still present. Jake took note that 300% damage actually rips and tears targets apart like in Doom Eternal.

Jake calmly approached the bodies and thought to himself: "This is messed up! Who made this?" as if he weren't responsible for ending the short-lived digital lives of fictional background characters that didn't exist. Not even GTA could be this brutal with its level of detail! The background characters felt like real people so Jake began to feel bad for their shortlived digital lives. Can he revert to the last checkpoint and take the story seriously?

Jake checked the menu and to his relief, he can simply reset the mission and take the story seriously. He wanted to quit the game and invite some friends into a modded campaign lobby, but he stopped upon hearing footsteps behind his in-game Spartan.

He turned around only to be met with a powerful sword strike damaging a large portion of his shields and the armor flared up with golden energy. The player flew a far distance and crashed through several buildings, now landing outside of the Crusch Estate all while still standing.

Jake checked his shields and found them to be at 39,032%. Jake was shocked that someone in the world of Re: Zero had the power to deal high damage to his 4 over shields which were strengthened with 2,000% resistance. But as expected of the in-game Spartan, the Player remained on their feet as if receiving Zero damage thanks to the shields flaring up with golden energy.

So far, the only character Jake remembered capable of doing this much damage was Reinhard The Sword Saint so Jake quickly performed his armor lock ability for a full ten seconds despite his shields having already reaching maxed percentage.

While in 3rd person view, Jake saw Reinhard descend from the sky with his special sword in both hands to strike Jake's shields one more time but a sudden armor lock EMP wave pushed Reinhard back 10 meters, the EMP shockwave severely burning his skin and clothes in the process. Reinhard winced at the pain but the injuries seemed to fade away. Possibly one of his divine protections working its magic.

Jake released the armor lock and another EMP wave was sent in all directions but didn't manage to hit anything due to the short-range. Jake noticed Reinhard was using the sword strictly meant to be used against worthy opponents and only the most worthy. Interesting... Is an in-game Spartan worthy of Reinhard's blade?

Reinhard glanced to the Spartan's left and saw the Crusch estate along with its nearest inhabitants staring outside of the Mansion's gates. Reinhard seemed about ready to say some of his dialogue but Jake didn't care and wanted to see if his bullets can damage the Sword Saint or not.

Jake opened fire on Reinhard but the bullets seemed to whisp past him dealing zero damage. He didn't give up and continued firing with bottomless clip enabled but not a single bullet managed to hit the Sword Saint. The bullets only hit a forest nearby and chopped some trees in half, kicking up dust and splinters.

"How the hell am I not hitting you?!" Asked Jake in frustration.

Reinhard smirked charismatically because of the player's waste of ammunition but that wasn't his only trick. Jake started tossing both frag and plasma grenades at The Sword Saint but Reinhard's divine protection considered the explosives to be projectiles so they bounced away upon flying too close to Reinhard.

But it's a good thing Jake had the Cowbell Skull enabled so when the grenades landed next to Reinhard they detonated in a huge show of fireworks, damaging the pavement and creating huge craters. Dust kicked up and created tiny mushroom clouds.

Jake carefully observed to see if Reinhard had died and to his relief, the Sword Saint was destroyed beyond recognition. But Jake knew the character had the ability to resurrect himself once. If Reinhard's Ai wasn't dumb, the same trick will not work twice so he spawned an energy sword onto the ground and picked it up, igniting the energy blade and deleted the pistol he dropped.

As expected, Reinhard's mangled body was healed and his clothes repaired. The Sword Saint stood up, now understanding the threat in front of him and didn't waste time in attacking the Player with fury in his gaze.

Jake also didn't waste his time and did a sword lunge at Reinhard only for him to dodge to the player's right side and struck him with the special blade doing high damage and flaring up the shields, sending the Spartan flying several miles upwards toward a mountain.

"Damn! Reinhard needs to be nerfed!" Complained Jake. While in the sky, Jake saw Reinhard on the ground running to the next direction he would land so he paused his game and reset his shields to its full percentage before he would land and receive more punishment to his shields. But he had a better idea. He decided to add an extra weapon slot and equipped a fully-automatic Spartan Laser and replaced his armor lock with a jetpack. Then he resumed the game and proceeded to fly as high as he could and fired the Spartan Laser upon Reinhard's position.

A part of Reinhard warned him that this new weapon was too strong to be blocked with divine protections so he proceeded to dodge and flee the constant barrage of Spartan lasers that would create massive craters upon hitting the ground near the Crusch Estate below.

The Sword Saint could have sworn he saw Crusch Karsten staring out of a window to the haunting display of damage being done by one man in green armor.

Reinhard didn't wish for this dangerous man to damage Crusch Karsten's property any longer so he swiftly evacuated from the area causing Jake to lose sight of the sword saint as he flew higher and higher into the sky.

"Where did he go?" Jake wondered.

Now, because Reinhard wouldn't show himself and was possibly plotting something against him, Jake decided he would fire indiscriminately in all directions, hitting civilian populated areas with laser after laser.

Jake was trying to do as much damage as possible to see what happens to the in-game Ai's behavior and made sure to damage the wealthiest looking places in Re: Zero because he knew there were a bunch of jerks who needed to be taught a lesson.

He saw the wealthy people moving around like ants. No one was safe inside of the structures either. The constant lasers could be seen by citizens of the Royal Capital even from miles away. It was like Russian explosions on steroids. Laser after laser caused tremors and destroyed structures with consecutive shots.

Soon Jake decided he would land on a mountain with wealthy structures because he thought high-class citizens would be living there and he was mostly correct. He descended into the wealthy neighborhood and saw the shocked expressions on wealthy people's faces. Jake stood on the rooftop of a church with Catholic-inspired architecture and said: "Hehehe! It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" and the bystanders were confused by this.

Then he saw a specific group of Nobles dressed blue robes and seemed to either be in their 40s or above their 50s. In the anime adaptation, Jake remembered seeing their faces in the throne room and were the same people who called Emilia a half-devil and insulted her and Roswaal all while Subaru watched. Gosh, they looked like priests of some kind because of the way they were dressed and the way their heads were shaved.

Jake could hear them chanting some kind of magic and suddenly a massive earth pillar was formed from the ground and intended to push the player off the roof but he fired his spartan laser onto their attack, completely obliterating it along with the people who've cast the magic spell.

And to make sure they didn't somehow survive because they blocked his attack with a magical barrier, he continued firing onto the same spot along with other wealthy structures and foundations that held the city together, causing the earth to crumble and Russian-like explosions to create a landslide up in the mountains and it was heading straight for this populated area that the player happens to be in.

"Oops." Jake saw the amount of damage he had caused and decided to fly to another part of the world but he set his sights on a majestic castle.

Damn! The castle looked more amazing in-game than in the anime. Jake observed the amazing architecture and thought about what to do with it: "Hmm... I think I'll save that for last... Nah, let's blow it up!"

While flying, he aimed at the castle and fired the lasers at it, watching as its foundations shook out of place and the towers collapsed as the structure imploded on itself. As the entire structure collapsed possibly killing everyone inside of it, dust reached into the skies creating a mushroom cloud effect.

"Damn! How's this game not lagging?" He wondered. His own player was single-handedly defeating a nation and this felt good to his nonexistent ego.

Now satisfied with his work, he turned around with the intention of finding the Witch's Cult so he could **obliterate** them but he was met with a powerful 15-meter glacier smacking him out of the sky then burying him deep into the ground in a populated civilian area. The weight of the glacier attempted to crush him but he only managed to receive 10,000% damage to his shields now at 70,000%.

"What was that?!" He cried out loud. Could that be the great spirit Puck attacking him? He wondered if his hacked settings would allow him to fight on par with a spirit that can literally destroy worlds according to the lore of Re: Zero.

"Damn, I might need backup from other players, but I want to see this to the end so..."

Jake brushed aside his thoughts of quitting the game and tried using plasma grenades to free himself before he No-clips out of existence. His shields received 8,000% damage from the enhanced plasma grenades now lowering the shields to 62,000% available for use. But not to worry, his shields would quickly recharge in 3 seconds. The glacier erupted into plasma-ice-shrapnel shooting in all directions damaging nearby real estate and further damaging nearby corpses beyond recognition. _(Victims hit by the Spartan laser)_

The player quickly climbed out of the crater left behind by the massive glacier only to be met with the heroine of the anime standing 10 meters away from his position. The Silver-haired half-elf was crying while casting another magic attack along with her trusty familiar and feline spirit floating beside her. She looked even more beautiful in-game than in the anime or manga. But Jake's heart was with the blue maid.

Wait, was Emilia going to try and interact with him?

Emilia slowly approached the player all while aiming offensive magic at him in case he intended to attack her. She now stood 4 meters away from the player's monitor all while the modded 8-foot spartan was letting out a venomous aura that screamed for her to run away.

She nervously asked: "Why are you doing this?" all while shaking in place due to fear.

Jake could see Puck whisper to her ear: "You don't have to this, Lia. We should take him out while we still can."

"..." Instead of taking them seriously, Jake was amazed at their reaction toward him. There aren't many instances in games when in-game characters interact with you depending on the actions you make. This only gave him an idea. What if he told Emilia something stupid? Wait, no! It would ruin the immersion.

Suddenly, the player lowered his rifle and tried speaking with a deep manly voice: "So, you're the half-devil I heard so much about."

Emilia winced upon hearing that: "Please don't call me that. I have no relation to her."

No relation to _her_? Of course, Emilia expects the spartan to already know about the witch after he just insulted her by calling her a half-devil. Contrary to Emilia's feelings being hurt, Jake was smiling at the computer monitor. She's in character! Jake could only wonder what else Emilia would say to him if he continued talking to her.

"Putting aside your worthless heritage, are you still looking for that stupid insignia?"

Emilia's eyes widened in surprise: "You're working with her!?" She asked, becoming angered.

 _'Oh, ho, ho! She thinks I'm working with Felt!'_ Thought Jake.

Puck hardened his gaze at the player. If Jake's player was a real human, he would have felt killer intent leaking out of the Great Spirit and the weather suddenly becoming colder. But as it turns out, a modded Spartan III player is immune to the cold. Especially with built-in temperature-regulating technology in the suit.

Jake only chuckled at their response. "Not exactly. But I've been watching you closely, learning your weaknesses."

Emilia's posture seemed to shrink due to shock. But the player continued speaking: "And to my relief, you aren't a threat to anyone. You're just a peace-loving, god-fearing creature who wishes no harm to anyone."

Emilia and Puck were listening carefully until Jake suddenly aimed his rifle at them: "But, it's better to be safe than sorry." Then he opened fire only for a protective ice barrier _(about the size of a school bus)_ to suddenly form around Emilia to stop the bullets. But because of the 300% extra damage, the bullets managed to decimate the impenetrable ice defense into ice-shrapnel, managing to fatally injure the half-elf in many vital parts of her body.

The ice barrier soon melted and collapsed into water vapor and Jake watched as Emilia stared at him with wide eyes, her arms, legs, torso all covered in ice shards piercing through her vital organs. She coughed out blood and her legs could barely support her own weight. She soon collapsed face-first into the pavement with tears still flowing.

"Hmph! Rem is best girl, don't you forget that." Jake said to a shocked, confused, and angered Puck descending next to the corpse.

After seeing the cat's shocked reaction to an armored stranger killing his daughter, Jake waited for Puck's next response but the Great Spirit suddenly dissipated into specs of light and vanished from sight, yet Jake was well aware that Puck wasn't disappearing for good, the cat was only coming back for round two.

There was a brief moment of silence as the strong winds picked up more speed and snow began to rain onto the neighborhood.

As expected, the weather began to quickly change from a sunny day to a dimmer darker environment and stronger winds began to lift up trash on the side of the road into the cold skies. But suddenly, Emilia's corpse began to emit an extremely freezing and lethal miasma as ice and glaciers were forming around the deceased Elf and began consuming everything in its path.

Jake quickly backed away from the evergrowing glaciers consuming everything in its path. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT BASKETS!" His immense Speed allowed him a head start, but the weather was furious, allowing the glaciers to explode in size and chase down the Spartan. It was like an arctic-nuke.

Realizing what was happening, Jake quickly opened the [`~] console menu and switched his ammo from bullets to rockets and set the rate of fire to the highest number possible before making his badass speech: "Alright, you little kitten!" Shouted Jake into the microphone. "I know you aren't gone for good! So come out and show me your true form! Aren't you going to destroy the world because of my blasphemy against your daughter?!"

Since Jake couldn't get a response, he opened fire on the glaciers with rockets and lasers decimating any ice that got too close to him. But much to Jake's shock, ice began to form around the Spartan's legs, slowing him down, allowing for the glacier to catch up to him and trap him in place.

 _ **"Descend into thy afterlife, may thee plead guilty for thy sins."**_

"Yeah, no. I'm not doing that."

His player remained frozen and couldn't move but his fingers remained on the triggers so he opened fire again, managing to free himself as the glaciers erupted into shrapnel in all directions. Since Jake could just about do this every single time to free himself, the glaciers stopped heading to his direction and stopped in its tracks.

"Oh? Finally! That shit was getting annoying." Complained Jake, as if Puck's attacks were harmless.

"..."

While dual-wielding the automatic Spartan laser and Rocket Assault Rifle, he waited... Jake was excited and nervous to fight one of the powerful Re: Zero characters with mods enabled only for him to realize Reinhard had found him again. The Sword Saint stood on a roof, looking down to the Spartan.

Jake became irritated and took aim at Reinhard: "Ah, not you again!"

Jake was about to open fire but Reinhard warned: "Stop! You've made a grave mistake! Have you any idea what you've done?!" He asked the player.

"Yeah, I killed Emilia." Replied Jake, nonchalantly.

Reinhard's eyes widened in shock: "You what!? No! I should have come sooner!"

Jake fired his Rocket Rifle at Reinhard only for the missiles to whisp past him again: "I know what I did and I'm looking forward to the consequences!" Scoffed Jake.

Suddenly a disembodied voice echoed in the skies of the Royal Capital: **_"Your curiosity has killed you, mortal."_**

As the voice finished speaking, the cold weather had become stronger and parts of the city began to decay into the snow as the sky began to hail massive ice-balls in all directions. Hailing ice stones about the size of beach balls crashed onto the Spartan's armor but his shields flared a golden aura causing the stones to shatter and bounce off the Spartan.

Jake smirked and decided to troll the Great Spirit: "If your intention was to mercy kill me with freezing temperatures or perhaps squish me into a pulp with a hail-storm, you're wasting time. Trust me. This suit of armor is like an impenetrable fortress that keeps me warm in the winter and cold in the summer. I'm basically a walking shelter inside of this thing. So stop playing with your yarn and let's throw down already!"

Jake opened fire at the sky sending rockets and lasers in all directions while laughing like a madman.

Reinhard was disturbed by the insanity being demonstrated by this young man in bulky green armor. Reinhard unsheathed his sword and slowly approached the Spartan with his back turned.

But Jake sense Reinhard behind him: "Don't think about it."

"I'm not attacking you..."

"You're not?"

Then Jake heard something in the sky forcing him to look upwards and saw that the moon was growing in size which could only mean it was about to be used against the player.

Jake's in-game player would have dropped the weapons due to the horrific sight but was attached to his player model.

"Oh. That's why..."

Reinhard was probably thinking about using his sword to stop the moon from crashing onto the world, but Jake wouldn't let him have a chance. So Jake opened fire onto the sky again but his rockets wouldn't reach the moon fast enough to destroy it while the Spartan laser, despite the meme, cannot destroy seven moons with one fucking shot. So he decided to turn things up to eleven and destroy the danger meter in half while setting the house on fire.

Jake teabagged the ice-cold ground and chanted to the sky like an idiot: "Oh, great and powerful, Pillar of Autumn! I summon you!"

Reinhard hardened his gaze at the idiot who was acting stupid at the face of death. Gosh! How did this fool manage to get his hands on such powerful weapons and equipment, allowing him to survive a sword strike from Reinhard?

Jake paused the game and opened the console menu to spawn the Pillar Of Autumn into specific coordinates jumping out of an FTL hole in the sky and heading straight for a crash course to the moon. The Massive Space ship soared across the sky casting a shadow onto the Royal Capital and was headed straight for Puck's attack.

Reinhard's jaw almost dropped at the UFO in the sky "How did..." but he kept his cool and remained calm.

Noticing Reinhard's troubled expression, Jake proceeded to explain: "Watch closely, Both of you. I'm not trapped with you, you're trapped with me."

As the moon fell into the world's atmosphere, the Pillar Of Autumn quickly crashed into the moon while firing Mac canons at it destroying a large portion of it in the process but not without causing multiple meteors about the size of countries to form out of the impact and head straight for the Earth.

Reinhard began to understand just how powerful this strange man was. Was killing him possible when his armor could stop his blade from damaging him?

Jake watched his radar to make sure Puck doesn't try to insta-kill him with any tricks all while watching the meteors descend onto different parts of the world creating massive explosions and earthquakes upon hitting the earth. Jake saw the glorious display of fireworks and decided to take a screenshot and saw the prompt: [Screenshot Saved]

"Now show your true form, cat. I won't give Reinhard a chance to kill you."

 _ **"As you wish."**_

A large menacing version of the Great Spirit Puck descended from the sky, landing only 12 feet away from the Player, shaking the ground with its weight but the in-game player didn't shake nor collapse despite the powerful tremor. **_The Beast Of The End_** was more menacing in-game than in the anime/manga. His glowing eyes staring deep into Jake's soul and its entire body cast a black beast-like shadow onto him. Oof! The last time Jake was this spooked, he was trying to speedrun SCP Containment Breach without dying but that didn't go well for him.

Reinhard simply stood aside to watch how this man would do against the beast of the end. His divine protections protecting him from the cold and the hailstorm.

"Ah, that's more like it!" Exclaimed Jake then fired the rocket rifle and automatic Spartan laser at Puck's body only for his attacks to phase right through Puck. The ammunition seemed to warp somewhere else and instead, Jake's own rockets and lasers fired upon himself from behind dealing 63,000% damage to his shields.

Jake's player staggered toward Puck, shields flaring golden only for giant/hairy claws to crush the player like a bug, pushing him deep into the ground, all while the player was still standing somehow.

 _ **"Release your soul into the cold night and sleep for eternity!"**_ Puck basically said: "Shut the fuck up and die already!"

But Jake exasperated into the mic while tipping his virgin fedora: "That tickled... I didn't say we were having sex, I said I was going to kill you!"

 _ **"Aagh! Shut up, already!"**_ Puck suddenly breaking out of character was kind of funny to Jake causing him to laugh at the Beast of the End out of the mic.

Jake opened the console again and enabled some more random shit to see if his hacked setting would allow him to kill the damn cat already! He enabled a TrustySn00z3 mod allowing him to grow 20 meters about the same height as Puck managing to escape a shocked Puck's grasp.

Reinhard could be seen dumbstruck by the new size of the Spartan causing Jake to smirk at the computer monitor. Then Jake consecutively meleed the beast of the end on its snout dealing great melee damage to it.

 _ **"Aaaaghhg!"**_

The beast of the end staggered heavily, allowing Jake to whip out his energy sword and lunge at the beast cutting deep into the beast's belly. The creature let out a haunting howl as Jake twisted the plasma blade into its guts. And as an extra precaution, Jake shoved his spartan laser into the beast's snout and fired laser after laser, incinerating the beast's head off its shoulders once and for all.

"Damn, glory kills are badass!" Said Jake to the beast's collapsing form, dissipating into specks of light heading straight for the sky.

The Great Spirit dissipated into specs of light, the cold weather now coming to a halt but the result of the hailstorm remained present.

Jake looked left and right and saw just how much damage he can do in Re: Zero with mods enabled. He had just destroyed the castle and possibly decimated half of Lugunica's population. His only regret was that he couldn't defeat Reinhard.

He looked at the Sword saint, sending a [kill all entities] console command and watched as Reinhard coughed out blood in surprise. He looked at the Giant Spartan in confusion as he collapsed to his knees an succumbed to the cold of the environment, becoming part of the stone glaciers around them

Now satisfied: "Alright, time to take this game more seriously." He said while yawning. Now, what will happen if he reverted to the last checkpoint or invited some friends over?

 **[X][X][X]**

Jake sent the recorded clip to as many of his friends as possible and waited for them to join his modded lobby.

"Come on... come on!" Jake said impatiently waiting in his chair. "Man... some of them haven't even watched Re: Zero so they're probably not gonna give a shit... Damn!"

Jake glanced at the G-Fuel on the desk counter and decided to take a sip before suddenly seeing one player join the lobby. He almost spat out his drink but swallowed and had a shit-eating grin on his face because his best friend had joined the game. And he was also a fan of Re: Zero.

"Eeyyy! Noobmaster69! Did you see the clip?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, I saw... Start the game now, would ya?" His voice almost sounded bored but that's how he always talks.

"Wait, I'm letting more people join."

"Right, right... So what if we all used our energy swords on Reinhard? How will he handle multiple modded Spartans at the same time?"

"That might be cool, but Reinhard is a walking nuke. He just dodges and almost insta-kills you with his sword. The only reason why I didn't enable invincibility was because I didn't want the game to be boring."

"Dude, the game was already boring when you decided to enable hacks."

"But didn't you see how overpowered Reinhard's blade was? I'm starting to hate him because of that. I had to use a kill all entities command to kill him. That's how strong he is."

"Then let's just play the game like its intended. Just forget about killing Reinhard."

"Alright whatever..."

As they waited for 2 silent minutes another player had joined the game with a messed up mic.

"! $$% **^ _& %_** _$#%_ $#$ **!%$** &$#"

Jake had to take off his mic: "Aaaaaag! What the hell!"

"Unplug your fucking mic StanMan12!" Shouted Noobmaster69, his bored demeanor instantly vanished.

"$^%^*^$%*&&^*" Said Stanman12.

"Kick him out of the fucking lobby! Kick him out!" Complained Noobmaster69.

"! !" !$#$... Wait don't ban me! I fixed the mic!" Said Stanman12. "Did I fix it?"

"Piece of shit! Make sure your mic isn't fucking broken next time! God!" Jake complained into his mic.

"Okay, Okay. But guys, did you know that you can enable 16 players into a campaign game if it is saved as a multiplayer map? We have the specs on our PCs to run this."

There was a moment of silence until Jake decided to respond: "You might not be so annoying after all."

"You wanna try it?" Asked Stanman12

"Why not? I'll invite you guys when I'm done messing with files."

 _ **Some impossible modding later...**_

Jake had now created his multiplayer lobby and enabled the ability to save and quit in case he wants to continue progressing in Re: Zero.

Stanman12 and Noobmaster69 had done the same to their computers allowing them to join the game shortly after.

"Alright, guys." Said Jake. "Nobody else wanted to join so its just the three of us."

"Wait, I invited some friends to join, they're actually, uh... going to join our game... Yeah." Said Staman12.

"Really? How long we're waiting?" Asked Noobmaster69 with his lazy accent.

"Not too long, they're uh... already getting on Steam and launching the Master Chief Collection." Replied Stanman12.

"They installed the mod exactly how we did?" Asked Jake.

"uhh, Yeah." Said Stanman12 only for another player to join. "Oh look. It's uh, DunkSauZ3."

"Hows it be, man? I'm about ready to clap Rem's cheeks." Said DunkSauZ3 enthusiastically. "So, Jake32, can this game really run with this many of us?" He asked.

"I don't know." Said Jake32. "I know it runs just fine when I played alone. We have yet to test if this works with sixteen players. And by the way, nobody claps Rem's cheeks except for me."

DunkSauZ3 only chuckled in response.

"Hey, Dunk. Anyone else you wanna invite?" Asked Noobmaster69, lazily.

"Actually-" but DunkSauZ3 didn't finish because Lord Zedd and GameCheat13 had joined the lobby.

 _(I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH THEM THESE ARE JUST RANDOM NAMES)_

"Hey, guys." Greeted GameCheat13.

"Sup." Greeted Lord Zedd.

"Wait is it really you guys?!" Asked Jake32. "Stanman12! How did you get these guys to join?"

"Let's not get in to that right now." Hushed Stanman12. "Let's just start the game. Unless your waiting for more players to show up?"

"Yeah, we're still waiting for that." Replied Jake.

After a brief waiting period, sixteen players joined the lobby and it was just as bad as any toxic modern warfare lobby in 2012.

"Reeeee! Start the game!" Yelled an annoying player who wouldn't shut the fuck up. "Mom! Get out of my room! I'm playing Halo!"

[Are you sure you want to kick this player from the lobby?] **[** Yes **]** [No]

Then there was one player spamming an autotuned voice of "Hamburger" over and over again.

[Are you sure you want to kick this player from the lobby?] **[** Yes **]** [No]

And there was a squeaking nine-year-old kid shouting into his mic: "Pussy, sex, dick, fuck, shit, ass, bitch, nigga-"

[Are you sure you want to kick this player from the lobby?] **[** Yes **]** [No]

"Everyone shut up the party leader is kicking people out of the lobby!" Shouted DunkSauZ3.

Jake was about to kick Dunk as well, but seeing that he had common sense, he let him stay.

[Are you sure you want to kick this player from the lobby?] [Yes] **[** No **]**

"Alright, so we're starting the game with just 13 players. Is that good? If not, I'll just kick one more player and we'll have an even number of twelve players." Warned Jake.

There was silence until someone spoke: "Nah man, we go-"

[Are you sure you want to kick this player from the lobby? **[** Yes **]** [No]

"What the? Why did you ban him too?" Asked Stanman12. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Hahaha! I just wanted an even number, that's all." Replied Jake while laughing. "Alright, we're starting."

 **4...3... [** Delayed by Noobmaster69 **]**

"Seriously?" Asked Jake.

"Uh, oh, shit, tha- uh, that was an accident." Replied Noobmaster69. "Start the game, will ya?"

Jake sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure it was."

 **4...3...2... Beep... Loading Screen**

 **[X][X][X]**

All twelve players spawned in the sky in the outer layers of the Royal Capital with falcons and they could hear the announcer say: "Dogfight." The sounds of the falcon blades cutting through wind filled everyone's headphones.

"Jake? Did you put the wrong game type?" Asked Stanman12, annoyed.

"Nah. This is all part of the plan. What we're gonna do is learn the layout of the world so we can know how we're going to evacuate the civilians of Irlam village."

"That sounds boring." Said Noobmaster69. "I want to shoot the Witch's Cult."

Jake exasperated and proceeded to explain: "We're going to do that too. When we arrive at Irlam village I will spawn several Pelicans to evacuate the civilians. But the Witch's Cult is likely to attack at the same time."

A chorus of player voices could be heard: "Oh." "I guess that's cool." "I'm ready when do we start?" "Let's go!" "Modded game, yeah!" "Tonight, we dine in anime pussy!" "Alright, then." "Yeah, anime pussy!" "Me and the boys shooting bad guys in are 51." "EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"..."

"Thanks. Now let's move. This is a recon mission so we're learning the layout of the world. That means everyone should spread out!" Finished Jake then all twelve players separated and flew to different parts of the world.

In Jake's point of view, he tried searching for Roswaal's mansion. He tried using the unofficial Re: Zero maps from a Reddit user to guide his way but only to end up getting lost. Instead of heading to the Mathers domain he found Flugel's tree in the middle of massive flat grasslands instead.

He just realized where he was and how unprepared he was too: "Ah, shit. I ain't fighting the white whale without reinforcements." While he wasn't sure if the whale would show up during the daytime he ultimately decided to avoid the massive tree.

The falcon took a U-turn and retreated back to spawn only for Jake to see in the distance another falcon shooting into a forest.

"Stan? Stanman? what are you shooting at?" Asked Jake, his falcon approaching the allied player.

"I saw some animals down there and decided to shoot them." Replied Stanman12 only for Jake to fire several explosive rounds at Stanman12's falcon causing it to smoke and fire burst out of the engines.

"What the hell, Jake!?" Stanmna12 shouted into the mic, his falcon losing altitude.

"We're not here to shoot at things! Can't you take this seriously?" Asked Jake, glaring at the monitor.

Stan's falcon decided to face the other players who were miles away and followed them: "Well, the other guys are shooting at villages and towns too."

"What?!" Jakes Falcon began to follow stan's falcon too.

"Yeah, I mean you said this was a recon mission so we're still looking around. So... yeah?"

"And you're supposed to look around! Not shoot at people!" Complained Jake.

"Hypocrite. When you first started the game you decided to shoot civilians too. Why can't we have fun?"

"Sure but... Dammit! This time, I was intending to save the game! Now I have to revert to the last checkpoint!"

Stan's falcon faced Jake's falcon because of a red dot on the radar: "Oh, OH! Shit! Dude, there's fog coming from behind your falcon. I think the whale is after you!"

"Seriously?" Jake's falcon did a U-turn and daw the fog too. "Oh no. I'm not ready for that." Jake paused the game and reverted to the last checkpoint and everyone was annoyed by this action. All of the falcons appeared next to each other again and most of them began to shoot at random because of frustration.

"What gives?!" "Why did you do that?!" "I was having fun." "Not this again." "This better be good." "Don't do that again!"

"shut up!" Jake yelled into the mic. "I'm intending on saving the game so don't do anything that will ruin the timeline of Re: Zero. I know this is just a multiplayer game, but I enabled the ability to save progress." Explained Jake32.

"How did you do that?" Asked Gamecheat13. "You can't enable save in multiplayer. I would have known how to do that by now."

"Well, I did what you always do. Just put the file in the right folder and you're good to go. I had to change several values but let's not get into that!" Explained Jake.

"Hey! Hey, Jake. I found the path to Roswaal's mansion. Now I just need to know where Flugel's tree is." Said Noobmaster69.

Jake was relieved: "Oh, good. I already know where it is but we're going to need to kill the white whale to make sure it doesn't bother us."

"Why not bring the civilians into the Pillar of Autumn?" Proposed Gamecheat13. "We can use pelicans to evacuate them just like you said."

"Um, I don't have the inhabitable version of the Pillar Of Autumn." Explained Jake.

"Can we use, um, forge mode?"

"N-no. I'm not building anything. That takes time."

"Then how do we evacuate the civilians?" Asked Noobmaster69.

"Pelicans?"

"I already know that but where are we going?"

"To the Capital?"

Noobmaster69 suddenly opened fire on Jake's pelican causing everyone else to fire on each other only for the host to end the game.

["Game over"]

Several pelicans explode as the Game fades to the black screen

 **[X][X][X]**

Jake started the game again and all twelve players spawned in a forest next to each other with normal player settings. The only cheats enabled were the recharge rate of their shields and their running speed and resistance were doubled when their shields are down. They also had bottomless clip enabled.

Technically, they're all still cheating.

As everyone took their first in-game steps one player asked: "Wait, where are we?" Asked DunkSauZ3.

"Right. This time we're just gonna attack the Witches Cult. And maybe we will evacuate civilians too." Said Jake. "Everyone! Try not to speak too much! We need to be organized!"

"Why?" Asked Gamecheat13.

Jake pointed at Gamecheat13: "You can keep your voice because you're sexy."

"Oh. Thanks?"

"Anyways, I wanna do this as they do in the Swat or army. Swift and lethal... I think. Just keep an eye on your radars and stay together. Let's do this like some sort of Halo Reach clan or something."

"Ah, I get it now. Halo Reach clan tactics." Said DunkSauZ3, nodding his gun up and down.

"Okay, I'm going to the console and I'm about to change everyone's armor to ODST and all colors and visor to black."

"What?" "Why?" "I'm using Kat armor and only Kat's armor!" Complained the players.

"Come on! Just this once! It'll be like a clan thing!" Protested Jake. "I'm going to also spawn one campaign Falcon, one pelican, and a Scorpion tank so we can do some extra damage."

"Is that suppose to change my mind?" Replied the player with Kat armor.

"Ya know, I'm still not done kicking players..." Replied jake, annoyed.

"Nnh! Fine... But before we do anything, I would like to say, that I can return by-" The Spartan suddenly collapsed dead onto the ground causing everyone to stare then erupted into laughter. Then he respawned next to his dead body. "Heh... Interesting."

"..."

"Alright, since I kicked four players I'm spawning four Ai Spartan ODSTs to replaced them and control the vehicles. Two will fly and two will use the tank. Is that good?"

"Yeah." "Totally." "Badass!" "Let's shoot some witch-loving bastards!" "Alright!"

 _[Master Chief Collection had suddenly stopped working]_

With wide eyes, Jake stared at the steam window with the Launch game icon.

"..."

"..."

"..."

He smacked the desk in frustration: "FUCK!"

 **[X][X][X]**

"Okay, last time the game crashed. Let's do this!" Said Jake as the Pelican and Falcon ascended to the skies and the Scorpion Tank drove forward. The Scorpion managed to tear down trees and run them over with ease, a detail most games would ignore.

"I should brief you as we go, that we're entering the forest where it is believed the Witch's Cult is planning their Ordeal. In this mod, Subaru doesn't exist to warn or bitch to people of the danger of the Witch's Cult. So it is up to us to stop them in their tracks." Explained Jake as all twelve Spartan players all marched behind the Scorpion tank mowing down trees as it drove forward.

Gamecheat13 decided to speak: "Hey, aren't the bad guys going to know we're coming because of the noise we are making with our vehicles?"

Jake remained silent until responding again: "Damn, you're right. I was too busy feeling like a badass to realize how stupid we look making this much noise with a tank and two flying vehicles hovering above us."

"Should we go guns blazing instead?" Asked Gamecheat13.

"Sure whatever. Let us go full speed ahead!" Exclaimed Jake32.

Some players began to sprint while others started shooting into the skies for no good reason other than to alert the Witch's Cult of their own location.

"I should warn that if anyone dies, they will respawn inside of the Pelican as reinforcements!" Said Jake but the players were too busy shooting at nonexistent targets. In fact, they were killing each other and respawning inside of the pelican and continued fighting inside of it, managing to explode the pelican in the process.

Jake watched as the players began respawning in the sky and dying of fall damage over and over again creating piles of bodies.

"Man... this is stupid." Said Jake into the mic, seeing the radar empty of red dots. He was worried the players would want to quit the game and go back to playing fucking Fortnite. Ugh!

Suddenly, one red dot appeared 25 meters away from their closest ally immediately alerting everyone to its position.

"I see enemies!" Said Gamecheat, tossing a frag grenade into the sky.

"Wait, you don't think you're actually gonna-"

 **Boom**

"Aaah!" A feminine voice shouted in pain.

Jake stopped in his tracks. "Oh shit. We just killed Ram! I think I know what episode this is."

"Huh?" Said Gamecheat13. "So are we going to revert?"

"Not yet. Let's see what happened to the NPC." Replied Jake.

The players that weren't stuck killing each other and being spawn killed followed Jake32 and Gamecheat13 to a corpse up a hill. They indeed have murdered Ram by accident. Her lower body was blown off and her eyes remained wide open in shock as she died.

"Oops." Said Gamecheat13.

"Oh shit. We really have to revert now." Said Jake, only to be struck with a flail on chains damaging half of his shields but quickly recharged. Then he landed on a tree and lost his shields again. "What was that?!" He asked, jump scared.

Shit, Rem was pissed.

The players turned around to see an angered maid growing a pink horn on her forehead while screaming bloody curses at them. "Raaaahh! I'll kill all of you!" She screamed in pain at the top of her lungs.

DunkSauZ3 saw Rem and immediately became excited: "Rem! Ima clap them cheeks right now!" and began walking to her position. Rem faced DunkSauZ3 with confusion in her demonic eyes and pulled back the flail to use against him but a sniper bullet Killed DunkSauZ3 instead. Rem was frightened by the loud noise and was confused to why the unknown enemies in front of her had killed one of their own look-alikes. The armored look-alikes didn't even question the murder and silently stared at her through those black visors.

It was Jake32 who killed DunkSauZ3 with a headshot. "I strictly said, that only I can clap Rem's cheeks." Warned Jake, who then aimed his sniper at Rem and fired on one of her kneecaps with expert precision.

Rem couldn't see nor dodge the bullet and collapsed face-first to the ground now with a broken kneecap. She screamed in pain almost losing her horn because of it. Now she could only crawl forward with one leg like a rabid animal that wanted revenge only for the unknown enemies to surround her and one of them fired upon her functioning leg, completely crippling her in the process. It would take a while for her to heal.

She collapsed and screamed in pain again, now slowly pulling her weapon closer but another enemy shot several rounds at the chains and her weapon of choice was destroyed. Now she could only watch her own demise by the hands of these evil-doers.

"Alright, so how are we gonna do this?" Jake32 asked Lord Zedd.

"Melee her ass?" Responded Zedd. "Carefully remove her underwear with your assault rifle?"

Rem was shocked. Were they going to rape her?

"N-nah, forget it I'm not taking part in this." Lord Zedd and Gamecheat13 backed away to wait for them to finish. "Revert to the last checkpoint when you're done."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Said Jake, who stood over Rem's beautiful lower body and began teabagging her while shooting at the sky.

"!" Rem was shocked, confused, afraid, and offended that she was hurt and surrounded by these idiots in foreign black armor. She couldn't tell if she was being raped or messed with for no good reason. Are these the same monsters that killed her sister a while ago? They're so fucking stupid!

The nearby players shortly joined in the teabagging party only to start meleeing each other for wanting some of Rem's beautiful ass too. "Back off! She's mine!" Protested Jake then chaos erupted causing players to shoot each other indiscriminately.

Rem could only cover her ears and watch in confusion while possibly thinking: "By the dragon! What are they doing?" as they killed each other and reappeared in the sky only to die of fall damage creating piles of dead bodies on top of each other.

Jake became frustrated that this playthrough was becoming garbage: "That's it! I'm reverting!" Said Jake before returning to the last checkpoint.

Suddenly all of them disappeared and the evidence of their existence had vanished, yet Rem's sister remained dead. All of this was confusing and scary. She slowly crawled to her sister to check if she would return to her normal self but Ram's lower body remained torn in half because of their explosion magic. Her sister was gone forever...

 **[X][X][X]**

"Okay let's do this again. If we follow the road over there." Jake pointed at the road to the side of the forest. "We will arrive at Irlam village. Just like in the anime. Because Subaru isn't present, Rem is not at the Capital with him and is instead inside the mansion with Ram and Emilia shortly after visiting the Capital because of some Royal selection... I think..."

"I didn't watch a lot of the anime yet. But I know who Rem is..." Said DunkSauZ3. "Can we just go?"

"Yeah, but let me finish!" Erupted Jake. "Anyways, this time, let's do this like an actual military or Halo clan. We must arrive before the Witch's Cult do and stop them."

And thus, the players marched behind the Scorpion tank as it took most of the space on the road. The two aerial vehicles closely followed behind them in the skies while providing cover in case someone attempts to attack them.

Then Jake saw an anomaly in the timeline: "Two red dots! That's not what happened last time. Be cool, everyone." Warned Jake.

"What do you consider cool?" Asked Lord Zedd.

"Just... keep going forward. I don't think Ram's magic will work on us. I think she puts fake thoughts in your head and makes you see what isn't real."

"Interesting, I'll keep in mind to shoot you if you start talking about furries." Replied Zedd.

"Hush! We don't talk unless professionally, remember?" Protested Jake.

"I don't think this is gonna work..." Warned Noobmaster69.

Jake exasperated in the mic and one player quit the game, dying next to DunkSauZ3.

"Gosh dammit!" Jake approached the corpse and revived it with a Marine's Ai to replace the missing player.

This probably isn't going to work out in the end. Everything just keeps falling apart! Right now was about the same time the characters would have been affected by Ram's illusion magic but nothing happened. So it is true that the players are immune to most forms of magic. Maybe something good might happen in this playthrough.

"When you guys see two girls who look-alike, just disarm them. Make sure they know we mean no harm." Then Jake looked at DunkSauZ3. "Also, no cheek clapping this time!"

DunkSauZ3 fired one bullet at Jake in response.

"Dammit, Dunk!" Complained Jake, he was about to shoot his sniper rifle at Dunk again only to see a hailstorm of ice spheres rain onto the players.

"Oh shit!" Several spears hit his armor doing significant damage. "Use armor lock! Right now!" Ordered Jake.

Everyone enabled their armor lock abilities, blocking the massive ice spears all while the aerial vehicles retreated into the skies to avoid being hit. Meanwhile, the tank brushed off most damage after receiving hit after hit from ice-shrapnel and remained in good shape.

"Remain calm, their magic will eventually expire." Warned Jake, and to his relief, the hail storm had stopped.

One by one, the players stopped using armor lock only to see one massive pillar of earth blocking the path to Irlam village.

DunkSauZ3 approached the pillar along with other players: "Shit, they blocked the road." Said DunkSauZ3.

"Yeah, they must really think we are a threat." Said Jake out loud only to hear Stanman12 say in the back: "No shit, sherlock! We have a fucking tank with us!"

Then Jake looked at the players behind him, especially DunkSauZ3. "You better fucking behave, dammit." Only for DunkSauZ3 to silently chuckle. Then Jake approached DunkSauZ3: "Got something you wanna say?" Asked Jake.

"Clapping cheeks." Replied DunkSauZ3 only to be meleed once by Jake32, his shields now flaring up.

Then Jake backed away from Dunk and approached the tank, only for Noobemaster69 to ask: "Should the tank destroy the pillar? We have the firepower to bypass this thing."

Jake shook his Spartan in disagreement: "Nah. They'll take that as an act of aggression. Have you not seen the anime?"

"Y-yeah. I get it now."

"I'm betting Ram is watching us with that ability of hers. Heck, she's probably wondering why I know her name." Said Jake, staring profusely at the giant pillar blocking the road. Jake detected both of the maid's signatures somewhere behind the massive earth pillar blocking the road. He didn't think Rem or Ram were capable of using earth magic. Was it Puck that blocked the road?

Jake32 took a deep breath before eating his microphone: "Ram! You lazy fucking bitch! Can you hear me?! I know you can fucking hear me! Get down here right fucking now! Dammit! Before I start telling everyone what it is that you and Roswaal do in private while Rem and Emilia are not watching!"

Jake could hear some players silently laughing or holding in their laughter.

Jake decided to add a little more salt to the wound: "And dare I say, what Roswaal is planning to do to your sister once he's found no use for you."

"Damnnn!" Said Stanman12. "You better listen, girl! I wouldn't mess with him!"

"Surprised? Aren't you?" Asked Jake. "Have you ever heard of the internet? Its what allows peasants to sneak glances at what wealthy Nobles are doing within their private property. I would suggest you listen, girly."

Jake thought Ram would have shown herself but she remained hiding.

"Why are they not showing themselves this time?" Asked Noob.

"I think Ram is embarrassed." Said Stanman12.

"Ram! Can I clap Rem's cheeks?" Asked DunkSauZ3 only for Jake to open fire at him almost killing him in the process.

"Shut up!" Erupted Jake. "We're done acting stupid."

DunkSauZ3 grunted in annoyance and tossed a grenade into the forest, killing a wild Wolgarm in the process.

"Interesting..." Said Noobmaster69. "I think it was smart of them to remain hidden."

Jake looked at Noob. "Why?"

"Think about it. Why would any normal person present themselves to an unknown group of individuals who are armed to the teeth? That would be suicide. There's also the fear of the Witch's Cult making an appearance around this time in the anime shortly after the Royal Selection was announced."

Jake was astounded. "Uh..."

Noob continued: "And I'm surprised Roswaal hasn't shown up either. Right now he resides in the sanctuary but a page in his gospel could have changed, forcing him to leave the sanctuary so he can fix the problem, leading him to us. Who knows, maybe he's watching us right now..."

"Wait, Roswaal is in the Sanctuary at this time?" Asked Jake.

"I believe so. Have you not read the light novel?" Asked Noobmaster69. "But I'm afraid Roswaal might be nearby. Our current stats might not be enough to defend against his magic so it would be best to stay on his good side."

"Do you really think he would show up? In the anime, he didn't make an appearance when the Witch's Cult attacked Irlam village and his mansion during his absence." Replied Jake. "At the time, he was gone, possibly in the sanctuary as you said, all while Emilia and Ram were alone in the mansion with Beatrice and Puck. Rem happened to be with Subaru at the Capital in the anime, but because Subaru is absent, she is bound to be in the mansion with Emilia and Ram."

"S-stop! Stop!" Shouted DunkSauZ3. "Why are you guys taking this seriously? We're in a mod for crying out loud!" And why are you talking about the events of the anime all while Ram is spying on us with that clairvoyance ability of hers?"

"W-well. Ah, I don't know." Stuttered Jake.

 **[X][X][X]**

Beatrice was meditating in the forbidden archives until she sensed a disturbance nearby Irlam village. She frowned but reluctantly checked with her mind's eye, only to witness a small caravan of armed soldiers approaching the borders of Irlam village. She couldn't recognize what nationality they were from and they didn't seem like bandits but possibly were. The armed men didn't look like Cultists and neither did they look like Royal Guardsmen. They were protected in black armor and appeared to be strong and lethal but spoke in a foreign accent with slang terms and unfamiliar phrases. They seemed to know who Rem and Ram were.

Then she saw a huge menacing metal beast with the appearance of a Scorpion-inspired fortress. It didn't need a beast of burden to pull it because it was powered by self-propelled technology, something thought to be impossible to construct without the use of magic. And finally, she witnessed two metal birds hovering above the caravan of armed soldiers. Beatrice could only assume those were to be advanced vehicles with avian-inspired geometry allowing the impossible objects the ability of flight.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stopped meditating: "This is unsettling, Kashira." Beatrice calmly set aside her blank book onto a stool and approached the exit, choosing to warp the fasted way to Puck.

Beatrice's small and delicate hands firmly grasped the doorknob and opened the door, warping to Emilia's room unannounced.

Emilia could be seen seated on the side of her bed while studying from a book. For some reason, she was crying and seemed lonely despite having Puck's company.

"There, there, Lia." Puck tried consoling Emilia. "Everything will be alright."

Emilia gave no response. She was too far gone.

Then Puck noticed Beatrice standing several feet away from them. "Oh? Betty, it isn't like you to enter people's rooms unannounced."

Despite Puck being the target of her affection, Beatrice responded as she does to others: "You've sensed it too. Haven't you?"

Puck's nonchalant vibe quickly faded away and his demeanor became serious. "Yes. It was indeed unsettling."

Emilia set aside her book and wiped a tear while sniffing. "What's unsettling?" asked Emilia, unaware of the invaders.

Puck and Beatrice glanced to Emilia with doubtful eyes. "You should stay inside." Both Puck and Beatrice said at the same time only for Beatrice to blush and look away once Puck looked at her.

Soon both Puck and Beatrice exited the room in search of Rem and Ram to warn them of the armed invaders. In the kitchen, Rem prepared a dish while Ram simply slacked off in a chair, watching Rem do most of the work.

Rem's enhanced hearing picked up on some familiar footsteps and she could smell Beatrice's familiar scent nearby. She simply continued her work until Beatrice and Puck were across the Kitchen staring at her. Ram simply watched them enter...

Without looking at them, Rem asked: "To what may we owe your humble visit? Miss Beatrice?"

"Cut the formalities." Replied Beatrice. "A problem has surfaced within a troubling time."

Ram lifted an eyebrow and Rem finally stopped what she was doing and faced the two great spirits across the kitchen. Rem could only wonder what troubling event could warrant the presence of Beatrice. Whenever she makes a sudden appearance, it was either due to a matter of importance or because Beatrice wanted to be in the presence of Puck. But seeing their serious demeanor, she could only assume something troubling had occurred just as Beatrice had warned.

"What troubles could have the worried?" Rem asked.

Puck proceeded to explain: "An unknown caravan of soldiers is headed straight for Irlam village. They seem to know the path as if they've already been there and bring with them unknown weapons and metal devices capable of flight."

Rem and Ram were astounded by this information.

Ram finally asked: "Could they be after the 42nd candidate for the throne?"

"That may be the only reason for their sudden appearance." Replied Puck.

"Very well." Said Ram, getting off her chair. "I'll use my clairvoyance to gain a better view of them."

 **[X][X][X]**

In the mountainous forest, Rem and Ram both found an advantageous position and a good view of the caravan of soldiers following a huge metal vehicle capable of self-propulsion. In the sky, two man-made metal birds mechanically followed closely behind the caravan and appeared to be piloted by other men in black armor.

"This is truly unsettling." Whispered Ram. She was dressed in white robes while her sister remained in her Maids uniform. "We must stop them before they can reach the borders of Irlam village." Explained Ram.

Rem looked at her sister and nodded in agreement. "You're always so smart and pretty, sister."

They continued watching the armed strangers but as soon as the view of the caravan was obscured by several trees, Ram glanced at Rem: "Rem, can you summon a small, contained hailstorm?"

Rem looked away, lacking confidence and was visibly nervous: "I'm not sure, but I can try."

Ram nodded and held Rem's hands: "Do your best!"

Rem gained the courage to look at her sister in the eyes again and smiled: "I will!"

As soon as Rem summoned her horn, her sister backed away, allowing the maid to focus. She closed her eyes and focused as much mana as possible into her horn. Then a beautiful light manifested around her being as she gathered mana for an attack that she wasn't sure she could create due to underestimating herself.

The fools down there had no idea what would hit them! Or so both sisters thought.

Rem could feel that she was ready and as soon as the small caravan became visible again, she created a small contained hailstorm of ice spears that rained onto the unsuspecting invaders but they seemed to be prepared and all punched the ground in synchronization, summoning a holy-like thunderous energy engulfing their black armor stopping the hailstorm from potentially damaging them. But their vehicles weren't defended, their two pilot-driven metal-birds fled and retreated higher into the skies but remained at view distance. Their primary armored siege vehicle simply brushed off the barrage of ice spears all while having very little effect on it.

As soon as the hailstorm had stopped, Rem almost collapsed face-first to the ground but Ram had caught her and helped Rem sit down comfortably.

"Did I do it?" Asked Rem, unaware of the result of her labor. She felt very drowsy but tried her best to stay awake.

Ram shook her head: "No. They were prepared."

Rem sighed in defeat then couldn't help but succumb to her desire to rest. She didn't expect herself to be of much help anyway.

The pink maid glanced at the caravan again but saw something new. A large earth pillar had blocked the road to Irlam village. She didn't know who or what created that. She knew Rem had nothing to do with it and didn't believe Puck had left Emilia's side to defend the village. So someone or something had created that earth pillar.

"It would seem that sheeee~ bit more than she can chew."

"!" Was that Roswaal's voice? Ram turned around and saw that Roswaal had descended from the sky, now approaching both of the girls.

Ram's eyes widened and she felt relieved: "Lord Roswaal? You've arrived soon!"

The jester-like wizard approached Ram and gently patted her head, much to her enjoyment: "Yes. I've arrived sooooner~ than anticipated."

Ram could only express confusion: "But... why?"

Roswaal's kind demeanor vanished and became serious: "The book had expressed an unsettling parable, bringing me here, to you."

"D-do you need me?" Asked Ram, staring into the eyes of her master.

Once again, Roswaal smirked charismatically as he gently caressed the side of Ram's hair: "Yes. I need you to trust our new guests."

Ram snapped out of her lovey-dovey gaze and glanced at the menacing armed soldiers on the road then back to Roswaal. Her scared eyes seemed to ask: "Why?"

From the look on Roswaal's face, he seemed to know what he was doing.

 **[X][X][X]**

"Guys, I don't think they heard a single thing we just said." Said Dunk, aiming his gun at random parts of the forest.

"Don't tell me you guys don't see those two red dots behind the pillar do you?" Asked Jake, pointing his gun at the pillar.

"Yeah, but what if those two signatures are not Rem and Ram?" Asked Noob.

"Wait a minute..." Jake whipped out his sniper rifle and aimed at a nearby mountain and saw the fresh-face of Roswaal flying away just after whispering something to Ram as she held an exhausted Rem in her arms. Jake would have dropped his sniper if it wasn't attached to his player: "Oh... Rem and Ram are not behind that pillar... It was someone else who blocked the road."

"What? If both clapping er- I mean cheeks ma-maids aren't there, then who are those signatures behind that thing?" Asked Dunk.

"Um... Didn't you guys say the Witch's Cult was nearby?" An unnamed player asked. Suddenly many red dots appeared behind the trees yet not a single hostile was visible to the players.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can we shoot now?" Asked Stanman12.

"Uh... Hang on a second..." Said Jake before deciding he would cheat.

[Enable indestructible vehicles?] **[** Yes **]** [No]

[Enable infinite armor abilities?] **[** Yes **]** [No]

[Shields] [2]

[Damage resistance] [200%]

[Jump height] [300%]

[Bottomless clip] **[** Yes **]** [No]

[Weapons disappear upon death?] **[** Yes **]** [No] _(Make sure NPCs don't steal UNSC weaponry)_

Jake felt about ready with the settings he enabled. Everyone was now at an advantage but were still killable so they could respawn inside of an invincible Pelican as reinforcements.

Jake nodded his Spartan: "Done! Everyone fire at will!"

The Scorpion tank fired upon the pillar destroying it with one shot. As the pile of earth crumbled into dust, the players fired their Assault Rifles into the trees. Their weapons managed to rip and tear the trees apart. It was at this moment that many hostiles with cult-like attire had made themselves visible one by one while casting fireballs as fast as they could.

It was a grave mistake because they became easy targets! Their fireballs at highest performance could be created under 1.10 seconds while the players only needed 0.080 seconds to shoot their rifles so most of the hostiles remained unable to hit their targets but those who managed to successfully cast their attacks would miss their shots because the players would easily sidestep as if they had faster reactions and super-agility.

Or... their games were running higher than 120 frames per second and they ingested monster energy drinks or G-fuel giving them that extra gamer power. Also, they were cheating dammit.

Those who were shot dead by the endless barrage of bullets had their bodies mangled and distorted into a bloody paste on the side of the forest. And to make things worse for the cultists, whenever they attempted to take cover, the Ais piloting the pelican and falcon would always be aware of their location as if there were an extra pair of eyes lurking around. But the lucky ones who managed to dodge the Pelican or Falcon were simply snipped by tank shells, destroying the earth and turning the cultists into a bloody soup.

Suddenly the cultists stopped appearing, disappointing the players.

"Did they stop respawning?" Asked Noob.

"I think this is the part when Betelgeuse does something to attack us but he's probably too much of a damn pussy!" Taunted Jake before being lifted by invisible arms. Everyone watched as Jake's player was lifted into the sky without willing this.

"Are you hacking?" Asked Stanman12. "Stop flying! Cheater!"

"I'm not flying! I'm not flying! The fucking hands! The hands! **FUUU** -!" Jake's in-game player has ripped apart, his Spartan's organs flogging onto the nearby players.

"!" The players were shocked at this sight, but only two Re:Zero fans understood what was happening. DunkSauZ3 and Noobmaster69.

Everyone became afraid despite being safe behind their computers in the comforts of their own homes. It was now that they saw massive arms with active camo enabled flipping the tank upside down and grabbing both of their flying vehicles out of the sky with the intention of crushing them but the metal-birds were indestructible for some reason, causing momentary confusion to whoever was responsible for this chaotic magic.

Jake could be seen respawning out of the Pelican's seats, falling onto the ground, dying again of fall damage. Jake's death was pretty funny, but everyone had more important things to attend to.

"Shoot the hands! Shoot the hands!" Warned Noobmaster69. Everyone opened fire on the invisible arms, cutting them apart with their bullets and plasma grenades but more active camo hands would constantly pop out of the forest. An endless barrage of hands would appear managing to smack players around and hold them hostage. Some used armor lock to avoid being smacked around and somehow most of them knew how to dodge the incoming waves of hands.

The Pelican fell out of the sky and splattered two players by accident before clumsily taking off into the skies again while the Falcon was firing onto the invisible arms, easily cutting them apart. At least the Pelican didn't no-clip out of existence like that one time...

"Forget the hands! Shoot the source!" Shouted DunkSauZ3 into the mic, now shooting at where he believed Betelgeuse to be. Then all players joined in on the shooting causing the barrage of hands to retreat into the forest.

"Finally!" Cheered an unnamed player.

"Did we kill him?" Asked DunkSauZ3.

"The bastard is probably hurt. Otherwise, his unseen hands would'a dropped dead and wouldn't have retreated into that dead heap of a forest." Replied Noob, staring at all the dead cultists.

"Enough talking! We're going full speed to Irlam village and nothing is going to stop us! Flip the tank back to its treads! Everyone into the Pelican!" Ordered Jake32, descending from the sky with a jetpack.

"Can we just have fun with-"

"I'm not running this timeline!" Interrupted Jake.

"Screw this!"

[Unnamed player has quit the game]

"Ah come on..." Jake had to replace the unnamed player's corpse with another Ai.

[Four more unnamed players quit the game]

"!" Why was everyone quitting? Jake had to quickly replace the dead players with new Ai to take their place. The only players who remained were Jake32, Stanman12, Noobmaster69, DunkSauZ3, GameCheat13, and Lord Zedd, along with ten Ai players on their team.

"Hey, Jake, you're taking this game too seriously..." Warned Noobmaster69. "I mean, I was serious too, but we could just try again?"

"Dude, we already screwed up enough times, lets at least beat this mission already." Said Jake as if the game had stopped being fun a long time ago.

But DunkSauZ3 was still in the mood for a game. "We're still here right? As far as I know, I still want to clap some cheeks. Come on! We can do this!"

The remaining players nodded their Spartans as the Pelican found its way back to the players and descended near the Tank. One player flipped the Scorpion back to its normal state, allowing the Ais to enter again. The Pelican's back entrance opened allowing all players to enter and take their seats. The tank was now magnetically attached to the Pelican and the metal-bird clumsily took off to the skies as the Falcon shortly followed behind it.

Next stop, Irlam Village.

 **[X][X][X]**

Irlam village...

The parents were mourning the loss of their children ever since that fateful day. The village children wandered into the forest without ever returning and it was all because of that unknown girl and her little dog. Someone must have damaged the barriers that kept the demon beasts at bay with the intention of inflicting harm to as many people as possible causing some good men to be lost to the Wolgarms when the creatures raided the village with massive numbers. All of this wasn't too long ago as it happened several weeks back.

The once lively village had lost most of its population to people moving out to other parts of Lugunica as well. The village wasn't worth saving, but those who remained didn't want to abandon their roots, convincing a few members to stay as well.

The village population was now at 113 residents, causing a lot of manpower and working hands to diminish in the decent agricultural community they once had.

In the center of the village was a group of merchants with their wagons and carriages beside them. They seemed friendly, but if a player was too close, they could see the merchants as targets on their HUDs.

Suddenly, the villagers became frightened by gunshots, tank shells and the collapsing of trees in the borders of their village.

"By the dragon!"

"What was that?!"

"Are they new Beasts?"

"Sounds like a warzone out there!"

The merchants hardened their gaze toward the forest because they seemed to know what was happening...

 **[X][X][X]**

DunkSauZ3 happened to be standing on top of the Pelican as he viewed the village. "Ey... I don't remember the village being this depressing."

"Well, Subaru doesn't exist! That's why!" Replied NoobMaster69.

"I could see better if I had a damn sniper rifle! This DMR can only do so much!" Complained Dunk.

Jake snickered: "Dunk, I don't trust you with a sniper. Heck! I don't trust you in this game at all."

"Says the guy who shot me with the sniper you're holding!" Said Dunk, eating his mic. "I was just claiming what was mine!"

"Rem is not yours." Said Jake, also eating his mic.

Dunk snickered: "Well, she's not yours either!"

Suddenly, NoobMaster69 realized an important detail because of his anime expertise: "Wait, Rem's supposed to be dead because she was cursed. Why the hell is she still alive even though Subaru doesn't exist?" Asked Noobmaster69.

"..."

"Multiverse theory?" Asked Dunk.

"Nah. Either the developer of this mod got lazy or he seriously loves Rem too much to let her die." Explained Noobmaster69.

"Lazy? This mod has everything we could ever want in Re:Zero!" Scoffed Jake.

"Right..." Said noob, lazily.

"Wait! Didn't somebody steal Emilia's insignia!?" Asked DunkSauZ3. "Subaru doesn't exist to get it back! Remember?"

 **"!"** Oh, shit moment.

"Then what the fuck are we doing then?" Asked Jake32. "Should we just play the game from the beginning?"

"Just spawn another fucking copy of the damn insignia! GOSH!" Yelled Stanman12, eating his mic.

"Oh! We can just do that!" Exclaimed Jake32.

"You guys are idiots." Said Noob. "We're this far into the anime and the witch's cult invaded Irlam Village. which could only mean that Emilia had entered the Throne Room. So, she somehow found her insignia again. Perhaps Reinhard helped her find the thief and defeated Elsa Granhiert while he was at it."

"..."

"Oh! I guess we don't need to spawn another insignia." Said Jake32.

"Yeah, we don't." Finished Noob.

"Hehe..." GameCheat13 laughed. "You guys are toxic and it's funny."

"Don't mind me while I record your hilarious conversations." Said Lord Zedd, mostly quiet along with GameCHeat13.

Soon, the residents of the village became alerted to the two metal-birds with a tank strapped onto one of them in the sky. It was at the moment, the witches Cult attempted to quickly begin their ordeal and made their presence known by self-destructing the merchant carriages.

 ***Bo _OO0_ o0 _Ooo_ oM _Mmm_ m***

"!" The players in 3rd person view could all see what was happening down in the village. These were Russian level explosions reaching into the skies and destroying a lot of property, managing to claim the lives of 37 residents without counting the injured.

[Lives counter: 76/113]

"Oh shit! we're doing pretty bad!" Exclaimed Jake.

"Summon more falcons! Summon more falcons!" Warned Stanman12.

"Alright!" Jake accidentally proceeded to summon ODST drop pods instead of Falcons.

A massive UNSC Warship could be seen in outer space shooting 20 fiery drop pods into the atmosphere and took 1.50 seconds for the pods to quickly crash land onto the surface of the village almost as fast as rods of lightning. All pods were separated, forcing the landing troops to fight alone against what could have been hundreds of cultists pouring into the village.

"That's not..."

"Nevermind! That works too!"

As the player-spawned Pelican attempted to land, the drops pods suddenly burst open allowing the Ai controlled ODSTs to exit. They seemed worried and confused about how they ended up here in the first place but began shooting the witch's cult upon noticing their objective on their HUDs.

"Are the ODSTs alive?" Asked NoobMaster69, noticing the ODSTs had very cautious human-like behavior straight out of a real battlefield.

"Uh, I didn't mean to give them sentience." Explained Jake, as all human players and Ai players exited the Pelican with the immediate intention of shooting the witch's cult.

The residents were all confused and frightened beyond paranormal limits. Metal objects falling from the sky along with the invasion of the witch's cult? Was their life some kind of sick game? But seeing that the metal objects had armored soldiers bursting out of their coffin-like meteors with the intention of attacking the witch's cult, they started having hope of being saved.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Cultists POV**

The explosions have done their part! Now it was time for the Ordeal to begin! The residents were shocked and confused, serving to make things easier for the witch's cult. But the sudden presence of the metal-birds in the sky were a potential threat to them, so most of their attention would have to be diverted to the newcomers.

Just as all cultists collectively thought on what to do, suddenly many fiery metal coffins descended from the sky onto the earth too fast for anyone to realize what had just happened. To their shock, a massive fortress in the sky with strange letters (UNSC, Dissident Patriot) was responsible for shooting these fiery objects at the village.

Then, the metal coffins would burst open soon after crash landing and a person in black armor metal objects attached to them crawled out with metal rods in hand.

The armored men were confused at first but suddenly took aim and opened fire onto the closest cultists while searching for a place to take cover as soon as many ceremonial daggers flew their way.

 **ODSTs POV**

"Someone mind explaining what mess we got ourselves into?" Asked Svoloch into the comms, shooting his BR into a group of Cultists, the daggers bouncing off his armor. "Our orders were to confront a group of insurrectionist terrorists, not fight off a sect of magicians from massacring a primitive town!"

"I don't know why we're here but I'm happy with the new target practice." Explained a random comrade into the comms.

"So be it..." Svoloch whispered to himself before a fireball near-missed him as soon as he popped out of the cover of a destroyed home. Then he opened fire onto the bastard that tried burning him to a crisp, killing the bastard along with their comrades standing too close. Then Svoloch briefly witnessed one of his comrades burning alive while shooting at random before dying due to daggers raining like missiles onto him.

"What?!"

How did this happen? The ODSTs armor was capable of brushing off most plasma rounds which could only mean that these bastards magic could become hotter than plasma?

Witnessing a comrade die in a blaze of glory only served to piss off Svoloch greatly!

"CYKA BlYAT! I shall rip you to shreds!" Shouted Svoloch, going guns blazing at the culprits responsible for murdering a comrade in arms. Two were shot and killed but the rest of the five cultists jumped out of harm's way with inhuman agility, allowing them to throw their daggers at the pissed off ODST.

Svoloch's armor protected against most daggers but one managed to pierce through his helmet, almost reaching for his eye and another dagger was stuck on the shoulder plate, almost hitting his throat. But Svoloch took aim again and took out three targets with the precision of a marksman.

The bastards were killed with ease! Down to only two now! But twenty more hostiles appeared from the ground surrounding the lone ODST, now separated from the rest of his comrades in random parts of the village. Svoloch knew he wouldn't be able to take out all of them so he reached for a grenade only for a tank shell to suddenly destroy five cultists.

"!" Svoloch looked for the source of the explosion and saw six black Spartans in ODST armor mechanically marching forward along with a tank beside them. (they were human players using default player animations to walk and fight)

Then Svoloch noticed another ten black Spartans with more human-like behavior. (they were AI-controlled ODST Spartans using noble team's animations to walk and fight) Some were piloting aerial vehicles while others were operating a scorpion tank. Then, a stray warthog joined in the fight with more ODST Spartans filling both seats and the turret.

An estimated sixteen Spartans all in one place!? That's too much fucking power! What kind of operation is this for there to be sixteen fucking Spartans all in one place?! This is an illegal misuse of resources but Svoloch wasn't about to complain. These magicians needed to be put in their place, dammit!

The cultists were easily mowed down by the Spartans assault weapons despite all of the super-human agility displayed by the cultists trying their hardest not to be shot to death.

The Pelican somehow dropped off KIA ODST soldiers back into the battlefield despite having been killed by the cultists. The sentient AI ODSTs were confused to why they were dropping into a battlefield again but couldn't find the words to question what had just happened and re-entered the fight.

As the sentient ODSTs re-entered the fight, they saw a paranormal sighting. One of the many cultists had active camo arms prying out of their own spine, reaching into the skies then attempting to attack the Spartans who expertly handled the invisible arms as if they had rehearsed this battle 100 times.

"Wow. Those guys are insane!" Complemented one ODST.

"No, those are monsters..." Whispered another ODST, having respawned after briefly dying off camera.

Little did the ODSTs know, the players had fought this battle multiple times after having performed stupid in previous timelines. While the players have already won this battle in other timelines, they collectively wished to perform with perfect results so they repeated the mission again and again in order to get the ending they wanted.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Emilia's POV**

The Half-elf remained alone in her room, waiting for Puck to return to her arms because she had no one else to provide her with company aside from the maids but they were simply doing their tasks at the time.

After having the residents refuse the invitations to temporarily live inside of the manor as a precaution against the witch's cult, she could only feel depressed. Hearing them call her names and things she wasn't guilty of... it broke her heart. Perhaps Emilia would feel better if she had a brief walk in the infinite hallway as a way to keep her mind away from the guilt and sorrow.

Emilia glanced at the book she was meant to study resting next to her as she was seated in bed but she decided she would temporarily abandon her responsibilities. She got off her bed with the intention of leaving the room but as her delicate hands reached for the doorknob, a barrage of thunderous noises echoed in the forest but was audible enough to be heard as a muffled sound inside of the Mansion.

"!" Emilia jumped away from the door and looked for the source of the noise. She approached her window to check on what was happening only to see many trees collapsing in the forest and many explosions in the distance. Then there were two metal-birds that were piloted by two black armored individuals controlling them from the inside in a pilot seat.

Is this what Beatrice meant when she spoke to Puck?

Emilia stepped away from the window then quickly rushed to the door only to end up in Beatrice's library upon opening it. Emilia was visibly confused to why she was here, but Beatrice willed this to happen.

"Going somewhere, Kashira?" Asked Beatrice, looking up from her book in hand. She was seated crisscrossed while sipping tea.

Emilia gently shut the door behind her then reverently approached Beatrice: "Lady Beatrice! What's happening outside?"

Beatrice reverted her attention to book again as if there was nothing to worry about: "The maids are dealing with the problem, so you may return to your studies." and she motioned for her to shoo, shoo.

Rem and Ram had to that deal with all of that commotion? The sounds of thunder and trees being torn out of their roots could still be heard outside.

Emilia set her foot down: "I cannot! They could be in peril and are in need of assistance!"

Beatrice glanced away from her book, annoyed: "Fine. Begone with you, Kashira." She said in hopes of regaining lost time for reading. Why would she care about the 42nd candidate for king, anyways?

Emilia bowed her head then returned to the door, opening it to see the hallway was empty. She was about ready to leave until she heard Puck behind her.

"Lia, Wait!"

She turned around to see her familiar and companion Puck with a pained smile.

The feline asked: "Is it too late for me to stop you?"

"I'm still going regardless." Replied Emilia, shutting the door to the library.

"I figured as much. So I'm coming with you." Said Puck, descending onto Emilia's shoulder.

Emilia grinned: "Thank you, Puck."

 **[X][X][X]**

Rem had to lean on Ram's shoulder for support as both girls traversed the forest in hopes of avoiding the fight that occurred within the borders of Irlam Village. They could hear a barrage of thunder and explosions being caused by foreign weapons as they attempted their escape. Ram couldn't understand why Roswaal left them to fend for themselves, but surely their lord and master had something in mind. He strictly ordered her to trust in these strange men in foreign black armor. Were they mercenaries hired by Roswaal himself?

Perhaps in due time, everything will make sense to her. It isn't like Roswaal to leave her in the dark and not explain what his motives are so she placed her trust in these strange men. But why was she running away from them? She simply didn't trust them even though Roswaal ordered her to do so.

As they rushed away from the fighting, Rem was weighing Ram down so she had to talk sense to her: "Rem, work with me, or we'll be caught!"

Rem nodded: "I-I'll try!"

 ***Bo _o0O_ oom _mM_ m***

Both girls collapsed onto a tree trunk due to the force of a nearby explosion far too close for comfort.

That explosion came from Irlam Village because both girls saw the smoke and debris in the distance! The Witch's cult is already attacking!

"Sister! The village is under attack!" Cried Rem, pointing at the smoke in the distance, being obscured by the trees in the forest.

"We must hurry!" Responded Ram, only to be greeted to the horrifying sight of many cultists surrounding Them. The sight of these killers caused Ram's blood to boil with anger and hatred because of the pain and sorrow they caused to her, especially the guilt Rem had to face every day of her life.

Both girls stood back to back and carefully watched them. Ram hardened her fists and a powerful windstorm began to form around her as she gritted her teeth in anger all while the cultists aimed their fire magic at her. Meanwhile, Rem was just as pissed off because the culprits responsible for destroying her sister's horn were standing at arms reach in front of her.

A pink horn formed on her forehead before screaming at the top of her lungs: "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" before a sudden barrage of godly explosive thunder rained from the skies onto the witch cultists that surrounded both girls.

The unlucky cultists that were hit erupted in a show of blood and gore as the earth was ripped apart sending dust and shrapnel in the air. Ram instinctively ducked next to her sister and both girls huddled together as a metal-bird soared in the skies beyond the tallest trees sending death and destruction to their enemies with explosive thunder.

The cultists immediately ignored Rem and Ram while scattering into the trees to be lost from sight but their efforts were in vain because they were being targetted by an Ai-controlled player capable of always knowing the enemies position.

The explosive thunder was capable of cutting trees apart and killed the cultists as they were hiding. But those who remained in plain sight while casting magic were quickly eliminated in a show of guts and dirt flying everywhere because of someone operating in the gunner seat.

Suddenly a bloody limb landed too close to Rem, startling her even more! Then both maids looked to the skies and saw the metal-bird descending to their position because all enemies had all been killed.

"!" The girls didn't know if to be thankful or afraid because this avian-inspired machine could easily kill them if it wanted to. But at least it didn't seem like it was about to attack them.

The Falcon now hovered 8 meters away from their position and dropped off a tall super soldier in black armor, his landing causing cracks on the ground and sent dust flying, startling the girls. Then the Spartan approached them with a power-stride and finally presented his armored gauntlet, inviting them to follow him.

"Take my hand, you must live." Said the Spartan with Jorge's firefight voice. The frightened expressions of the girls could be seen on his visor, reaching for his hand.

Then the Human-controlled Player could hear his friends in a private party channel speaking to him in the comms: "Do it like how we rehearsed! Last time we sent DunkSauZ3 and he started teabagging Rem and shot her to death, turning Ram into a hostile entity!"

"I know, I know!" Noob replied to the party chat.

Only DunkSauZ3 replied in the comms: "Well, I wanted a chance to clap some cheeks but you fucking shot me with a sniper rifle!"

Noobmaster69 became nervous around the two maids because they already started trusting him and he didn't want the players to ruin that for him: "Hush! I've gained the trust of the girls! The last thing we need is for them to hear our party chat by accident!"

If the maids managed to hear a bunch of teenagers and Soy-Boys talking in the party chat, they would begin to question what was really going on!

Then a player in the comms said: "Ah, You right! Shut up, everybody!"

And the party chat became silent but the gunshots in the distance continued...

Rem took the Spartan's hand but felt as if she were interacting with an empty husk. The man in front of her didn't feel like a real man but felt like a puppet being controlled by advanced magic that she was unable to sense. The unsettling feeling froze her in place. The man had a lack of mana, making him feel like he was a walking corpse.

The Spartan noticed her shocked reaction to him: "Do not fear, you'll have answers in due time." Said the Spartan guiding the maid to the Falcon's passenger seats, then he looked at Ram who failed to follow them: "You too. Come."

They were going to ride inside that thing?! Ram couldn't find a way to retort to the man who saved their lives so she nodded and followed behind Rem.

The Falcon's pilot stared at the girls approaching the passenger seats through the visor, just as the AI was programmed to do. Then the maids took their seats in the passenger area while the Spartan chose to sit next to the turret. The weapon made a loud cocking noise, startling the maids, meaning the weapon was ready for use.

As soon as the maids were seated next to each other and observed the blinking lights on the strange vehicle, the falcon took to the skies and the maids saw the ground become smaller and smaller, much to their shock. The winds threatened to push their skirts forcing them to cover themselves to retain their decency.

"Hang on to your seats, or you'll surely die from this height." Warned the player in Jorge's voice as the Falcon reached higher than the tallest trees and went straight for Irlam village.

The girls could see the borders of the village becoming bigger then saw a warzone of cultists fighting against an army of advanced soldiers using projectile weapons to deal with the invaders. Every time the cultists managed to kill one soldier, twenty of their own cultists would die to either an explosion from the massive siege vehicle or a barrage of thunderous projectiles from the metal rods being used as weapons.

The tall, heavily armed soldiers performed expertly with such grace and agility as if they were knights of the Royal Guard in disguise while the soldiers with normal hight and less armor performed slower and were easily killable, but nonetheless performed with lethal results on the battlefield.

Then a question surfaced in Ram's mind. _'What are they to gain from helping Irlam village?'_

"Sir?" Said Ram, curious and suspicious of their real motives. The Spartan glanced at the maid so she continued: "Why are you helping us?"

The Spartan stared at her for a brief moment before looking onto the battlefield again: "I simply follow orders. My superiors will inform you soon enough."

This didn't sit well with Ram, but she decided not to pry any further. It just didn't make sense for these strange men to suddenly arrive because they had nothing to gain from helping a faction belonging to a half-elf. Now that she thought on it, the weapons and vehicles these black soldiers possessed could only belong to military powers. But she didn't recall any nations having access to other-worldly weapons, transportation and access to enough resources to construct all of their equipment made with expensive materials.

All it took for the black soldiers to kill a legion of cultists was a brief glance with their weapon in hand and release a contained burst of thunderous projectiles onto them. But the cultists were not completely stupid and defenseless. As soon as they learned that loud noises equal instant death, they used their numbers to spread out and overwhelm the weaker soldiers, but all it took to stop the cultists from succeeding in their tactical approach was the presence of one Supersoldier in the battlefield.

But there were many supersoldiers in the battlefield so in other words, the cultists were being massacred.

Putting their performance aside, the passenger seats inside this avian-carriage were very comfortable! Only a Nobleman could enjoy this luxury! The fabric seemed expensive and well-made but was built on an industrial scale! What faction are these men a part of? What Nobleman could have access to such expensive materials? How much slavery was required to construct all of these expensive-looking weapons and equipment?

Ram's thoughts were cut short when the Spartan opened fire onto a group of cultists surrounding a lone ODST attempting to avenge a comrade. The cultists tried spreading out but were easily shot dead by the amazing accuracy of the supersoldier operating the gunner seat in the falcon.

Then a stray fireball flew toward the Spartan but he stood up and swatted away the projectile before it could possibly hurt the girls in the passenger seats.

Then the Spartan glanced at the girls: "Are you alright?" as if both of them were important VIPs.

The girls nodded in unison.

"Yes, sir." Replied Rem but Ram remained silent with her thoughts and suspicions.

"Good." Then he reverted his attention to shooting the cultists with the turret.

The invading force seemed unprepared while the soldiers in black looked like they had rehearsed this battle over and over again preventing many civilian deaths while easily crushing the Witch's cult. But how would they handle an archbishop?

The Archbishop of Sloth stood at the center of all destruction and smoke, the invisible arms attempted to swat away the soldiers but a group of Ai Spartan's acrobatically dodged the unseen hands now visible because of the smoke serving to anger the archbishop.

"Nothing can match my diligence! The ORDEAL IS INEVITABLE!"

"Your death is inevitable." Shouted a Spartan with Sergeant Johnson's voice, before a tank shell obliterated the cultist being controlled by Betelgeuse's soul.

In this newer timeline, there remained 89/113 residents instead of the disastrous results of the previous timelines. Like an expert Halo Wars player, Jake32 placed the ODSTs along with the Spartans to fight off the Cultists while ten Warthogs operated by marines with machinegun turrets patrolled the village to shoot down any cultist bastards that the ODSTs missed. Meanwhile, there were marines strictly evacuating the civilians into the pelicans, all while shouting at them to hurry or they'll die!

The effort was overkill but Jake32 managed to get the job done with the number of forces he decided to use. Getting the players to finally perform the way he wanted them to allowed for everything to go smoothly as well.

Rem and Ram were safe and the villagers were being evacuated but something was missing...

Where is Emilia?

 **[X][X][X]**

The half-elf rushed out of the front Gates of the Mansion and forbid herself from resting. She simply must find Rem and Ram and protect the inhabitants of Irlam village! What kind of King would she be if she remained unable to protect her own people? Even if she died trying, she would fight until the very end! Puck had agreed to accompany her so now she was ready to face whatever trials that lie ahead of her.

The sounds of thunder and the collapsing of trees and foreign machinery capable of flight didn't make this any easier for her but she felt it was her responsibility to face the consequences of her selfishness. She always wished to protect everyone but simply cannot for she is only one person and cannot do many things at once.

Today is the day she confronts destiny!

The road that leads to Irlam village wasn't a long road but was a relatively far distance for a person to arrive on foot. After running for a long 4 minutes, she witnessed a massive Russian-like explosion in the center of Irlam village, causing her to collapse onto the pavement and bruise her hands.

"Lia!" Cried Puck, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine!" Cried Emilia, her eyes shedding tears as she quickly got back on her feet. "We must hurry!"

"Right!" Puck followed after her and remained by her side.

Emilia picked up the pace to the best of her ability by freezing the ground and used friction to speed up her travel and soon arrived at the borders of Irlam village to the sight of a warzone. Then she was met with the sight of the Witch's cult... but they were being massacred by a more fierce foe.

"Your witch will not save you." Said a Spartan with Emile's firefight voice before aiming a shotgun at a cultist who was crawling away with an injured leg and then blasted the fucker to oblivion. The victim's body being ripped apart like paper.

Tall Soldiers in black armor were crushing the skulls of the sectist invaders and cutting them apart with dual bladed swords of light while many others were shooting thunderous projectile magic out of their metal rods which could possibly be an improved version of a crossbow. In the distance, one soldier glory killed a cultist, ripping the sectist's body apart with ease.

Upon receiving the endless barrage of bullets, the Cultists were cut apart into a bloody show of guts and gore and seemed unprepared in this battle while the unknown soldiers seemed like they've rehearsed this fight over and over again.

When the cultists were dealt with, the tall soldiers noticed the presence of the half-elf and approached her with a power-stride, causing her to visibly shrink at their hight, but Puck didn't allow for them to get too close to her and formed an ice barrier around Emilia, stopping them in their tracks.

Then they backed away.

"Halt! We are of no harm to you!" Exclaimed one of the Soldiers, gently placing their rifle onto the ground while the other five backed away while lowering their weapons as well.

Puck could feel that these weren't real men because they were husks of metal being controlled by someone or something: "Lia! These are not men! They have no souls!"

"At ease, Beast Of The End!" Warned the Spartan in Carter's firefight voice. "You'll be the first to know of our intentions once we drive out the invaders."

How did they know about Puck's identity? Puck wasn't sure if he could trust these men. No, he couldn't trust these creatures because he couldn't feel their souls and neither could sense their feelings. They seemed like puppets.

"Puck." Whispered Emilia. "They seem to be on our side. So I chose to trust them."

"But Lia!" He whispered back.

"We both know their enemy is the Witch's cult so I think we can trust them."

"... You are too trusting of people."

"I know its selfish of me, but let's give them a chance!"

"..."

Puck reluctantly melted the barrier and allowed the human puppets to surround his daughter. Their menacing hight didn't make this any easier for Puck.

"I'm sure you're aware of this, but the Witch's cult is targetting you." Said Carter's voice. "The 42nd candidate must never die, no matter the cost."

Emilia's eyes widened: "What do you mean?" She asked, seeing her own face in the visors of the Spartans.

"We'll explain in due time. But for now, stay with us or you will surely die." Then he glanced at the floating feline. "We wouldn't want your friend to destroy the world in a fit of rage, now do we?"

These strangers knew too much, but they seemed like they really wanted to help. What other choice did Emilia and Puck have but to accept?

Then one Spartan pulled out a Senzu bean _(straight out of a DBZ mod)_ from a tactical pouch: "Quick, eat this. It's a magical item that restores your stamina."

"!" That was too much to ask of her, but nonetheless, Emilia accepted much to Puck's shock.

As soon as she ingested the bean, she could feel herself suddenly become more alert and ready to take on the world!

"What was that?" She asked."

"That's what we call a Senzu bean."

"Th-thank-"

 ***B _oOo_ oom _mm_ ***

The immediate sounds of explosions too close for comfort alerted the ODST Spartans to a destroyed house. Without waiting for the shocked and frightened Emilia, three out of six Spartans approached the house and kicked down the door with ease. One by one they entered the house opening fire on whoever was their target and screams erupted in the building then one Spartan began to lead a group of five residents out of the house.

"Move! Move! Move!" Shouted the Spartan with Emile's firefight voice. The civilians rushed out of the structure but the Spartan grabbed one of the confused civilians and held them in place before blasting off their skull with a shotgun. The headless corpse flogged onto the pavement, shocking the other civilians who previously accompanied the victim.

"!" They have just killed a civilian!

"Noooo!" Emilia cried in tears. "What have you done!?" But the Spartans looked at Emilia as if no harm was done.

"This was a cultist in disguise." Explained Carter's voice, the Spartan glancing at the corpse. "They attempt guerilla tactics but we can sense who they really are."

"He's right." Said Puck. "I could sense it too."

Nonetheless, Emilia remained in shock due to the gruesome sight. "I-I understand..." She nodded in fear.

"Good." Said Carter's voice.

Now that they got the confusion out of the way, a group of Marines met with the four remaining civilians and escorted them to a Pelican not too far away. Emilia stared at the massive avian-like vehicle shooting fire to propel itself into the skies, soon after the civilians entered and the trapdoors were firmly shut.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Asked Jun's firefight voice. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to start sight-seeing."

"O-of course not!" She stuttered.

The Spartan nodded. "Good. Let's move."

Emilia soon followed the three Spartans while another three followed closely behind her.

As they traversed the battlefield a large group of cultists witnessed the half-elf. Then they tossed their daggers at the protected VIP but two Spartans quickly stood in front her stopping most of the daggers while one Spartan dropped a blue bubble shield to stop the rest of the daggers from reaching Emilia.

Then two warthogs appeared on the side of the road, the gunners cutting down the attackers with ease, then the drivers quickly drove into another neighborhood to continue their assault. As soon as the threat was gone, the bubble shield popped.

"Are you alright?" Asked Carter's voice, concerned.

Emilia's heart rate was accelerated but she tried to remain calm: "Yes! Thank you, sir."

She didn't know whether to be shocked or amazed at the technology or magic being used to fight the witch's cult. Its as if everything the black soldiers had at their disposal was meant specifically to fight against the guerrilla tactics of the cultists. Emilia was well-protected but she disliked this very much. Is this what she is? A VIP to be protected because of her candidacy? She only wished to be treated like a normal person but this is what she chose. She only desired to be king in order to make the world a more fair place to live in, but if this is what lies ahead, then she must learn to tolerate this treatment!

Then she witnessed a massive siege vehicle parked next to the church, aiming at a lone cultist laughing like a madman. There was smoke in the air making the unseen hands visible to everyone. The lone cultist was an archbishop because there were no other cultists like that one.

Another group of those tall supersoldiers was acrobatically dodging the attacks of the archbishop only for a sudden loud noise coming from the siege vehicle to destroy the lone archbishop in the center of the village, his unseen hands now collapsing into the explosion kicking up earth and flames.

The battlefield now seemed empty and all of the civilians were evacuated from the village. The avian-like vehicles soon flew towards the direction of the Royal Capital with speed far surpassing drakes and dragons! The cultist's attacks and fireballs remained unable to destroy the vehicles no matter how much magic was used against them. Even the unseen hands couldn't damage the vehicles, as if the vehicles were constructed by magic-negating metals.

And they couldn't catch up to the Pelicans because of how quickly they evacuated the civilians! The ordeal was falling apart!

The AI Spartans approached the dead archbishop only to say: "That wasn't the last one. Betelgeuse still has three more fingers but he's smart enough to retreat for now. The ordeal has failed." Explained the Spartan with a default marine voice, as if the Ai were scripted to say that by a modder.

"Are they gone?" Asked Emilia, but another barrage of unseen hands appeared from the forest with unrelenting rage, destroying the nearby trees in the process.

 _ **"RAAAAAHHHH!"**_

"!" All Military personnel aimed their weapons toward the noise but the nearby soldiers standing too close to the forest were ripped apart and tossed aside because a beast-like creature rushed out of the forest with unseen hands. Massive handprints dug into the pavement as it crawled forward as if it were an SCP escaping from containment.

This was Betelgeuse's reanimated corpse and was heading straight for the half-elf as the Marines opened fire onto it.

The Spartans guarding the elf simply glanced at her. "Think you can handle that?" Asked Emile's voice, sarcastically joking with her.

"A-ah... I think so..." Emilia stuttered.

Emile's voice chuckled before saying: "If ya can't kill it, we'll handle-"

"No!" Cried Emilia, much to their surprise. "I can do it!"

"..."

"Good." Replied Emile's voice. "Had a feeling ya got tired of standing around, looking pretty." and the Spartans backed away from her then used their thrusters once they reached a safe distance allowing the archbishop an easier target.

The half-corpse of Romanee-Conti swiftly crawled towards Emilia with unrelenting rage.

 _ **"Come to me! Your diligent servant shall deliver you!"**_

It was a frightening sight, but Emilia and Puck quickly went into action!

 **[X][X][X]**

"Jake? Are you sure Emilia can handle Betelgeuse?" Asked Noobmaster69 into the party chat while watching from the Falcon's gunner seat, both maids were shocked that Emilia's protectors retreated from her side. The military personnel suddenly ceased fire as soon as the monster was too close to the VIP.

"Y-yeah! I saw her beat him in the anime! I think..." Replied Jake32, unsure if Emilia would win without plot armor protecting her in this timeline.

"If things go out of hand, I'm shooting Betelgeuse from up here." Warned Noobmaster69.

"Sure, we'll keep watch from down here." Replied Jake32.

As soon as Noob exited the party chat, he could hear Ram shouting at him: "WHY aren't you helping her!?"

NoobMaster69 winced in real life due to hearing Ram's loud voice in his headset. Then he wrote for Jorge's voice to say: "Their actions are beyond my control, nonetheless, I will ensure the safety of your superior."

But this wasn't enough to calm her down: "That's suicide! You must stop that monster before its too late!"

"Have faith in your master. Is she not competent?" Asked Jorge's charismatic voice.

"I!" Ram stuttered. "You've planned this, didn't you? You're going to let her die! Is that what you're doing?!"

"If I willed it, she'd be dead at this moment." Then he glanced at the girls. "You included..."

"..."

"..."

Then the Spartan continued watching the fight occurring below. He saw Romanee-Conti's half-corpse rushing toward Emilia only for an ice-platform to suddenly appear under her feet, propelling her to a safer distance. Then a new ice-pillar was formed from the ground up to support her graceful landing 10 meters away from the attacker. But Romanee-Conti remained unrelenting and crashed onto the first platform causing the ice to form a glacier and trap Romanee-Conti in place.

Romanee-Conti struggled to break free but was frozen entirely from head to toe.

"..."

"Did she do it?" Asked one of the Ai marines, only for the Glacier to erupt into ice-shrapnel and the madman continued chasing the half-elf. To make things more frightening, the possessed-corpse stretched its unseen hands toward Emilia's form only for the ice-shrapnel to suddenly gain life and shoot toward Romanee-Conti, damaging his vital organs yet wasn't enough to put him down for good.

Emilia gasped, seeing that the monster didn't flinch nor feel pain whatsoever. The vapor of the melted ice allowed her to see the unseen hands coming closer to her so, in order to prevent being caught, an ice-barrier appeared from the ground up and surrounded her from all sides, stopping the unseen hands from touching her.

Romanee-Conti could do nothing else but consecutively punch the barrier, doing significant damage to it but not enough to completely destroy it because it would regenerate constantly.

 ** _"Nothing shall hinder this diligent disciple!"_** Exclaimed Romanee-Conti. **_"I can almost feel her flesh! HER FLESH will complete the ORDEAL!"_**

The players felt chills in their spines from the comfort of their homes.

"I didn't need to hear that."

"Yeah, that was too disturbing..."

"Can we shoot it now?"

Then one massive unseen hand about the size of five school busses huddled together descended from the skies and crushed the entire ice-barrier along with whatever remained inside of it.

"!" The two maids witnessed this and were brought to believe Emilia was killed.

"You BASTARD!" Shouted Ram, almost getting off her seat in the falcon. "You let her die!"

"..."

Seeing that he ignored her, Ram continued shouting all while Rem remained silent: "YOU lying bastard! You said you would save her!"

"..."

Ram grit her teeth in anger and raised her voice: "Look at me when I speak to you!"

Then the Spartan finally turned his head to face Ram's angered form.

"Check again." Replied the Spartan in Jorge's calm voice.

"What!?"

Then Rem gently tapped Ram's shoulder: "Sister, look." then she pointed at something.

"?" Ram looked closely to see that there was another ice-barrier that was simply obscured by the previous one, which could only mean Emilia had escaped just in time before being crushed into oblivion. In fact, there were more structures of ice surrounding the half-dead archbishop.

Betelgeuse is standing in the middle of a trap.

Ram calmed down and relaxed in the passenger seat as soon as she noticed Emilia wasn't brutally killed.

"I'm still watching you." Said Ram, warning the Spartan.

"Watch as much as you like." Replied Jorge's calm voice before looking onto the fight again.

In the battlefield, Romanee-Conti began to slowly chuckle until it built into a burst of mad laughter: _**"I can already hear her wonderful voice! SHE is singing to me! Hahahaha! SATELLA!"**_ When the madman slowly regained his temper he quickly tried digging for the corpse of the half-elf but he remained unable to find her in the pile of rubble.

After fruitlessly searching for a body, he became visibly confused. _**"H-how can this be?"** _Wondered the archbishop, continuously digging into the spot he thought Emilia's corpse to be. _**"WHERE IS THE BODY?!"**_ he asked, progressively becoming angrier as he went on and on for no reason.

The madman's confusion was comical, causing some Marines and ODST to laugh at him (the Spartans remained silent): "Heh! Not only is he insane, but he's also ugly and stupid." One of the marines taunted, only for Romanee-Conti to suddenly twist his head in an impossible way and give the man a death-stare with his lifeless, bleeding eye sockets.

The archbishop began to slowly crawl toward the marines he suspected to be hiding the corpse: _**"You're hiding her from me!"**_

But the rest of the marines continued laughing at Betelgeuse serving to confuse him: "Check again, Cabron!" Shouted a Hispanic Marine in a warthog turret.

Romanee-Conti suddenly glanced away from the Marines, feeling a pair of eyes to his side and to his shock, the half-elf stood on the roof of a protestant-inspired church with her familiar and spirit floating beside her. Emilia aimed her hands at Betelgeuse while gathering mana with Puck's help.

"Thank you for allowing yourself to be defeated." Said Emilia, Puck grinning as she said this.

"!" The ground beneath Romanee-Conti began to tremble and massive spikes of ice began to tear through the ground and piercing through the archbishop's body along with the unseen hands he tried using to escape. The massive spikes of ice elevated Betelgeuse into the skies bringing him 20 meters higher than the tallest tree.

 _ **"No! Noo! NOOOO!"**_

His unseen hands tried reaching for Emilia but explosive rounds from the falcon's turret along with the Spartan in the gunner seat were tearing them apart. The unseen hands that were detached fell into the ground forming craters with no evidence of limbs being broken apart, startling some marines in the process.

As soon as Betelgeuse's body was high enough in the sky, a tank shell exploded the archbishop's body like a show of fireworks.

At the sight of the defeated enemy, the soldiers on the ground raised their weapons to the sky and chanted in victory: "OORAH!"

Emilia was breathing heavily because, despite help from Puck in gathering mana from the environment, this action had left her feeling taxed and exhausted. Puck noticed this and asked: "Was that too much for you, Lia?"

"I'm..." *inhales* "Alive and... well."

Puck forced a pained grin. "I'm glad."

 **[X][X][X]**

The falcon landed allowing Rem and Ram to finally touch the ground after the scary experience of being too high in the sky feeling the winds threaten to push them out of their seats. But now they could meet with Miss Emilia after the scary experience of witnessing the witch's cult for once finally defeated by a powerful military force.

The normal human soldiers were gathered together in their own social circles

The half-elf was surrounded by many super soldiers in black armor, speaking to her in a professional manner. They seemed to understand she is a candidate for the throne. Other tall soldiers scanned the vicinity to ensure not a cultist remained alive among the dead. Sometimes, they opened fire onto the corpses for good measure, frightening the girls a few times.

"Did Reinhard help you in retrieving the stolen property?" Asked Carter's voice.

Emilia was astounded that they knew the events of her life. "Yes! How did you know?"

"Don't be alarmed, we simply wish to ensure the safety of every candidate."

"Are you working with the council of elders?" She asked.

"Negative."

 ***Tatatatata***

Emilia winced at the sudden burst of bullets killing a hiding cultist among the dead.

Then she noticed Rem and Ram's presence along with another tall soldier escorting them to her. Emilia would have greeted the maids, but the tall scary soldiers surrounding her changed her mind.

The Spartan continued: "Knowing a half-elf would less likely receive help from any faction, we knew we had to step in and correct this mistake. We've been informed the future king was in danger of being eradicated, bringing us to the conclusion that the candidates were in danger. We've observed the rest of the candidates are very competent, resourceful and have many allies at arm's length. You, however, are alone and have the backing of only one Nobleman who may possibly be a lunatic."

Then he glanced at Ram: "No disrespect to your Lord and Master."

"Of course." Replied Ram, bowing her head along with Rem.

"!" Emilia was to be the future king?! Is that even possible?! An army of soldiers suddenly appear out of nowhere, defeat an invasion of Cultists and declare a half-elf to be the next king of Lugunica? This was too much for her to digest!

"Does this mean I'll be king?" Asked Emilia, astounded with the information being provided to her.

The Spartan shook his head in disapproval: "The future is not certain. We believe you could possibly be the next king but we may be wrong."

Her hopes were suddenly crushed. "Oh, I see."

"Don't lose hope. We wish to help you in your endeavors. Whether you do or don't become the next king, our goal is for the best possible candidate to succeed the throne. Your pure-hearted nature has convinced us that you were the best choice."

Emilia couldn't help but slowly delve into tears as she continued listening.

"What will it be?" Asked Jorge's charismatic voice.

Emilia would have responded, but she was silently crying. She covered her eyes and hid her face from view.

100 meters away from ground zero, Roswaal Mathers was watching from above with the biggest grin on his face.

 **[X][X][X]**

The private party chat suddenly roared as Stanman12 ate his mic: "Ooh! I just gained a new Waifu!"

But DunkSauZ3 retorted: "Shut up! Rem is the best girl!"

Then Stanman12 replied: "Fight me IRL, bitch, I love Emilia!"

"Ima fucking clap your cheeks, you 'low testosterone, beta male, soy boy!" Replied DunkSauZ3. "Only Masocistic idiots love Emilia!"

Then Jake32 exploded into the mic: "Behave! We're finally gonna get the anime ending we wanted!"

"Yeah... uh. What he said." Said Noobmaster69.

GameCheat13 and Lord Zedd remained very quiet...

 **[X][X][X]**

The Royal capital was busy as always, especially since Crush Karsten had managed to buy up an army of warriors to help her defeat the White Whale. It took sweat and tears to get this far and she'll be damned if something came to ruin this for her. After all the hard work, she believed she deserved a nice relaxing break on the sabbath day to regain her energy.

Crusch Karsten relaxed and bathed in the showers as Ferris-chan gently washed her hair, the female-looking body of the feline didn't make this weird at all.

"Nyan! It's amazing how Meow~'ve managed to gather so many warriors!" Exclaimed Ferris-chan.

"Its nothing much but I gathered historical reference to find out who suffered under the White Whale's attacks." Explained Crusch, as if anyone could have done what she's done. "Only then, could I seek the men who would join my cause."

"But that was very clever!" Exclaimed Ferris-chan.

 ***Knock, knock, Knock***

Someone was knocking on the door and it seemed urgent.

"Who is it?" Asked Crusch, almost annoyed that someone interrupted her relaxation.

Without opening the door, Wilhelm politely spoke: "Miss Crusch, pardon my intrusion, but this news is urgent."

"Can it wait after Sabbath?" She asked, nonchalantly relaxing as Ferris-chan washed her hair with his delicate hands.

"As you wish, but I advise you to heed my words. It's regarding the half-elf."

"Her camp was overrun, was it not?" Crusch assumed the Witch's cult would have already attacked the Mathers domain after the sudden mysterious activity.

"Her camp survived, but with the help of a foreign power."

"!" Ferris-chan suddenly stopped caressing Crusch's hair while she almost opened her eyes to the sudden news.

"The half-elf received help from another nation?" Asked Crusch, shocked. "That is an impeachable act!" she stood up from the bath, ready to violate the Sabbath and get back to work.

Crusch got out of the bath, reached for her towel, wrapped herself in a modest manner then exited the bathing room in a power stride.

 **(To be continued if I fucking feel like it, dammit. Hopefully, I inspired somebody to make something better than what I just did. Authors block made me ignore the normal story again but now I'm refreshed and ready to clap some catgirls)**


	15. H X R Isekai Part 2 (Filler)

**My Comment:** I liked the reviews from chapter 14 and I also liked the side story so much, so I continued this filler story and it grew a mind of its own. Right now, the continuation of Re: Zero-Spartan III is at a first draft at 1,000 words. I took my time with the Isekai Modders filler arc and completely forgot about the normal story, again. This could become a separate story if it's good enough.

It took listening to the same music I heard while writing chapter 14 to remind me why I wanted to write this in the first place.

 **Replies:** (Not now. Too tired from writing too many deleted scenes. FAR TOO MANY. For some reason I had no idea how to continue this filler story for several months and wrote a bunch of nonsense!)

 **NOTICE:** [This is a chat box for players inside of party chat. None of the NPCs should be capable of understanding this unless it becomes _Italic_.]

* * *

 **Isekai Modder, filler 2**

 **16,000 WORDS**

The deleted scenes were accidentally duplicated so I removed them from this chapter.

 **[X][X][X]**

 _'How could they deliver me from my merciless fate?'_ Thought Emilia, crying into her hands.

The half-elf was astounded because for the longest time, due to the selfish desires of men, terrible people were attracted to her because of her controversial image. After the half-elf boldly declared her participation in the race and accepted patronage from Roswaal himself, it was only a matter of time until something happened. The half-elf knew that if word of mouth reached across Lugunica, the word that the Emilia camp remained unable to protect their own people, the slim possibility of being elected as the 42nd Ruler would become none-existant.

Had this caravan of soldiers never trespassed into Irlam village, many more lives would have been lost. That is the reason for her sorrow.

"Why do you cry?" Asked the Spartan leader with a reassuring voice. "Not anyone can hurt you now."

The half-elf quickly wiped away her tears and replied, "I am well. Believe me, my own eyes feel irritation." then she bowed her head in gratitude, both maids doing the same.

"Good. Have you more questions?" Asked the Spartan.

The half-elf nodded, "I have just one. Be the villagers in good hands?"

"Pardon?" asked Carter's voice.

Emilia rested her hands on her hips and sternly repeated, "Bid me, hath ye delivered them to safety?"

Hesitating, the Spartan leader replied, "You're as kind as ever. As of now, they've been taken to the Royal Capital for-" but the Spartan was interrupted by another fellow Spartan who managed to capture a member of the Witch's Cult.

"I've got a live one over here!" The SuperSoldier with Jorge's firefight voice dragged the struggling prisoner by the arms then shoved the sectist onto a pile of deceased members of the witch's cult.

"!" All military personnel glanced at the event.

"Why isn't the scum dead?" After deactivating the safety of his rifle, the leader stepped away from Emilia and approached the prisoner while saying, "Excuse us for a moment, Miss Emilia..."

The rest of the supersoldiers near the leader shortly followed him, now ignoring Emilia, Puck, and the twins.

"But what of the Royal Capital?" Asked Emilia, annoyed that the saviors of Irlam stepped away from her only to surround the prisoner. Their weapons were drawn to assert authority and discourage the prisoner from escaping.

Rem and Ram observed then came to the conclusion, "Miss Emilia, they have a prisoner." Said Ram, her sister Rem nodding in agreement after Emilia looked at the twins.

"I see, very well." Emilia still remained unsatisfied that her conversation was interrupted. She wondered if they planned to ignore her in the first place since the leader hesitated to answer her question.

The Spartan with Emile's firefight voice would now act as the interrogator. He lightly shoved his ally aside to approach the prisoner then silently stared before violently tearing the cultist's mask off. It revealed a young male who was greatly frightened. The young man seemed to be new and without experience so perhaps he has yet to fully convert to the insanity of the cult. A successful interrogation should be possible.

Expecting the worst to happen, Emilia averted her eyes from the prisoner. But Rem and Ram watched without pity, their judgemental eyes glaring daggers at the cultist.

Sensing the imminent danger, the young man panicked, "S-Spare me! I'm n-not as the others, f-for I simply wish a life detached from the s-slums!"

The Spartan who would now act as the interrogator chuckled while cinematically cracking his knuckles, "Well then, you'll comply if I ask you a simple question?"

"I-" The young man seemed very hesitant to speak as if he were being watched from the shadows.

Noticing this, the interrogator glanced at the shadows of the damaged structures in Irlam and saw nothing. The Radar demonstrated a complete absence of enemies so the Spartan returned his attention to the prisoner.

"Are you ready?"

With wide eyes, the prisoner silently stared at the interrogator's black visor without giving a response.

The Spartan now asked, "Where's your current archbishop of sloth headed to now? We know he lives because he escaped into another body."

"!" The young man had a look of surprise on his face because somehow they understood the powers of his archbishop.

"Surprised, aren't you? Confess now."

"..."

Silent for too long, the prisoner was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled to the Spartan's height. "You should've stayed in the slums if you weren't ready to face the real world!"

Hovering above the ground, the prisoner panicked with dread, "Wait! I mustn't say, lest I fall prey to-"

 **-Slam-**

Before the young man could finish his protest, a swift punch to the face caused his mouth to become drenched in blood as he fell to the ground. His eyes were full of shock and throbbed left and right as he tried covering his mouth to stop the bleeding but his hands were drenched in red in only a matter of seconds.

The interrogator looked down at him and shouted, "Wrong answer! I DON'T care for your fate! You WILL tell me something useful!"

The bystanders winced at the sight of brutality. Then the Spartan grabbed the cultist by the scarlet robes and pulled him to the Spartan's height again, the Spartan's lifeless visor staring into the soul of the witch-lover while the latter was dazed and confused.

"Speak now!" Ordered the Spartan. "Do you wanna die?!"

"Cursed be your kin!" Shouted the prisoner while spitting blood onto the Spartan's visor, somewhat blinding the Super Soldier's field of vision. It was now that the young man returned to his senses and immediately regretted his actions. He could've sword he heard someone among the green soldiers say, "Cabron, he's gonna get it now!"

After a brief moment, the Spartan dropped the prisoner onto the pile of cultist corpses then proceeded to wipe the blood off the visor. It was mostly in vain because the visor remained drenched in red stains.

Angered with the result, the Spartan eagerly grabbed the cultist by the throat and lifted him to the sky and strangled him. These actions seemed unnecessarily brutal but it was the true way of handling sectists.

For the entire time, the sectist was wide-eyed as blood from his mouth had drenched the Spartan's forearm, the choking only stopped before the cultist could pass out or die. Then the Spartan dropped the cultist onto the pile of dead sectists and sternly asked, "My patience runs thin. Confess! Where's your archbishop?"

The young man wasn't given time to recover and was expected to respond despite being dazed and confused. These were his massacred brothers in arms.

Since Emile couldn't get a response out of the dazed young man, an ally Spartan stepped forth fired a burst of shots at the cultist's kneecaps.

 **-Brrtttt-**

The cultist screamed, "Aaah!" and curled on the ground in pain. Too much of his own blood now filled the pavement as the seconds went by.

Upon witnessing the gruesome scene, Emilia unconsciously stepped away while covering her ears. She, however, made sure to remain close to the maids who didn't flinch at the scene.

"GET UP!" With a single-arm, the interrogator eagerly lifted the young man off the ground. Then he said, "This is your reward." before activating an energy sword with another hand.

Wide-eyed, the young man could only panic and resist in vain as he was lifted to the sky with an iron grip. Then the energy sword rested very close to the sectist's face so that he may feel the heat of a plasma burn.

"Haaa! Aaahh! Raaahh!" His face melted as he screamed in pain so he kicked at the supersoldier to free himself but was ultimately pointless.

This action caused the military personnel to wince at the screaming of the cultist and created mixed feelings among Puck and Emilia.

 _'Unfathomable, their demeanor falls in comparison to the sect.'_ Thought Puck while Emilia covered her ears and looked away to shield her innocence.

Meanwhile, Rem and Ram didn't flinch and didn't feel any guilt whatsoever. This was the only true way to treat the witch's cult after the horrors they had brought to the world.

"CULTIST SCUM! THIS IS YOUR ONE CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" shouted the Spartan III to the squirming cultist, but not a word of useful information was said. Instead, the soldier received death threats and curses. Despite this, the marines in the background laughed at this harmless threat.

The Spartan now asked one more time, "Do you wanna die? Answer me!"

But the cultist didn't care. He instead sneered with his pained voice, "Tho I may cease to live, I say unto you, repenteth! Lest the Sloth shall deliver an inferno, for it awaits-"

"WHY WAIT? I'M READY! HOW ABOUT YOU!?" The Spartan stabbed the sectist's abdomen with the superheated blade, the two tips exiting near the spine, causing the cultist's eyes to widen in shock as a reaction to feeling the intense plasma burns inside of his body.

Now satisfied with his work, the Spartan deactivated the energy sword then dropped the prisoner onto a pile of mangled cultists. He expected the scum to die yet he remained alive, worn out, and bleeding to death. Cultists seemed to have too much vitality for some reason so it would take a while for all of the organs to shut down.

All he could do now was remain still and wait for Satella's sweet embrace.

The Spartans looked at the prisoner with disgust and hatred while the interrogator insulted, "You should have stayed in the slums, you _GUTTER RAT_!"

Emila happened to uncover her ears at the worst time and sternly frowned at their poor choice of insults.

 _'Those words were harshly spoken because Reinhard presented a girl without nobility to the sage council.'_ Thought Emilia with sorrow for the young man who resorted to joining the witch's cult.

Since Puck could understand Emila's feelings, he replied with his mind, _'Due to awful conditions of the slums, nobles of the highest status resort to treating the humble unjustly. It caused the meek of heart to become resentful, to an extent which their damaged souls begin to embrace the teachings of the sect.'_

Emilia looked at Puck as if this were new information, _"Is this true?'_

Puck nodded, _'Yes, Lia. In all my years, I've witnessed the disenfranchised conform to extremism at a young age. This harmful behavior had influenced their peers as well.'_

Emilia pondered on those serious words, _'If this is true, then pointless it shall be to elect a female to govern all of Lugunica.'_

Puck's ears twitched in curiosity, _'You believe so? Why?'_

Emilia's ears drooped, _'Because ultimately, the world is shaped by the decisions of men. Be it, good men, or evil disenfranchised men.'_

Puck gave her a pained smile, _'Don't give up, Lia. I know you can become a great Ruler!'_

She loved his compliment, but Emilia wouldn't return the smile. She instead gained the courage to look at the damaged soul who was brutally interrogated. Her sympathy soon changed into confusion because the young man gazed at her with a disturbing smile. His face was deformed and his own blood had stained his scarlet robes.

Soon, a Spartan noticed and asked, "Why is that thing smiling?"

The interrogator glanced at the ally and asked, "Who?"

Puck stared at the dying prisoner until coming into realization, _'He's about to self destruct!'_ Emilia widened her eyes in shock after hearing Puck's thoughts.

Sudden images flashed into the mind of the dying cultist, revealing to him the sect ritual he had performed hours ago. Despite the difficulty and pain, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "SATELLA IS GREAT!"

The interrogator turned around only to witness a sudden flash of bright light.

"What?!"

Nearby personnel covered their eyes due to the blinding light that the cultist emitted in all directions. It was even bright enough to blind those who weren't paying attention to the drama of the interrogation.

"Cabron! No veo nada!"

"My eyes!"

"Who tossed that flashbang?!"

But before anything could bad could happen, someone sent a powerful wind blast at the interrogator but harmlessly brushed off the armor, yet managed to slice the dying cultist into several pieces. The bright light quickly faded as the cultist's body was shredded apart, creating an awful mess much like the bloody pile of exterminated cultists scattered throughout Irlam.

All six Supersoldiers glanced to the culprit only to learn Ram was responsible for killing their prisoner. She aimed both hands at the target proving she was suspect.

"What was that?" Asked Jun's voice. The Spartans were confused but a single Spartan was livid.

The interrogator glared at Ram while another Spartan held him back to stop him from attacking the VIPs. "Bitch! You hit me with that magic attack!" Complained the Spartan with Emile's firefight voice even though the shields had saved him.

Rem and Ram retreated a few steps back and embraced each other with fear.

As the angry Spartan stepped closer to the twins, Noobmaster69's Spartan blocked the way and ordered, "Stand down! Your armor negated her magic!"

"That doesn't matter! She could have killed me!" the interrogator tried getting closer to the maids but Noobmaster69 wouldn't allow it.

The leader glanced at the two Spartans and ordered, "Lock it down! Both of you!" and that was enough to cool things down between them, albeit one of them glaring at Ram through the dark visor.

"!" Throughout the drama, Emilia was visibly worried because she felt partially responsible for Ram's behavior despite having not done anything wrong. The maids noticed Emilia's distress, so Ram politely bowed in apology, Rem soon following in her sister's behavior.

"I sincerely apologize to your soldiers. I only wished to protect everyone!" Apologized Ram, then Rem followed with; "Yes, my dear sister is sorry. Sister always has the best of intentions!" Then both maids stared at their leader with pleading eyes.

The interrogator calmed down but some Spartans looked at each other confused.

The leader turned his attention to Ram and ordered, "Explain yourself."

Returning to normal, Ram replied, "With my utmost honesty, had I not slain the sectist, each and every one of us would be dead." at the end of her sentence, Rem nodded in admiration of her sister's words and actions.

While Ram was scolding the soldiers, Puck thought to Emilia in secret, _'Had they forgotten the danger of the sect? Despite their best efforts in coordination, they left out an important detail. If they wish to protect you, never again must they allow such buffoonery. Their ignorance had forced the hand of the maid to act out responsibly, all to prevent the cultist from self-destructing. Had she not responded accordingly, her sister, Rem would have taken her stead, and act in a regretful manner.'_

Emilia was also surprised and ultimately agreed with Puck's thoughts, _'How could they have unforeseen this?'_

 _'I am astounded as you, Lia.'_

The half-elf looked at the heroes and asked, "Once you delivered Irlam from destruction, we trusted in thy judgment and believeth thou to have full control. Especially due to thy vast knowledge of their archbishops. How couldst thee be unsure?"

The Re: Zero Cast nodded in agreement with Emilia.

How will the soldiers respond? By avoiding the half-elf's first question, they caused her to become serious.

The leader took a deep breath before replying, "We didn't know better, for our orders were to persecute the sect." Then he looked at Ram and thanked her. "Nonetheless, we're thankful for your swift decision, despite the extreme measures."

Emilia's eyes widened as she asked, "So then, we're fortunate because the attackers were unprepared?"

The leader nodded, "Affirmative. Our decisive victory was only due to great coordination and the prayers of our families. All that we know of the sect is very limited but our knowledge of them rapidly expands."

Emilia's shoulders visibly relaxed because this response was enough to calm her nerves. There was no need to feel stress when everybody was safe. Now all they need to do is-

"Judging by your response..." Continued Ram.

The Spartan glanced at her. "Hn?"

Emilia mentally panicked, 'What's she doing?!'

Ram cleared her voice before asking with seriousness, "You marched here blind, did you?" The Spartan leader remained silent at that question so Ram continued asking, "Pardon my tongue, but it would appear as such. Bid me, why is it that you've found it appropriate to step into the Mathers Domain unannounced? If your superiors were aware of a cultist invasion, they must warn us of your arrival so that we may summon preparations in advance."

The leader nodded in agreement, "I see, then I accept full response-"

Rem suddenly interrupts, "Sister is right. If prior to your arrival you'd warned us, we wouldn't have deemed you an enemy and much of your time would have been used far more effectively. And more importantly, we'd have prepared a proper resistance in a few days' time." Added Rem to the criticism.

The leader glanced at Rem, "Aren't you just repeating what your sister said?" He asked.

Rem looked away and huffed.

The Spartan stepped closer to the maids and towered over them, "I see. Nonetheless, before I answer your questions-" he glanced at Emilia and asked, "Was it the maids who attacked us with a hailstorm of ice?" his voice revealed he was irritated.

The twins glanced at each other with sheepish looks before Ram pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"It was Rem! Take her in my stead!" Protested Ram.

Rem was wide-eyed at her sister's betrayal. So she waved her hands and dismissed the truth, "No! Rem wasn't being hurtful!"

Emilia stomped on the ground, catching everyone's attention, "Rem, Ram! Apologize again!"

The twins stopped what they were doing and immediately obeyed Emilia's command, both sisters bowing to the Spartan leader with respect. "Sister is sorry!" "Yes, Rem apologizes as well!"

Carter's voice sighed in annoyance before giving them a reply, "Alright, I cannot speak for the actions of my superiors, but you should understand the threat of the cult. Sending a message could have put our secrecy in jeopardy. But now that we've made an appearance-"

But Rem suddenly stood up and interrupted him again, "In essence, you're giving chase to the sect?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

The Spartan silently stared before he nodded in agreement.

'She fucking interrupted me again!' The Leader silently complained inside his thoughts. 'Maybe I should have allowed Rem's cheeks to get clapped or something...'

Now it was Ram who asked, "Then why must thee become involved with Miss Emilia's candidacy for the throne?" But before the leader could explain, she continued saying, "To involve yourselves with a candidate could only mean you wish to gain political influence."

Emilia couldn't help but agree so she asked, "Why must thee become involved with my candidacy? Do you wish to reform Lugunica's military or gain the political power of a nation? If your goals align with this, then becoming allies with the Crusch Camp would fit thy interests."

"Why would you believe that?" Asked the leader, curious.

Emilia was twiddling her fingers together, "Well, because of their military background and National reformist mindset. I mean, I'm not much of a termagant person, you see..."

The leader shook his head, "In case you had forgotten, our source informed had informed us that a candidate would die without intervention, leading us to you. The half-elf candidate was the most likely of being in danger because of her lack of allies and her controversial resemblance to _the one that must not be named_..."

Ram suddenly comments, "Hadn't you admitted to tracking the envious sect?"

The leader didn't look at her but he responded, "That's another reason for us being here. It was very convenient that they decided to attack the Emilia camp, making things easier for us, because now we know who and what they want. Encountering the cultist scum has now become much easier than before."

This brought a new question in Emilia's mind, "Regarding the information you've given me, what interest does your master have in... me?"

"More importantly!" Puck chimed in, "Why do you know so much about us?" Then he asked with a deeper, serious voice, **"We _R_ e _Y_ oU _s_ Py _I_ nG _o_ N uS _?_ "**

The Spartans glanced at each other before looking at the girls again, "Yes because you are far more important than you realize." Explained Carter's voice.

"Huh?" Emilia blushed while Puck and the maids were visibly astounded with the response.

"In short, relations between humans and demihumans would improve if a half-elf were to become a great ruler in Lugunica. But you already know that. Was it not your goal?"

Feeling complimented, Emilia nodded in agreement while thinking to herself, _'It is all true. I do wish to improve the relations among the races.'_

Emilia looked at Puck again for an unknown reason and seemed to be sharing her thoughts with him despite not saying any audible words.

 **[** The Spartans were quick to notice this. If it is true that Emilia and Puck can communicate with each other without using audible words, then the players could no longer predict their mentality from here on out in the timeline. **]**

"Be at peace, Miss Emilia." Said the leader. "You will continue your normal life as a candidate for the throne because only you understand the full extent of your responsibilities. However-"

Emilia shyly stuttered, "W-what is it that you wish of me?" then she placed her hands over her heart, "So long as it is within my power to grant." Puck now began to feel defensive as soon as she said this.

The leader nodded, "Good, now we're down to business."

With the way things were going, the maids carefully listened for any foul intent or any reason for them to defend Emilia from these mercenaries...

The leader began to explain with his arms crossed, "We want the Emilia camp to take full credit for the defeat of the white whale and all of the damages done to the sect."

"?" This response surely wasn't expected.

"What?" Exclaimed Emilia. "I-I couldn't!"

"You don't need to do anything at all. Simply continue your candidacy as normal but allow us to fight the white whale and persecute the witch's cult in your name!"

Emilia was at a loss for words, "But, why are you doing this for me?"

Calmly, the leader replied, "Listen, we were never doing this for your sake."

"Never?" She asked. "Then, why-"

To avoid offending, he carefully explained, "I have my own bias against you, but that remains irrelevant. Because if a half-elf was responsible for the crusade against a sect obsessed with the _one that shall not be named_ , this would mark a new chapter for the world. I won't lie to you and say the scars of the past would be forgotten, but this would mark a blessed Re: Start!"

Emilia covered her mouth and was speechless, "I-I am not certain of this." She started pacing back and forth while thinking of the things that were being promised to her.

"You have the right to deny this, but know that we can provide this opportunity to Miss Felt, who currently leans on the shoulder of Reinhard The Sword Saint. So please, allow the UNSC to help make this possible!" He stated with a proud fist, confident that he made a good first impression.

"!" Emilia was taken aback by their proclamations. She stopped pacing back and forth and looked at the supersoldiers with a straight face.

"While'st thee outperformed against the invasion of the envious sect, how art thee to locate whither the sect hides in mass? For how long shall thee retain in mystery if word of thy existence hath reached all ears? And dreadfully, is it in thy capability to slay the white whale?"

The Spartan almost had trouble understanding the half-elf but he managed to accurately answer;

"To ease your mind, yes, we are fully capable of slaying the White Whale. But not with our current equipment, we haven't brought every war instrument at our disposal. And about the sect, we will take our time before we clash against them again. We need to regain some strength for what we're planning to do. We had 19 casualties, not too many for us, but was unexpected. We thought the cultists were primitive and unintelligent. We were wrong."

Emilia glanced at the maids and the maids smiled at her. She looked at Puck and he looked at her with a troubled expression. When she returned her gaze to the soldiers, the Spartan leader kneeled and placed his rifle aside.

The soldiers waited for a response from Emilia until-

"Wait, UNSC?" Asked Puck, not pronouncing the letters properly. "Whomever yond is, thee never did exist within Lugunica's borders. Art thou an organization from another state?"

"Why, yes..."

The cat suddenly frowned...

"!"

Perhaps Puck was smarter than the players had realized...

Emilia frowned too before saying, "My most humble apology, but receiving assistance from a foreign group is cause for my removal. " and she bowed in apology.

SHE MADE UP HER MIND!

The Spartans noticed Rem and Ram looked at them with their cold judgemental gazes. Whatever they were thinking to themselves, they must have been completely disappointed too.

 **[X][X][X]**

Quickly, Jake32 opened the console menu and paused the world of Re: Zero and froze all AI logic. Everything in the game was now frozen. The NPCs thoughts process has been halted too.

"..."

"Jake, what's going-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shouted Jake, slamming his fist on the desk of his powerful computer. "Now I have to revert to the last checkpoint for the billionth time!"

"..."

["Wow bruh, just wow."] Mocked DunkSauZ3. ["You just HAD to mention the UNSC! They DON'T exist in Re: Zero, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT! I JUST WANTED TO CLAP REM!"]

Jake was laughing and crying at the same time, ["Aaah! I don't know! Gosh! I don't KNOW!"]

The players thought it would be so easy to just do what they want in Re: Zero and feel like badasses while they're at it, but these NPCs have real human feelings and view the world not through a scripted sequence but from a logical point of view. There were also off-camera scenes that happened in their lives, expanding the realm of possibility.

It was only a matter of time until everything fell apart for the players.

[*Yawn* "Well, it was a good run."] Said Noobmaster69 in a tired voice. ["I'm gonna play matchmaking... *Yawn* some infection, I think."]

["No, dude! No, don't leave, man! We just gotta legally exist inside Lugunica so we can make Emilia win!"] Protested Jake32.

["Relax, Jake. After we think things through, we might know what to do next."] Replied Nobmaster69, bored of the game already.

["Didn't you hear what I just said? We just NEED to legally exist inside of Re: Zero in order to work with Emilia's faction!"]

["And didn't you HEAR what I said? Seriously, I said we can do this later when we're all refreshed. And by the way, what you said sounds BORING! It's gonna take a full three years for one candidate to win and we ain't got time for that. We just gotta do something that'll last forever in Re: Zero, so we can leave satisfied."] Suggested Noobmaster69.

["Yeah, we should do that or something..."] Said Stanman12. ["I mean, we're gonna disappear from their world and never show up again once we quit playing the Master Chief Collection."]

["Oh..."] Jake32 said, all depressed.

["Although, while we're still here, it would be cool if we helped the NPCs in Re: Zero modernize their world, somehow."] Suggested Stanman12.

["Guys."] Lord Zedd finally commented. ["I just want to shoot something. I don't care about the anime or watched it anyway."]

["Come on Zedd, his idea is not so bad, hear me out. We make their world a free one like the United States of America while also granting the benefits of some other countries in Europe."] Said Noobmaster69.

["No, I seriously don't care."] Replied Lord Zedd.

(Lord Zedd and Gamecheat13 are only here for modding purposes...)

Jake chimes in, ["Noob, aren't most parts in Re: Zero free already? Well, Kararagi is different since they got slavery going on, but we have no idea how to reform a country."]

DunkSauZ3 finally interrupted, "I DON'T CARE what you guys do! So long as I get to clap Rem's cheeks, I'll be satisfied."

"Dunk! I'll shoot you again!" Complained Jake32.

"Dunk, why are you always talking about Rem?" Asked Stanman12. "I would like to see a cute reaction from Emilia. My gosh dude, why is she so darn cute!?"

"Pff! Emilia is trash and everyone should know that!" Sneered DunkSauZ3. "So I'll do you one better. WHY IS REM SO DAMN SEXY!?"

"Shut up, we all know Betelguese is best girl..."

"..."

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!" Shouted Jake32 into party chat.

"..."

"It was me..." Noobmaster69 admitted.

"Noob... I thought you were better than this..." Said Jake32, disappointed.

"What?" Asked Noobmaster69, embarrassed.

"..."

Jake32 got tired of the party chat so he finally made up his mind, "Whatever... it's about time I start the game again so I'm reverting to the last checkpo-"

 **[Checkpoint Done...]**

Jake stared profusely at the computer, "Oh no..."

"Jake, what happened?" Asked Noob.

"We're stuck..."

"Jake?"

"We're screwed!" Exclaimed Jake.

"What, why!?" Asked Noob.

Jake shouted into the party chat, "THE GAME JUST SAVED EVEN THOUGH I PAUSED IT!"

"Really?" Asked Noob, shocked.

"Ohoho! You done messed up now." Lord Zedd laughed. Gamecheat13 also chuckling behind his microphone.

"It's not so bad. This happened to Subaru in the anime a few times, ya know." Said Stanman12, failing to make things better.

Jake then proceeds to scream, "NO!" for a long 13 seconds.

 **[X][X][X]**

 ** _(This is where the chapter almost ended completely)_**

The players couldn't revert to the last checkpoint without restarting the entire mission, so they were forced to continue the timeline while facing the consequences.

Carter took a deep breath before coming to terms with reality, "I see, it only makes sense that you follow the laws of your country. Forgive us for being uninformed." then he nervously bowed his head as the rest of the Spartans also bowed their heads in shame.

One of the marines in the background suddenly complained, "Great, just great! Was all this fighting for nothing?!" Then he picked up a brick and shattered a window in the village while shouting, "CABRON!"

Other marines shared similar negative sentiments but Emilia had made up her mind.

The half-elf crossed her arms and looked away from everyone, "I'm sorry but you should have known better. While I am grateful for your noble actions, I cannot step out of line to accept you." as she said this, both maids nodded in agreement while Puck covered his mouth with his paws to avoid laughing at the expense of these young soldiers who fought hard for nothing.

 **-BANG-**

Everyone turned their attention to the loud noise and saw it was the leader who fired one round into the forest.

Now that everyone was silent, the calm Spartan leader reassured everyone, "Our fight wasn't in vain, because our top priority was to encounter the witch's cult. And our goal was met." Then he glanced at the startled half-elf while holstering the firearm. "Despite your ultimate decision, our superiors still endorse the idea of a half-elf becoming the ruler of Lugunica."

Emilia stomped on the ground and raised her voice, "I shall not accept you!" her voice echoed throughout Irlam.

"I know. But let me say, good luck to you. May the best candidate win." He reached out for a handshake but Emilia didn't return the kind gesture, not when Puck was probably whispering into her thoughts to react negatively against them.

Great, what now? Do the players continue normally? After Puck revealed they aren't from Lugunica, a political alliance would never happen.

Suddenly an unidentified signature appeared on the radars so the soldiers looked up and saw a jester in clown make-up floating under the clouds while also staring down at them with a smug grin on his face.

'Roswaal was present the entire time?' Thought the Spartan leader.

"He's flying..." Said Jun's voice, albeit unsurprised.

"Yeah, I can see that." Said Emile's bored voice. (Visor remained bloody)

The marines that gathered dead cultists to burn their corpses into a mass pile stopped what they were doing to stare at the man who was floating under the clouds.

"I thought this day can't get any weirder..." Some marines shared the same sentiments.

"What~ a predicament!" Cheered Roswaal with a vibe that would normally lift the spirits of a depressed person. But this wasn't an appropriate time for that attitude of his.

The master of the Mathers domain has decided to make an appearance, finally. But why did he choose to do it when it was finally safe to do so? The players were gonna have to plan their words carefully because this nobleman is mysteriously unpredictable. Maybe he arrived to help them with legal matters? They could only hope.

Upon touching the ground in front of the six Spartan players, both Rem and Ram formally bowed to Roswaal.

"Welcome home, lord Roswaal." Greeted both maids in unison.

But Roswaal didn't acknowledge the two maids, he didn't need to. His focused gaze was fixed onto the Supersoldiers that had delivered his people from absolute destruction.

They all stared at each other, not anyone dared to break the silence.

Finally, Roswaal spoke, "You've quite the nerve~" He finished his comment with cheerful vibes, but it was hard to know if he was upset because of his odd accent.

The players remained silent while the jester's vibrant eyes stared directly at them, having high expectations for them. What bothered the players greatly was that they had no idea why. After defeating a genocidal cult in battle, this should have been expected.

 **[X][X][X]**

["Oh man, I've gotta pause the game!"] Said Jake32 inside the party chat.

["NO YOU'RE NOT! I'll quit the game if you do!"] Protested Noobmaster69.

["But how the heck are we going through Roswaal?"] Asked Jake32. ["I don't know what to say!"]

["It was gonna happen eventually. Soon, we'll be talking to even smarter NPCs as we progress through the game."] Explained Noobmaster69.

["Well, I'm already nervous!"] Retorted Jake32. ["How the heck do I respond to Roswaal?!"]

["Avoid answering questions you do NOT understand. And absolutely DO NOT LIE!"] Explained Noobmaster69.

["We've already said too many lies! What are we gonna do?!"]

["I don't know! Figure it out!"]

["I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!"]

["Welp, this is some deep shit we got ourselves into..."]

 **[X][X][X]**

The commander stared at Roswaal for far too long, "You're the master of this domain..." It was more of a nervous statement than a question.

Roswaal raised an eyebrow, sensing their nervousness.

"Indeed~ I am the master of the earth you desecrate. Yet, how did you learn the identity of my affiliates while masking your presence?"

"Is it an apology you want?" Asked Carter but Roswaal shook his head while approaching the leader.

Despite the difference in hight, (Roswaal being 6,1/ Players being 6,9) Roswaal's face was now uncomfortably close to the Spartan leader's visor.

"Excuse me?" Carter asked, visibly uncomfortable. This was a complete contrast to his confident behavior a few minutes ago...

What Roswaal said next caused their heart rates to increase.

"Unmask your face so that I may speak to real men. All six of you." Said Roswaal with a smug grin.

"!"

 **[X][X][X]**

["Guys, I think Roswaal knows we aren't human."] Said Jake32.

["Play it cool! I have a mod for Isekais like this one!"] Cheered Gamecheat13.

["Really? Let's try it."]

 **[X][X][X]**

After some visible hesitation from the Spartan leader, he slowly put both hands on his ODST helmet, it hissed as he removed the helmet revealing the highly detailed face of Carter Noble 1.

Roswaal took two steps back after witnessing the detailed face of Noble 1, as if he didn't expect this. What did he expect to see? Even the floating feline was surprised.

The rest of the players soon removed their helmets revealing the faces of the _**Noble Team.**_ Since two Spartans never showed their faces, male civilian faces were used instead. One was a handsome shaved African American while the other was a handsome white European descent with a military haircut. The players forgot that every Spartan body they used was male, so having Kat's face present was kind of weird. Although, if kat pretended to be an attractive young male soldier, she could get away with it if she never spoke a word.

Puck looked at Emilia and exchanged thoughts again, _'I can suddenly sense their mana!'_

 _'It must be their strange armor.'_ Thought Emilia, observing their faces. _'It conceals their mana.'_

Once everyone had a good look at their faces, Noble 1 explained, "I'd prefer not to reveal my face, but so be it." then he asked, "Have you any complaints of our trespass onto your Domain?"

Roswaal shook his head in dismay, "Apologies aren't needed today. If anything's~ to be true, the Emilia camp is in dire need of another patron." Then Roswaal glanced at Emilia with a welcoming smile. "Better said, Emilia-sama's public image may improve if she had great backings from multiple patrons."

Emilia blinked twice when all eyes were on her. "I'm sorry but it would be impossible to accept patronage from a foreign organization." as she said this, Puck glared daggers at Roswaal with suspicion.

"What are you plotting, Roswaal?" Puck sneered at the man in clown make-up.

Roswaal glanced at Emilia's familiar and rested one hand over his heart so that he may appear honest. "Oooh~, I've only the truest intentions for her highness, of course."

 **[X][X][X]**

The players in the party chat were confused.

["Okay what the heck does he want?"] Jake32 wondered.

["Why don't you ask him?"] Replied Noobmaster69.

["Dang it."]

 **[X][X][X]**

Curious, the player asked Roswaal with Carter's firefight voice, "Have you by any chance found a loophole in Lugunica's politics?"

Roswaal returned his attention to the Spartan leader and grinned with charisma, "Only, I've thought of a way to give you legal asylum."

The Spartan leaned back in confusion, "Legal Asylum?"

"Indeed~, yet it may be viable if a brief portion of thee wast to forfeit thy ranks to serveth under Miss Emilia's personal militia." Explained Roswaal with clarity.

"Militia?" Asked Carter. "You said legal asylum."

Roswaal's cheerful demeanor was then replaced with a calmer serious tone, "Listen, legal matters must be observed with utmost caution as one shouldst with murky waters. Only this shall prevent the removal of Miss Emilia with absolute certainty."

The player appeared bewildered, "We could make arrangements..."

Roswaal grinned charismatically before Puck flew beside the clown's head and shouted, "Roswaal! Thou mustn't negotiate without Lia's final consent." Complained Puck.

Roswaal sheepishly chuckled, "My mistake~. How malapert of me not to ponder Emilia-sama's thoughts on the matter." Said Roswaal before respectfully approaching the bewildered half-elf.

 **[X][X][X]**

["Wait a minute, Roswaal's actually making things easier for us."] Said Jake32 in the party chat, coming into realization to what's going on.

["That's a relief, I was gonna quit the game a second there."] Said Noob.

["Haha, yeah. Wait, you were what?!"] Exclaimed Jake.

["Oh really? Roswaal's being helpful, you say?"] Asked DunkSauZ3 a bit suspicious.

["What do you mean?"] Asked Stanmn12.

["Dude, whatever the clown's thinking, I think we should SHOOT HIM before anything bad happens."] Said DunkSauZ3, deactivating the safety of his assault rifle in-game.

["WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"] Shouted Stanman12 at DunkSauZ3.

["What? I'm saving our asses from trouble."] Retorted DunkSauZ3, reloading his rifle while gaining the attention of the NPCs.

["DUNKSAUZ3! I don't want you ruining the Re: Zero timelines like you did before!"] Protested Jake32.

["Hah! Then you should have never killed me when I was about clap Rem's cheeks!"]

Suddenly, DunkSauZ3 took aim at Roswaal but before he could open fire, another player quickly assassinated the traitor on the spot. DunkSauZ3 was pushed onto the ground but as he tried to get up he had his neck snapped by Stanman12 who managed to tackle the traitor onto the ground again.

Roswaal turned around and was bewildered by the sight of friendly fire amongst the supersoldiers.

"!"

The Spartan players backed away from Stanman12 as all bystanders watched in horror to what had happened to the Supersoldier who had just attempted to take Roswaal's life.

"..."

"Lord Roswaal, one of them attempted to hurt you." Said Ram.

"Lord Roswaal, they no longer have our trust." Added Rem.

"You had a traitor among you?" Asked Roswaal, crossing his arms. He wasn't cheerful anymore and his body gradually became shrouded with colorful magic aura.

As Stanman12 backed away from the traitor's corpse, DunkSauZ3 waited to respawn so he can try shooting at them again but he ran out of lives.

 **[Checkpoint Done...]**

["WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"] Shouted Jake32.

["Hahaha! That was damn lit!"] Cheered DunkSauZ3.

["WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"] Jake yelled in party chat.

["Bruh, why not just kick me out of this stupid game already! I'm super bored!"] Replied DunkSauZ3, irritated. ["And after you do that, I'm going to start my own timeline with Rem after the Royal selection starts!"]

["Seriously?"] Asked Jake32. ["Then you can FUCK OFF!"]

 **[Are you sure you want to kick this player out of the game?] [ Yes No]**

 **[DunkSauZ3 was booted, DunkSauZ3 quit]**

 **[Player limit: 5/16]**

["Wow, now we're down to five people!"] Exclaimed Lord Zedd.

["Even so, I'm not afraid to KICK more players! So everyone should behave!"] Complained Jake32, still angry at DunkSauZ3.

["Nah, We'll just quit in advance."] Said GameCHeat13.

["Heh! If he leaves, I'm going too."] Replied Lord Zedd.

 **[GameCheat13 quit]**

["Oh, would you look at that!"]

 **[Lord Zedd quit]**

 **[Player limit: 3/16]**

["Aw shit! We just lost two modders!"] Jake32 had realized his mistake after his poor choice of words.

["What the! Everyone is leaving!"] Complained Stanman12. ["What did you do?!"]

["Dude, now it's just the three of us!"] Noobmaster69 also complained. ["Why did you scare them off?"]

["Ah-I-I don't know, man." *Sigh* "I don't KNOW! Give me a break! DunkSauZ3 jacked things up for the last time!"]

["Well you managed to screw things even more!"]

 **[X][X][X]**

Before the NPCs could question what had just happened, two supersoldiers suddenly collapsed dead next to each other, startling everyone. Their over-shields flashed brightly before popping into a golden EMP blast as would normally happen when a player quits the game.

"!"

Everyone saw that Kat (Gamecheat13) along with Emile (Lord Zedd) died for no explainable reason... (The dead traitor was the European descent)

The marines and ODST in the vicinity suddenly raised their firearms and were ready for another fight the moment two Spartans randomly died without being attacked by anyone. Meanwhile the Ai Spartans were already on the defensive the moment DunkSauZ3 attempted to shoot Roswaal.

An AI Spartan with the voice of a Halo4 Spartan asked, "Hostiles position?!"

There were now 13 active ODST Spartans in the vicinity. 3 of them are real players.

Everyone was on the defensive including the twin maids who now stood closer to Emilia and Roswaal to protect them.

"What was that?!" Asked Rem.

"Was it the sect?" Asked Ram.

The Marines and normal OSDT aimed their rifles in all directions in mass confusion.

"What just happened?!"

"Was that suppose to be magic?!"

"Where are they?!"

"Was it a curse from the witch?!"

"Keep your eyes peeled!"

 **[X][X][X]**

Jake32 observed and came to the realization, ["Hold on... their reactions are making it seem like we're being attacked by the witch's cult from the shadows."]

["Really? This actually made things more believable for us!"] Cheered Noobmaster69.

["Okay, calm down. I have a plan but I'm gonna have to wing it to see if it works."]

["I don't care what you do, just get us out of this confusing mess!"]

["Okay, but follow my lead!"]

 **[X][X][X]**

The leader looked at the Re: Zero Cast and ordered, "Return to your homes! If anyone of us approaches you, attack them without a second thought!"

Roswaal and the Re: Zero Cast were taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere and stared at the Spartan leader, dumbfounded.

"I said GO!" Shouted Carter' with a powerful voice only a Spartan can boast.

Emilia and the twin maids looked shocked but obeyed and quickly picked up the pace and sprinted towards the shortest path to the mansion. The leader watched as the girls ran with demihuman swiftness towards the mansion but Roswaal simply levitated upwards.

"Roswaal!" Exclaimed Carter, looking up to the Nobleman.

The clown stopped and turned his attention to the Spartan, "I beeeeg~ your pardon?"

"Next time, our representatives won't arrive unannounced..."

Roswaal glared at the leader with a serious eye then smiled. Both men nodded to each other before returning to their devices. Finally, Emilia and the twin maids had quickly arrived at the front gates of the mansion and panted for air while Rem looked back in wonder of what just happened back there...

Meanwhile, from the safety of the Mathers archives, Beatrice watched as the villagers were returned to their homes as soon as all cultist activity was expulsed from the Irlam village and the Mathers domain. The flying vehicles descended one by one, delivering the villagers to their homes again for them to learn that their homes were restored to its former glory as if the battles and explosions never occurred, to begin with.

The only lasting proof of there being a past battle was the dead civilians in bodybags and was laid out in the open in an orderly fashion, waiting to be properly buried by their families. An extra detail that was quickly noticed was a single white rose without thorns being placed on each bodybag to show condolences from the soldiers. Soon, all soldiers of the foreign faction made their final goodbyes before evacuating themselves and their equipment into the aerial vehicles and then vanished into the skies.

"Humans sure progress slowly, kashira." Mused Beatrice to herself as she shut a book in hand. The fact these humans managed the expulsion of the witch's cult without the proper use of mana shows how desperate men are to purge the evils of the world. But she had to admit, they were very effective at countering everything the witch's cult threw at them, including their archbishop. Perhaps the ways of old are now outdated and a new world will arise after these long 400 years.

But despite avoiding mana usage, how was it that they managed to undo all physical damage to Irlam village without a source of mana? Is there another power at work here? It just suddenly happened after their leader gave a verbal command then suddenly all destroyed property was restored.

'I should meet that man, I suppose...'

 **[X][X][X]**

 **[Custom Game Lobby]**

"Okay so I saved and quit..." Said Jake32. The three remaining players remained active in the custom game lobby, speaking about future plans for their 'game session.'

"Are you entirely sure?" Asked Noob. "Make sure you saved it."

"Yeah, I'm entirely sure. Wow!" Replied Jake, annoyed.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Stan, unsure of the future of their game.

"I tell you what, the last game made me feel pretty stupid, so to make sure we aren't fools again, tomorrow we should check out 'Theater Mode' so we can see what happened in off-camera scenes." Suggested Noobmaster69.

"That's..." Jake stuttered to make a retort but "actually not a bad idea." he suddenly agreed.

 _ **NOTE:** Theater mode is a feature in most halo games that allow players to view what they had missed or record a 'game clip' for an 'MLG' moment for bragging rights. The players could perhaps use theater mode to their advantage to figure out where the witch's cult is hiding without having to be physically present in Re: Zero... Or they could fuck around without being seen by anyone at all which is most likely the case. Why take anything seriously if it's just a game?_

"Ha! I just realized something." Commented Noobmaster69.

"And what's that?"

"Right about now, DunkSauZ3 would talk about spying on Rem with Theater Mode so he can watch her take a shower."

"I kicked him out of the game." Said Jake32.

"I know. But I already miss the guy. I wanna hear him talk about clapping Rem's cheeks or something."

"Clap Rem's cheeks? Don't we all?"

"Um..." Murmured Stanman12. "I actually like Emilia."

"..."

"Stan, do you like pain?" Asked Jake32.

"No! Why you gotta be like that? Damn!" Complained Stanman12.

"Whatever. You guys really getting online tomorrow?" Asked Jake.

Noobmaster quickly replied, "Yeah, what did you think my plans were?"

"Sure..." Said Stanman12. "... but can I invite-"

"NO!" Shouted Jake32 into the mic.

"Earrape, dude! Watch it!" Complained Noob.

"Jake, I'm not inviting DunkSauZ3! I'm just-"

"It's not about DunkSauZ3, its the fact that MORE players mean MORE chaos. But now that it's just the three of us, the game has gotten very relaxing." Explained Jake32.

"Oh... like that time, remember Rem was killed by Dun-"

"Good!" Interrupted Jake. "Now that we all understand why we CAN'T have more players, I can now leave in peace!"

"Bro, why you gotta-"

Jake suddenly disconnected from the lobby.

"..."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

 **[X][X][X]**

The next day, our players have entered theater mode and watched how the Spartans spawned into the game inside of the forest with their scorpion tank and two aircraft accompanying them. The three players appeared as Forge balls (Monitors or Oracles if you feel like it) and were completely invisible to the eyes of the NPCs.

["You guys see what I'm seeing?"] Asked Jake, his oracle floating around the trees of the forest.

["Yeah. This is the start of the game."] Replied Noob. ["Right before GameCheat13 accidentally killed Ram with a grenade-"]

["D-don't remind me! We already know what happens here! Let's just fly around the world to see what's going on elsewhere."] Suggested Jake.

["Wouldn't it be better if we used our recourses better and just spy on the Witch's cult?"] Asked Noob.

["Right, that makes sense."] Replied Jake. ["But there are off-camera scenes I want to look at right now."]

["Fine, I'm up for this."] Commented Stan.

All three forge balls followed the long path toward the Royal Capitol to go sight-seeing and learn about what's going on in random parts of Re: Zero... Maybe there was something important happening somewhere else where the players weren't paying attention...

 **[X][X][X]**

Anastasia Hoshin was accompanied by three of her contracted mercenaries, Mimi, Hetaro, and Tivey. The triplets accompanied her to the social plaza because they were acting as her guardians to allow Anastasia to safely observe the Royal selection posters among the commoners. As the candidate stepped closer to the gathered crowd of commoners, upon noticing her image, most of them stepped aside to allow her a better view of the selection posters that hung on a brick wall.

"Is she one of the candidates?"

"What's she doing here?"

Anastasia looked to the commoners and nonchalantly waved her hand at them. "Don't mind me, think of me as another passerby."

"Oh? She's not greedy."

"So humble!"

"What a nice lady!"

The candidate smiled at the praise from the common folk but once she observed the selection posters, she noticed one of the images was torn to shreds.

"Odd, who would do this?" She wondered.

Mimi pointed at the ruined poster, "Look, it's torn to pieces!"

Anastasia pet Mimi's hair in response, "What an excellent observation. Let's see who it was."

Mimi purred as Anastasia pet her hair, "Mmzz... hehe..." She was about to step away from Anastasia to pick up the tattered pieces of the poster but Hetaro was faster and handed them to Anastasia.

"Here ya go!" Said Hetaro with an innocent smile.

Anastasia smiled gratefully, "Thank-"

"Hey!" Complained Mimi with her fists up.

"Too slow!" Hetaro showed Mimi his tongue and mocked her.

Tivey just sighed. He had to tolerate their energetic vibes every day.

Anastasia smiled at the triplets before becoming serious after observing a **_death threat_** written onto the poster. It belonged to the half-elf candidate.

The greedy candidate frowned at the act of aggression but it couldn't be helped. It was indeed bold of the half-elf to announce her candidacy despite the obvious reaction from the people.

Pulling Anastasia out of her thoughts, Mimi and Hetaro were continuously poking each other but it seemed more like a playful slap fight. As young kids, they had pent up energy they need to release.

"Mimi, Hetaro." Said Anastasia, earning their attention as they stopped playfully slapping each other. Both demis innocently stared at Anastasia while awaiting her command.

"Why don't the two of you go play somewhere? Tivey will stay with me." Anastasia would be fine with just Tivey, because many of her followers are watching her despite being unnoticed in the background among the commoners. Some were in shops while others walked among the people of the Royal city.

"Really?" "Can we?"

The candidate smiled and pat their heads, "Sure, meet me at your favorite restaurant when you're done."

Both demis became excited, then Mimi playfully poked Hetaro on the nose then jumped away to escape.

"Tag! You're it!" Cheered Mimi.

"No fair!" Hetaro complained as he gave chase to his sister.

Anastasia smiled as the two children played their silly games while Tivey remained by her side because he tends to be the more relaxed of the triplets.

Mimi and Hetaro quickly got into trouble and raced past a bar. Meanwhile, despite the bar being a social-relaxing area, it wasn't safe from Lugunica's politics...

 **[X][X][X]**

"Oy, Dominique! Another drink for the lady!" Exclaimed a furry wolfman in a brown vest and clothing. He was seated next to a human fox girl dressed in white robes which had yellow outlines and Neko ears on the hoodie. The wolfman leaned closer and sniffed her perfume, this internally disturbed the fox girl greatly.

The background character by the name of Dominique glanced at the human fox girl in white robes to confirm she's willing to accept the offer.

With a sweet tender voice, she replied while softly pushing the wolfman away, "I'm flattered... but I'm not interested."

"Not interested?" The wolfman felt out of place after being rejected. "Why not? Can't you-" but he froze in place after realizing that she was a member of the mercenary group 'Iron Fang' because of the kanji symbol on her attire. Wishing to avoid trouble with some mercenaries, he slowly backed away and returned to his buddies at the far corner of the bar. They laughed and snickered at the wolfman's expense.

The bartender sighed and took a seat because of the lack of activity today. He looked at his rough hands and frowned before making a fist and punching the counter, startling the fox girl and the demihuman clients in the bar.

Suddenly the bartender hardened his fists and shouted, "Flugel's beard!" He seemed very frustrated for an unknown reason.

"Wow! What's wrong with the human?" Asked a random client in the bar.

The bartender frowned at the demihuman who made the comment and shouted back at them, "Those Royal selection posters were SUPPOSED to attract more clients but it's done the exact opposite!" then he punched the counter again in double frustration.

Wide-eyed, the fox girl moved away from the bartender to avoid seeing his wrath up close.

"Hey, maybe it's just bad luck because one candidate happens to be a half-elf." Commented a random voice in the bar.

Everyone in the bar suddenly became silent and stared at the demihuman who made the comment and it made the demihuman quite nervous." What? I'm not lying! Go see for yourselves!"

Dominique didn't like the news one bit and complained, "No... that can't be! Is this some sort of joke from the sage council?! Because I'm not laughing!"

The bar remained silent again because everyone had similar sentiments.

"Man, everything's going crazy these days. I mean, why would they allow this to happen?" asked the wolfman who recently tried dating the fox girl. He was now seated at a table with his buddies.

The Newsbringer shrugged before taking a sip from a beverage. "I dunno, it's just true."

The bar became silent again until someone from outside barged into the building from the front door with a loud bang and caught everyone's attention, "Everyone with eyes to see! Come out and look at the sky!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's in the sky?"

The intruder tried to explain but couldn't find the words to do it so he ignored the questions and shouted again, "Just look for yourselves!" then ran outside.

There was a momentary pause of confusion before the fox girl asked, "What's happening out there?" then she stood up from her seat.

"There's only one way to find out." Replied the bartender.

One by one, the clients inside the bar went outside and were quick to notice a loud foreign noise that came from above while people who were already outside stared at something that was Casting a big shadow.

As soon as the raspy bartender exited his establishment, he was quick to ask, "What's all this ruckus about?!" but stopped in his tracks upon seeing a green metal object shooting blue fire to fly in the skies above the plaza of commerce and he heard some bizarre statements and questions from bystanders:

"Is that a demon beast?"

"It can't be. It looks like a carriage but with a bird shape."

"But carriages don't fly or shoot blue fire."

"Is it a house?"

"Does that look like a house to you?!"

"What are those strange white symbols on it?" the bystander stared at four letters. (UNSC)

The green metal bird seemed to be scanning the holy city for something then suddenly picked up speed and flew away, startling the bystanders below.

"It's flying away!"

"Where's it going?"

The bartender didn't know whether to be shocked or not care at all because he had better things to do than being fascinated by strange objects in the sky. He shrugged and returned into the bar but he suddenly heard some voices in his head:

 _["Okay, I change my mind, we should leave now. This background character is pretty damn boring."]_

 _["Yeah, why are we watching him again? Where's the apple merchant? He's way cooler than this guy."]_

 _["Nah, forget that. The fox girl is about to spy on our Pelican, we should go follow her..."]_

 _["Right. We can't mess around anymore."]_

"Huh?" Dominique turned around only to see his former clients staring at the sky or returning to their own business. Then he scratched his head and mused "Are there kids hiding in here?" he checked under the tables but found nothing.

A demihuman seated at the table was visibly confused that the bartender was checking under his table, "Hey, Human! Ah-I mean Dominique!"

The bartender looked up, "yes?"

"Did you lose something?"

"Not at all. Just thought I heard someone." Dominique scratched his head before returning to his work.

 **[X][X][X]**

While everyone returned to their devices, the fox girl decided to put on her Neko hoodie and proceed to follow the flight direction of the unknown foreign object. Perhaps there's something of interest she can learn and then inform Anastasia Hoshin?

She jumped onto the rooftops so that she may catch up with the flying metal object shooting fire out of its wings but she wasn't fast enough. She soon lost sight of it over the horizon of structures that were scattered across the Capitol.

'Damn! It's too fast!' she was forced to pick up her pace but it was for naught.

'No! I'll lose it!' She thought in frustration. 'As the eyes and ears of the Iron Fang, it's my job to keep up with events like this!'

Despite her impressive speed, she mentally compared herself to a slow dog giving chase to a carriage that simply moved too fast. After two long minutes of jumping from house to house, she reached the border wall of the Capitol, then finally caught up with the foreign object and saw that it had chosen an open field as its landing zone right outside the border walls of the Great Royal City.

From behind a broken pillar of a long-forgotten war, the fox girl hid from sight so that she may _watch_.

'What could it be?' She wondered, staring at the well-crafted vehicle. 'The green metal object had caught the attention of the border guards and put them on high alert. If I'm not mistaken, their priorities would be to ensure it isn't an enemy ambush.'

Indeed, she saw 15 border guards with their swords drawn approaching the foreign object without a clue to what it was.

"What could it be?" asked a lesser knight in silver armor as he approached a pelican.

"I don't know. You think it belongs to a mage who accidentally sent it flying?"

"Keep your guard up! The general shape of it similar to a carriage so it must have passengers hiding inside."

"Could they be invaders?!"

Suddenly, a voice played on loudspeakers, "Back away from the vehicle!"

The guards were startled by the voice, "Who said that?"

 **"Up here!"** Exclaimed the loudspeakers.

The border guards noticed the Pilot of the pelican staring at them through the windshields while waving at them to back off.

"What the?!"

They also witnessed more Pelicans coming into view from the horizon of abandoned structures in the slums and coming to land in an orderly fashion.

"Is this an invasion?!"

"Signal the alarm!"

Up in the border walls, a guard blew a loud horn to warn those in the local vicinity.

As more border guards arrived at the scene, a loud hissing noise erupted from the backdoors of the aerial vehicles and it lowered itself into a platform, allowing the healthy and injured refugees to exit in an orderly fashion.

"One by one! No pushing!" Ordered a sergeant, leading the people out of the vehicle into the open fields. Soon, the rest of the pelicans continued with the same drill as the first one. The villagers of Irlam were dazed and confused that they've managed to reach the capital in a matter of minutes when it normally takes hours to arrive on a normal carriage. They were mostly fascinated by why and how they got here so fast.

"!"

This wasn't an invasion, this looked like an evacuation had previously happened.

The border guards who thought they would be fighting a battle stopped in confusion, "What's the meaning of this?" asked their captain, approaching a marine with a hostile demeanor, sword in hand.

This evacuation was poorly planned, it seems.

"Hm?" One sergeant glanced at the guards in primitive armor, almost chuckling to himself while the latter stared in bewilderment at the green uniform and strange equipment attached to the strange armor.

"What's so funny?" Asked the captain of the border guards, upset that a false alarm went off.

"Erhm..." The sergeant quickly pulled out a paper and began to read, "There's an emergency occurring within the Mathers Domain. The citizens under Roswaal Mathers' protection were evacuated to a faraway location on the-"

"Mathers Domain?" Interrupted the captain. "One of the candidates accepted patronage there, correct?"

"Urm..." The sergeant skipped some lines on the paper but then crunched it and tossed it away. "Yes. I'm told Miss Emilia was targeted by a large group of extremists but the threat is being dealt with as of now..."

The captain frowned, "Extremists?"

One of the lesser knights amongst the border guards leaned closer to the captain and whispered, "Sir, it was bound to happen sooner or later because of the candidate's image."

"Why are you whispering?" Asked the marine.

The border guards looked back but didn't respond. They simply continued speaking to their captain.

'So, it's already common knowledge that the half-elf would be killed?' Thought the soldier. 'The entire country was expecting the candidate to be assassinated, perhaps most of them wanted it to happen.'

The sergeant cleared his voice before catching their attention, "As of now, we have everything under control. The citizens under Roswaal's watch were evacuated with the best equipment at our disposal."

The border guards observed the refugees gathering to one location as disaster relief was provided to them in the form of tents, blankets, food, water, and medical aid. Some refugees complained that they wanted healers to treat them instead of men with medical training. How ungrateful.

'What's all of this?' Thought the captain. 'Why're they helping a candidate who's destined to fail? Perhaps they work for the Mathers household?'

Needing confirmation, the Captain asked, "Do you work for the Mathers family?"

The marine remained silent for a brief moment before he shook his head, "Negative. We've trespassed onto the Mathers Domain for the sole purpose of fighting the Witch's cult in person."

The border guards were astounded.

"The sect?"

"They encountered the sect?"

"No way!"

The border guards refrained from saying witch, but the captain seemed unfazed by the word.

"You admit to us of your trespass onto the Mathers' private domain?" asked the captain. "Simply to combat against the witch's cult?"

The marine nodded and crossed his arms behind his back, "Yes, our representatives claimed full responsibility while promising to repay the Nobleman if necessary."

The border guards seemed to believe the sergeant and visibly relaxed because no fighting will be done today. It was now safe to say the natives trust them with the information being provided. Their captain had even ordered the border guards to sheathe away their swords.

Believing that these foreigners will only stay temporarily, the Captain continued questioning the marine, "Then I presume your representatives will claim full responsibility for your trespass onto Royal grounds? The gathering of refugees is of great disturbance."

The marine nodded and glanced at the path to the Mathers Domain, "I believe so. But our primary concern is to return these people to their homes as soon as we receive confirmation."

This caused the border guards to also stare at whatever the marine was looking at.

One of them suddenly asked, "From whom?"

The marine reached for his backpack and pulled out a datapad and allowed the border guards to see, "Our allies in battle."

The border guards awkwardly stared at the blank screen of the datapad until it lit up brightly, forcing their eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"What was that?!" Exclaimed the captain, his eyes were irritated.

The marine calmly responded, "Simply observe the device."

Only four border guards could watch the datapad at once, while the rest simply took notice of the audio.

 **[X][X][X]**

 _The datapad displayed a Livestream from the point of view of a lone ODST opening fire onto a group of cultists across a river all while brushing off daggers that rained onto his armor. What caught the attention of the border guards watching the Livestream was the assault rifle and that it was an effective projectile weapon to be used when outnumbered._

 _In the Livestream, the cultists were caught off guard by the speed of the bullets and the rate of fire so this caused many of them to be shot and injured. Several of them died but those who could still fight managed to dodge at superhuman speeds so this managed to catch the ODST off guard and had him retreat behind his drop pod when one cultist jumped at him from 20ft away._

 _After shooting the fucker to oblivion (like a player on an infection playlist) the lone ODST in the Livestream seemed to be running into a damaged house in first-person-view because a hailstorm of fireballs rained onto his position. As soon as he reached safety, many shockwaves pushed the ODST onto the ground and had him breathing heavily under combat stress revealing his male gender. Quickly, the male ODST stood up and aimed his rifle outside only to witness several marines were set on fire and accidentally committing friendly fire onto those who were spared of the firestorm._

 **[X][X][X]**

Despite just being a Livestream, the border guards could FEEL the stress of battle. It didn't look like the soldiers had things under control at all!

The captain nervously exhaled before commenting, "How did you manage to evacuate all of these people if you barely put up a fight against the witch's cult?"

The marine buffered a different Livestream on the datapad while responding, "You were watching one of many perspectives of the battle. We DO have things under control. It is only a matter of time before our victory is-"

The datapad suddenly lit up brightly to reveal the tall, black-armored supersoldiers ripping and tearing the Witch's cult to pieces, DOOM 2016 style.

"!" The viewers of the Livestream were shocked after witnessing the brutality on screen.

 **[X][X][X]**

 _The witch's cult were being tortured on the battlefield all while being destroyed by overwhelming firepower from all points of view. From the sky there were falcon gunners shooting down on the cultists on the ground, from the ground there was an indestructible Scorpion Tank firing explosive shells onto the hiding places of the witch's cult (mostly the forest), the limbs of the targets flew to random locations from the explosion. Warthogs were patrolling the neighborhoods with gunners mowing down anything that wasn't friendly. And finally, snipers were well positioned with active camo to force the Witch's cult into disorder from receiving anonymous gunshots from all directions. The witch's cult were normally organized and lethal but was forced into disorder because of the many different strategies being implemented._

 _Their tactics seemed well-rehearsed._

 **[X][X][X]**

The Livestream has made it abundantly clear that the marines had everything under control. (Reverting to the last checkpoint sure comes in handy!)

"Ah, I-I stand corrected." Mumbled the captain of the border guards. The sight of cultists being torn to pieces had left him disturbed.

The border guards didn't know what to do now.

"Captain, do we inform everyone about this?" Asked one of the lesser knights.

Before their captain could reply, the marine interrupted, "Feel free to speak of our stunt. Our superiors would be pleased this manages to strike fear into the witch's cult."

The border captain internally frowned, 'Only the candidates must know of this."

 **[X][X][X]**

["Jake, why did we send the refugees outside of the Royal City?" Asked Noob, observing the dialogue between the marines and the primitive border guards.

["So I can make sure our faction gets talked about and we get recognized a little bit."] Replied Jake. ["Also, there are probably fewer cultists here."]

["JAKE! That's a **dead-shit retarded** decision!"] Said Noob after a brief observation. ["None of what we're doing is going to bring anything good to Emilia."]

["Huh!?"] Jake32 was shocked with Noobmaster69's sudden outburst.

Noob proceeded to explain, ["When the marine explained things to the border guards, he made it seem like Emilia's camp was so incompetent that she needed to be helped even without asking for it."]

 **"!"**

["Really? If that's true, we just made Emilia seem like a worthless candidate!"] Exclaimed Stan.

Noob continued, ["Not only that, but our bad habit of trespassing needs to stop... Rem and Ram didn't like it, Roswaal didn't like it, and the border guards didn't like it either. We seriously need to announce our arrival so that we don't piss off the wealthy people who live under constant law and order."]

["Are you kidding me?! So we screwed up everything?!"] Complained Jake. ["DO I HAVE TO REVERT TO THE LAST CHECKPOINT AGAIN!? LAST I CHECKED, IT SAVED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"]

["No! Shut up! I think we're still fine, but Emilia's image is in the gutter. Although, we could repair her image if people learn that her faction can improve people's quality of life through modern innovation."] Explained Noob.

["We don't work for her yet, ya know."] Stan corrected Noob.

["I know, I know. But Roswaal considered making us into Emilia's personal militia."]

["Let me stop you again. A militia only fights, ya know."] Stan corrected him again.

["Right, I know..."]

["And there's no guarantee that Emilia would even want us working for her."]

["Dammit, I KNOW!"] Complained Noobmaster69. ["Here I am trying to make things better but here you are shitting on my floor!"]

["So what do we do?"] Asked Jake.

["Hmmm..."]

["Stan, you got anything?"] Asked Jake.

["Let's just wing it again."] Replied Stan.

["NO!"] Complained Nobmaster69. ["We're not doing that again! We need a plan! Just don't let Jake make any more plans."]

["I can't make plans anymore?!"]

["Yeah! Your plans suck!"]

["Alright, alright! Let's think about it after we finish watching the reactions of all the candidates in the present timeline..."]

["Jake, we won't be able to use theater mode anymore if we enter the present timeline. So let me make a plan that doesn't suck like your cum-stained plans."] Said noobmaster69.

["Don't take advantage of my high tolerance of you. Just, indulge us."]

Noobmaster69 proceeded to explain, ["We'll be invisible Spartans and we'll use No-Clip mods to avoid detection. That way we can spy on candidates. Then when we're done, we're spying on the witch's cult, like we should have done a long time ago!"]

["Fine, whatever. Let's do it since you're the new boss now."]

 **[X][X][X]**

Meanwhile in the present Re: Zero timeline - **Karsten estate**

Crusch Karsten was now fully dressed in her casual military commander uniform and was seated in her office. As of now, she was writing a message to the Emilia Camp with a quill and ink. She wished to know more about the events that occurred inside of the Mathers domain and the unknown faction that helped them push back a cultist invasion.

Wilhelm had not expected such a bewildered response from Miss Crusch. She was already speculating and coming up with theories as to why the Emilia camp had survived with the help of mercenaries. In order to ease her mind, Wilhelm would have to explain the entire news to her.

Wilhelm approached her front desk and cleared his voice before speaking, "Pardon my ongoing intrusion, Milady."

She briefly stopped writing her message to the Emilia camp before glancing at Wilhelm.

"Yes?" She seemed in a hurry to finish writing her message to Emilia.

The butler fixed his tie before saying, "It's only fair that I explain every detail regarding the mercenaries that helped the Emilia camp."

Crusch Karsten nodded in agreement. "Very well. Is there more to know from the events that lead to the defeat of the cultist invasion?"

Wilhelm nodded, "One of your rival candidates by the name of Anastasia Hoshin was generous enough to release the details found by one of her followers."

Intrigued, Crusch Karsten placed the quill into its container of ink, then she straightened her posture so that she may listen better.

"What were the findings?" She asked, curious.

Wilhelm searched the front pockets of his suit and pulled out a neatly folded paper. He began to read, "Milady, the details were as follows:

 _The unknown mercenaries had admittedly trespassed onto the Mathers Domain for the sole purpose of attacking the Witch's Cult on sight due to predicting the half-elf candidate would be targeted. They had also admitted to trespassing into many private domains across the Dragon Kingdom of Lugunica, including the Royal Capitol for the sole purpose of again, attacking the Witch's Cult on sight. They claim to have evacuated all surviving citizens from their homes for the sole purpose of attacking the Witch's Cult without obstruction. It would seem they have no other interests other than persecuting the witch's cult. It was unintentional that the Emilia camp had received assistance. Therefore, she_ _may continue in the race for the throne without interruption._ _"_

Crusch Karsten listened intently with her delicate hands resting under her chin. As soon as the butler finished his explanation, the candidate was quick to ask, "Has this become common knowledge among all candidates?"

Wilhelm nodded before replying, "Anastasia herself has found it appropriate to inform us as along with Priscilla-sama and the... Astrea family who's currently backing Felt-sama."

Crusch seemed skeptical, "The note you were reading, let me see it." She put out her hand and waited for Wilhelm to hand it over. The Butler did as he was ordered and turned in the sheet of paper.

The candidate observed the note while humming a tune to herself...

Tapping his foot on the ground, Wilhelm asked, "What are your thoughts, milady?"

"The handwriting, it does belong to the Hoshins." Commented Crusch while observing the neatly folded paper. "I almost believed this note was meant specifically to throw off any unwanted attention from the Emilia camp's private affairs. So it was imperative that I ensure this wasn't a fraudulent note."

Wilhelm nodded while clapping his hands together, "You're as cunning as ever, milady."

Crusch glanced at the outdated letter to the Emilia camp, then she crumbled it before placing a new sheet of paper onto the desk, "I, however, feel the need to pay the half-elf a visit. I shall send the Mathers Domain a notice in advance."

Wilhelm's calm demeanor suddenly changed when he asked, "Will the subjugation be delayed?"

The candidate looked up to Wilhelm, acknowledging his impatience, "The subjugation comes first, because preparations had already begun."

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Barielle's Estate**

Priscilla was amused!

The candidate of great luck and fortune was gracefully seated on her fancy 'pretend throne' while silently listening to the recent news that was kept secret among the candidates.

"-so it should be safe to say, the Emilia camp wasn't cheating with foreign help or anything shady like that. Also, this is supposed to be a secret among the candidates." Explained Aldebaran (or Al) from a sheet of paper.

"Has the quarrel been recent?" Asked Priscilla, her chin resting on her shoulder while she was fanning herself.

Al lowered the note and looked Priscilla in the eyes, "It was a considerable amount of time since that day. The details are limited."

Priscilla remained silently staring at Al before coughing up some fake laughter. "Hahaha!"

Al sighed, "Oh, brother..."

Priscilla proceeds to explain, "It doesn't surprise me, truly. For it was a matter of when that wench would be targeted, for good reason of course. And amusing it is, that she were to receive uncalled assistance from mercenaries! I now have the fortune of rubbing it in her face and there's not a thing she can do against me. I'm glad the mongrel would still live to bear the shame of being an incompetent candidate!"

Her servant, sighed while scratching the side of his helmet, "You have to eventually give the girl a break, she's gone through a rough start in the race."

Amused with the response, she stopped fake-laughing and glanced at her servant with a devilish grin, "That mongrel had it coming. I hope to witness her bewildered gaze when this news reaches the ears of the commoners."

Al crumbled the sheet of paper he previously read before asking, "You won't keep this a secret among the candidates?"

Priscilla's grin only became wider (like a crazy yandere waifu.)

"Why must I keep such juicy information hidden-" before she finished her statement, she proudly stood up while saying, "-when I can spread the gossip to every one of Lugunica?"

Al remained silent before realizing her intentions, "You plan on leaking this news to everyone for the sake of your amusement." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Precisely!" Exclaimed Priscilla while pointing an accusing finger at her servant. "There's a good reason you stand before me as mine own servant."

"Thank you for the praise, Priscilla-sama. You rarely notice the results of my work."

"Don't get emotional, you clown!" Scoffed Priscilla while fanning herself. "Prepare to spread the news of the mongrel's incompetence."

Al bowed his head, "And so it begins..."

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Astrea Household**

"The half-elf lives?" Asked Felt, dressed in orange pajamas. She was seated on her queen-sized bed while ignoring the many books she was supposed to study for the emperor trials.

Overall, she was happy that Emilia remained alive and well. Especially because of the kindness that was demonstrated to her despite the incident with the stolen insignia. The 15-year-old loli knew she had to somehow repay the half-elf candidate.

"Indeed. Albeit, unintentional it was for the half-elf candidate to have received assistance." Explained the maid standing in front of Felt. She bowed to the candidate, then as she tried exiting the bedroom, Felt ordered;

"As you go, make preparations so that I may visit my rival."

The maid faced the candidate and reverently replied, "As you wish, Felt-sama. Yet, under two days ye must complete thy studies."

Felt lied down on the bedsheets and she exasperates, "Gosh! It just never ends! Where is Reinhard for crying out loud!"

Before the maid could respond, she approached Felt's bed and picked up the scattered books and rearranged them in alphabetical order. "Common knowledge it is, that Reinhard has vacated the household under dire circumstances." Explained the maid as she then placed the books onto a neat shelf.

"But where's he gone to?" Asked Felt.

The maid finally handed a single book to Felt before responding, "Sir Reinhard wished for you to study diligently. Worry not for his sake."

Felt averted her gaze in annoyance, "Tsk!"

 **[X][X][X]**

It was sundown at Roswaal's mansion.

The half-elf stood under the roof of a balcony while engulfed in a colorful white aura. Her arms were spread as if she held the hands of long-lost relatives who wished to see her smile again. The lights surrounding her delicate form could be seen even from Irlam. This would have been a normal experience for her if it weren't for the fact that the lesser spirits were troubled by something. Despite the time of peace within the Mathers Domain, the race to the throne had just become more complicated ever since the people of Irlam were delivered from their fated destruction.

It is very likely the candidates were now aware of the situation inside of the Emilia Camp. And worse, the witch's cult had set a target upon the half-elf and will stop at nothing until they complete their 'Ordeal.' One could only hope, if the cult were to make a consecutive appearance, the foreign mercenaries would stop them in their tracks. Their help would be needed again if another skirmish was to be expected.

Perhaps she should have treated them better...

Emilia's eyes slowly opened as the lesser spirits faded away. Then with her forlorn gaze, she recognized a familiar set of stars beyond the darkening skies which brought her mind to hope for better times. As of now, her heart was filled with uncertainty for the future. She was less concerned for herself but more with the well-being of Irlam.

The half-elf placed her hands upon her emerald necklace so that Puck may hear, 'The blame is mine own to bare. Were I to forfeit and never return, my trials would be for naught. Hence, I must prevail in the race to achieve peace and tranquility for all. That is my true goal.'

She hoped to hear a reassuring reply from Puck, but she knew he would be resting. He had a busy day as usual.

Unknown to the half-elf, three invisible supersoldiers stood behind the half-elf. _(Their armor was snow-white and of the Gungnir variant with security shoulders. Their player emblems were of the Insignia of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugunica)_

 _(They figured, since players don't have in-game souls, they would be completely invisible to Puck and Beatrice. Especially with their active camo abilities enabled)_

They watched in person how Emilia talks to spirits and it felt like a religious experience.

Impressed with Emilia's abilities, Jake spoke into the party chat, ["That light show was pretty cool, but I'm tired of watching Emilia all sad and confused."]

["Yeah, YOU seriously messed things up."] Explained Noob. ["Because of Priscilla's toxic attitude, everybody's gonna think Emilia couldn't protect anyone without our help. Or as they like to put it, unintentional help from mercenaries. And worse, Emilia will think we were lying to her when she hears a different perspective to our story."]

["So, when do we pay Emilia a visit again?"] Asked Stan. ["We sent them a notice, right?"]

["Yeah we did, but we're only going when Crusch Karsten decides to do it."] Replied Jake. ["And if Felt goes first, then we'll just follow her instead."]

["Actually, Since we wasted a lot of time, Crusch is almost about to fight the white whale first. We should hurry and do something before she probably dies while fighting it."]

["Right, you make a good point."] Replied Jake. ["We should have never waited too long and just done something about it."]

["When are we gonna do that?"] asked Stan. ["Noob?"]

["After we settle things with Emilia, we'll see that when Crusch's forces attack the white whale, we barge in and kill it in front of their faces."] Explained Noobmaster69.

["So, visiting Emilia comes first? And then we steal the kill from Crusch?"] Asked Jake.

Noob nodded, ["Yeah. that's about it."]

The players soon noticed that had Emilia covered her mouth and yawned in exhaustion because she's about ready to go to sleep.

Being such a fanboy, Stan asked his two allies in-game, ["You guys want to follow Emilia into her bedroom to see what she does all alone?"]

Noob's spartan shook his head, ["That's a terrible idea. We don't want to be called perverts if we're caught."]

Stan shrugged, ["If we no-clip through walls, we won't ever be caught."]

Jake glanced at Stan in amusement, ["Stan, you're becoming like DunkSauZ3. Don't ever do that."]

Suddenly Emilia turned around and unknowingly approached the player positions because they stood in the way of the exit. This forced them to carefully step aside to avoid bumping against her. Clueless to what had just happened, Emilia gently walked away from her stalkers and roamed the dark halls of the manor.

When the coast was clear, Stan asked again, ["Want to no-clip into her bedroom?"]

Jake aimed his rifle at Stan, ["No! Absolutely not!"]

["I wasn't intending anything bad! I thought we were acting like guardian angels or something."] Protested Stan.

Jake lowered his rifle, ["A-actually, that might not be such a bad idea. If we're caught, we'll say that we're just guarding her."]

["Another one of your stupid ideas? Guarding her against what?"]

["I-I don't know! The cult?"]

["Yeah, real believable."] Noob said with sarcasm.

["Just don't get caught, wow!"]

 _Several time-skipping in-game hours later_ , the players stood next to Emilia's bed and watched her sleep. Next to the right side of the bed, Stan stood alone while next to the left side, Jake and Noob stood beside each other. Emilia was peacefully sleeping like an angel in pink pajamas while unaware that her life was just a videogame to someone else.

["I'm telling you, why's she so darn cute?"] Asked Stan, staring at the defenseless half-elf.

Jake's in-game spartan shrugged in dismay, ["She's got elven blood in her veins so there's your answer."]

["Dude, I can't believe we're in a girl's bedroom!"] Continued Stanman12, excited with the recent events of the timeline.

Jake shook his head in-game, ["She's not a real person though."]

Stan hardened his fists in-game and complained, ["She's real to me, dammit!"]

["Hush! I think she's waking up!"] Warned Noob, stepping away from Emilia's bed.

Jake was confused, ["She's waking up early in the morning?"]

["Duh! She has a strict contract with Puck."] Replied Noob, standing on the far end of Emilia's bedroom.

Emilia slowly awoke on her comfortable bed and immediately stretched her muscles. After a brief moment of regaining her energy, she sat up straight and stared directly at what she thought was an invisible person standing next to her bed. She became alarmed and rubbed her eyes to gain a better view but it turned out to be nothing.

She sighed in relief, believing she was simply paranoid from what the lesser spirits had told her last night.

["Dude, she almost saw Stan!"]

["Stan! I told you we shouldn't be in her room!"]

["Relax! Everything is fine now!"]

Emilia pushed aside the blankets in bed then she allowed her bare feet to touch the ground. Next to her bed was a drawer, where she picked a purple mirror to practice her smile for the day. She seemed to be having more fun with it than she's supposed to.

["What's she doing? That's very childish of her."]

["That's kind of expected, she has the mentality of a 14-year-old, despite being older than 100 years."]

["But why does she talk like she's an old lady?"]

["I have no idea, dude."]

["Hang on! What is she doing now!?"]

Emilia's eyes widened in realization to something they didn't understand, then she put aside the mirror and quickly unbuttoned her clothes with precise muscle memory. Then she murmured, "I must've overslept..."

"!"

["Everyone, get out!"] Yelled Stanman12 into party chat.

["Huh?"]

["No-clip out of the damn walls and give her some privacy!"]

["But she's not a real person-"]

["SHE'S REAL TO ME!"]

The players ultimately no-clipped outside of Emilia's room and allowed the half-elf some privacy. Now a brief moment has passed since Emilia had refreshed herself and got dressed into her own commonly worn attire. Finally, the players no-clipped back into her bedroom just in time to watch Puck change Emilia's hairstyle once a day.

With the flick of Puck's tiny paws, Emilia's hair was magically rearranged to Puck's preference.

The magical feline smiled and asked, "What are your thoughts on pigtails, Lia?"

Emilia picked the purple mirror and saw herself, smiling. She returned her gaze to Puck and answered, "It is a vast improvement from your last choice."

Puck descended onto the desk in front of her and sheepishly frowned, "Aw come on, the last one wasn't so bad!"

Emilia covered her mouth and giggled at Puck's expense while saying, "I didn't mean for you to think that, I simply believe thou hast learned from thy past experience."

Puck then grinned sheepishly, "That's just your kind way of admitting it was poorly done."

Stan stared at the half-elf in confusion, ["She's talking like an old lady again. What's up with that?"]

["Dude, they're just doing girl stuff. This is too boring, honestly."] Replied Noob.

["Gosh, you always complain about what's boring!"] Retorted Jake.

Suddenly, two soft knocks followed by the soft voice of Rem could be heard on the other side of the bedroom door.

The muffled voice of the maid said, "Miss Emilia, your rival candidate has arrived and she would like a moment to speak with you."

Emilia was surprised, "I-I see. Who could it be?"

The muffled voice behind the door responded, "Her name is Felt-sama."

Emilia smiled at the revelation, "Then I shall greet her soon."

["You hear that, boys? It's time for us to crash the party!"]

The players no-clipped away from Emilia's bedroom and got down to business. Hopefully this time, they don't screw up their chances of working with Emilia.

 **[X][X][X]**

* * *

 ** _Darn it, I wanted to end this filler story with a second chapter but there's just so much to do! I might have to make this into a separate story on Fanfiction to have its own separate reviews. I might call it Isekai Modders. What happened with the original plot for Re: Zero-Spartan III? I have the first draft with 1,000 words. The only reason why I took very long with this chapter was that I wrote too many deleted scenes._**

 ** _Speaking of Deleted Scenes;_**

Hours after I uploaded this chapter, I had removed the deleted scenes because I accidentally duplicated them.

:(


	16. (Notice) Normal Chapters return

Quick Notice:

Normal chapters will return in the form of 3000 words then soon increase in size in order to refresh things. Sorry for the author's block and pointless filler. It was less of a filler and more of a reason to write something I love even without motivation.

As of now, I only have time for 1 story and it may be Re:Zero-Spartan III

Reply: (only 1)

 **Guest** : I'm back to my senses so the story is back to normal. No more filler. And if it returns, only at the end of a normal chapter as an optional continuation.

* * *

 **Question** : When will the new chapter be released?

 **Answer**

: Hopefully in the weekend, preferably the Sunday, if not then it should be on that same week where I get started again.

* * *

 **New inspiration!**

I just finished reading a super good crossover between **Re:Zero** and **Code Geass** so now I'm back in the **FEELS!**

I'm now inspired to make the protagonist use his mind more often than before and make the expert decisions a spartan should be capable of.

First draft has been prepared, now just gotta make sure it's readable...


	17. B-312 awakens

**My Comment:** Just warming up before I get a hand of writing chapters again. I have new inspiration and hope to see where I can go with this! **I** 'll **increase the word count** per chapter as I get warmed up. My Grammar might not be as good as it used to be but I just want to upload already!

 **Replies:**

 **Guest:** Right. I'll make normal chapters a priority now. I'm considering giving the filler story to somebody else who would want it.

VikingZeroOne: I don't have an upload schedule. I upload whenever life doesn't get in the way. My PC was taken by someone in the family only to give it back half a year later.

3812458345: I'm glad you liked the side story. But now I'll be more focused on the actual story and try to put the same energy into it.

Cipher32: I don't know man, plot reason. It was bad. I know.

NoobStyle: Thanks for the advice! But now I'll be focusing on the main story and occasionally sneak in a small amount of the side story at the end of a normal chapter.

Teuton Chan: Thank you. But I'll be doing the main story first and then possibly sneak in the side story at the end of a normal chapter as optional reading.

 **Re: Zero-Spartan III**

This will be a short warm up before the actual chapter is uploaded. It shouldn't be long I hope.

* * *

 **[X[X[X]**

 _'Just following orders...'_ those were the words Hana told him before he was brutally killed in the previous life. Adam's recent death had left him more angered than afraid and it all happened because he entertained the idea that he could possibly live as a civilian. Never again!

'This will count as my third death after delivering the package.' Thought Adam, covering his face with both hands. It's very possible that he may still have been defeated with the Mjolnir equipped, but has yet to be established. He was frustrated but he hid it well from the three girls that watched him wake up.

Remembering the painful stab attacks from the previous life, Adam decided to check himself, noting that his armor was removed but the protective undersuit remained beneath white sleeping attire. Whoever had managed to remove the Mjolnir possibly used magic to forcefully remove it, similarly to how he was killed back in Gusteko.

Naphtali, seated on a high chair next to the bed asked him; "Sir, are you okay?" Her demeanor was happy because she felt very safe.

Adam glanced at the girl and observed her, causing her to slightly tilt her head in confusion. Then she smiled in embarrassment, only for Adam to tell her, "Worry about yourself, kid."

The response caused Naphtali's posture to deflate and her tail remained frozen stiff.

Now Adam glanced at two familiar Demihuman maids in front of his bed, staring at him as they remained silent. They could only wonder if the man in front of them was another scumbag from the group of slave merchants that were supposed to be lost or dead.

It was forced, but they kindly greeted Adam, "Greetings, our esteemed guest! Have you slept well?" They both bowed but were poorly synchronized.

The Spartan mentally cringed. This is completely different to how he's greeted when he wakes up from the cryogenic pod. He would rather be forcefully awoken to fight the covenant than to have strangers watch him sleep. He didn't immediately reply and simply pushed aside the blankets and got out of bed. Then he glanced at the two maids and nodded in confirmation.

The two maids stared. Then Vanilla broke the silence, "If you recall the events leading you here, would you care to explain to us what happened to he merchant ship?"

'Great, they're trying to compare my story to Naphtali's version." Thought Adam.

"The boat was destroyed." Replied Adam without giving the details on how it happened.

Vanilla's placed her hands on her hips and she narrowed her gaze. "What managed to destroy the ship?"

Adam looked away, "Wasn't me."

Vanilla pouted, "I'm asking, what destroyed the ship?!" Chocola placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her down.

"The weather suddenly became dangerous. Then a massive squid monster was harassing the ship. I tried to fight it off, but I failed in my task."

The two maids eyed Naphtali as she eyed them both.

Then came there serious questions.

"Why reason do you have for being on a Slave trading Ship?"

Adam didn't respond to her question. Instead, he changed the subject, "Where's your master?"

Vanilla repeats herself, "Why were you on _THAT_ ship?"

"I have my reason... But they're personal. And I will not share them." Replied Adam.

Vanilla glanced at Chocola as if she had won a previous argument. Adam's response had confirmed a prejudice that the maids had come to believe.

So be it. So long as Adam doesn't have to baby sit a child, and keep her away from his business, he'll be satisfied.

It was now Chocola who began to speak, "The master demands to speak with you in private. If you would like, you may have access to your personal belongings."

"?" The Spartan was confused but didn't express it. Sargon Vollakia simply would not allow a stranger to keep their belongings if they're deemed dangerous.

"Why would you suddenly trust me with my own belongings after you've just interrogated me?"

"Master Sargon Vollakia has plans for you. He believes you're some sort of warrior."

'He wouldn't be wrong...' Thought Adam.

Nodding in approval, Adam replied, "Very well. Lead me to him."

 **[X[X[X]**

The maids waited outside with Naphtali, giving the Spartan some time to fully equip himself with his personal belongings. He wondered why he was allowed to keep his property without a second question. Perhaps unrelated circumstances had convinced the Nobleman to use a foreigner instead of his own contracted shinobi.

'Had Sargon Vollakia become desperate only hours after the merchant ship was discovered?' He wondered. 'And how do these events correlate with the political assassinations happening _that_ night?' As he equipped his gauntlets, he finally picked up his cracked helmet and stared at it. He stared for a while, remembering he's missed out on listening to an urgent radio transmission. But it would be full of static and pointless to listen to.

Finally he put on the helmet and sealed it shut, now watching his shields slowly recharge. Only this time the shields recharged quicker than before. "Strange..." He muttered. The shields still took a while to recharge, it just happened randomly. The chances of this happening again are slim and if he were to receive damage again, the shields may fail to recharge as fast as it did before.

He hated the fact that someone had put their hands on ONI property but he appreciated that everything remained where it belonged. Perhaps he would have to ask how they managed to remove his armor some time later.

Upon exiting the guestroom, the two maids stared at him in his full height before asking, "Do you really need to be fully armed to the teeth?"

The Spartan looked down on them and replied, "Force of habit."

The girls nodded and motioned for him to follow them. Naphtali wasn't with them, so perhaps another group of maids were now in charge of taking care of the little girl. Good riddance. It wasn't long before the two maids had escorted the Spartan to where he remembered Sargon Vollakia's office would be. Chocola stood politely next to the doors and was ready to ask for entry only for Adam to push her aside and open the door by himself.

Chocola stepped back and pouted, "Oh, the arrogance!"

The doors swung wide open as the Spartan walked past the bookshelves. Chocola muttering words of frustration in the background... He found Sargon Vollakia exactly how he remembered the man would be, overlooking the property through the wide windows at the far end of the office.

"You've finally awoken, stranger." Said the voice of Sargon Vollakia, without turning around to look at the Spartan. "And you intend to greet me by hiding yourself under that strange armor of yours?"

The Spartan stopped in front of the desk and observed that it was full of incoherent paperwork and pictures of strange individuals. Possibly political targets. Adam didn't wish to repeat a very similar conversation about the hitman work but he'll now have to be patient about. Perhaps their conversation would be different in this timeline.

The Spartan frowned under his helmet. He remained silent and waited for the Nobleman to continue speaking.

Sargon remained silent and waited for Adam to speak but he was met with silence. For a while, Sargon still hadn't turned around to acknowledge the Spartan. Tired of the awkwardness, he asked, "You aren't much for conversation, are you?"

"There's a reason why you've granted me access to my equipment, is there not?" Responded Adam with his very own question, pretending to lose patience. "I believe under normal circumstances I could have been locked in a dungeon for interrogation, but you had other plans, did you?"

Sargon finally turned around to face the Spartan. His demeanor was impatient, as if he were running out of time. "Before I tell you anything, are you of Vollakian descent?"

Quickly, Adam responded, "No, what of it?"

Sargon proceeded to explain, "Your facial features and your strong build. I could have sworn you were a descendant of Vollakia."

Adam crossed his arms and shook his head, "I am not of Vollakian descent. For what insidious reason do you need someone of Vollakian descent?"

Sargon's eyebrows narrowed angrily, "Tsk, then you are of no use to me." Sargon then faced away the Spartan and overlooked his own property again. "You may leave and never come back."

"?" This did not happen before. What does having Vollakian descent have anything to do with Sargon's plans?

"Are you sure?" Asked the Spartan, dumbfounded that it was so easy to leave the mansion. No, there has to be a catch! Will they try to kill him? Will he be tracked and killed before he could search for the UNSC?

"You are of no use to me if you aren't of Vollakian descent. Get out." Explained the Nobleman.

'Why the hell does he need someone of Vollakian descent?!' Adam wondered, taking a step back.

Adam watched as his radar picked up movement outside of the office. It's as though there were silent orders being given out. Adam would have to be cautious if they attempted to kill him on his way out of the mansion. In fact, he felt the killer intent of some unseen individuals in the local vicinity. _(And it wasn't the frustrated maids.)_ Adam scanned his surroundings and found no one but himself and the Nobleman. But the Radar in his HUD was giving him warnings.

Adam felt that he may need to save his own life by using his words carefully. So he remembered something that caught the interest of the Nobleman in a previous life. He explained, "Unfortunately, I remain without a master. You see, I am an assassin of sorts."

This had peeked the interest of the Nobleman. He now faced the Spartan and seemed to take him seriously. "Humor me."

The killer intent had vanished as quickly as it arrived. And the warnings in his HUD had vanished too. It was strange.

"My original task was to kill a candidate from the Lugunica election, but there's no longer a reason for me to do so. The possibility of my superiors surviving the sinking of the merchant ship is very slim, I assumed they're dead by now." Adam lied. He remembers killing off many of the merchants with his own two hands.

The Nobleman's eyes lit up, "Ah, I see. I see. One man's lost property now becomes another man's treasure! Are you pleading loyalty to me?" Asked Sargon as he finally took as seat in his own desk.

"That depends, if you're in need of an assassin, I'm all ears." Adam bowed his head politely.

Sargon grabbed the list of targets and folded them neatly. "Very well! But I must ask, why kill a Lugunican candidate for the throne?" Asked Vollakia, intrigued with the new information. "Who's the unlucky fool on your hit list?"

"A half-elf candidate." Replied the Spartan.

Sargon's bright demeanor vanished and he blankly stared at the Spartan. "I understand. It would be foolish to delay such a dire mission. But I have more urgent demons to slay. If you would hear me out..."

Here it comes, the political nonsense of families and power...

"I have a political rival..."

Adam raised a hand to interrupt.

"Sir, cut to the chase. Give me a name and a face. I need details about how I can find the target, and I'll do it as soon as now, if possible."

"... Sargon blankly stared before nodding and getting serious. "Very well! But you should know. I've never met you, and you've never met me. I have a reputation to uphold. If you bring shame to my name, I'll make sure that will be the last foolish thing you do."

The Spartan nodded, "Noted."

 **[X[X[X]**

The Spartan stepped out of the office with a grin under his helmet when he saw two familiar Shinobi waiting for him to exit the Nobleman's office. Only there was something different about them. They were accompanied by three more warriors who were armed to the teeth with blades and seemed ready to kill.

Instead of their usual demeanor, they stood in his way and looked up to him in wonder. None of them had said a word to him yet.

"Excuse me, sirs." Said the Spartan as they stepped aside and allowed him to walk past them. They didn't even bother with challenging him to a fight like last time. They shared similar reactions to when civilians are witnessing a Spartan in full armor for the first time. Looks like nobody will give him trouble in this timeline so long as he remains in his armor.

He intended to find Hana and challenge her to a fight, only for familiar people to call him out.

"Halt! Remain where you are!"

It would seem they had mustered the courage to challenge him.

The Spartan stopped in place as many footsteps approached him from behind. Then he turned around and faced the five warriors who were dressed for combat in a dark attire.

"I'm listening."

The bravest one stepped forth, Adam remembered him being the Berserker who wouldn't accept defeat. The man asked, "Why did Master Vollakia speak with you?"

Adam sternly replied, "What was spoken in private, shall remain private."

Don frowned, "Hm! Of course, but that's not why we're here."

"Humor me." Replied the Spartan, giving off the impression that he's unimpressed by the warriors in front of him.

Don replied, "I challenge you to a duel. There's no better way of finding out your position in life than knowing if you're strong or not."

Adam grinned, "Very well, I accept."

The surrounding Shinobi nodded in approval. Don glanced back at his allies for validation before returning his gaze to the Spartan, "Now, if you would follow us into the battling grounds."

"Of course." And thus, the Spartan closely followed the five fully armed Shinobi, not to their dojo, but an outside bloodstained arena. A previous battle must have occurred before Adam had entered. There he saw an unfamiliar maid in charge of cleaning the bloodstains away but stopped when she noticed the Spartan accompanied by five shinobi. The maid proceeded to take the cleaning equipment with her and vacated the vicinity, allowing the men to use the arena. This time there was almost nobody in the vicinity, so this duel seems to be a private affair.

In the center he now stood, being watched by the four bystanders judging his every movement. His opponent would be Don, the man who challenged the Spartan to begin with. Now fully armed and ready to fight, he told the Spartan, "Make no mistake, my sword in hand is enhanced and can cut through simple armor, turn back if you wish to avoid harm." Don held a weapon with the appearance of a dark muramasa.

The Spartan was not intimidated. "I'll be fine."

"Have you a weapon to fight with?" Asked Don, already holding his sword defensively.

The Spartan glanced at his holstered magnum and shook his head in dismay, "I'll settle with unarmed combat."

Don's eyes widened, "Don't be foolish!"

"..." Adam crossed his arms and remained fixed on his decision to fight unarmed.

Seeing that the Spartan wasn't joking, Don decided to fight honorably. "Very well. I'll do the very same." Don stabbed the ground beneath him and took a stance."

Adam responded in kind with his own stance then the two of them stared down at each other.

One of Don's companions stepped in between to act like a referee. "All magic is allowed, however, lethal blows will have you disqualified! Begin!"

As soon as the man acting as the referee stepped away, wind magic surrounded Don's body, giving off the vibe that he was powering up. The Spartan observed curiously, only for Don to move at an incredible speed and instantly appeared next to the Spartan. Adam only had a split second to react before a wind infused fist would knock him out of the battlegrounds. If he didn't wear his Mjolnir, he would have had to parry the attack without too much trouble, but now that he's in the Mjolnir, he felt immensely more powerful.

As he dodged and parried Don's ferocious punches and kicks, Adam began thinking about the night when he the mansion was raided for political reasons. The political assassinations that happened there were for a reason, and Adam would have to figure it out. If this is the best the shinobi can do against him with the Mjolnir equipped, perhaps he can take on all of the invaders, but he would have to make sure to save some bullets for Hana.

That female shinobi is the biggest threat to his own survival.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just warming up and need some time to think. I'm back in business so expect to see the newer chapters grow in size again**!

I need some time to do the new chaptera please...


End file.
